Age Of Innocence
by Piri Lupin-Snape
Summary: The roaring '20's. Gangsters, nightclubs, death, mystery, and mayhem rule. Lucius Malfoy, Kingpin. Severus, Remus, Sirius and Peter, his cohorts in crime. Will Harry and Draco survive the days of the notsoinnocent when evil returns? AU HPDM, RLSS
1. Let Joy And Innocence Prevail?

**Age Of Innocence**

**Disclaimer**: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey:P

**Summary**: Come to a time when the world was shadier and hostile...the roaring 1920's. 17 yr. old Harry, raised as a Muggle and unknowing of even his real parents names, escapes alife of abuse and torture and taking on a new name, he begins to learn what freedom really means. Gaudy nightclubs, prostitues, being a runner boy to the mob, bootlegged liquor, and more make up the life that Harry now leads. The only problem is that no one, not even Harry himself, realises who he really is and what he did for the so world long ago. There is one person, however, who does know the truth, but can Draco help Harry find his true self before it's too late? (AU/Canon fic; HP/DM, SB/PP, RL/SS)

**WARNING**: This will have angst, abuse, dark sided natures and language...and everything that made up the brill period of the 1920's. If I get some facts wrong forgive me. Also it's not 100 UK based considering the times and will move back and forth in countries for plot sake, as well as I used the US situation at that time in facts, again for plot sake. For those having difficulty with that, I do apologize in advance.

For the record I have been taken out of the closet in my admitted adoration for younger Peter Pettigrew. Ever since I wrote Misguided Intentions I can now see the shameful abuse of our dear Peter...before he fled to Voldie, and I can see him as very misunderstood. I just simply do adore younger Pete I'm afraid so you'll have to live with it. :chuckle: And why Sirius you ask? Mainly because I refuse to give up my love for Remus/Severus, and I can see Sirius being the perfect counterpart to the quiet, studious, bookwormish typed Peter (or at least that's how I envisage Peter at a younger age).

I am not belittling or demeaning the abuse of Harry in that this chapter or going to make 'light' of it during the fic for anyone that you might deem as being 'abused'. As someone who was abused till the age of 25 physically and emotionally by that very same father and me mum as well at times, not to mention a very abusive ex, I am relating what the experience is from first hand knowledge. It does highly bother me when I see how people make trivials of beatings and abuse in any form. It is NOT a subject to be treated or treaded on lightly, and the only reason I am comfortably writing it is because I have been through it and see it objectively now. I just wanted anyone reading to know this because I don't want anyone to think I am going to just 'gloss it over'. No way. Harry will be affected by what he's been through as you will find out poor lad and it weighs into the plot of the story. :(

Soo...basically...if you don't like the pairings folks (glances at the 'back' button) you know the ropes. For those that do, or at least mildly interested...enjoy:) (Reminds people that though I don't say it anymore, of course I love to hear feedback whenever possible. I don't beg for them, I won't, but if the fic strikes you please drop me an owl. Also I can now be reached at for those wanting a more personal take on things). Now with all that said...on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let Joy And Innocence Prevail?**

**Godric's Hollow, Wales, UK - 1908**

_'We have got to go...he's here!' a man's voice said frantically._

_'No! I will not let our only son die this way...do something can't you?' a woman's voice pleaded._

_'He's too powerful...I can't...just go...run...save yourself...save Harry!' the man's voice said choking back a sob. No sooner then he said those words the front door crashed open and a tall elegantly dressed and bejewelled thin man walked through the doorway, a smirk plastered on his face._

_'Revenge is mine now Potter...I've come to collect...' the tall man said in a cold, harsh voice, a twisted sneer on his lips._

_'Stay back Voldemort...I paid your damn debts...now leave us alone!' the man said scathingly whilst drawing on some hidden strength._

_'Ah, but see you took something from me James Artimus Potter...something very valuable...and now I've come to get it back...at any cost...' the man said in a falsely sweet voice._

_'I don't have it anymore...I swear it! No...what are you doing...leave them alone!' James cried out now, flinging himself in front of his wife and their one year old son as the tall man eyed the woman greedily._

_'Hah, think that's going to save your woman and that good for nothing brat of yours Potter? Think again!' Voldemort said coldly, then with a few muttered words a bright green glow burst from an object in his hand and James Potter's body fell to the ground. 'No one steals from me and lives to tell 'bout it, shame you had to find out the hard way Potter. You showed such promise too...' the man tsked as he gazed coldly down at the body. He then slowly turned to the lovely red head with the child in her arms, a flicker of interest alighting in his blood shot eyes again. 'Now m'dear...if you give me what he took from me I might considering letting you live...'_

_'No! You'll never get it back, NEVER! I'd rather die than give you anything!' Lily said through gritted teeth as she hugged her son to her chest tightly, grateful the lad wasn't crying out._

_'Foolish woman, don't you know who I am? I could give you the world...power beyond your wildest imaginations...you and that child of yours could rule along side of me...think about it...Lady Lily...a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful woman...just give me what that fool husband of yours stole and it can be yours for the plucking m'dear...all yours...' the man said in a husky voice as he walked over to where Lily was and stroked her cheek with his fingertips, a deep glint of lust in his eyes now._

_'N-n-no...No! I hope you rot in hell for what you've done Voldemort...you'll never get your slimy Slytherin hands on it as long as a single Potter lives!' Lily spat out in disgust and backed away from him quickly._

_'You are trying my patience woman!' he snarled, 'very well then...if that's what you want then so be it. There shan't be anymore Potter's to stand in my way!' he screamed and seconds later a second body joined the first one on the cool black and white checkered tile floor. A cry was finally heard from the infant as he tried to snuggle closer into his mother's still warm arms, unfortunately it attracted Voldemort's attention just long enough._

_'So you are now the last of the esteemed Potter clan. It was once a great and powerful bloodline child, but see now it has fallen at my hands, and my whims. However, since you're mother was so confident what I want will not be mine till all Potter's are dead...then you will also suffer your parents fate! Die brat!' Voldemort sneered, and raised his hand to destroy the last remnants of the proud, noble heritage of the Potter family once and for all._

_But something went very wrong that day...something that the man with the jewelled fingers and flashy clothes didn't expect. A mere child would end up being his downfall. A child who's name would be heralded from the rooftops even though the young boy had mysteriously vanished from the Godric's Hollow home less than a few hours after the attack. _

_A new age however would begin in London again...a new faction of darkness would surface and replace Lord Voldemort, and the child would be forgotten in the end. The man who had once been Voldemort's right hand now ruled the seedy underworld lock, stock and barrel. Houses of scandal catering to men and women would arise in all parts of the new darkened world. Gambling houses and places to gather for illegal drinking would become commonplace in a land that was under a locked law. _

_Gangland wars raged on, and death became commonplace. Rival factions would try to outdo the kingpin of this particular world only to be dead by morning or vanished completely off the face of the earth. However all this that had and was now taking place was in a world that London didn't even know existed. A place that was built and now ruled not by guns or steel, but by wands, curses and hexes. A world of magic. The wizarding world. It was in this world that all of this had began, and through subterfuge and greed it was about to become crossed with the world of the 'Muggles' or non-magic folk. _

_In the year that followed the death of Voldemort and the rise of the darker side, that man who had taken over began to form a dream. He knew that in order to maintain a position as the head of the most debauched organization of the underbelly of the wizarding world, much more must be achieved. No matter what way, no matter who he had to get rid of, he wanted more._

_He wanted more money, more clientele to his places of ill repute. More jewelry and clothing for his newly wedded wife, and villas in all parts of the world was what he craved. So slowly he began to merge his underworld and the Muggle underworld together until soon enough they were inseparable. The shadiest, dirtiest, traitorous parts of both worlds collided, and within that first year twenty one year old Lucius Thaddeus Malfoy was the Grand Master of it all._

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, UK - 1924**

'Get up you good for nothing lazy arse bastard! Get up I say!' a man's voice bellowed soon followed up by a loud 'click' sound. 'You got five minutes boy, don't make me come in there and get you or sure enough I will!'

Harry Potter groaned as he heard his uncle's voice. Summoning up what he could of his voice he said, 'Yes sir. Be out in a moment Uncle Vernon.'

'Hmph, four minutes and counting Potter. Move it, breakfast can't cook itself!' Vernon Dursley said with a grunt and thankfully Harry heard him move his huge body into the kitchen.

Harry sat up best he could in the small confines of his 'room'. Really it couldn't be called a room since it was only a cupboard underneath the staircase of the very nice home in which the Dursley's lived. For the times they were a bit well off actually considering things, and Privet Drive was an exclusive neighbourhood. Vernon Dursley was head manager at a place that supplied the equipment used to make buildings. London and all of Britain was beginning to grow all round, and that had made Vernon Dursley quite well off.

As he got dressed though Harry began to feel that today was something important, something he shouldn't be forgetting, but for the moment whatever it was eluded him. It wasn't something that his uncle nor his Aunt Petunia would probably make him remember either, that much he did seem to know. Whatever it was would have to wait, he had precious little time left to get to the kitchen or he knew his uncle would make good on his threat.

With a small sigh he got dressed as best as he could in the tiny cupboard and with barely a few seconds to spare slipped into the kitchen. 'About bleeding time you. Now mind you don't burn the eggs nor the bacon again. Any more of that 'daydreaming' of yours whilst cooking breakfast or any meal for that matter and next time I won't go easy.' Vernon said eyeing his nephew wearily.

'Yes Uncle, I won't burn anything today. I won't daydream again,' Harry said in a small voice, and turned towards the newly installed stove. He grabbed some wood from the pile off to the side and stuffed in into the place that would light up the newly installed cooker that Vernon had bought. It wasn't so much he bought it to make Harry's life easier but for the sheer prosperity factor of having the latest model in his home as a showpiece. At the moment though it had made Harry's life a bit easier, and he gratefully had accepted the few burns he'd received when first trying it out.

He really did try not to let his mind wander off, but the nagging feeling of today being something important wouldn't leave him be. He didn't even notice therefore (and thankfully neither had anyone else) that an eggshell had slipped into the bowl he was preparing the food now. His mind was so preoccupied actually that in the end he was surprised that he hadn't burnt anything today. Normally his whale of a cousin Dudley kept a close eye on him, but thankfully Dudley was absent on this warm July morning, having spent the night at his school chum Pier Polkiss's house.

'Where's my tea, boy, and your aunt's tea? Are you slacking off again you good for nothing dolt? If so I'll flay your hide again!' Vernon snarled, and gave Harry an almost perverse grin as he fingered his belt buckle.

Harry winced, still sore from yesterday's beating and not wishing a repeat performance. 'No sir, I'm sorry. Here's your tea Uncle Vernon, and your tea Aunt Petunia,' he said meekly, and quickly shuffled over to pour out both. Just as quickly since he was so used to this routine he returned the pot to it's cozy and grabbed up the plates with their food on it, setting it down gently in front of them.

'Now fetch the paper, boy, and be quick about it,' Vernon snapped and sipped at his tea.

Harry scooted out to the front door quickly and making sure no one was outdoors since he knew his uncle hated anyone knowing he was living there, he quickly grabbed up the paper off the front porch. Smoothing it out so it was neat and tidy he returned to the kitchen and put it down before his uncle who grabbed it up without comment, only a questioning glare.

Harry shook his head and gazed down at his feet saying, 'No, no one saw me sir, I was very careful as you told me to be.'

'Good. Now sit down and don't move or speak. A peep out of you and it's another thrashing,' Vernon grunted, and opened the paper to read the daily news. 'Hmph, look at this Petunia, Malfoy bless his soul, has done it again!' Vernon exclaimed.

Petunia, who by now had heard her husband ramble on many a time about this Malfoy person, asked in her high wavery voice, 'What is it this time Vernon?'

'He's opening up another orphanage in London. About time I say, we need more off 'em! Damned ragamuffins are a blight on this community. Should have put you in one of those years ago boy, maybe you'd have turned out for something instead of living off my generosity all these years,' Vernon said glaring at his nephew. 'Ahh good man that Malfoy, yes indeed.' Vernon said puffing up.

'Yes I'm sure he is Vernon. His wife is quite the most interesting of woman as well. She is on all the woman's auxiliaries from what I'm told,' Petunia said sniffing slightly.

'There there Pet, soon enough you will be too m'dear, never worry. If I get this new deal signed with Malfoy's people we'll have enough pounds to last for years! I did tell you he's going to buy 5 of those new fangled drilling machines yes? Great man that he is, and so very rich!' Vernon said beaming proudly, his beady eyes already glinting with the thought of the extra cash.

'Yes you did Vernon, and I'm very happy for you. Now we can let our Duddlykins have his pick of anything he wants in Hamley's Toy Shop, and I can get some fabrics I've wanted over at Dicken's and Jones. Oh and I hear they're building a new wing onto Liberty's. Oh Vernon, I hear that place is for the most entrancing things from all over the world, we must shop there!' Petunia said with a greedy glint in her eyes.

The next minute however a loud 'crunch' pierced the air as Petunia bit down on something she had just stuffed in her mouth. Whatever it was made Harry look up sharply at his aunt, only to recoil horrified as his aunt was holding something small and white in her fingers now. As Petunia glanced down in shock at what was inbetween her bony little fingers, realization dawned on her what it was she was holding and the air was spilt by a piercing scream. Jumping up quickly she rushed over to the mirror in the outside hallway and seconds later Harry heard a sobbed cry of 'VERNON!'

Vernon jumped up and rushed to his wife who was sobbing hysterically. Apparently that eggshell that Harry had missed earlier had found it's target, and now Harry realised that the small white object could only have been a piece of his aunt's tooth. Not more than a few moments later his uncle rushed into the kitchen with a look on his face that made Harry's blood turn cold.

'POTTER! You did this! You and your...your lackadaisical daydreams! You-you...come here boy!' Vernon spat out, so enraged by now that he was barely able to even get the words out.

Harry tried not to respond to his uncle, he knew this was bad, more than bad even. He'd seen his uncle angry before, but never this badly, not in 16 years that he'd been forced to live in this home since his parents death. Which he was only told they had died from some freak tram car accident in Wales and that's why he had the scar he did. It was the left overs of being run down by the tram that had killed his parents. At the moment Harry mentally wished he had been killed too that day, at least it would save him from what he knew was coming next.

Before Harry could even respond or move Vernon had him by the scruff of his collar and dragged him out the backdoor into the tool shed, locking it behind him. Vernon threw Harry down onto the dirt floor of the tool shed and there was enough light coming through the cracks of the wood that Harry knew he was in trouble. A glint more vicious, more horrid than any other he'd ever seen in his uncle's eyes was before him, and for the first time ever he was really afraid. He was still weak enough from yesterday's beating, one more that severe enough he didn't think he would survive through.

'Please Uncle, please...I didn't mean it...I swear it...I didn't...please...please don't!' Harry pleaded in a soft voice. He knew better than to yell or cry, that would only make his uncle in a worse state.

'This time you've gone too far boy, you have physically done damage to your aunt with your foolish dreams of your good for nothing parents! They're dead and good riddance I say, and you should have died with them. I have fed you, clothed you and sheltered you all these years when I should have throw you out to work already, but I took pity. But now you've overstepped the boundaries boy, and now you shall pay for that!' Vernon said in a low yet very dangerous voice, a steel glint in his eyes that bode no good for Harry.

Harry closed his eyes then knowing it was no good to fight anymore. There was no way to talk his uncle out of what he did to Harry on a normally daily basis, let alone what he was about to do to him now. He didn't even cry out at that point when he felt the first lash against his back, nor did he cry out any time in the 10 minutes that Vernon Dursley lashed at him with his belt and buckle. He never heard it even when the door opened and shut behind him, locking him in the shed.

He did feel the wetness on his back as he lie there face down in the dirt, knowing it was blood. His blood. His lifeforce being drained away in little rivulets into the dirt. Suddenly he didn't care any longer, he was tired, so very tired, and oddly enough he didn't even feel the pain any longer. He was numb and he tingled, but no pain. As he lie there with his eyes closed he let himself drift off to sleep, to dreams in which he pretended to live another life, in which he had everything and people understood him and respected him. In which he didn't live with the Dursleys. Then thankfully he knew no more as he slipped into unconsciousness, not even caring any longer if he lived or not.

It was well into the night when Harry finally began to stir again, and with a groan he awoke to find himself still face down in the dirt, thankfully alone at least. Apparently Vernon had not come back out to check on him, and Harry began to get the distinct feeling that his uncle never was going to again. For all intent purposes Vernon could safely avoid coming out to the tool shed for weeks, months even if need be. Harry figured at some point his uncle would consider him dead and get rid of the body, and since no one in the neighbourhood knew he really existed persay, it would be all too easy. The perfect thing to get rid of a very wanted family member. After all, this was the 1920's, who would notice one more body floating in a river somewhere's or turning up on the banks of the Thames?

With another groan Harry promised himself that he was not going to let himself fall into despair. He was sore, the back of his shirt was tattered beyond repair, but none of that mattered. All Harry could think of was getting away, as far away from the Dursley's and Privet Drive as he could. Now. No matter how, no matter what, he had to leave, and leave quickly. The only problem was...was his uncle foolish enough to leave the padlock off thinking that Harry was probably dead anyway?

Shrugging off the intensely burning pain now in his back, and nearly his whole body in general, he got himself up to a kneeling position slowly. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, a combination of the beating and not having eaten since some point yesterday he now remembered. Grabbing onto a board on the wall that jutted out slightly he propelled himself off the ground finally, nearly losing it as he did so. His head was swimming, his body was now on fire, but a strange glowing warmth flew through him as well, urging him to push on and get out of the shed.

As softly and gently as he could he tested the door of the shed. Thankfully he had oiled it down only a week ago after his uncle had complained at the noise he made when getting the gardening tools. To his surprise and utter relief it seemed his uncle had not locked the door after all, and with a quick glance at the house he felt it was safe enough to step out of the shed. With no candles lit in the kitchen that meant they were probably in the salon doing whatever it was they did together in the evenings since Harry had never been allowed to join them. What it did mean was that they most likely weren't going to budge anytime soon.

Closing the door behind him he tried to get his bearings, nearly falling over a few times as he made his way to the back gate of the house. Again it was lucky that whilst he had been forced into oiling the joints of the shed door, his uncle had made him do the back gate at the same time so as not to waste precious oil later on. His eye fell then on a stick lying underneath the huge tree in the back yard, and he grabbed it up hoping it would suit his purpose. It was sturdy enough and long enough to make a helpful walking stick, for his back he knew was going to be shortly more painful then he probably could endure and would make it more difficult for him to walk without help of some sort.

Without even looking back at the house Harry slipped himself out the back gate, drinking in the fresh crispness of the stilled summertime air. It wasn't hot this evening, but just cool enough, and his new found freedom made even the dullest star seem bright as the sun. Not wanting to risk more time loitering round lest someone spot him and send him back, he moved as quickly and silently as he could away from 4 Privet Drive.

He didn't know nor care where he was going, as long as it was far away from here. He knew that when his uncle finally would realised he was gone most likely he wouldn't even bother to search for him. Vernon would most likely say good riddance to bad rubbish and never once think on Harry again, and Harry was of the same frame of mind. Harry knew he had to get out of sight and quickly, and for the first time in his life that he realised this was the first time he ever stepped more than one foot out of the house he'd grown up in, and he was a bit weary.

In the 16 years he'd been at Privet Drive the farthest he'd ever got to go outdoors was the front porch or the back yard. His aunt and uncle had kept him a virtual prisoner otherwise, and now that Harry had the tiniest glimpse of freedom he was shocked to find himself afraid. The thoughts passed quickly however and the more he moved away from the house the more of freedom he wanted.

What little he knew of the outside world was to say the least...little. He knew that Privet Drive was on the edge of the Bracknell Forest however, and it was now the forest he would take his refuge in for the night. He knew his uncle would never check for him there at night should it be found sooner than later he was gone, mainly since the forest had a reputation for being haunted. Harry however didn't care about that at the moment, to him it was safety, it was heaven.

He made his way through the forest slowly and just as the moon had hit it's peek Harry found a small yet hidden clearing on the edge of the forest, perfect for his use. Wearily he sank down to the ground groaning again at the pain he felt resurfacing. He managed somehow to sweep together a few soft nettles and leaves into a pile and carefully adjusted himself as he lay down on his stomach, the only place he could that his shirt wasn't completely torn to ribbons and it offered some padding from the more sharper nettles as well.

He closed his eyes and began to drift off again, willing his body to fight back the pain and nausea he still had. Somewhere overhead he heard the soft hooting of an owl, and for some reason it made him smile and he began to relax and feel comfort in that hooting. It reminded him of something...something from long ago...a name...a few blurry visions even...but he couldn't remember what. His very last thought however was of something else he now remembered finally. The thing that had caused all this in the first place.

Today had been his 17th birthday. Happy birthday Harry...and what a birthday it had been.


	2. The Path Of Least Resistances

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)

Shades - :hugs: glad you like it! As to your questions luv, don't worry...all in good time :grins: I agree though, I have yet to see really anything like it persay. Usually the group gets thrown back into or forwards into the others time frame, or I've seen where the fic takes place in the 1800's (a wonderful AU fic I can think of is by Malfoi called 'Façade'. No magic involved in the plot, but it does have a nice flavour.) Otherwise I haven't seen really anything else in this style of 'time fic'. There was one I think a while back in which they went back to the founders days though. Oh and one more of major mention called the Golden Elixir or something over at Schnoogle. I forget now who's writing it, I can find it if you want it. It's young Albus/OCF, and pretending to be young Severus/OCM and I thought it's positively adorable! :)  

Silent - :blushes: oh hun that's...well I'm blown over with a feather mate. As it happens I actually have written a few err...'novellas' and do have a publisher, though nothing as of yet published. Or rather nothing in a very long time now. When I was younger (rather in me late teens early 20's) I had a few things I did and got some shorts published....but again that was a very long time ago. And yes, I plan on having much more of this fic to come! :) I do actually have the first five chaps of a sort of 'novella' I was beginning a while back posted on FF.net, it's called 'When Dreams Took Flight'. Never have gotten round to finishing it sadly as caught up in HP ficdom as I am :mutter:

I think a bit of this is being inspired by the fact that I have actually gotten first hand 'experienced' views from the 1920's and 30's via me dad. He came to the US in 1922 when he was 10 and lived in NYC (Brooklyn of course like most Jewish/Russian immigrants did) and saw it all first hand (he didn't move to England until right before I was born so that would be ahh...:cough: 1969 cause I was born in March 1970 which yes does officially make me old! :gaze up:). I have no doubts in me mind however that me dad's 'tales' were more than just hearsays if you want the truth, based on photos I have in me mum's vault at the bank anyway. Let's just say for a man who left school at 14-15, there's _few other explanations for the lifestyle he apparently did led back then. _

When I see photo's of me dad dressed up so fancy and wearing jewelry and all in a time when that really 'meant' something I have to wonder how. He was a middle weight boxer before and during WW2 is what I know of his early life, served time in both marines and later the army during WW2, and he had an attitude that could melt iron. He also had a lot of money, enough to open a business of his own when he was in his early 20's and during the midst of a depression, and me granddad was only an furniture upohlsterer who spoke no English from what I was told...so it couldn't have come from him! 

That he had hidden away all the photos and such is even more 'evidence' I suppose, and I never would have known there was anything strange bout me dad till he died 4 years ago. He was a _very secretive man, so if he __was involved in anything I wouldn't have known most likely. However, it was the right time, right place, and though the Jewish 'gangs' were lesser known they still had some powerful allies. It's just that the 'tales' just were too darn convincing not to be believed now that I've actually thought on it. The other odd fact of me family was that all of his sisters and his one brother all married __very rich people. Makes you wonder how that's possible for an 'immigrant' family from Russia eh? Guess I'll never really know though, whatever secrets he had went to the grave with him..._

On another note, and I do want to stress this for **_everyone reading since it's a topic I'm involved in on the FAlley boards...._**

I am _not belittling or demeaning the abuse of Harry in that last chapter or going to make 'light' of it during the fic for him or anyone that you might deem as being 'abused'. As someone who __was abused till the age of 25 physically and emotionally (not sexually thank the goddess) by that very same father, and me mum as well at times, not to mention a very abusive ex, I am relating what the experience is from __first hand knowledge. It does __highly bother me when I see how people make trivials of beatings and abuse in __any form. _

It is **_NOT a subject to be treated or treaded on lightly, and the only reason I am comfortable writing it is because I have been through it and see it objectively now (and 25 years of therapy have helped lol!). I just wanted anyone reading to know this because I don't want anyone to think I am going to just 'gloss it over'. No way. Harry and whoever it applies to __will be affected by what they've been through as you will find out and it weighs into the plot of the story. _**

On a last note...and I do apologize for all these posts before the fic :sigh:...this fic will jump round within the timelines of 1920 to 1930's. Where I do flit between the times I will note it as I did last chapter by a preheader of place and year. I don't want to spring up too many surprises.

Now...finally...chapter 2...a different 'perspective' introducing 'other' characters to the fray. I do hope you enjoy! :)

**_~~~~Chapter Two: The Path Of Least Resistances~~~~_**

****

****

****

_~~The Three Broomsticks Pub, Hogsmeade, Scotland - 1908~~~~_

__

__

Christmas Day. A day when round the world children and adults alike were steeped in gifts, music and camaraderie. Families and friends would get together, drink, eat, sing and be merry. Where old and young were brought together in one place to enjoy the festivities of an afternoon. Even those of different religions and beliefs understood the ways of Christmas and the happiness and joy it offered to everyone. Well to almost everyone that was. To the man sitting in a darkened booth in the pub now, Christmas this year meant only pain, agony and torture. 

Five tankards of butterbeer sat before the man, and he was tensely gripping onto a sixth at the moment. The picture this man made to the unobserved eye would have seemed strange most likely on this joyous day. However for those like Rosie the pub owner, it was a sad picture indeed to see. Even she however, as hardened as she was, didn't dare throw out the young man to the winter harshness, even though she knew she was going to get stiffed out of the bill most likely.

The man had once been good looking no question there, not much though these days. Where black eyes once sparkled with laughter, now they were only dull and empty...lifeless. Once shoulder length shiny black hair that had been neatly tied up in a ponytail was now just as dull, unwashed and unkempt. Days worth of stubble were on his cheeks and chin, and his once tanned skin seemed pasty and sallow as if he hadn't seen sunlight in ages now. 

What would have surprised people who didn't know this man was that it had only been two months in which this massive transformation had taken place. Two months that to the man had seemed like eternity. Two months of being in hell and falling deeper and deeper in till even he wasn't sure of his own name any longer. What was saddest of all of it was that he didn't even care what was happening to him.

He didn't even notice when the door suddenly burst open and a group of five men staggered in, taking a seat only a booth away from him. 'Pint 'o yer best all round Rosie!' one of the men called out in a voice that showed they'd already been at the brew at some point.

'Don't ya think you've all had enough Aidan Macnair? I don't want no trouble in me pub today,' Rosie said back keeping a strict eye on the men.

'I'll be sayin' when we've 'ad enough woman. Now get us the bleeding pints if'n ya know what's good for ya!' Macnair scowled.

Rosie huffed but did as told and got five tankards of her best butterbeer. She plunked them down before the men and without even meaning to slid her eyes towards her unassuming guest. Unfortunately that got noticed by a member of the group, and as she walked away one men got up and walked over to the booth in which the hiding man sat.

'Wondered what had become of you. Mind if I take a seat?' the small man said quietly.

A grunt and a nod was all the man offered before he took another swig of his butterbeer. Focusing a cool gaze on the men at the table near him, he then turned to face the man before him. 'So you threw in with that lot now. Why am I not surprised.' the man said bitterly and took another swig of butterbeer.

The smaller man sighed and glanced back at his cronies, who were now watching the two with a slight interest. 'Don't be that way mate, please don't. I was just as upset when they died as you were. They were two of my best friends too remember. You're not the _only one who was hurt Sirius Black, we __all felt the pain,' the man said cooly now._

'Yeah right, enough that you turned both turned tail and ran right to Malfoy the moment you got the chance eh? Seems like you missed them what...all of a _week?' Sirius muttered thickly._

'I _still miss them Siri, but I can't let what happened turn me into a vegetable either. Look at you mate, just __look at you! The handsome playboy I knew at Hogwarts is a __nothing now. You're broke, wearing robes that have seen far better days...you look like bloody hell Sirius and frankly it disgusts me what you're doing to yourself,' the man said angrily._

'I _am in bloody hell, what do you think you bastard! I'm the __only one who even cared what happened...my best friends...my godson...oh Merlin....they're __dead, don't you get it? No one even gave a shite when they died but me!' Sirius spat back._

'That's _not true Sirius Black and you know it! Half the bleeding wizarding world turned out for their funeral. They were mourned properly, but life goes on Sirius. It __has to if you want to survive in today's day and age,' the man said._

'Oh, so that's what _you've done eh? Moved on? Running to Malfoy at that?' Sirius grumbled._

'He offered me a damn good job Sirius, and I took it. Being the bookkeeper to the richest man in the world has it's advantages,' the man said defensively.

'And you were always one for advantages now weren't you,' Sirius said bitterly. 'What do you want eh? You come over here to dredge up old times? Tell me how miserable a bastard I've become? Well you can shove it for all I care, I'm not playing. Now go the fuck away and leave me alone before I throw you out of my booth,' he scowled.

The man shook his head and gave his friend a long stare. 'You're gonna need me one day Sirius Black, mark my words. And when you're ready I'll be there for you mate. I care 'bout you Siri and I don't want to lose another friend just because he's not thinking straight.'

'I'm not friends with _anyone any more. Not you, not even Remus just no one. All I need is myself got it? I hope you all rot in hell just as much as I am. Revenge will be __mine one day, make no mistake. And I'm warning you here and now...you and your lot stay the fuck out of __my way or I'll have your throats slit tip to tip before you can even __think to draw a wand,' Sirius growled, his black eyes alive with cold anger, the first emotions they'd showed in months. Before the other man could respond though he flipped back the rest of his butterbeer and walked out of the pub, slamming the door behind him._

'Oh bloody hell....get back here Sirius Black, ya haven't paid yer bill!' Rosie yelled out as she heard the door slam, knowing instinctively who'd just walked out of the pub. Muttering to herself she shook her head and sighed, giving the door another quick glance before starting to head back to the counter.

'I'll pay up for him Rosie, don't worry,' a voice said from behind her now.

Turning round Rosie saw who was speaking and with a small smile nodded at the man. 'Yer a good man ya know, even if ya are caught up in _that lot,' she said quietly and glanced off in the direction of the booths.  She took the offered coins and quietly slipped them into her pocket, giving the man a soft pat on the cheek._

The man smiled at her for a moment, a pleasant smile for he was a nice looker even if not pure handsome like Sirius had been, and patted her on back the shoulder. 'Just don't let it be known I'm a 'good' man Rosie. You'll ruin my reputation eh?' he joked, then walked back to the table to join his mates.

'So what was _that all 'bout eh? He took off like a bat outta hell right 'nuff,' someone said._

'I hear he's gone a bit batty in the last few months since the Potter's died. Completely unstable. Belongs in St. Mungo's if you ask me,' another man said thoughtfully.

'Nah, Sirius Black unstable? You gone daft Goyle. He's a bleeding bomb waiting to go off sure enough...most likely at anyone crossin' his path at that too. Wouldn't say unstable though, got a head on his shoulders that rivals the best of them. If I remember right that man can kill in a single blow and I don't mean with a wand. Though he was an Auror you know before Potter died, his skill lies in strength, speed and tactics, not magic I gather. He took down more than his share of Voldemort's men with his bare hands I know that much,' another man said gulping back his butterbeer.

'Hmm, that so eh Antonio?' Macnair said thoughtfully. His eyes now focused on a spot over the heads of the others, seeing something the others apparently didn't. 'Get 'em, I want 'em on _our side,' he then said in a steely voice._

'W-what? You want _what?' the man who'd been talking to Sirius said in shock._

'Ya got hearing problems today Petey? I said get 'em. I don't care how ya do it, what you use, but I want that man on our side,' Macnair scowled.

'Now wait a moment Aidan, you _can't be serious here. There's no way in hell Sirius Black will join up with __us. How in the bleeding hell you expect to get the likes of him? And why would you want __him anyway?' Antonio said just as surprised now._

'Think 'bout ya bunch of dolts. A man like Black who knows the ropes in magical _and muggle weaponry and fightin' tactics? Thanks to our pudgy friends Crabbe an' Goyle 'ere we lost our strongarm Edwin Roberts yesterday...' Macnair said glowering at the two men who he had just mentioned._

'Hey wasn't our fault boss! We though Mr. Malfoy said kill 'em on sight,' Crabbe said defensively.

'An' had ya paid attention you stupid oafs ya'd have heard Lucius say _Edward Roberts not __Edwin Roberts,' Macnair grumbled. 'No matter, seems thanks to our good friend Petey here we've got a replacement. So's get 'em for me or else, got it?' _

'Yeah boss, we'll do that,' Goyle said licking a few drops of butterbeer from the glass.

Macnair looked at the group before him slightly disgusted at the moment. Petey Pettigrew wasn't a bad sort all told, too quiet really for his tastes but good looking enough for the likes of Lucius. In fact Macnair grudgingly admitted that in the whole group here right now, himself included, Petey was the best looking one of the lot. He was trusted by Lucius too, which made Macnair trust him, but only as far as he could throw him which for a man like Aidan Macnair was actually a compliment.

Crabbe and Goyle he tolerated barely, they were fat, stupid oafs that were only kept on mainly because of the brute force quality. They were good bodyguards at anyrate for Lucius and no one would dare try to pull anything with the 6'5 towering hulks of the two men. Antonio Avery however got under his skin. He was shifty, too cunning sometimes even for a Slytherin, had a hell of an aim with his wand, and could hex and curse like nothing else. Not to mention he was a master at medical and physical torture, and in this business that was a plus.

Suddenly he remembered something else, it had been two months ago they had found another one of Petey's 'friends' and it had turned out quite nicely. Remus J. Lupin might have been a werewolf, but he had looks that could kill. Different than Black yes, Remus was classically handsome rather than the sharpness of Black's ruggedness. However circumstances had forced Remus Lupin into accepting the 'job' Lucius offered him at the time. 

When Petey had found Remus in an alleyway in Knockturn Alley a day after the full moon he'd been curled up into a tight ball weak and hungry. Petey had brought him to his flat in muggle London, Lucius had graciously given it to him when he'd become his bookkeeper, and healed Remus back to health. Remus broke down in tears telling him how after Lily and James's death he now had nothing. James had been helping support Remus since no one wanted to hire out a werewolf for work, and with James dead he had no where to go and no money at all. 

When Lucius laid eyes on the now restored back to health handsome man, he knew exactly what he wanted of him. He didn't care that Remus was a Gryffindor, he was still a pureblood and that counted in Lucius's eyes. At first Remus had cringed, and wanted to refuse the 'offer', but in the end Lucius had been very convincing, giving him twice the going rate for someone in that particular line of work. Petey had managed to help Lucius and Remus come to an agreement that suited both men's needs, and now two months later, though Remus was still a bit leery of his new 'job', he at least was doing it without complaint.

It was Remus Lupin now that Macnair's mind turned to. He knew that Lupin and Black had once been dorm mates and friends back at Hogwarts, and if the rumours were true far more than that at some points. If anyone at all could possibly make Black see what Macnair wanted...it would be Lupin. Turning back to the conversation now he said to Petey, 'Get me Lupin. I want 'em in the downtown office by morning got it?'

'R-Remus? You...you really think that'll work Aidan?' Petey said hesitantly, remembering the conversation he'd had with Sirius. 'I don't know...Sirius might not want to talk to him...'

'I don't give a shite what Black does or doesn't want to do. I want Black and I'm gonna get 'em. If _you can't talk some sense into that destructive brain of 'is, Lupin probably will. After all that's wha' __ex-lovers do best inn'it?' Macnair said cooly, waiting for Petey's reaction._

Petey to his dismay blushed slightly and bowed his head down hoping no one else would see. 'Er..sure boss, no problem. I'll get him down there,' he said quietly.

Macnair didn't show it but had seen the blush, and now he knew that what he'd suspected about Petey was probably right. Not that he was that way himself, he had a wife and two kids already, a third on the way. He secretly knew another one of the mugs was that way also, but Severus Snape was Lucius's right hand man, and that meant he would never say anything to anyone about it, not if he wanted to live. Well if Lucius wasn't going to care that a few of his employees were poofs, he wasn't going to either. Still, it bothered him a bit to know Petey of all blokes was that way, he was a nice kid and belonged with a good wife and family by now. 

'You do that Petey. Let's the get the 'ell outta 'ere I need ta go 'ome and see the wife and do that Christmas Day 'cheer' shite,' he muttered and waved Rosie over. 'Bill Rosie will ya?'

'Keep your trousers on Aidan I'm commin'' Rosie said, and drew up the bill, bringing it over a few moments later. 'Leavin' so soon eh?' 

'Gotta go when ya gotta go doll. Ah now let's see 'ere what we got...' Macnair said glancing over the bill. He grunted then pulled out a coin purse and threw a Galleon on the table. 'Keep the change Rosie, and 'Appy Christmas to ya and yers,' he said getting up from the booth, the others following suit.

Rosie grabbed up the Galleon quickly and put it into her apron, nodding at the man. 'And to yers Aidan, gentlemen,' she said then turned and walked back to wherever it is she had to go next.

Heading out of the pub, their robes securely fastened against the cold weather, he turned to his cronies. 'Crabbe, Goyle report to Lucius in the mornin'. Say _nothin' 'bout Black an' I mean that. I'll skin ya both alive if I 'ears a peep until I'm ready to tell 'em meself what's goin' down got it?'_

'Yeah boss,' both men grunted with a nod.

'Petey, see ya in the mornin' kid. I'd start 'eadin off to the Belladonna now to catch Lupin before 'e might go out for the evenin'. I knows they give all the workers the night off in that place fer Christmas so 'e should be ther' tonight,' Macnair said.

Petey nodded. 'Sure Aidan, I'll go right now. I still don't know bout this though...Sirius said he didn't...' he began but the look on Macnair's face deterred him from completing that. 'Err...that is...right. I'm off. Happy Christmas all,' he said quietly and without another word Apparated out.

'Ya think the kid'll do it? Get Black on our side I mean?' Crabbe said thoughtfully.

'If Black knows what's good for 'em 'e'll join up. If'n not then we'll save the man the efforts of drowin' 'is sorrows. A good dip in the Thames might convince 'em...if 'e survives it,' Macnair said with a yellow toothed grin.

'Eh good one boss!' Goyle said wheezing out a little laugh. 'Anyways, I'm off. Told the wife I'd be home early and it's already after 5. Happy Christmas,' he said than seconds later he too Apparated out.

'Happy Christmas boss, better go before the wife gets me too,' Crabbe said, and Apparated out leaving behind Macnair on his own now.

As Macnair stood there it began to snow lightly, and his mind raced with a lot of different things. Everything was going good, he'd hopefully have a new strongarm by week's end, and there was still plenty of Christmas Day to enjoy. He knew his wife would have the full meal round for supper which by now he was just fashionably late to, but she never would deem to berate him for it. She was a good woman and didn't care what her husband did as long as she had nice clothes and lots of diamonds. 

Taking one last glimpse round he smoothed out his robes and Apparated home. So far this had turned into a far better Christmas Day than he'd had in a while, and he was fully prepared to enjoy it. For the next few hours at anyrate he almost could forget the fact that he was one of the most notorious underworld gangsters in the UK and wizarding worlds. Instead he would play the role of loving husband, father and family member. Ah yes, this Christmas Day of 1908 was a very good day indeed!

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

_August 01, 2002  1:20 PM   ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape/Piri Malfoy_


	3. Running Out Of Options

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)

A/N: The US Prohibition did not 'officially' become law until Jan. 29th, 1920 with the newly passed 'Volstead Act'. It ended by unanimous vote in 1933. However since the 1800's men had been trying desperately to get the law passed and repeal all sales and consumption of the 'foul beverages that tainted men's souls'. For sake of this fic's plot however, I am moving the starting date back to the early part of the 1900's, so please no one yell at me for going round the facts :P

Morgyse - Cheers for catching that grammar error, been fixed and I've reuploaded the chap with the new change. Even the most ardent proofreader does miss things sadly! :(

As for Hamley's some tid-bits here...originally opened with the name Noah's Ark in 1760 by a man named William Hamley. It was moved to the illustrious Regent's Street Shopping Mall in 1906 and it is 5 floors in stature (reminds me of F.A.O. Schwartz in NYC, I adore that place! I practically grew up between the two toy shops! :grin:). As it happens Hamley's, Dicken's and Jones (which is been round a good 150 years and sells fabrics and such) and Liberty's (est. 1875 and is been touted as an 'aladdin's cave of treasures' selling things from Japan to Africa, did truly open a new Tudor style wing in 1924 made from the wood of the HMS Hindustan and the HMS Impregnable, both Navy fleetships by the by as well). They are all on the Regent's Street 'strip' so to speak along with several other shops like Lilly Whites, and more modern day shops like a Disney Store and such. In chap 2 you'll also see that I have the club in Piccadilly, which is not far at all either from Regent's St. and will tie into a future chapter. As for Surrey, depending on what part of Surrey (Woking for example), it can be roughly round 20 - 30 kilometres (15 to 25 miles) from south/eastern London. You're very welcome luv as well, I am truly glad you're liking this fic and anytime you have questions please feel free to ask! :)

Coo - cheers mate!

AkkiNeko - You probably did but FF.net has been acting wonky on me too lately. Even when I got read me reviews I have to refresh a million times or when I want new updates I have to go round loopholes. :mutter: ah well, I'm glad you're enjoying it luv!

Gia - hee hee...can't give it all away now can I? :grin: Let's just say that info will be revealed at some point, trust me on this one. :nod nod: However, remember in Chap 1 it did say in the 1908 part that Harry's been 'forgotten' with the new rise of Lucius Malfoy...so no one does remember at the time of 17 year old Harry that he existed or what he did really. Or at least...everyone thought they forgot young Harry :whistles:

Lily - yup more to come! Consider chapter 1 sort of a tribute to the fact that it was written on Harry's birthday :)

Ginzai - I will do me best luv to keep it close, but it is an AU fic...however certain things will stick to canon I promise (ex. Remus is still a werewolf, Harry still has his scar, they still have a Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione will make appearances...etc etc etc.) I just have to change round a bit though to keep it in plot all right luv? :)

Djay - :Squeals in delight and beams at you: I was actually casted as Dodger a few years back in a play I performed in for the local playhouse (though I would have been more suited to Fagen I think for the fact I am usually casted as the villain/villainess because I am an excellent dramatic actress (I can successfully play male or female roles without problem though and have many a time been a 'male') and I really wanted Fagen, but I was too short for the role :mutter: ah well....I do acting on me spare time when I can). How did you know I adored that book/play though! :grins: I really do and yes, I will have some more for you m'dear!

****

**_~~~~Chapter Three: Running Out Of Options~~~~_**

****

****

****

_~~~~Belladonna Club, Piccadilly, London - 1908~~~~_

__

__

Petey Apparated to an alleyway right near the Belladonna Club, one he knew would be safe from prying eyes at any given time thanks to anti-Muggle proofing charms skillfully placed round. Being that there were quite a few of Lucius's 'business's' in this part of Muggle London, he had made sure that his wizarding clientele had a place to safely Apparate or Dissapparate from and it had been Lucius himself who had set up the wards on the alley. It was with a heavy heart however that Petey Apparated in, simply because he knew this was going to be a very difficult task for him

It's not that he minded stopping over to see his old friend Remus, not at all. Over the last two months he sometimes, on his time off, would try to catch up with him and have a cuppa or a pint if possible. Belatedly he realised now it had been a fortnight since he'd seen him last, so Petey was determined to have time tonight to catch up on events. The nature of the task tonight however made him worry, and if he was honest with himself, he was a touch afraid. Not for himself, he knew the full moon had passed over close to a week ago now so Remus wasn't dangerous, but for the person he was calling on Remus about. 

Petey had been more than surprised actually to find Sirius in the Three Broomsticks, and had felt bad now that he'd allowed himself to lose touch with his other best friend the past few months. His job with Lucius had kept him busy true, and if he hadn't accidentally found Remus he realised guiltily he probably would not have gone searching for his friends at all right after James and Lily's death. At that time he had his own set of problems to deal with, and taking on the others issues hadn't been priority. Sometimes things were better left unsaid until the proper time anyway, unfortunately the 'proper time' wasn't always the best idea either.

He had grieved for Lily, James and Harry's deaths, even shed more than a few tears in private after the funeral. To think that a small innocent child had been the victim of such a horrible murder almost sickened him, but he knew that to dwell on it would only make matters worse. It had been pure luck that Lucius had heard of his talents with the adding books, and decided to seek Petey out. He was getting paid almost nothing at the Knockturn Alley wizards counting house he had been working in till then, it was truly a horrid place all told. Long hours, not enough heat in the winters to really keep warm, and the pay was only 3 Knuts a week. 

Lucius's offer had seemed like a godsend for him. He still didn't know why Lucius had picked him over the other people who might have had more talent, but Lucius didn't need to give reasons why, he just did things. Lucius was more than generous oddly enough, and gave him the Muggle flat to live in, a palace compared to the sharing house he had been staying in over in Diagon Alley. He gave him a payrise of a Galleon a week as well, and it was a fortune to Petey. 

Through all of it though one thing he knew was still missing in his life, something he truly ached for but until today hadn't even realised he had missed...wanted even. He was missing simply what everyone round him already had...companionship. Not a wife, for Petey had known for a very long time that woman were not his cuppa at all. It was the heart of a man he wanted, and one man in particular. One man that he had observed since he was 15 years old, but it was a man that he knew could never be his, and he'd spent his share of star gazing nights back at Hogwarts wishing upon broken dreams and fallen hopes. 

With a sigh he bundled his robes round him until he realised he couldn't very well walk into Muggle London with them on. Thankfully Lucius had also seen to that little problem, and in a small cove in the alleyway, which was heated magically during the wintertime, was a small bin. Inside the bin were Muggle clothing of all sizes, colours and styles...just for the sole purpose of entering Muggle London and any of Lucius's business's. It was a perk really, and each item of clothing was tagged, and a log of the names of the 'borrowers' were listed magically as well, so the bin checkers would know what did and didn't make it back after a period of time. Usually the threat of losing far more than their own clothing was a good deterrent however, and the borrowed items always managed to come back where they belonged.

Petey opened the bin now and sorted through the winter clothing. In the end he decided to keep on the same clothes, instead he opted for a small sized blue jacket only. Putting his own robe into the bin and shutting the lid, he put on the borrowed jacket and wrapped it firmly round him, not even bothering to button it up. The club was only a block away from the alleyway, and the cool air right now would help Petey clear his mind and concentrate on what he was going to say to Remus. 

Walking out of the alleyway he turned left to the club, arriving a few minutes later outside a small non-descriptive white brick 3 storey building. Over head hung a sign that said, **_"Belladonna Club"_****  in brightly painted gold letters and underneath that it read, _"Catering to the more exotic tastes of London, EST. 1899". The club had been bought out by Lucius six months back, and he'd turned it into quite the place in that short time. It was the type of place however that Petey would never have gone to under usual circumstances if it wasn't for the fact of who it was inside he enjoyed visiting._**

On the surface the Belladonna Club was really nothing more than an elaborate nightclub. Exclusive, yes, no question there. The man at the front door made sure that the club _was exclusive, and those who entered had to show proof of an 'invite' by Lucius or any of the gang members. It was the 'type' of nightclub however that had drawn attention since Lucius got his hands on it._

Modelling it after the New York City styled 'baudy clubs' that were now springing up in America, it was not your family oriented place like most London Nightclubs. It offered a more 'burlesque' and 'gaudier' side of night life most of the time, usually with painted woman dancing in their skivvies (or sometimes nothing at all even). Now and again it also offered up the more updated types of entertainment as well, including the famous jazz music of the day which had taken Europe by storm. It was also a place of bootlegged liquors of any type, and to put it bluntly, prostitution at it's finest.

Courtesans, or lady-birds as they were sometimes called, showed some of the male clientele a 'good time' in the upstairs rooms if the price was right. It certainly was not a place to bring the wife by any means, more a place for the weary traveller or local even who wanted an evening 'away' from it all. And the lady-birds made damn sure that anything could be 'forgotten' for the price. Usually you paid upfront for an hour's worth of services, or if you were feeling particularly 'interested', you could 'buy' your lady-bird for the evening exclusively.

With another slight sigh Petey realised he was growing colder and walked up to the front door, nodding at the man on duty. 'Evening Andy, all right with you?'

'Evenin' Master Pettigrew. All right. Go on in gov, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you today, he seemed a bit down earlier I'd wager for some reason,' Andy said giving Petey a smile.

'Well I hope I can cheer him up than Andy,' Petey said with another nod, not a smile, he learned quick you never smiled in public. It was a sign of weakness, and as a top associate of Lucius Malfoy he couldn't afford that weakness. You could sneer, smirk and give a twist of the lips, but never smile. You never said 'thank you' either, to do so was showing you weren't the one in charge. People in Petey's position should just 'expect', never have to 'thank' for anything.

Walking into the club now he removed his jacket and stopped at the girl at the coat room without a word. He was in no mood to tonight to deal with the blonde, even if she was giving him an appraising eye as always. He was 20 years old now, his birthday just being last month, and stood at a modest 5'5. He was sporting a new pair of gold-rimmed pince-nez specs, slicked back wavy brown hair, expressive chocolate brown eyes, and though not 'beefy', he certainly had his muscles in the right places. He quickly handed the girl the jacket before she could chat him up though, and headed into the main salon of the club. 

He briefly scanned the room, looking for the person he'd come to find but didn't see him right off. For a moment he admired the fact that in the few months since Lucius had bought the place it had undergone quite an interesting change. Every time he came there something new was added from the rebuilt 'stage' to new booths and assorted lounging chairs. Sometimes he stopped in to visit and catch the 'shows', but tonight the small stage that had been erected to one side now only had a Victrola on it. Petey could hear a soft tune emminating from it, and though there were no words being played, he remembered them because of how it reminded him of his friend.

_"Shine on, shine on harvest moon up in the sky_

_I ain't had no lovin' since January, February, June, or July_

_Snow time ain't no time to sit outdoors and spoon_

_Shine on, shine on harvest moon for me 'n' my gal_

_C'mon, shine on harvest moon way up there in the sky. _

_Don'tcha know I ain't had no lovin'since January, February, June, or July? _

_Now, looka here - don't you know better than to set out there in the snow 'n' spoon? _

_C'mon, I don't want no half moon, I want a full moon._

_Oh, won't you shine on, shine on harvest moon up in the sky?_

_I ain't had no lovin' since January, February, June, or July_

_Don't you know you're gonna freeze to death_

_Settin' out there in the snow tryin' to spoon?_

_So shine on, shine on harvest moon for me 'n' my gal"_

A burst of applause from one of the booths drew Petey's attention, and looking over he smiled a touch as he saw what had caused the outburst. A group of five girls, for they were hardly just past 16 if that, were crowded round a particular man, one who had been apparently quietly singing the words along with the Victrola tune. Now that Petey thought on it, he remembered hearing a slight baritone voice, but he hadn't connected it to the person in question. 

Walking over to the table he chuckled and said in a louder voice than he usually did, 'And here _I remember you being a soprano back at school!' _

The man turned to Petey surprised for a moment, then recognising him grinned broadly. 'For your information mate....I was _never a soprano. More an alto back then if I remember correctly,' the man said airily and got out of the booth, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture._

Petey laughed and nodded in agreement. 'I do believe you're right there Remus. I think it was James who was the soprano eh?' he laughed, mentally kicking himself as he saw a shadow pass across his friends eyes at that name. Walking over he gave his friend a quick hug which was returned, then he sat down in the booth sliding over so his friend could sit down next to him. 'Oh, Happy Christmas Remus, girls. All's well?' he said now, giving his friend the once over. Despite the festive mood of his friend, Petey could almost sense something wasn't quite right with Remus.

'Hope so, all right there yourself Petey?' one of the girls said with a dreamy smile whilst leaning over the table to give him a peck on the cheek. 

'Better now that I'm with you lot Anna m'girl!' Petey said smiling back at her coyly. He didn't like woman as for bedding purpose, but he certainly didn't mind flirting occasionally with them. This was the one place Petey could actually smile though and not have to worry of the consequences, for the girls by now had gotten to know him well even if he never partook of their services. 

'Was hoping you'd show tonight Petey, wasn't sure you'd have err...business or not,' Remus said quietly and took a swig of his Muggle alcohol. From the looks of it Petey guessed it was gin, but the 'good stuff', not the swill that some of the nightclubs offered. 

The laws had revoked any and all liquor in the American Muggle world, and in an act to show Britain as a force to be reckoned with, Parliament too had followed suit. Wales, North Ireland and Scotland also fell under that bill of rights, though Petey was grateful at the moment the wizarding world had not followed in their footsteps. He wasn't sure he wanted to nor could give up butterbeer anytime soon.

That's why 'exclusive' places like the Belladonna Club were sought after so widely. Not just for the woman but for the booze plain and simple. Piccadilly had grown to be the 'hot spot' of London for these speakeasy clubs, and Lucius had jumped on it with gusto. Smuggling in wine from France, gin from wherever he could get it, and vodka from Russia had been relatively easy actually. Of course what none of the Muggles knew was that Lucius was simply going through wizarding routes to get all his liquor, so of course it was all too easy.

Since wizards by and large drank nothing but butterbeer as their choice of drink, Lucius found a way to import the liquor from wizards for nearly nothing. Exporting it of course was another matter, and he made a fortune smuggling it across the seas to America and the other countries for it's illegal usage. At current wizard/Muggle exchange rates Lucius had trebled his fortune in no time. 

Another area that Lucius easily made a killing in was the opium and morphine trades. Wizards had no need of the Muggle drugs, having enough potions of their own to get 'high' off if they so chose, though few wizards rarely needed to. Opium and morphine were cheap, easy to produce in large quantity, and the Muggles absorbed it like sweets. In a place called 'Hollywood' in America is was all the rage, and had started taking off even here in London as a 'habit of choice'.

Petey was shocked now when his friend drew out a small bottle he recognised instantly and inhaled deeply from it for a moment, then passed it along to the girls. They each took a long sniff themselves, then the last girl, Petey remembered her name as Beatrice, handed it back to Remus with a dazed look on her face. In fact all the girls had now a dazed and contented glaze to their eyes, and looking at Remus, Petey was startled to see the same in his.

'Remy? W-what's that? What are you doing?' he said in concern now.

'Ah Pete...Petey, Petey, Petey....' Remus said now with a slight drawl in his voice, his eyes unfocused even more for a moment as the drug sank fully in, 'don't you be worrying your pretty little head 'bout it mate. It's only a pinch, won't hurt nothing...not _me anyway,' he said wrapping his arm round Petey's shoulder and gave him a knowing wolf-like smile that sent one of the girls into a fit of giggles._

'Cor blimey luv, don't ya be smiling like that at eh? Keep _that up and nancy-boy or not I'll just __have to drag ya upstairs and have a bit of rumpy pumpy with ya!' the girl cackled, a few of the other girls laughing along with her._

'Put a sock in it Miranda and stop being such a slapper will you?' another girl, Sarafina, said in a huff. She was the oldest of the group at 22 if Petey remembered right, and was like a mother figure for them now and again when they got into 'troubles'. 'Now don't you be minding them Remus duck, as if you don't know it already.' Turning to Petey with a soft smile she said, 'They just have had a bit too much of the swill I'd wager. Had a piss up they did, obviously Remus was the winner as usual,' she said now with a slight grin.

'Ah Miranda m'dear, I just know how to hold my liquor that's all doll,' Remus said winking at her and giving Petey another knowing grin. 

The man who ran the club for Lucius of course was a wizard, however everyone else in the club including these women were all Muggles, and hadn't a clue that Remus was a werewolf, nor that half their 'clients' were wizards even. It was a strict rule that any wizards going into Lucius's Muggle clubs never revealed that fact or they'd be in front of Lucius by morning. Anyone knowing anything bout werewolves though like Petey did, knew that they could drink anyone, Muggle or wizard alike, under the table. Something to do with the incredible healing rate of the werewolf metabolism Remus once explained years ago when Sirius had challenged him to a piss up back at Hogwarts. Remus of course had been the winner even back then, and Sirius learned a rather painful lesson after that never to challenge him again.

Petey however wasn't worried on the alcohol in the least, it was the opium that had him concerned. Werewolves were spot on with alcohol, but he didn't know if it worked with drugs as well. With a watery smile he nodded his head towards the staircase and said, 'Think we can go upstairs and have a quick chat Remus? Hate to drag you off from these err..lovely ladies, but I need to talk with you mate....on some business.'

_'Business!' the last of the girls, Sharra, said in with a high pitched squeal. 'It's __Christmas duck, why would you wantin' to talk shop now eh? Don't drag off our only decent male in the joint now will you?' she said with a pout._

'Ah Shara m'dear, 'fraid business waits for no man...or woman of course. Even on Christmas,' Petey said with a sigh, nodding briefly at his friend.

Remus understood and got out of the booth, steadying himself on the table edge. The opium was obviously _not covered in the werewolf metabolism, and Petey could see Remus was more staggering towards the stairwell than walking. With a quick nod to the girls he quickly went over to help his friend, scowling at what was going on._

'Now don't you keep him too long Petey Pettigrew! We want him back in jolly good time you hear? There's still plenty of Christmas cheer to still have, and a few more rounds you know!' Beatrice called out as they headed up the stairwell. 

Petey declined to answer that however, and Remus apparently was too busy concentrating on getting up the stairs to answer back for himself. Thankfully they managed to climb up the stairs in one piece and get to Remus's room which was unfortunately the last one on the floor and furthest from the stairs. Manoeuvring Remus into the room gently, Petey managed to get his 6'1 well built friend onto his bed to lie down, and closed the door behind him making sure to lock it.

He pulled his wand out and cast a silencing charm on the room as well as an extra locking spell, then walked back over to the bed to look down at his friend. Remus was definitely a bit off-colour now, and Petey realised that one sniff of opium wouldn't have done this to him so quickly. Looking at Remus with a tinge of sadness he said in a tight voice, 'How many?'

Remus groaned a bit and looked up, trying desperately to find a way to not acknowledge that he knew what Petey meant. 'How many _what Pete?' he said in a thick voice now._

'Don't be cheeky Remus, you know bloody well what I mean! _How many __sniffs have you had tonight?' Petey said angrily now, and before Remus could do anything, he lifted his wand and said, __'Accio bottle!' Within a second the small murky brown bottle was firmly grasped in his hand, and he could see the panic in Remus's eyes now._

'Give it back Pete...damn you to hell..._give it back!' Remus growled and tried to fling himself off the bed at Petey, however thankfully he barely got his head off the pillow. Groaning at the effort he now pleaded, 'Please...__please Petey...just give it back won't you mate? It's not hurting anything...__honestly...'_

Petey sighed and sat down with a thud in a chair near the bed, looking hard at his friend.  He was torn between regret, anger and guilt, never a good position to be in. Shaking his head he said in a soft voice, 'Oh Merlin Moony, what have I done to you?'

Remus turned his head and look at him for a moment with a still unfocused, dilated and dazed expression. 'What do you mean Pete? _You haven't done anything....just give it back to me...won't you?' Remus begged in a choked voice, perilously close to tears._

'Dammit Remy..._this is what I'm talking 'bout mate!' he said holding out the bottle and giving it a shake. 'You...opium....selling yourself to any man that pays for you...it's my fault...all __my fault!' he said in a voice that showed he too was close to tears. 'What have I done to you? __What have I done!' he sobbed, allowing finally the tears to fall._

'Petey...oh Pete...it's _not your fault. __You saved me, had me a job when __no one else would ...__you helped me Pete...you and Lucius...wonderful Lucius...' Remus said softly, a strange dreamy smile crossing his lips now._

'No Remus, I've _condemned you! I've dragged you into a life you __never should have been in. You're not the sweet, kind, intelligent bloke I knew at Hogwarts anymore, you've been tainted, degraded...and __I'm the reason. You won't even touch your wand, that beautiful wolf hair white birch wand. You held onto it so tightly at school because you alone of all the werewolves were allowed to have one thanks to Albus convincing the Ministry to bend the law for you. I know it's now hiding in dust at the bottom of the wardrobe, forgotten even. You refuse to even set a foot back into the wizarding world as well. And __now look at you...you're a fucking __drug addict! How bloody long __have you been taking this shite Remus?' he said harshly, gripping the bottle tightly and shaking it in front of Remus's face again._

Remus closed his eyes and made a move to grab for the bottle, but Petey pulled it back before he could even come close. Sighing he turned his head away from the accusing glance he was now receiving and said in a weak voice, 'A fortnight, give or take.'

'A fortnight? A fucking _fortnight?' Petey screamed out in agony now. The last time he'd seen Remus was around then too, so now he blamed himself even more for not stopping in sooner. He knew full well that after only a few days opium had a way of creeping into one's body, soul and mind, twisting reality and making anything appear like a dream. Using the white powder after that meant it was virtually impossible to get one off the stuff. He'd see some of the other girls at Lucius's other clubs round town addicted, and the ending results were never good. 'Tell me it's __not true Remy...tell me it's not been __that long...' he said now in a panicked voice._

Remus sniffed back a few tears and silently nodded, turning his head back to his friend. 'I _have to use it Petey...it's the only thing that takes it all away. Takes away the pain every day...takes away the torture of what I'm doing. It takes away missing Jamie and Lily and Harry...and Sirius and...it keeps the wolf at bay...even during the full moon. Don't you get it Pete? I need it...it's the __only thing that my blood can't process out quickly. The morphine was good at first, but it wasn't enough...' he said shakily._

_'Morphine? You were taking that shite as well?' Petey said in shock now. 'Remus...Remus...no...this __can't be happening! __Why? Tell me why for Merlin's sake Moony! If it was too much...being here...doing this....you could have come to me...I'd have found you something else...I'd have talked to Lucius...__anything!' he said in a small voice, choking back another sob._

'Pete....Wormtail...please..._don't. I know what I've done....what I'm doing to myself, I'm not daft. But I need it so badly...you've been so good to me. It doesn't matter anymore Petey, I am used to this life now. I need the money, and the safety that I have during the moon that Lucius has provided for me. I need it all...I need the men touching me, making me feel at least alive for that time...I need it Petey...' Remus said in a dull tone._

'Oh Remus...this isn't fair,' Petey said with a sigh. 'You're like a brother to me, it's tearing me up what's happening to you.'

Remus turned his head back round to face his friend, tears still glittering fresh in his eyes. 'I love you Petey, you know that? I really do...you're my brother in arms...my marauder...my friend. I wish it could be the way it was...I wish we never left Hogwarts...I miss them all so much Pete! So much!' Remus cried.

'Oh Remy...' Petey said, and taking his specs off and setting them down on the side dresser, got up and slid into the bed next to Remus, holding him tightly against him. this was something that even during Hogwarts days they had done when one or the other needed comfort for whatever reason. His heart was in pain but he knew that it was worse for Remus in all ways. Gently he said, 'It's all right mate, it'll be all right. I miss them too, you're not alone here. If it really helps you take it, just promise me Remy...promise me...if it gets worse you'll come to me?' 

Remus sniffed again and nodded, grateful when Petey leaned over and put the small bottle down next to his specs on the side dresser. 'Promise Pete...I swear to Merlin...to Godric even, I will. Thank you...thank you...' he sighed deeply, and snuggled himself into Petey's warm arms.

Petey stroked Remus's hair lightly, trying to comfort his friend as best as possible till his mind brought back other issues of the day. 'I saw Siri today by the by...' he said quietly.

Remus turned in surprise at hearing those words, questions burning in his eyes now. 'You did? Where? Is he well?'

Petey shook his head and gave a frown. 'Three Broomsticks, and no, I'd say he's _far from 'well' Remy. He's...to put it blatantly...a fucking mess. I can't believe in two months he's done what he's done to himself,' he said with a heavy sigh._

'Is...is it that bad?' Remus asked quietly.

Petey nodded sadly. 'He's a shell Remus, nothing but a walking shell of himself. I'm...I'm worried 'bout him. He's destroying himself Remy, and I feel so helpless. I want to help him but he won't listen to me....'

Remus nodded in understanding and put his hand on Petey's chest. 'You still love him don't you,' he said.

Petey sighed and nodded his head slowly. Remus had been the only one back at Hogwarts who had figured out the truth, and exactly how much Petey had liked...hell, adored, worshipped and loved...Sirius Black. 'Yeah, as if I could ever _stop loving him? Pipe dreams mate, that's all it is though. He'll never love me back.'_

Remus's drug addled brain began to do cartwheels now, and he turned to look his friend deep in the eyes. 'Do you even know what it's like to be snogged Petey...let alone shagged? Do you even know what it is you'd be getting yourself into if it _wasn't a dream?' he asked._

Petey looked back at his friend in astonishment. Of all the conversations he could imagine at the moment, this wasn't one of them. "W-what are talking 'bout Moony?'

'Just answer the bloody question Petey. Yes or no mate. Have you?' Remus argued.

Petey knew there was no getting round this, Remus in his state was probably stronger than normal, barring the normal strength even of a werewolf. If he wanted an answer he could easily get it from Petey whether he wanted to give it or not. Slowly shaking his head he said in a quiet voice, 'No Remus, never. Nothing more than a peck on the cheek.'

Remus swore under his breath and then oddly enough began to laugh. It was a strange, deep, wolf like laugh, and suddenly Petey felt a bit apprehensive. 'Well then my dear marauder friend, it's high time someone _enlightened you. After all, a man like Sirius will never think much of you unless you have a few notches on your bedpost....so how 'bout it Petey? You want to help cheer me up mate...I can think of a bloody good way to do __just that....' he said smiling seductively, and before Petey could even react Remus was now on top of him, pinning him to the bed roughly._

'Remy....Remy? Wait....Remus what the hell are you...?' Petey tried to say, but before he could get another word out Remus's lips were on his silencing him, and for the first time in Petey's life he didn't know what to do. This was his friend, his best friend since he was 11, but right at that moment the drug induced almost brutal kiss that Remus was giving him ignited a fire within Petey. And he found he wanted more....much more....

Nearly two hours later, sweaty, tired and wrapped in arms, legs and sheets, Petey was lying against Remus's chest in a strange yet blissful contentment. 'Remus?' he said quietly now, trying to regain some semblance of order.

'Yeah Petey?' Remus said back in a sated but tired voice.

'Thanks...' he said.

'For what?' Remus asked.

'For showing me what I've been missing out on I suppose,' Petey said with a satisfied sigh. Then sadly added, 'No offense mate but...I still wish it had been Siri instead of you.'

'None taken mate, and who knows...perhaps one day it will be eh? Never stop dreaming Petey. Even if you think there's no hope left 'cause you never know,' Remus said thoughtfully. 'What was it you really came here for tonight anyway?'

Petey blinked and for a moment had to think hard on that reason, then suddenly it all came back in a flash. The Three Broomsticks, seeing Sirius, the chat with him, then Macnair's orders. 'Well...to be honest...it's going down like this...'

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

A few A/N's:

A 'slapper' is a tart or rather a 'loose woman'

A 'piss up' is a drinking contest.

The song is real. It's called Shine On Harvest Moon and was written and preformed by a vaudeville couple who were sweethearts. Jack Norworth wrote the words, and Nora Bayes wrote the music. The song was introduced in their act during a show called 'The Follies of 1908'. I thought how appropriate the song was however for Remus and it fit right in the timeline. 

Opium and Morphine were widely used drugs of the time. It was a trade that was lucrative to say the least, and made many 'dealers' very rich. Morphine today is watered down from back then when it was raw, and had a higher concentration. Opium however was used for other reasons, including the common practise of 'white slavery'. 

Young and fresh country girls would come from all over at the tender ages even of 15 to London for jobs, and 'procurers' would be waiting with the promise of a good paying jobs. Before the girls knew it they were drugged with the opium in their tea or food, and either sent to the 'madames' of the bordellos or shipped abroad to be sold. The girls would by the time they got to understand what was 'expected' of them, be so drugged and addicted to the opium that they wouldn't fight back or argue. This was a very common trade, going back decades even and wasn't put an end to until nearly WW2. 

The UK far as I know never did affect the US's ideas of prohibition. I just needed to use it for plot sake in this case. Bootlegging was also profitable, and even in England during the late 1800's when it was wartime they would smuggle wine and other liqueurs from France. Cutter Revenue boats were commonplace along the Dover shorelines and most of the eastern board to catch the 'rumrunners' as they were called. Usually if the Cutters found smugglers they would fire at will, and sink the cargo. If you lived you went to the gaol simple as that.


	4. The Bitter Tastes Of Freedom

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)

Avalon - I'm hoping I'm not lacking in the 'originality and descriptive' department? Ah yes, I do believe that gangster are not the 'Hollywood film portrayed' cold hearted gits in their private lives. In fact I happen to err...:cough: know that with some recent info brought to light for me....in point of fact most of them were definitely not :chuckles: I do try whenever possible to be spot on when I write 'factuals'. I'm a sucker for history...me favourite channels here in the US are History, Discovery and Travel! :P  As to Harry and Draco, don't worry luv, they will be together very soon right now I have to set the stage as it were for why they would even meet up. :)

Gia - I believe that sometimes friendships do transcend things such as casual sex. In Remus and Peter's case it was just that. It wasn't rape since Pete said he wanted more...even if Remus did instigate it unfairly. They've known each other though for so long and they both are like two lost pups in the world who need each other far more than the casual shag :)  I'll always give you yanks our 'vocabulary' (and in places where I've used what's called the 'Jazz Slangs' as well) whenever I can remember to that is. If ever you come across a word you don't get the meaning of, let me know all right? And what is the apple pie thing? :jumps up and down: I gotta know luv! :giggles:

Akki - It will go back and forth in the time period so they're not really 'flashbacks' persay rather more of what's just 'happening' at those times. Think of it like the mobius strip theory in a way....everything happens in time at the _same exact time. That's why some people can 'see' back into the past or even claim to see the 'future'. Or those pesky items that seem to 'dissappear' one day, and turn up a week later right where you thought you left them. Not magic or Borrower's I can tell you that much :chuckle:  (Then again I am the person who still adores Doctor Who to no end and perhaps it's been watching that that's er...turned me to the TARDIS side of life heh)._

Shades - Elixir is truly brill. Albus is the Head Boy, quirky, cool and even downright cold at times when he wants to protect those he cares for. He's powerful, and even shows he's human (or close to it, I still say he's part faery or something!) by falling in I guess you could say 'mutual like' with the time travelling girl (even a snog takes place!). Sev is spot on as well in his dark, broody, foreboding nature. Read it though, it's definitely worth it! :)  As for the err...'issue' :hugs and hugs: luv. I never would accept pity trust me, spent too many years wallowing in it :gaze up: Sympathy is all right as well, but I rather just make sure people are informed more than anything else. :P   As to Remus :cough cough cough: err...well who knows what the future still holds for our lovely, adorably snoggable wolf eh? :grin:  

As for MWPP I was never a fan till recently meself. I don't know what it was that made me fall in love with them though....the original MWPP as younger than they are canon wise is what I love best. I don't know why but I started writing Misguided Intentions, and it went from there. I guess you could say that's when I fell in love with the MWPP (though oddly enough unlike most who prefer just MPP, I much much prefer MWP, and that doesn't mean Prongs! :sigh: Thankfully though I know I'm not alone...couple others over at Fiction Alley adore Pete too! :beams and runs over to check her emails for any new Peter_society group emails!: )

**_~~~~Chapter Four: The Bitter Tastes Of Freedom~~~~_**

****

****

****

_~~Croydon, Surrey, UK - December 23rd, 1924~~_

__

__

'It's been a week Hawkins, where's the fucking dough?' a rough looking man said harshly, his hands wrapped tightly round the man's lapels as he was shaking him.

'I-I-I d-d-on't got it gov...I-I thought I-I had more t-time...' a small man stuttered fearfully, panic in his eyes.

'You _thought? It's not __you're job to think you piece of shite. __I do the thinking round here got it see?' the first man sneered._

'Y-yes gov. Anything you say gov, I'll have it by tomorrow...I swear...' the man said, wincing in pain as the other man shook him again.

'Just so's you don't start 'thinking' again, I'll leave you a reminder what'll happen if you _don't got it by tomorrow,' the first man said, and as quick as lightning the sunlight reflected a silver glint as something struck the second man on the cheek, drawing a fine line of blood. With a grunt he let go of the second man, and gave him a cold black eyed stare. 'You got 24 hours Hawkins. I don't see the dough, your wife's going to be picking you out of her tea cup tomorrow piece by piece,' he smirked, and before the other man could answer he'd left the small shop, slamming the door behind him._

'Trouble boss?' a tall, thin jet black-haired kid said lazily, glancing curiously at the shop.

'Bastard's a piker twice over I tell you kid. I bloody well know he's feeding me a line. He's got the dough stored up somewheres, I can feel it,' the man said angrily. Taking out a pack of fags from his waistcoat he lit one up, breathing in a long drag then exhaled it slowly, his cold black gaze eying the shop thoroughly. 'Let's blow this joint Jimmy and get back to the inn.'

'Sure boss. We coming back I take it?' Jimmy Norbury asked as the two men walked over to a motorcar that was parked at the kerb. It was a 1923 Crossley with alterations, and the best motorcar on the market to date. It had wire wheeled tyres, stylish black armour plating that already sported a few bullet holes, and it could hit speeds close to 75 miles per hour making it a perfect gunning down vehicle. The price tag had been dear at nearly £975 after the plating had been added, but well worth the cost.

'Same time tomorrow yeah. He don't got it by then...then his wife'll be enjoying a good cuppa at our courtesy,' the man smirked causing Jimmy to grin broadly. 

It was a running joke about the man on the way he operated things. He didn't need a gun to get his point across even though he carried a nice piece, a Webley .39 caliber Mark 4, a 6 shot revolver. Instead his skill lay within his bare hands, temper and the silvery moon-shaped handle shiv that he carried, a gift from an old friend he had told Jimmy. It was ten times more silent and deadly when it was used by this particular person, and he knew how to use it well. 

Jimmy hadn't know this man more than a couple of months now, but he admired him greatly for his strategy. He'd found out that the tea cup joke was started almost 16 years back when the man had joined up in the business. Apparently on one of his first 'victims' he had cut off the person's manacle finger and sent it in a tea cup to the person's wife as a message. In the end it had earned him the nickname of "Fingers", and to this day the name was a message of fear for those who crossed him.

As the two walked inside the inn, a voice off the side called out, 'Oi, Fingers, 'bout bloody time ya showed up. I've been waitin' 'ere for 'alf an 'our now.'

The man knew that voice well, one laced with sarcasm and dripping with authority, and right now also touched with impatience. In a non-chalant way the man walked over to the person who'd called him, his expression hard and his gaze dark. He wasn't about to be intimidated by this other man and he was going to make sure the other man knew it. 'What do you want Macnair? I ain't got time to punch the bag with pleasantries,' he said in a cool voice.

Macnair scowled at the dark haired man for a moment then relaxed all of a sudden and gave him a half smile. 'Eh now Black, just thought I'd stop o'er an' wish ya an' the kid a bit o' Christmas cheer an' all that,' he said in a voice that was now way too sweet for the man's liking.

The man, Sirius "Fingers" Black, looked at Aiden Macnair with a scowl so dark that it even surprised Jimmy who'd seen his boss in nearly every mood by now. 'Christmas is a time for saps and I intend to spend it on a toot. Now what the fuck do you want?' he said thickly.

'Temper temper Black, no need ta get into a lather wit' me, save that fer yer 'clients' eh? Lucius just wanted ta know 'ow things were goin' down this way. Oh, an' 'ere's a post from that quiff friend o' yers,' Macnair said  whilst taking out a small envelope from his pocket and tossed it over to Sirius who deftly caught it mid-air. 

However before Macnair could say another word Sirius had him hoisted off his feet by his jacket lapels, something that the 6'3 Sirius could do easily to the 5'7 Macnair. A look of pure hatred was on his face, and in a voice dripping so thickly with anger he said, 'If I _ever hear you call him that again, I'll __personally slit you tip to tip got it Macnair? Remus is a hundred times the man __you are or __ever will be.'_

Macnair somehow managed to keep his cool though when Sirius dropped him back down with a thud, straightening his suit and tie with a sniff. 'Whateve' ya say Black. 'E's lucky 'e's survived this long bein' the dope addict 'e is. If it wasn' fer Snape 'e'd 'ave been dead long ago,' he said huffily.

Sirius had to silently agree on that point however there was no way he was going to let Macnair know it. Years ago the rumour got started that Severus Snape, Lucius's right hand man and 'Potion's Master' had began a closed door 'affair' with Remus. It had nearly killed Sirius when Petey had come to him and told him the truth. It certainly had been a shock considering that Severus had been enemies with Sirius, Petey, Remus and James back at school, and that 'relationship' hadn't improved after leaving it. In Sirius's mind even though Snape had improved on his looks over the years until now he was actually quite handsome, he would always be the slimy greasy haired git from Hogwarts that had the attitude of a dungbomb. 

What Remus saw in him Sirius didn't know, but obviously there was something. At first Sirius had been angry, confronting Remus because he thought Snape was giving him some mind altering potion to make Remus like him, however Remus assured Sirius that wasn't that case. Now after nearly 12 years of the two of them bedding each other he wondered what it was that Remus and Snape really had. No one ever saw the two of them together at the club or in public, but yet somehow they obviously did find time to be together and enjoy themselves. Only Lucius, Macnair, Sirius and Petey however knew that it _wasn't just a rumour, for which Sirius was grateful, he wasn't sure he could deal with anyone else knowing the truth._

'Don't you have someone you can go bump off or at least torture Macnair? I don't have time for this shite,' he scowled now, holding the post tight in his fist. 

'As it 'appens no, I don' today. But seein' as 'ow you're not in the mood fer company excep' fer Scarface 'ere, I won' keep ya Black,' Macnair said giving Jimmy an odd look. 

Macnair didn't know why but the kid bothered him. It's not that he was anything special, the strange looking scar on his face prevented him from even being handsome, hence why he'd earned the nickname 'Scarface'. It was just that the kid had a gaze unlike anything Aiden Macnair had ever seen, one that made even himself look away at times. The kids eyes had a way of slicing into one's soul, often times cold, aloof, and condemning even. However, it was when he looked at you deeply with that emerald green gaze of his you had to worry, for there was a power in them that could make your blood turn to ice. If Macnair didn't know that the kid was a Muggle through and through, he'd have said the kid was probably even more powerful a wizard than Lucius, if such a thing was possible.

'Beat it then. Jimmy and me got plans and you're in the bleeding way of them Macnair,' Sirius grumbled.

'Plan's eh? Sounds interestin',' Macnair said with a twisted grin.

'You got a sick mind Macnair, he's a fucking kid. I don't play with kids _that way,' Sirius said angrily._

Macnair shrugged his shoulders and gave a small shake of his head. 'Ya should find a nice bloke an' settle down Black, do ya some good. Do ya remember when the las' time ya had a good shag was even?' he said lazily, as if discussing Sirius's sex life was commonplace for him.

'None of your fucking beeswax, that's when Macnair. Now bugger off before I make you,' Sirius said threateningly and stepped closer to Macnair with a dark look on his face.

'I don' doubt ya wouldn't at that,' Macnair said with a slight chuckle and turned to face Jimmy. 'Ya got yerself into a right mess when ya decided to 'ook up wit' this bastard kid. Ya certainly picked the wron' sort ta be mates wit'.'

Jimmy looked cooly at Macnair, his green eyes unwavering. 'I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks,' he said in an icy voice.

'Suit yerself kid, don' say I didn' warn ya though,' Macnair said with a shrug, and with a nod at Sirius and Jimmy put his hat on and quickly left the small inn.

Jimmy muttered a cuss word under his breath and turned to Sirius now, a questioning look in his eyes. 'Why do you put up with that wanker boss?'

Sirius sighed and started to head off towards the room the two of them shared on the first floor of the inn. 'Long story there kiddo. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I've got little choice in the matter at the moment. Someday though...someday revenge'll be mine kid, and that wanker along with all of 'em _will pay,' he said darkly, though there was a trace of sadness in his eyes as well. _

Jimmy didn't say more on the issue and withheld his curiosity, not wanting to upset his boss more. They got to their room and without saying anything Sirius went over, sat on his bed and lit up a fag, though he knew Sirius wouldn't bother to offer one to him. Jimmy didn't smoke like most other of the kids his age, for some reason it just didn't attract him. He could see Sirius was still holding the post Macnair had given him, and knew instinctively his boss didn't want to talk at the moment. 

'I'm going to grab some grub, you want anything boss?' Jimmy said now, feeling the need to leave his mentor in peace and quiet.

'Nah, maybe later kid,' Sirius said quietly with a small shake of his head. Looking back up at Jimmy his eyes rested a moment on the kids scar, and for the thousandth time since he'd found the kid he wondered what could have caused such a strange scar like that. However now wasn't the time to get curious, he knew from the start there was a lot about the kid that he wondered if he'd ever find out. Especially why the kid seemed so familiar to him, as if he was a reminder of someone Sirius used to know. Perhaps one day he would try to figure it out, but not now, right now he needed to be alone.

Jimmy nodded at Sirius and without another word left the room, leaving Sirius to his thoughts. He made his way back to the ground floor where a small area was set up with some tea and assorted items like scones and biscuits. The inn provided a free tea time array for it's customers every afternoon, and though they'd only be there for the night, that still made them clientele of the inn. Therefore Jimmy had no problem taking whatever he wanted off the trays and pouring himself a cup of tea.

Taking his things over to a small table far in the back of the lobby, he was grateful no one else was about. Right now, just like Sirius, he needed his time to think on things. It had been almost four months since Sirius had found him lying in an alleyway oddly enough right here in Croydon, and had taken pity on him. He'd been bleeding, tired, hungry and half dead really when Sirius had picked him up gently and taken him to the Children's Infirmary on Elder Road in West Norwood, London. 

How he'd survived was really a miracle, or rather a miracle by the name of Annie Elizabeth Healey, a nursing student at the infirmary. She had just started her training there this year, and had taken personal interest in the young half dead boy who'd been brought there by Sirius. She didn't know a thing about who Sirius Black really was at that point, far as she was concerned he was just another Joe who had brought in someone who needed help, and help she did. Jimmy remembered now the fortnight in which he had stayed at the infirmary, shuddering even as he remembered how they had leeched him, given him stinging baths and mustard plasters, stuffed him full of horrible tasting powders and syrups, but thankfully in the end he'd survived. What had gotten him through it all was the soft, sweet voice of Annie, and her loving touch and comfort. 

At first Jimmy had recoiled, he didn't like to be touched by anyone, and it had taken days for Annie to get him to even speak to her. When Jimmy had finally decided to talk he knew he had to be careful as to what he said. He pretended he didn't know exactly what had happened to him, claiming he'd been beaten by someone he didn't remember, and even had gone so far as to give her a fake name. He didn't know why but the name 'James' had stuck in his mind over the years, somehow he thought it was his father's name, though he never had heard his father's named mentioned before in the house he'd been living in. It was taboo to mention either of his parent's names actually, and they were only referred to by 'those good for nothing parents'. 

He gave her his name as Jimmy, the Norbury part coming from a town he'd passed through near West Norwood, and he hoped Annie wouldn't think that strange. Luckily she didn't, or at least never questioned him further, and by the end of the fortnight they had become very close. He even allowed himself to give her a tiny hug when he'd left hospital, which Annie had taken graciously knowing how hard that was for him. Jimmy still didn't like to be touched even now, and practically fled from anyone who would try it. 

Sirius oddly enough had come to call on him a few times during his stay at hospital. They had not quite become 'friends' or anything, but were amiable with each other all told. Jimmy didn't seem to even care that Annie had not really approved of Sirius when she'd found out he was a torpedo. When Jimmy was better and ready to go, Sirius offered a place with him, not doing any strongarm tactics, for Annie wouldn't have let him go if he did, but as a runner of sorts. Jimmy would do light errands and the like for Sirius, and in turn Sirius treated him well, asked no questions, and gave him safety.

Jimmy had now seen the life Sirius led, and though sometimes it did turn his stomach, that's the way it was these days. He'd only met a few of Sirius's 'associates', basically Sirius was a loner and only dealt with Macnair and the man named Snape who sometimes gave Jimmy strange black bags filled with phials of odd coloured liquids. Whatever they were Sirius knew what to do with them, and Jimmy wasn't even sure he wanted to know what happened when those liquids were used. 

So far he hadn't even met the two men Sirius Black actually did call 'friends', Remus Lupin and Petey Pettigrew. He knew what they did though, but Jimmy wasn't going to judge them even if Remus Lupin was a dope addict and a male prostitute. There were far worse things one could be in this day and age, Jimmy knew that all too well. They were Sirius's friends though, and obviously meant a lot to him. He was a very very private man Jimmy had found out, and never spoke on his past except in very brief details.

Jimmy knew that when push came to shove, if it ever boiled down to a time when he himself would have to bump off someone he probably could. He had never thought he could do it, and he certainly didn't want to, but in the last few months since he'd met Sirius he had noticed strange feelings growing within him. He would never admit it to Sirius, Sirius would probably think he was going daft if anything and commit him to Bedlam, but Jimmy could feel a 'power' growing, a confusing, conflicting power, and it scared him honestly.

Back at the place he'd grown up in he'd been kept so beaten down in all ways that he wouldn't have noticed it if it had been there. Now however, with his new freedom and being in the life he was leading, it was growing quickly, and he didn't know what to do. Jimmy deliberately kept himself from getting too angry or too emotional because he wasn't sure what this 'power' would do, and the last person he wanted to hurt was Sirius if he did lose it at any time. A part of him though quietly hoped that whatever he was going through he would one day understand before something really bad did happen.

'Oi, dreamer boy, you Black's runner?' a voice drawled now causing him to nearly jump out of his chair. 

He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed anyone had entered the inn, nor that anyone was near him. For half a second he was a bit put off, he didn't want to be bothered at the moment, specially during his tea time,and was half tempted to tell whoever it was to bugger off and that he didn't know anyone named Black. Sensing that whoever it was obviously was in no mood to be kept waiting however, he didn't even bother to look up at the person, keeping his gaze instead at his tea. 'Yeah, and? What do you want?' he said with a scowl.

'I have a message for him, is he here or not?' the person said icily.

Jimmy knew it had only been roughly half an hour since he'd left Sirius in the room now, and most likely he still didn't want to be bothered. Against his better judgement he decided to glance up and see who the person was speaking, since he didn't recognize the voice. He wasn't prepared however for what he saw. As he glanced up into the eyes of the person, another kid actually, he nearly did a double take and his breath caught in his throat.

He was looking into the oddest pair of stormy grey eyes he'd ever seen, in fact the only pair of grey eyes he'd ever seen in his life. For a moment Jimmy got lost in those eyes, their swirling, cloud-like gaze drawing him into a deep pool of random feelings. The odd thing was that those same grey eyes were locked on his now, and Jimmy could feel almost the same thing happening to the other boy, and with a start he blinked his eyes quickly, pulling his gaze back to get a better look at the boy. 

It was blatant that this kid was important, most likely the son of one of the big cheeses as the dear custom fitted pin-stripped black Italian suit spoke that out in volumes. A cake-eater despite the fact he was probably not more than 17 or 18 at best, yet he had a maturity that surrounded him. His complexion was without a single mar, smooth though a touch pale, and he had the oddest cross of silvery-white hair. There was a slight smirk on the boy's lips now as he saw he was being observed, one that actually looked good on him.

Jimmy turned away then embarrassed as he realised how he had been scrutinising the other boy. He couldn't help it that this kid made him suddenly think things he probably shouldn't, for as far as he'd always known he'd never had these types of feelings. Not for male or female, but than he'd only had less than four months of freedom to really figure things like sex out. Jimmy knew before Macnair had even made his little comment earlier that Sirius was of the male oriented persuasion in sex, but it didn't bother Jimmy in the least because he was sure he himself wasn't that way. That was, until right this moment.

Blinking to clear his thoughts, he turned his eyes away from the lad, gazing back down into his tea cup again instead. In a voice he hoped was cool enough he said, 'He's here, but he's busy. You'll have to wait or come back later.'

'Hmph, you really expect to keep _me waiting eh?' the boy said coldly, his grey eyes flashing with a subtle anger._

'Look, I already told you, he's _busy. When he's __not busy I can guarantee he'll come looking for me. If you want to see him you'll have to wait 'till he comes and gets me, plain and simple,' Jimmy said back just as coldly._

The boy gazed shrewdly at Jimmy for a moment, then made a decision and sat down with a huff in the chair opposite Jimmy's. For a few moments he in turn gave Jimmy the once over, and a sudden surprised recognition came across his eyes, but it was so fleeting a look that Jimmy wasn't sure he believed what he saw. 'So, you're the one they call Scarface eh? Now I can see why they call you that,' the boy said.

'It's a bloody scar, no big deal,' Jimmy muttered and brushed his fringes over to cover the offending mark. Daring to risk it he looked back up at the boy again and said, 'Who are you anyway? What do you want with the boss?'

Raising an eyebrow at him as if unbelieving that Jimmy didn't know who he was, the boy decided not to answer right away. Instead he pulled out a pack of fags from his waistcoat and lit one up, offering out the pack to Jimmy who declined. With a shrug the silver haired boy put the pack back in his pocket and after taking a long drag said, 'What's it to you what I have to tell your 'boss' eh?'

Jimmy gave him a slight glare and said, 'Cause I don't want him to get more upset than he already is at the moment.'

The boy frowned a moment and looked pensive, then it dawned on him what Jimmy meant. 'Ah yes, that's right, Macnair was here earlier wasn't he. Father did mention it but it slipped my mind I'm afraid,' the boy said taking another long drag and exhaling slowly. 'Those two don't get along too well do they.'

Jimmy snorted. 'As if anyone _could get along with __that wanker. He's nothing but a high hat who thinks he can step on everyone,' he said coldly._

The boy actually chuckled a bit then stubbed out his fag in an ashtray that had been on the table. 'He's an egg all right, but he's good at what he does. Father thinks highly of him anyways,' the boy said with some amusement.

'You're father must be a right git then to think that,' Jimmy muttered, not even caring what the other boy would do to him if he got lathered up about that.

The boy however didn't get angry, instead he actually laughed at that comment, and Jimmy thought that it was a pleasant laugh for someone who seemed so cold. 'Yeah, my father can be a bit of a git sometimes, but he knows who to trust. Don't know why, but he does.'

'And who do _you trust?' Jimmy asked before he could even stop himself._

The boy looked at Jimmy with a thoughtful gaze for a moment then said, 'No one.'

'Not even yourself?' Jimmy asked in surprise.

_'Especially not myself. I'm my own worst enemy...but then that's not surprising considering what goes on round me.' the boy said._

'What's that mean? You're just as much a cold hearted bastard like everyone else in this 'business'?' Jimmy asked mockingly.

The boy sniffed and shook his head, focusing his gaze on Jimmy. 'It's the life we lead kid, you know that by now. Being a tough guy is the only way to get the respect. Killing is the only way to solve the problems,' he argued.

'That's a bunch of shite if I ever heard it. How do you expect to survive in this life if you _don't trust someone? Killing isn't an answer either, only a temporary solution,' Jimmy argued._

'Think what you want kid, but it's all the same thing. It's easier _not to trust, no one gets hurt that way. __I don't get hurt that way,' the boy said quietly._

Jimmy was surprised to hear such a soft tone of voice from this cold boy. 'Perhaps you're right. Maybe it's better not to trust....but maybe it's also the worst thing you could do as well,' he said back thoughtfully, and found that without him even wanting to, he was drawn back to gazing into those storm grey eyes.

How long they sat there looking at each other neither knew, but it was clear something far more was going on beneath the surface of the two boys. It wasn't until a loud bang from something outside the inn broke their gaze that they even moved. With a start the silver haired boy gave Jimmy another quick glance, then quickly rose from the chair. He reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a letter, throwing it onto the table.

'Give that to Black for me, tell him a reply is expected, he'll know what to do. See you round kid,' the boy said, and started to walk off.

Jimmy eyed the letter for a moment then looked back up quickly and called out, 'Wait, who should I tell him gave it to me? You didn't say your name.'

The boy turned back to Jimmy and there was a strange half smile on his face. 'It's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And I think I'll be seeing you again soon...Harry...very soon...' he said in an odd voice, and before Jimmy could answer he walked out of the inn.

It took Jimmy a moment till he realised what the other boy had just called him, and grabbing up the letter he fled out the front door of the inn in hopes to catch Draco. However the boy was long gone already, though he didn't see how that was possible. It was almost as if Draco had just disappeared, since he didn't even see any fresh tyre tracks in the snow where there should have been some.

Shaking his head he went back inside the inn, glancing at the letter. It was written in a upright yet elegant hand, probably Lucius Malfoy's own hand at that. Deciding to risk bugging Sirius, he headed back towards the staircase to their rooms on the first floor. His mind was whirling at what had happened, and the feelings that were returning as he thought of the boy named Draco. 

As he got to the door of the room he stuffed all those thoughts back however, right now wasn't the time to deal with it. How Draco had known his real name he couldn't be sure, but somehow he had the feeling that Draco knowing wasn't a bad thing. Whatever the case was, obviously knowing who Jimmy used to be was something only Draco knew, and Jimmy found a bit of comfort in that thought. For all the conversation they had just had, it was almost a strange sort of 'trust' that Draco was giving him in letting Jimmy know he was keeping his secret. Without a doubt now Jimmy knew he was going to look forward to the day in which he would meet up with Draco Malfoy again. 

He didn't know why, but he had a good feeling that Draco was going to be someone very important in his life from now on. And if anyone had the answers Jimmy had been seeking lately, it was going to be the mysterious silvery-haired boy.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

Ahh...vocabulary time! :grin:

piker - a coward or a cheapskate

feeding me a line - giving a false story

shiv - a knife

manacle - wedding band/ring

punch the bag - small talk

sap - a fool or idiot, very common word in the '20's

on a toot - a drinking binge

get into a lather - get worked up/angry

quiff - a slut or cheap prostitute (no wonder why he got so angry eh? Poor Remy)

bump off - kill off

beeswax - business (as in none of your business)

Beat it - pretty much what it sounds like...move along, get lost type thing

wanker - err....pretty much what it sounds like heh...not a nice term nope

torpedo - a hired thug or hitman

dear - expensive

cake-eater - lady's man

high hat - a snob

egg - a person who lives the big life

The Crossley was a well built top of the line British Motorcar back in those days, starting at roughly £850 on up depending on extras. They also built racing cars.

The Webley was a classic gun of the times in Britain as well. Easy to use and 6 chambers made it convenient not to have to keep reloading incase of a miss aimed target.

The Children's Infirmary, Elder Road in West Norwood and Annie Elizabeth Healey were real. Annie started her nursing in 1924 there and left on 5.10.1927. From there she went on to her SRN training on 21.10.1927 and finished her training on 21.10.1930.  Hospital conditions were horrid at that time, and practises such as leeching were still commonplace. Anyone who'd like to read the article I found on her is free to visit http://www.internurse.com/history/oralhistory/oralhistory.htm  it's halfway down the page.

Bedlam was actually named St. Mary's of Bethlehem Hospital in London. It was considered even back in it's heyday a 'tourist' spot in respects. For a penny people could walk in and view the 'inmates' or 'lunatics' and tease and taunt them to no end if they wanted to. To be put in Bedlam was considered the last resort for most, once you went in, you didn't check out normally. 

Today Bedlam is part of the Maudsley Hospital, and in far better conditions of course. However even today mental illness is sometimes shunned and considered a stigma, and for those who suffer from it, it can be just as bad as living in 'bedlam'...with little hope for a way out. Even today there are places where we lock in people who aren't 'normal', shutting them aside from the world behind gates and locked doors, stuffing them with medicines that create more harm than good. In some views we've come no further to helping and treating those 'lunatics' then we were centuries ago sadly. 

_August 04, 2002  12:17 PM  ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape/Piri Malfoy_


	5. To Trust Or Not To Trust

**_~~Age Of Innocence~~  
  
_**

**Disclaimer**: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P  
  
Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)  
  
Shades - heh interesting on that pie thing :P No, Draco can't Apparate, I didn't quite go into it but you'll see what he uses in this chapter so consider that it's the way he travels otherwise since he can't Apparate. :) Yup, I am having a ton of fun on the research! I always did love that, and like I said I miss being in a school atmosphere, so I am constantly vigilante for new and improving ways to enjoy me day since I do little more than sit and home and be bored :gaze up: As for Draco knowing Harry's history, read on m'dear! :grins: I won't give away too much yet, there's still plenty more to come and I don't want to spoil it cause I do so want everyone to keep reading...got to have some suspense right? :)  
  
Avalon - Cheers luv! :hugs:  
  
Mandraco - :beams: There you are angel!!!! :hugs hugs hugs: wondered where you've been hiding, swear you have to watch those wallabies again! :giggle: Anyway glad you're liking it, I know it's a bit off me usual areas, but I am having fun with it :) And I won't even touch the 'w' word with a ten foot pole :grins:  
  
Shades - :hugs hugs hugs: hmm...sells houses eh? one day err...tell me what that means though? not err... 100% sure what that means :( I gladly accept the compliment, I know how hard it is for meself to give them, and getting them is actually something I have always blushed at...so cheers luv, it's truly appreciated! Don't worry bout Remy...things are going to take a turn for him soon....yup yup! Of course our adorable Sev will have a say in that as well! :grins: I just had to stick that line in too, it was the most perfect place I could think of and I didn't even realize how apropos the situation was for it then suddenly I just knew he had to say it. Spot on fit eh? :P As for Draco knowing Harry's name :whistles: you'll find out soon...very soon! I agree, I wonder meself what on earth people were thinking back then to use some of the words they did. If you want I have an excellent 'dictonary' of Jazz Slang you can browse through, just let me know I can tack the link into email or the next chappie for you.   
  
  
  


**_~~Chapter Five: To Trust Or Not To Trust~~  
  
  
  
_**_~~Malfoy Manor,Old __Windsor__, __London__ - __Dec. 25, 1924__~~_  
  
  


'Master Draco....sir...Master Draco must wake up now sir. Master is wanted by his father sir,' a house-elf said in it's high pitched voice.  
  
Draco awoke with a groan, then looked over and glared at the pink house-elf in front of him. 'What in the bloody hell do you want elf?' he scowled as he rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep out of them.  
  
'Your father sir. He wants to see you in his study right away. Minky only gives the message sir,' the house-elf said nervously now and wrung it's small hands hoping that Draco wouldn't be too angry at her.  
  
'My father can bloody well go to hell,' Draco muttered and with a dismissive wave of his hand towards the elf got out of bed. 'Fine, I'm up. Tell him I'll be there in a little while, I have to get dressed.'  
  
'Yes sir, of course sir. Minky tell him for you sir,' the house-elf said with relief and before Draco could say another word a loud 'crack' indicated she was on her way.  
  
Draco sighed and began to get himself ready for the day. Choosing a rather elegant black pin-stripped suit, leather boots, and a silver handkerchief and tie, he brushed his hair back in it's usual way, and made sure everything else was in order. He demanded perfection from himself, as his father did, and he was vain enough to know that the extra moments he spent in front of the mirror were well worth it. Which brought his mind back to yesterday's incidence, or rather, surprising revelation.  
  
He hadn't been thrilled to have been called on to deliver the message to Black at the tiny inn in Croydon to say the least. To him message running was servant stuff, degrading and demeaning for a person in his position. Unfortunately however being yesterday was the day before Christmas Eve his father's runner, a stupid wizard that Draco never liked or wanted to even know, had been doing the arrangements for tonight's ball.   
  
His father's other associates were just as busy, or in most cases some of them had deemed to take a holiday this year. Though there was really no rest in the crime business, those that had families sometimes did take a week away to relax and Draco didn't really fault that. With a sigh he almost wished that once, just once, he belonged in a family that was 'normal', and his mother and father weren't so preoccupied with being who they were. In all of Draco's seventeen years of life, not one time did they ever take a 'family' holiday. In point of fact, Draco didn't remember any time in his life when they were even a 'family' at all.   
  
They appeared in public together, that was a given, however that's as far as it went. Narcissa, his mum, was too busy doing her 'charitable' works as a lady of society, and Lucius was...well....a crime kingpin. His parents would on occasion travel together elsewhere, but they never took Draco. The two times Draco had travelled outside of the UK were to France and America, and both times it was with one of his father's associates and of course, it had been for 'business' reasons. Which meant no time for any 'sightseeing' or actual 'fun'.  
  
In a way though he somewhat understood why, considering that the only times of the year he was home was during Christmas, Easter and summer hols. The rest of the year he was lucky enough to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, the magic school for eligible witches and wizards. Still though, he would have liked at least once to go on a holiday in which killing someone wasn't on the menu of 'having a good time'.   
  
Despite the fact Draco had grown up surrounded by crime, death and everything else that made up his father's world, he surprisingly wasn't really interested in it. Perhaps it was because of his schooling that he saw there was far more to life than just being a thug. Ruling the crime ridden underworld had it's advantages sure, but he wanted so much more from his life, not that he really could tell that to anyone.   
  
He was of course a member of Slytherin House, the best of the four houses at the school. For the past six years so far that he'd been at Hogwarts, Slytherin had been the holders of both the Quidditch Cup, and the House Cup, two very prestigious awards. Quidditch was his favourite thing nearly of all time, and he was now captain of the team this year to boot. He owned the latest and fasted model broom on the market, The Silver Arrow, and it was his most prized possession. The only time Draco ever felt truly free was when he was in the air, and it bothered him to no end that so far this holiday he hadn't had time to go flying.   
  
Since he wasn't licensed to Apparate yet, a special portkey had been created for him to use which would take him to a place he could go flying. Lucius had gotten someone, Remus Lupin oddly enough if Draco remembered right, to put up special charms round the patch of forest he portkeyed to so that he could fly there without being spotted by Muggles. This was the first holiday however since he was eleven that he wasn't able to go do that, and he really was itching to go. He had actually hoped today he could have gone there and done some flying before the ball, but it seemed that with his father wanting him that probably wasn't going to happen now, and it made him bristle with annoyance.  
  
Knowing that he'd probably kept his father waiting just long enough, Draco put up his mask of indifference and headed down to his father's study, wondering what he wanted. The door was closed however, which meant that Lucius had a guest, but being curious he quietly casted a listening spell so that he could perhaps know who it was and why they were there. Surprisingly it turned out to be none other than Severus Snape who was talking to his father, and from the sounds of it, the conversation wasn't going all that well.  
  
'I don't care Lucius, I _am _taking the week off,' Severus said in his silky voice.  
  
'And I told you that I'd be more than willing to give you time off in a couple more weeks, but _not _now. We've still got some deals to finish up this week and I need you here to do that,' Lucius said back in his usual surly drawl.  
  
'I don't want the bloody time in a couple of _weeks_, I need it _now_. I don't really care if you like it or not Lucius, I'm taking off starting _today_. I've already left most of the phials to be picked up by Black's runner, and Pettigrew has the rest of them,' Severus said in a firm tone.   
  
'What is so fucking important that you have to leave _today _Severus? Tonight's the bloody Ball, you know I _expect _you to be there,' Lucius scowled.  
  
'Then you'll just have to un-expect it, because I _won't _be there. I didn't come here to ask you Lucius, I came here to tell you. I am going and I don't think you're going to stop me are you,' Severus said in a low voice that was not a question but a statement, meaning he was at a dangerously close level to getting very angry.  
  
A few moments of silence came through then Lucius said, 'Very well Severus, if that's what you want then take the time. Will you at least tell me _why _you chose this very inappropriate time to take off?' Lucius asked in a tight voice.  
  
'No, I won't tell _you_. Where I am going and what I am doing is of _no _concern of _yours_. I do what you ask of me without complaint therefore I am entitled to my privacy like everyone else Lucius. Now if you'll excuse me I have plans and they're waiting to be carried out. I will see you in a week, no more, no less,' Severus said. Draco heard a chair scrape across the tiled floor, quickly cancelled the listening spell and stepped back from the door at a good enough distance he hoped the two men wouldn't know he'd been listening.  
  
Moments later the door finally opened and Severus swept out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him. He shut the door of the study behind him, then glanced back at the door muttering under his breath. Seeing Draco however he stopped and walked over to him, eyeing him carefully. 'Draco,' he said with a nod at him.  
  
'Professor Snape,' Draco said back with a nod. What most of Lucius's Muggle business associates didn't know was that despite the work he did for Lucius, Severus also happened to be not only the leading Potion's Master in the world, but a teacher at Hogwarts. In point of fact he also happened to be the Slytherin Head of House, and Draco had grown a bit fond of the straightlaced, strict man over the years. He'd watched how Severus had transformed himself from a dour, sallow skinned greasy haired man into the very handsome, 6'4, long black-haired man that he was today. A look that Draco, not to mention half the students male and female at Hogwarts, agreed suited him to perfection.   
  
Severus glanced back at the closed door of the study and then turned back to Draco, giving him a strange look. 'I take it you were listening in?'   
  
Draco fidgeted a moment at actually being caught, but nodded slowly and cast his gaze down to the floor guiltily. 'Yes sir, sorry didn't know it was you at first,' he said quietly.  
  
A chuckle from Severus made Draco look back up, and was even more surprised to see a small grin on the man's face. 'I would have expected nothing less from a Slytherin to do that, especially when that Slytherin is you Draco Lucius Malfoy. I'm sure by now you're curiosity is at it's peek hmm?' he said wryly.  
  
'Err...well...that is...I mean...oh hell, yes sir, it is,' Draco stammered shyly. Normally he was cool and collected with this man, but seeing Severus out of school sometimes was unnerving, especially when he'd been caught in the act as it were. 'Where _are _you going sir? Why won't you be at the ball?' he blurted out then before he could even stop himself.  
  
Severus eyed Draco wearily for a moment, then softly chuckled again. 'You and I have more in common than you think we do young Draco. We wear our masks because we have to, not because we _want _to. We trust few to none, and rely only on ourselves. However, I'll tell you this, there will come a time in your life you _will _want to stop the pretenses and take off the masks, even if it's only for a week...it will be worth it.'  
  
Draco let those words sink in for a few moments then a dawn of understanding came to him. 'You're going away with Lupin aren't you Professor,' he said softly, giving him a questioning gaze.  
  
Severus sighed slightly, a strange sound coming from this dark sided man, and glancing back at the study door he nodded slowly. 'I am, and I don't need to tell you that is _not _for your father's ears, though knowing you I don't think that's an issue is it Draco,' he said quietly, again it wasn't a question but a statement.  
  
Draco shook his head. 'I could care less what he thinks sir, you know that. You're secret's are always safe with _me _sir,' he said firmly, then before he knew why he asked, 'Do you really care for Lupin that much though to risk father's anger that way?'  
  
Severus looked at Draco thoughtfully for a moment, then a rather touching smile came to his lips. 'I'm known as a coldhearted, scheming, poisonous man for many good reason Draco, and there was a time I truly believed that of myself. However Remus Lupin showed me a way out of that, made me realize what I really wanted and who I am. In answer to your question, no, I don't simply 'care' for him Draco...I love him. He is the light to my dark, and my saviour as much as I am his. We both have such tainted and harsh pasts, but we find comfort and solace in each others arms.'  
  
'He's a dope addict and a prostitute though, doesn't that bother you at all?' Draco asked curiously.  
  
Severus shook his head, giving the door another quick glance. 'Love makes a person care for another no matter who or what the other is, Draco. Regarding his addictions, I do what I can for him, when I can. As for his 'profession'...I bought Lupin's contract from your father years ago, he's is mine now. He remains at the Belladonna Club simply because it's easier and I know he's safe there, but he no longer is offered as an 'attraction of the evening', only to me that is. On the weekends during the school year, or when on holidays, I Apparate to his room at night, and I am gone by morning. It's a good arrangement for us both, and we're happy. And that's very important Draco...happiness. For those few hours a night we both can forget what we've done in our lives. Without that time I think we both would have died long ago,' Severus said quietly.  
  
'Oh...I...I didn't know that,' Draco said softly. 'Why do you have to leave now though?'  
  
'No one knows what I just told you about my purchase of Lupin's contract except your father and the club's procurer, not even his friends know. The procurer knows if he talks he won't be doing so again, I'll kill him myself,' Severus said darkly. 'As to why I have to leave, I'm afraid young man I can't tell you exactly that right now. What I can tell you is this...Lupin and I we're working on something for our future, something that we've both wanted for a long time now. If it works, and there have been far too many failures at this point yet I'm afraid, believe me I will tell you Draco. I do trust _you _believe it or not.'  
  
Draco smiled at his professor, glad to hear those words actually. 'Thank you sir, coming from you that means a lot. I hope you two have a good time, and whatever it is you're working on will come out all right at the end,' he said.  
  
'Thank you, I hope so too. Take care of yourself Draco whilst I'm gone, and know that my door is always open to you be it in or out of school,' Severus said with a smile himself.  
  
Draco nodded. 'I might just take you up on that offer sir. See you when I get back to school then I reckon. Meanwhile, I better get in there before Father comes out wondering where I've gotten off to,' he said with a sigh and glanced at the study door.  
  
Severus nodded in understanding and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. 'Remember what I told you Draco...find your happiness...wherever or with whomever he may be. Don't let your father make you do what you don't want to do. It's not worth it.'  
  
'I'll remember that, thank you again sir. Good luck!' he said now, and with a little wave good bye he headed over to the door of the study, giving off one final sigh as he watched his professor leave. It was only then that it struck him what Severus had said, and Draco silently gasped as he realised the exact pronoun he'd used. How had his professor figured it out though that what he wanted, the happiness he wanted so badly, was with a man not a woman? Shaking his head in silent wonder, he forced himself to toss those thoughts back aside, and putting back up his facial mask went into his father's study.   
  
'It's about fucking time, Draco, I called for you nearly an hour ago now. Where the hell have you been?' Lucius said scowling at his son as Draco sat down.  
  
'I was told that Professor Snape was with you. I didn't want to disturb the two of you Father so I waited. I hope there's nothing wrong?' Draco said cooly, keeping up the appearance he knew nothing.  
  
Lucius's scowl deepened at the mention of Severus though he shook his head to the contrary. 'Nothing you have to be concerned with. Business talk that's all. However, I wanted to speak to you about tonight's Ball.'  
  
'What about it Father?' Draco asked curiously, though a feeling of dread was beginning to creep into him suddenly.  
  
Lucius gave Draco a long, almost cold gaze and it looked like he was silently appraising his son, which in reality he was. The boy was handsome, no question there, but then veela bloodlines always were. His education was good, even Lucius could not fault the teachings Draco received at such a highly touted school as Hogwarts. It was well know that there was no place better in the world to attend than there, and he was learning the best of the wizarding education one could receive.  
  
Draco was also Head Boy this year, and Lucius strutted that fact proudly amongst his wizarding associates. The fact that a Muggle born named Hermione Granger had won Head Girl position was inconsequential really. He didn't by any means hate the Muggles, they had helped make him who he was today by and large, but she was a Gryffindor, and that was the biggest downfall with the Granger girl. However, facts were facts, she was intelligent, and looks wise she had grown from a horribly plain girl into quite a beautiful woman now, and even Lucius had to admit she was a very powerful witch by rights.  
  
With a slight nod at his son he said to him now, 'Tonight's Ball I think will be quite interesting for _you _my son. I have invited a special guest, one I want you to pay _special attention_ to.'  
  
Draco knew now something was up, as alarm bells started going off in his head at his father's words. 'Er...guest Father? Who?' he asked slowly.  
  
'I believe you know her from school, a Miss Hermione Granger,' Lucius said.  
  
Draco nearly fainted now as he knew exactly what his father was insinuating, however the shock of the person's name kept him from doing so. 'Granger? The Mudblood? What on earth did you invite _her _for?' he said in shock.  
  
'It's Muggle born, _not _Mudblood. I didn't raise you to be hateful towards Muggles, just cautious and weary of them,' Lucius said darkly to his son and gave him a glare. 'However, as it happens I have been watching the girl. She is intelligent, knows what she wants and will not be a disappointment to this family. She also is beautiful enough now to grace you adequately.'  
  
'You bought her off didn't you!' Draco said angrily now as the shock wore off. 'Everyone at school knows she's Weasley's girl...what did you do to her?'   
  
'The Weasley's are a nothing family who will _never _amount to anything son. Miss Granger simply realised that before it was too late. As for tonight, you _will _pay attention to her, and you _will _enjoy it do I make myself clear?' Lucius said in a tone of voice that meant that was the end of that.  
  
Draco was livid, but had no choice to accept this arraignment. To go off on his father right now was not the best idea anyway, he knew that. He'd have to straighten this mess out tonight at the ball when he saw Granger though. 'Very well father, I'll do as you say. Now if you don't mind I have some things to do before tonight, may I be excused?' he said in a tight voice.  
  
Lucius nodded and with a wave of his hand dismissed his son. 'The Ball starts at eight o'clock sharp, I expect you downstairs to receive guests by seven however. That's what time Miss Granger shall be arriving. I'm sending a motorcar for her, so I know she will be on time,' he said.  
  
Draco didn't respond only nodded at his father, then quick as he could jumped up and left the study, his thoughts a jumbled mess. This was intolerable, and somehow, no matter what, he would have to find out what made Granger even agree to this. It was well known the two of them didn't exactly get on well, despite them both having to share communal quarters being Head Boy and Girl. He just couldn't believe Granger could be so easily swayed when he knew Ron Weasley spent far more nights in the Head Girls bedroom than in his own seventh year dorm. None of this made sense to him, the only explanation even was that his father had strongarmed her or bought her, but till tonight he wouldn't know for sure.  
  
By the time Draco got back to his own room he wasn't sure what to do any longer. The chat with Severus had left an impression on him, and as he went over to lie on his bed he curled himself up into a tight ball to think things out. After a little while he got up again and went over to his wardrobe, digging deep down into the bottom of it where he knew no one would think to look. There he found what he was searching for, a little green bag with a silver tie on it which he now took over to the bed. He reached down and pulled out his Silver Arrow from underneath his bed, and then tied the bag securely onto his robe though one of the button holes.   
  
The manor was restricted to Muggles, Lucius had his offices in London for when he dealt with them, as well as a nice sized home in Hammersmith as his Muggle address when he needed one. The manor itself however was hidden from Muggle sight with anti-Muggle charms, and only reachable by portkey, broomstick or apparation. Lucius had altered one of his motorcars however to be able to bypass the wards set up against Muggles, and it was equipped with an invisibility charm so that it could pass through the large front gates undetected.  
  
He decided that Christmas Ball or not, he was going to go flying right now, he needed it to clear his mind. Hoisting his broom over his shoulder he went over to his dressing table and picked up a tiny Hungarian Horntail dragon miniature that playfully nipped at him. Giving it a quick rub on the top of it's head, he put the miniature into his robe pocket with a satisfied smile. The miniature had been a gift two years ago on his birthday from Professor Snape, and it was his good luck charm in a way. Even at school he made sure it always was near him in his room, and whenever he was on the Quidditch pitch it was securely hidden in his Quidditch uniform as well.  
  
Picking up a small gold ring off his dresser he quickly slipped it on and muttered a few words to activate it. The ring was the portkey that would take him to the forest to fly, and seconds later he felt the all too familiar pull as he left his room and arrived at the forest clearing. He still to this day hadn't a clue which forest exactly that it was he portkeyed too, though he had a suspicion it was the same one Lupin used during the full moon which is why it had been chosen. It was his haven though, and the only place he could relax without the worry and stresses that made up his life. This was the only place he was truly free, for even at school he had to maintain his position as not only Head Boy, but as the son of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Doing a quick check on his broom, he noticed it needed some polishing, and made a mental note that as soon as possible he would make sure to get it back into shape before school started. Seeing that everything else was in order, he took off into the air, and for the next half hour let all his tensions out. It felt so good to have the wind whipping at his face and hair, and the cold temperature didn't even bother him, in fact it was invigorating. He was not only the Slytherin's team captain, but the seeker as well, and now he practised some of the moves he had been perfecting over the years.   
  
After a few well maneuvered Wronski Feints, Plumpton Passes and Sloth Grip Rolls he finally allowed himself to head back down to the ground, happy and well satisfied. He noted however that he'd need more work on the Plumpton Pass however, being it was still a relatively new move only in existence since 1921, and it had only just come to really being used in the last year or two. It was still a clever way to catch the snitch all told, so he really did want to practise on it but now he wanted time for other things.  
  
Giving himself a few moments to get his heart rate back to normal, he took out his wand and casted a quick warming spell on an area of the clearing that had a small bench in it. He wasn't supposed to be doing magic outside of school technically, but like the manor, the clearing had special wards on it that scrambled any traces of magic use, so the ministry wouldn't know he was using it. He casted another spell to melt the snow and dry the bench off, and then untied the small bag at his waist and sat down thoughtfully.  
  
He let his mind wander back to yesterday to when he'd met the boy called 'Scarface'. It had come as a total shock to him when he realised exactly who it was that he was talking to, and with a slight chuckle now he wondered if Black had a single clue who the boy really was. Obviously not though Draco thought, because if Black _had _known the truth, he doubted the kid would still have been calling him 'boss'. One did not call one's godfather 'boss' as far as Draco knew, not that he had one himself. Severus was the closest thing he had for a godfather if anything, not that he minded that.  
  
Opening the silver string on the bag he pulled out a few odds and ends he'd collected as of only recently. The first thing he looked at now was a newsprint article from the _Daily Prophet_, the wizarding newspaper, dated November 1st, 1908. It was the news article that told the world that James and Lily Potter were dead, their young son Harry James Potter presumed dead after the child somehow was able to magically defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. No one knew what happened to the child, or why Voldemort had gone after the Potter's, but from accountable sources something had caused Voldemort to attack and kill them. Since they never found the one year old baby Harry's body, they had presumed him dead after a while.  
  
The next item of interest was a Muggle news clipping from the _London Daily News_, dated August 24th, 1924, and it was by pure coincidence that Draco had even seen the clipping. He normally paid little attention to the Muggle newspapers, not having patience really to see how often his family was in the headlines for whatever reason. On that particular day however he had been bored whilst waiting at his father's office in downtown London, and had picked the paper up whilst waiting for his father to complete some business. He was grateful now he had.  
  
The article was short and to the point, in actually not an article at all. It was an obituary page, and the names of the three people on it is what had caught his interest. It had just been by chance that he had discovered the maiden name of Lily Potter, neé Evans actually. When he'd seen the clipping of a Petunia Evans Dursley and her husband Vernon and their son Dudley, all killed on August 23rd, 1924 in a freak tram accident that had apparently overturned on the way to Regent's Street in London, it had made him wonder if there was any relationship between the two women.   
  
He only had a few days before school at that point, but he'd managed to find a few moments to go to the Wizard's Library and Museum in London and his hunch had paid off. Petunia and Lily Evans had been sisters, and after delving further into it, he'd found that the Dursley's had kept a little secret. He'd visited the Dursley home on a whim after the Muggle police had finished with the house at 4 Privet Drive, and found some rather interesting things. In a small cupboard underneath the main stairwell he'd found evidence that it wasn't just a cupboard but that someone had possibly been living in it. Apparently the police had overlooked this fact, they usually were blind when it came to the obvious Draco mused.   
  
Most of what he'd found was junk, a few kiddie toy soldiers, a little black plastic carousel horse, nothing of major interest. However in a corner of the tiny cupboard he'd spotted a carving, the initials H.J.P. Which meant that obviously the one who'd had those initials had to have been the one who'd carved them, and fairly recently at that it looked like. There was only one person he knew could have those initials, Harry James Potter, and in Draco's mind it was clear that the boy had survived somehow and had been living there in secret. However he found no other proof that anyone named Harry had lived at the house, and even discreetly questioning a few neighbours had proved nothing. All they said was that they had never seen anyone but the three Dursley's at the house, however one of the neighbours had said now and again they had seen a thin black haired boy weeding the back yard just before dusk, though they had assumed he was a gardener and nothing more.  
  
After a quick trip back to the Wizarding Library and Museum he'd found the article from 1908 and had the librarian magically duplicate a copy for him. The main interest was a black and white wizarding photo of Lily, James and the baby Harry, and they had all been smiling and waving at the camera. Now that he thought of the boy he'd seen yesterday, it was clear there _was _a resemblance to his father, how no one had yet picked up on that he didn't know however, especially when it was Sirius Black who the boy 'worked' for.  
  
According to his research, James Potter, Sirius Black, Petey Pettigrew and Remus Lupin had been in a group called the 'Marauders' back at Hogwarts. They practically terrorised the staff and students, but somehow Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, always let them get away with nothing more than a few strict words or the occasional detention. To this day, the still living three the four of them were strong friends obviously, and in passing he'd heard them say that they would be 'Marauders till the end'. Not to mention that once he had heard Black say to Lupin when he didn't know Draco was there that the Marauders would 'get their revenge one day', and Draco was pretty sure what that meant.  
  
Looking at the photograph now of James Potter, and remembering the boy from yesterday, it was actually a bit easy to see why no one, even Black, may have realised who the boy was. The scar for one was a throw off, since obviously the baby Harry hadn't had that scar. Draco wondered how he'd gotten it, and had a suspicion it wasn't a normal scar, that it had to be connected to why he survived Voldemort's attack. Until he actually figured it out or spoke to Harry, he would just have to contain his curiosity.  
  
The other thing was that whilst James had short unruly, almost wild hair, Harry or rather Jimmy as he was calling himself, had long thick hair tied back in a pony tail. Though tall like James, he wasn't nearly as built either. James had been the Gryffindor House chaser according to his research, whilst if Draco was right, Harry had been living for 16 years in a tiny cupboard with little exercise or probably even food. The gold lock on the outside of the door of the tiny room showed all too clearly that Harry had been held a prisoner of sorts most likely, so it was no wonder Harry didn't emulate his father in muscular form.  
  
Even though Harry had filled out nicely from what he'd seen of the boy yesterday, he still wasn't close to really being 'muscular'. From what he'd remember now of what he'd overheard, Harry had been found by Black oddly enough, and had been in bad shape, beaten and nearly dead. Remembering the photograph he'd seen of Vernon Dursley at Privet Drive, he had no doubts it was most likely Dursley who had been the abuser and had caused Harry to most likely run in fear finally.  
  
With a sigh Draco realised time was getting on, so he pulled out one more thing from the small bag that held more personal interest. It was his appointment book, and he'd bought it this past summer in Florish and Blott's in Diagon Alley whilst getting his latest round of school supplies. In this book he kept all his innermost thoughts, ideas and dreams, and he knew if anyone ever did get hold of it he'd be in real trouble. For it was in this book that he'd written of his obsession with finding the 'Boy Who Lived' as he secretly dubbed Harry.  
  
In his research he'd also found out a little secret of the Potter family line, one that he was surprised no one else seemed to remember. The Potter's, or rather James Potter, had been the last in the true blooded line of Godric Gryffindor, one of the most powerful wizards ever born. Along with Salazar Slytherin, of which Voldemort himself had been the last and final heir, Godric and Salazar had been friends then rivals, but somehow they, and two women of the time Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, managed to create Hogwarts.   
  
The last heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had died out hundreds of years back, and until Voldemort had risen no one knew there had been a Slytherin heir either. Apparently no one knew that James Potter had been the Gryffindor's heir, and that's why Draco was now interested in Harry, because now he was the last heir by rights. Which meant that Harry would have magical ability and power unmatched by anyone alive to date, and it was a power that Draco wanted to use. Not for evil however, despite what people thought of him. No, Draco had plans for that power, and the boy himself and it was all for the better good, or so he hoped.  
  
Sighing he packed up his items realising he now didn't have time to write in his appointment book after all as he'd planned on. The hour was growing late and he wasn't supposed to have come here today, so he wanted to get back before he'd be noticed to be missing. Tying the bag up securely he refastened it to his robe, put his broom over his shoulder and tapped the ring to return home. Moments later he was back in his room, quickly stowed his things back where they belonged, made sure to give his dragon a scratch behind the ear, and went over to lay on his bed.   
  
He needed to be rested for tonight if he was going to survive the ball, let alone confront Granger. After having met Harry yesterday he knew there was no way in hell he was going to settle for what his father wanted of him. He'd known for a while that he wasn't interested in girls, in fact he'd been interested in only one person, even though until yesterday he'd never laid eyes on him before. He had admitted he'd been drawn to Harry long before yesterday, and his mind he'd often dreamt of a pair of arms round him holding him close, and a pair of soft lips on his, claiming him. And in all those dreams the boy had looked strikingly like James Potter, which now that he'd seen Harry, wasn't too far off.  
  
He was almost grateful that Sirius Black hadn't realised yet who Harry was, in fact if it hadn't been that Draco had studied every inch of James Potter over the last year he probably might not have picked up who Harry was either. At this point however it didn't matter, he knew Harry for what he was, and he remembered now as he had gazed into those emerald green eyes how lost he'd felt, yet in a way, he'd felt like he'd come home. Like he belonged in those eyes and they had been meant for him and him alone.   
  
He was looking forwards to meeting Harry again, he knew that much. He had only a week and half left before term restarted, and somehow he was determined to find a way to see the boy again. Closing his eyes he began to drift off into a light sleep, and a small smile was on his face as he finally did nod off. His dreams were now of a tall, thin boy who held Draco's heart in his hands for the taking, and somehow, someway, Draco was going to hope that Harry would return his heart in exchange. No matter how long it would take, someday Harry James Potter would be his....in heart, mind, body and soul.  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_**

_August 04, 2002__ 7:17 PM ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape/Piri Malfoy _


	6. What Comes Round Goes Round

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)

Avalon - Cheers, I hoped it wasn't too sappy or anything when I ended that chap, glad to know it wasn't really :P As for what Jamie stole, yup, read on luv, you'll figure it out...it might not seem important really but it will come out why the 'item in question' is actually going to be so very important and who has it now which is why I introduced certain characters into the fray early on. Call it a plot twist on a familiar item :grins:

AtieJen - Aloha back luv! I know, I'm horrid lately at 'finishing' fics :groans: I don't know why that is, but I certain will be planning to finish this one. Can't help it, I'm having fun with it :)

Gia, Ameal and Akki  - :hugs: doing me best! Summer's me worst time of year so it's hard to concentrate, but I hopefully won't disappoint anyone :)

Shades - ohhh! You mean a housing agent, now I got you! :grins: Actually err...:fidgets: whilst I was in University way way back when, I did help out a bit in an agency. Me friend's mum is a housing agent, and I guess I picked up that from her a bit. I'm grateful for the compliments, I'll do me best to accept them graciously too :chuckle:. I'm not sure about the house-elves actually. I think they are probably either pink or grey, the CoS trailer I have shows Dobby pinkish though. I just like the idea of a pink one for girls and a greyish one for boys :P  As for Sev, course he'd make an appearance, and will again, he and Remus are just me all time favourites yup yup! Ahh they are both sooooooo sexy!

As for Lucius being nice to Muggle-borns, it's not really that he's 'nice', but more 'tolerant' considering it was the Muggles who made his fortune what it is. Hermione he grudgingly respects for her talent, she is 'useful' with her knowledge is about all. He just would rather see Draco with a decent looking talented witch rather than the simpering idiots that Slytherin has to offer. :chuckle:. As to how Harry went 'missing' ..you'll find out why and how very shortly. You're right, I knew James was a chaser, when I wrote seeker I had Harry on the brain and messed up that. I've corrected it though and the change should be posted. Thanks for pointing it out though!  

I've got two links for you for the slang 'dictionaries' enjoy!

http://www.louisville.edu/~kprayb01/1920s-Society-3.html#F

http://home.earthlink.net/~dlarkins/slang-pg.htm

**_~~~~Chapter Six: What Comes Round Goes Round~~~~_**

****

****

****

_~~Godric's Hollow, Wales, UK - Oct, 31st, 1908~~_

'Oh...oh no...no...no...can it be true?' a female voice said in a hushed tone, a sob issuing from her lips. 'Are they...really..._gone?'_

'Yes...I'm afraid so. There is nothing more we can do now. It is a good thing that the item Voldemort sought was not here. I wonder however whom he trusted enough to take it?' a man's voice said curiously as he gazed sadly down at the body of a man with short messy black hair.

'Yes, I wonder on that myself. I suppose now we might never know, I just hope it is safe wherever it is. What of the child though? What will become of him now?' the woman said quietly as she gazed down at the small angelic looking boy that was sleeping in her arms.

'He is going away from all of this. He will never have to know the horrors of what has taken place this night,' the man sighed.

'Is that wise? He will be a hero to our people...is it fair to deny him that right?' the woman asked in surprise.

'Time and circumstances will make people forget who he is, and that is what is needed now. There are new threats on the horizon, the child is not safe as long as he stays in our world. No, I fear this is the only option. He will go to the Muggles,' the man said quietly but firmly.

'And what happens when his powers start developing? Then what? Who will be there to help him learn?' the woman asked.

The man gazed down thoughtfully at the sleeping child, a sad smile on his face. Closing his eyes he put his hand on the boy's forehead, right on top of a jagged wound that now resided there. The man muttered a few well chosen words then, words unknown to the woman but were clearly in an ancient tongue. The boy's wound glowed slightly and the man pulled his hand back drained. The child didn't wake but seemed to sense something and gave a tiny cry of pain before settling snuggly back into the woman's arms. Opening his eyes the man said in a soft voice, 'When the time comes only the combined power of truth, love and friendship will be able to help him. He is the bearer of an ancient magic, but I have no doubts such a time will come in which it will manifest itself. Until then it will be his protection.'

'And when will that time be?' the woman asked softly, gazing down lovingly at the child.

'He will know when that time comes, and then we shall be there again to guide him. Now we must leave, the Aurors will be here shortly, they must not know the boy survived. Only his family and ourselves will know that he lived, and I'm sure _they will never reveal it,' the man said. Oddly enough he glanced off at something in the distance, almost as if he thought he saw something there, but wasn't sure._

'From what I remember I doubt _that will be a problem. They are the worst sort of Muggle's I've ever laid eyes on. How that woman could be related to...to' the woman began scornfully, but she was unable to finish her sentence as she glanced at one of the bodies nearby, her eyes softening and misting over again._

'It is not our place to judge. It is not her fault she was not blessed with the same gifts, and therefore was jealous of her sister all these years. Time cannot heal _all wounds. Come, we must go now,' the man said, and led the woman and child away._

The woman however turned back to gaze upon the rubble of what was one the proud ancestral home of the Gryffindors. With a tear in her eye she held the young child close and whispered, 'May you never know what your parents were child, only that in the end they realised their errors and sacrificed everything for the hope of a better world....'

As the man, woman and child disappeared into the night they didn't know that there had actually been another person at Godric's Hollow. Another pair of eyes had been watching everything, and waiting to see what would happen. When the three had silently left, the man stepped out of the shadows to reflect on what he had seen and heard. The people who now lay cold and motionless  on the ground what was left of the house had been foolish this man thought, but not without good intentions. Though they had not quite been friends, the man had shared a common interest with these people who had defied the Dark Lord. 

Taking a small package out of his robe he untied the rope string and unwrapped the item carefully, his dark eyes glittering at what was revealed. Rubbing his fingers delicately over the shimmering object he sighed, it seemed a pity that the two people had lost their lives for such a thing, even if it was worth far more than it appeared. Carefully folding back up the item he placed it inside his robe pocket and stepped back into the shadows as the Aurors began to descend on the Hollow.

With a last glance at the ruined home the man made a vow, one he had every intention of keeping. He was not going to wait until the 'right time', rather he would start protecting the boy who'd been taken away now. He would do it not for himself, but because like the child's parents, he also believed there was still hope for the future. A hope for peace and to make things right again, and he knew the child was going to be a key player in achieving that. 

Saying a final silent farewell to the two people within the home he Disapparated back to whence he came from, content in the knowledge that the last of the Gryffindor bloodline was still secure. For now he had plans to make, and though it would be incredibly dangerous they had to be done. In the future, when the time came, he alone would tell the boy what really had happened on this fateful All Hallow's night, even if the others chose to gloss it over. Sometimes the most valuable lessons in life are the harshest ones, something this man knew all too well.

In the meantime he would do what he could for the child, for unknown to anyone, he too knew of the Muggle's location where the child was now headed off to. The man wasn't a master of subterfuge, lies and deceits for nothing. Yes...he too would be watching...waiting...and secretly helping...no matter how long it would take.

_~~Gravesend, Kent, UK - Dec. 24th, 1924~~_

'Boss? You all right?' Jimmy said quietly, concern in his voice as he watched Sirius.

Sirius only grunted and tipped back the drink he'd been holding, or more or less, had been staring into for the past five minutes. 'Fine kid, wha' makes ya thin' I'm no'?' he said gruffly, his slurred words clearly showing he was already well past drunk now.

'Err, well that's your ninth drink tonight boss, that's all. You don't usually drink this much at one shot,' Jimmy said nervously. He didn't want to get this normally quick-tempered man upset, but he was getting quite worried about him now.

'I tol' ya I'm fine kid,' Sirius said thickly, and motioned the bartender to bring another drink his way. 'What s'matter...bloke can' get a lil' bent durin' the fucking holidays?' 

'Only when they got nothing better to do then feel particularly grummy on Christmas Eve for something that wasn't his fault,' a voice said sarcastically from behind the booth. 

Without even batting an eyelid Sirius snorted and turned towards the person who's voice they'd heard. A person who was now coming round the booth and staring Sirius straight in the face, with a none too happy look at that. 'Tak' it ya go' a beef wit' this Petey?' Sirius said harshly and glared at the smaller man.

'As a matter of fact I do Sirius. It's not getting you nowhere to keep doing this to yourself. When are you going to stop blaming yourself and end this shite?' Petey said glaring right back at his friend.

'When Hell freezes ove', good 'nuff for ya? Beat it, I ain' in th' mood for ya lectures tonigh',' Sirius growled, though he turned his gaze away from his friend almost guiltily.

Petey sighed deeply then shook his head sadly before turning to Jimmy. 'Take a hike for a little while kid. This is 'tween me and him right now. In fact...' he said then brought out a gold money clip, took out what seemed like a lot of notes and threw them on the table, 'go and find yourself something to do for a couple hours. I'll make sure he gets back to the Yard safe and sound, promise.'

Jimmy knew now this was Sirius's friend Petey Pettigrew, one of the only two friends Sirius really had. Wearily he eyed the pounds then Pettigrew, debating what he should do. Turning to Sirius, who now had his tenth drink in his hand, he gave him a questioning look. 'Boss?' 

Sirius tipped back his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then made a small grunting sound again. 'Get a wiggle on kid, tak' th' jack an' scram. No reason ya hav' ta be stuck in a juice joint wit' a couple o' ol' gits like us on Christmas Ev'. Go hav' some fun eh?' he said gruffly with a nod.

Jimmy nodded back though he wasn't really thrilled at doing things this way. It's not that he didn't trust Petey Pettigrew, but after these many months Sirius was like a father to him, and he felt very overprotective of the man, especially when Sirius was completely half seas over. 'Sure boss. I'll see you back at the Yard then,' he said quietly, then turned to Petey, 'you better take good care of him.'

Petey was surprised at how much the kid seemed to care for Sirius, but nodded in affirmation. 'Sure kid. Don't you worry, I think I can handle a rummy like him tonight. Go on and have some fun,' Petey said.

Jimmy picked up the pounds from the table and with a short nod at Petey silently left the small club called 'The Jazz Band', another one of Lucius's places. It was named for the main type of entertainment, that being of course jazz music and now even a few of the 'big bands' had started playing there. It was the only speakeasy in North Kent as well so it was quite popular with the locals, including Jimmy and Sirius.

Due to the fact Sirius moved round in his business dealings so much he really didn't have a place of his own persay, but Gravesend was as close to 'home' as it got. From what Sirius had told Jimmy it was here in Gravesend that Sirius was born. His parents had died long ago and they'd only hired out the house they lived in, and very little had been left for Sirius to inherit. Certainly not a house, however Sirius had said there was some money set aside somewhere for a rainy day if Sirius needed it, not that he did at the moment with the amount of money Sirius made for his services. 

Despite having no real home, Sirius was still drawn back to Gravesend, and years ago had taken up residence in a boarding home called 'The Backyard' or as Sirius just called it, the Yard. When Jimmy had joined up with Sirius they hadn't had another room available at the time so they had been forced to share a room. A few weeks ago however one of the OAP's had died off in the room across from Sirius's, so Jimmy now had his own place to call 'home'. 

It wasn't much really, a bed, a nightstand with a small gas light, a wardrobe and a small window with a fire escape he could sit on if he wanted, and that was it. The toilet was communal, and baths were usually nothing but cold water in the washstand. Still though, for the first time in Jimmy's life he had somewhere that was his and his alone. With the money Sirius was paying him, basically a pound a week, he managed to buy a few things over the past few months as well to make things more 'homey' feeling. 

He'd taught himself how to read from one of his cousin's old primers years ago, though till now he had never owned his own books. Now his room boasted three books, and though it might take him forever to finish them, he was enjoying them immensely. Right now the one he was reading was called 'Oliver Twist', and it reminded him a lot of himself, though Sirius was hardly Fagen. The other two books were about a man named Sherlock Holmes, one was called The Study In Scarlet, and the second one was called The Sign Of Four, and they were the very first books ever written on Holmes. Jimmy admired Holmes passionately, and he planned on buying the next volume, A Scandal In Bohemia, as soon as he was able to.

The other things that he'd picked up was a new set of clothes, two sets actually. Nothing fancy like what the boy yesterday had been wearing, he wouldn't ever dream to wear such finery, but for Jimmy what he wore now was just right. Non-descript black pants, shirt, waistcoat and shoes, plain things all told, but it didn't make him 'stand out' in anyway and they were just perfect for a runner. Jimmy knew runners were the lowest of the low in this business, but Jimmy didn't mind in the least. He enjoyed the benefits of being the runner of Sirius "Fingers" Black. He got discounts at the bookshop, market and even at the clothing store when they saw Sirius waiting for him. It seemed they all knew Sirius Black, and feared him, though Jimmy certainly didn't.

Right now however he wondered what he would possibly do on Christmas Eve alone. Glancing down at his hand he realised in shock that Petey had given him five pounds at one shot. Five whole pounds! That was a month and then some pay for Jimmy, and his heart was nearly bursting with joy. Now he could get that next Holmes book! The only draw back however was that being Christmas Eve, everything was closed, not to mention it was also now 5 o'clock at night, which meant really Jimmy hadn't a single place to go.

Making sure no one was round him, he quickly put the pounds in a place that was safe and secure. Sirius had taught him how to hide things in a 'fake' sown in pocket inside his waistcoat, and Jimmy was grateful to have the hiding place right now. Five whole pounds he certainly didn't want to lose to anyone else, though anyone who would try to attack the runner of Sirius Black had to either be a sap or asking for death. Everyone in the business by now knew of the kid called 'Scarface', even though Jimmy himself didn't even know it.

With a sigh he realised there really wasn't anything more he could do on Christmas Eve except maybe go back to the Yard and wait for Sirius and Petey to come back. He could do it though and go read more of his book, but right now he wasn't actually in the mood for that. Instead he decided to headed off to a small park nearby to think on things, which right now he really needed. He'd found the park near the club last month when Sirius had gone off somewhere on his own to Jimmy's surprise, usually Sirius never left him behind. That day however he had, and he had been left to his own devices for the day, and thus had found the park. 

As he made his way to the small park his mind wandered back to yesterday and the boy he'd met. Draco Malfoy. A name that had rolled of the boys tongue with grace and style, like honey and wine. He wondered again why the boy had made him feel such odd things at the time, and he questioned himself if he really could be interested in that particular way in the boy. By the time he got to the gate of the park it was clear that he definitely had felt an attraction to Draco, enough so that even now thinking on him his heart fluttered and his palms sweated. 

With a sigh he tried to shake off the thoughts, no matter how much he did want to see Draco again he was sure it was a one sided affection. People as important as Draco Malfoy were not interested in other men, it just didn't happen. Only lower ranks had that particular affliction as Harry though on it. Of course what Jimmy hadn't know was the interest of one Severus Snape, and if he had known it might have made his heart not quite so heavy. As it were, as Jimmy entered the small park his mind was in turmoil, and trying to shake off the thoughts wasn't happening.

It startled him then when he realised he wasn't alone in the park, there was someone else there as well, sitting as it happened on the bench that Jimmy usually claimed for himself. What was even odder about the whole thing was that it was a girl sitting there, from the looks of it possibly round Jimmy's age, and the girl certainly didn't look too happy. In fact, she looked downright miserable, crying in fact. 

Going over to the bench he stood there a moment, not wanting to frighten her or anything and cleared his throat to let her know he was there. The girl looked up startled, but then sighed and recasted her eyes downward, obviously not intending to leave. Jimmy decided to risk it and sat down next to her on the bench, looking at her for a few moments. She was pretty in a way, though she didn't make his heart flutter like Draco had. She had long brown curly hair with a red pomp-pomp hat on, and a red coat as well. 

'I can leave if you want me too,' Jimmy said now, though he was curious about the girl he didn't want to invade on something that was obviously bothering her.

The girl shook her head and sighed again, though this time she looked up at him. He could see the tears in her eyes now and he felt sad for her. 'No, that's..that's all right. You can stay.'

Jimmy reached inside his coat and took his handkerchief out of his pocket, handing it to her. 'Here, looks like you could use one,' he said quietly.

The girl sniffled and took the handkerchief slowly. 'Thank you. I didn't think to bring one because I ran out of the house so fast,' she said and dried her eyes with the square cloth. Turning to Jimmy she looked at him curiously and said, 'I didn't think anyone would be here being Christmas and all.'

Jimmy smiled at her. 'Well let's just say I didn't have other plans for the night. It was the park or back to my room at the Yard and I wasn't in the mood to read my books right now,' he said, and he noticed she had strange coffee/dark chocolate coloured eyes that matched her hair perfectly.

The girl's eyes seemed to light up at hearing the word 'books' and said almost excitedly, 'What are you reading? I love to read myself.'

'Oh, err...well right now I'm reading Oliver Twist, and a couple Sherlock Holmes books. His very first two,' Jimmy said proudly.

'Oh! I read Oliver Twist a bunch of times now, I love it! I felt so bad for poor Oliver being treated so badly though. In the end it all works out, I won't say more though so you can find out for yourself,' she said with a dimpled smile.

'Copacetic! I'd hate to think he ends up as thief and a scallywag his whole life. I'd be right grummy by that,' he said almost happily.

As the girl heard the words he had used she looked at him specutively, giving him sort of a once over now. Suddenly her eyes fell on his scar and she gasped in surprise. 'You're...you're one of _them aren't you,' she said, though it wasn't an accusation, more a statement._

Harry tried to yet again cover the offending scar but it was too late and he knew it. With a sigh he turned away from the girl and said in a tone harsher than he meant, 'Yeah, so? What if I am?'

'Hey...it's not that it's a big deal...I...I guess I was just surprised is all. You don't seem like...er...a killer...' the girl said softly.

Jimmy snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, wondering now if that's what everyone did think he was. 'I'm not a thug. I work for one, but that's all.'

'So...in a way...you're a bit like Oliver Twist then,' the girl said in a more amused tone of voice, causing Jimmy to turn back to look at her in surprise.

He grinned then and said, 'I was thinking that same thing actually just a bit ago. Yeah, I guess I _am like him, 'cept I don't have the 'happy ending'...yet anyway. But now that you've told me there __is a good ending, I'm going to hope that there's one for me too.'_

'It didn't just _happen though...for Oliver I mean. He had to really want it, and earn his freedom and happiness. He had to work hard for it, defying people to get it,' she said quietly, almost reflectively._

Jimmy thought on that as well then said, 'Then I will too. Work at it I mean. I don't want to be a thug like my boss is, not really. I could if I had to, but I don't really want to. Sometimes it makes me sick actually what my boss does to get what he wants. I don't know how he does it.'

The girl shook her head sadly, and gave Jimmy an sad look. 'Sometimes people just are that way. They can't help it. Maybe something really bad happened to him and this is how your boss deals with it. You work for Sirius Black right? I've heard of him...and you...well...the scar, no offence, _is a giveaway,' she said hesitantly._

Jimmy sighed and nodded, subconsciously brushing his fingers against his scar. 'I hate this thing, and what it means. All it is is a scar, I got it from a tram accident. My parents died in that accident...and I end up with _this. Pathetic really, 'cause now it's causing me more problems than it's worth,' he muttered._

The girl reached over and was about to touch Jimmy but he flinched and backed away so she didn't, but she did give him an odd look. 'You were hurt bad by someone too weren't you,' she said softly.

Jimmy stared at her in shock, nearly sliding all the way over on the bench away from her. 'W-what makes you say that?'

'Don't take offense, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just I want to go into err..well a form of the medical profession you could say, and I happened to take a tour of a hospital err...in London. There was a young child there, maybe not more than nine or ten. His father had beat him daily. He would scream when he was touched, and wouldn't let anyone even near him. The had to sedate him so they could treat him. It was horrible, but...well...when you flinched like you just did...it reminded me of the young boy,' she said quietly.

Jimmy looked the girl a moment then sighed, then nodded his head slowly. 'I rather not chat on it. It's...it's _not my boss though if that's your thinking. My boss is the best bloke I know, he's really not so bad as people think he is...even if he is a thug. He's got a good heart, and he would __never hurt me. Just don't let anyone know that 'bout him all right?' Jimmy said firmly._

The girl smiled slightly and nodded her head in understanding. 'I won't, you're secret's safe with me,' she said. A clock chimed somewhere in the distance striking the new hour of 6 o'clock and the girl looked up startled. 'Listen, I hate to do this but I have to go, I'm sorry.'

Jimmy nodded, got up off the bench and slightly bowed to her, letting her know he was still a gentleman if nothing else. 'Thanks for the chat, it was actually a bit inspiring. Now I am in the mood to go finish reading Oliver Twist actually so I'm going to head back to the Yard. You've given me hope that maybe someday I _will find the same happiness as he did,' he said with a smile at the girl._

The girl smiled back and thought on that for a moment. 'You know what, I came here miserable because I have to do something today I _really don't want to. Now that I've talked to you though, I feel a lot better. I'm going to make __my happiness too, no matter how hard it will be. I don't know if we'll ever meet again, so take care of yourself won't you?' she asked._

Jimmy nodded. 'You as well, and good luck to you,' he said, then to his surprise the girl got up from the bench, stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Before Jimmy could even react however the girl was speeding towards the gate, and he quickly ran after her catching up to her as she was walking out of the park. 'Wait! What's your name?' he called out to her.

The girl looked back startled that he'd followed her, but she gave him a dimpled smile and said, 'It's Hermione, Hermione Granger,' she called back and with a quick wave she got into a motorcar and he watched as it headed off.

He stood there at the gate for a few moments, thinking back on their conversation. He had felt comfortable round the girl surprisingly, now that he thought of it. He put his hand up to his lips in wonder at her tiny kiss, it had been the first kiss Jimmy had ever gotten in his life however, so he was going to treasure it. 

As he made his way out the gate and back to his room he was in far greater spirits than he had been, and was now looking forwards to getting back to his book quickly. He hoped Sirius was all right and not still drinking, but when he got back he saw the door to Sirius's room was closed, so that meant he was back at least. However just as Jimmy was about to knock on the door he heard a second voice in the room, and he decided after all not to bother Sirius and whoever it was he was with. He suspected however it was probably Petey Pettigrew, and in that case he truly didn't want to bother them.

He made his way to his own room, turned on the small gas lamp then put his coat on the hook behind the door. With a smile now he eagerly grabbed up his book, and went to lay down on his bed, anxious to know how it all ended. As he began to delve back into the realm of Oliver Twist he wondered now on the kiss again. Strangely enough he began to wish it hadn't been the girl who had kissed him, but the elusive and mysterious Draco Malfoy. 

All of a sudden the day started to catch up with him and putting the book down across his chest he closed his eyes for a moment, intending only to relax. He started to drift off however, and in his mind he was back at the park, but not with the girl. It was Draco he was with on the bench, and in his dream like-state the kiss that he'd received hadn't been only a seconds length. In his dream the kiss was far more lasting, deeper and much more meaningful, and he knew he didn't wanted it to ever end.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

Aha...words recognition time folks! :)

grummy - depressed jack  - money juice joint - a speakeasy half seas over - drunk Get a wiggle on - get a move on rummy - a drunken bum OAP's - Old Age Pensioners (British word, not Jazz Slang) copacetic - excellent 

_August 05, 2002__10:30 PM__   ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape/Piri Malfoy_


	7. Of Dogs, Rats And Evening Chats

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)

Mandraco - Good job on beating the All Blacks, betting you had a right good time! Heh got to watch that stress factor, can be a nasty bugger yup yup! :nod nod: 

Ameal - :grin: Doing me best to update quick so I won't drop the fic midway like usual lately :gaze up: I'm not staying in Harry's POV all told, going to try to keep things on all sides for variety.

Shades - Yeah, personally I can't see Dobby pink either, but after watching the trailer again he's definitely pink :gaze up: don't know what they were thinking! :shakes head in wonder:  Can't help me love for Severus...or rather I'll say Alan Rickman...I adore the man even before HPPS came out, seen him on and off stage and he is a marvelous actor, so versatile, but like almost all Brit actors so underpaid and under encouraged :sigh: Welcome for the links, hope you get a kick out of them, I surely did! :P  As for Pansy egads, :shiver: that's all I'll say on that issue! As for what James/Lily did....and the rest...all in good time :grins:   Oh, Ron will enter the fic at some point soon, never fear on that. I think Ron's kind of cute in a strange sort of way...must be the temper he's got and that red hair :grin: 

****

**_~~~~Chapter Seven: Of Dogs, Rats And Evening Chats~~~~_**

****

****

****

_~~The Jazz Band Club, Gravesend, Kent, UK - Dec, 24th, 1924~~_

Petey watched Jimmy leave the club, a thoughtful expression on his face. This was the first time he'd met the kid he'd heard so much about, and something nagged at the back of his brain though he couldn't place what it was. It was almost like a familiarity, as if he should know the boy, though he didn't know how that would be possible. His attention was drawn back to the reason he'd come to this club tonight however when Sirius called the bartender for another drink. Judging from the amount of dead soldiers already on the table however, it was clear Petey had to stop Sirius's binge, and Petey had every intention of doing just that.

Turning back to gaze on his friend he shook his head sadly. 'Don't you think you've had enough Sirius?' he said quietly.

Sirius only glared at him and said in his slurred voice, 'I'll say when I've ha' enoug'. Ya no' me keeper.'

'No, I _am your goddamned friend though. If you think I'm going to let you get so far gone because of stupidity you've got another thing coming,' Petey said irritated now. This had gone far enough, he was going to put an end to it once and for all._

Standing up he walked over to the bartender to hold off the next drink and paid up Sirius's bill for him, then walked back over to the booth. 'Get up, we're leaving,' he said angrily.

'Leavin'? Don' thin' so Petey. Got me another roun' comin'. Ya leave, I don' wan' no company anyways,' he scowled.

'You don't have another round coming, I settled you up,' Petey said in a tight voice. Leaning in he whispered into Sirius's ear, 'Either you get up right now and come with me or I'll put you in a body bind and drag your sorry arse outta this club got it?' 

Sirius's eyes widened at that threat, knowing full well in the condition he was in he probably couldn't fight back even if Petey was so much smaller than him. With a growl he silently nodded his head and attempted to get out of the booth, only that didn't work too well at all and he landed straight flat on his face. With a heavy groan he lay there, wondering himself what he was doing all of a sudden. 

Petey sighed and helped his friend get back up, no easy feat either, but somehow he did manage to get Sirius standings upwards again. Without saying anything he seemed to almost know what was going on with Sirius, it was as if he could read the other man's thoughts. Right about now he was going through the emotional charts, denial, anger, pain and guilt. It hurt Petey no end to see his friend hurting so badly, and somehow he was going to get him to see sense in all this. That every single Christmas Sirius didn't need to be drowning out his sorrows this way.

Taking Sirius round the back of the club to an alleyway that was deserted he sat him down on a snow covered box and dug round in his pockets for a moment. He pulled out a small phial of a bluish liquid, one that Sirius eyed warily. 'Take it Siri, don't have a row with me on this,' he said holding out the phial.

Sirius stubbornly shook his head. 'Nah, wha's th' poin' o' gettin' drunk if'n ya can' enjoy it Petey...' he said harshly.

Petey wasn't in the mood anymore to deal with all of this. Pulling his wand out faster than he knew Sirius could react he whispered, '_Petrificus Totalus!', and seconds later Sirius was flat out on his back, aware but not able to argue with him any longer. Kneeling down into the snow by his friend Petey sighed deeply, giving Sirius a sad gaze. 'I warned you Padfoot. I did warn you I __wasn't going to put up with you much longer like this, and I'm __not. Now, you're __going to take the fucking Sober-Up potion whether you like or not,' he said._

He uncorked the phial and opened Sirius's mouth just enough to pour the contents of the phial down his throat a little at a time so he wouldn't choke. When the phial was completely emptied he corked it back up and put it back in his pocket, then sat down in the snow next to Sirius and waited. He wanted Sirius back in control before he let him out of the binds, or at least able to walk without falling on his face.

Sighing now he looked down at his friend, and his anger abated. It had been sixteen years since the episode with Remus, sixteen years of waiting, hoping and in the end, giving up on his dreams of ever being with Sirius. With Remus's help Petey had convinced Sirius to join Lucius, though it had taken far longer than the week Macnair wanted. Lucius however, upon hearing of the plan to recruit Sirius Black into his ranks, knew that he wasn't going to be swayed so easily. At first he wanted to drug Sirius into submission, but Petey and Remus convinced Lucius that they could do it on their own, just to give them time.

A month is what it had taken in the end however, but it had been well worth the efforts as far as Lucius was concerned. Sirius had turned out to be the best strongarm he'd ever seen, and after he had joined up never once had a payoff or killing gone wrong. Sirius was crafty, sly and downright cruel actually when it came to collecting, and Lucius enjoyed that aspect of the man. Since he hadn't really know Sirius from Hogwarts he only could base his information on the man from his schoolmates, and of course Severus. 

Severus hadn't been thrilled to have Sirius join up, but then those two had a hatred that was so deep it still existed today pretty much. It all stemmed back to a prank Sirius had pulled on Severus back at Hogwarts in which he sent him off to be killed by Remus during a full moon. Though Sirius had sworn he hadn't meant to kill Severus, only scare him and make him leave Remus alone, in the end Severus still never forgave him. Ironically however instead of making Severus leave Remus be it only fuelled his desire for the werewolf even more. Now of course none of it mattered since obviously the two of them had patched up any issues from long ago. 

Petey sighed again in frustration as he thought about Remus and Severus, and how odd their relationship was. At the same time though they did have a relationship, one that had lasted all these years, and Petey felt a bit of jealousy at that. After he'd pretty much allowed Remus to seduced him they had agreed it was going to be just that one time, and that's all it had been. It's not that Petey couldn't have gone back for more, but his heart wouldn't let him, it wasn't Remus he wanted. In the end though he never did find the courage or bravery to confront Sirius, and after Sirius started working for Lucius he sometimes didn't even see him for months on end, as was the case now.

It had actually been six months since he'd last seen Sirius, and it had been only a brief meeting in Lucius's London offices. They had gone for a quick drink after the business was finished up, and they parted ways and that was that. Petey often wonder how on earth he had been sorted in Gryffindor back at school when he couldn't even find the bravery to have told Sirius what he felt for him all these years. Mainly because he was just too afraid of the rejection. It was one thing to love Sirius from afar, but another to confront that love and have it throw in your face. For all Petey knew Sirius still loved Remus, those two had always been close and still were even if Remus now was with Severus.

Looking back down at his friend now he could see the potion was beginning to kick in. Sirius was relaxing more, he could tell that through the bind even. His eyes weren't so bloodshot either now, and silently he thanked the fact he'd remembered to ask Severus before he'd gone off on his trip for the phial. He wasn't sure he was going to need it, he rather had hoped not, but better safe than sorry, and apparently his safeness had paid off. 

It was getting quite cold now in the alleyway, a draft was breezing through and sitting in the snow wasn't helping Petey's mood. Standing up he gazed back down at Sirius and said, 'I'm going to let you out of the bind Siri. But I'm warning you, you try anything and you'll be back down before you know it. I may not be as good with magic as you always were, but I'm still quicker than you will be at the moment, and that's not saying much. You know I was always a lousy dueller,' he said with a slight nervous chuckle.

Sirius of course didn't respond but just looked back up at Petey, a sadness in his eyes. Petey couldn't take that look however and closed his eyes against it, sighing deeply. He whispered the words to release him from the petrificus, and just stood there, eyes closed, waiting for what Sirius would do next. After a moment when nothing seemed to be happening he opened his eyes in surprise, wondering what was going on. 

Sirius hadn't moved from where he lay, he was just gazing up at Petey with a strange look on his face. Petey was concerned and gazed back at him questioningly. 'Siri? Sirius?' he said softly, then knelt down in the snow again next to him. 'Oh Merlin Siri I'm sorry, I really am. I just....I just....Remus told me I should be strong after we...but...oh hell I can't do this!' he cried out then, and quickly stood and started running off, pain tearing at his heart and mind. 

He ran out of the alley and down the block, not even caring who would see him or where he was going. He stopped in a doorway for a moment, confident Sirius probably wasn't going to want to catch up to him, and let silent tears fall in cold rivulets down his cheeks. Once again he had proved he wasn't a Gryffindor, and had run away from what he most desired. 

'You're going to freeze to death that way. Come on, let's go back to the Yard and get warmed up,' a voice said, an almost tender voice even, which caused Petey to cry even harder. 

'No...go on without me, I don't deserve any kindness from you Siri. I don't deserve...' he began but was cut off by Sirius.

'Just stop yapping and move Pete. I'm not going to stand here and fight with you on this. I'm freezing my arse off and I know you must be solidly frozen, you never were very strong in the winters. Now let's go,' Sirius said in an authoritative tone of voice, and grabbed Petey's arm to drag him off. 

Petey was surprised but hadn't much choice but to follow Sirius. He sniffed back the rest of his tears, a tiny glow of hope flowing through him. Sirius had never been forceful with him, even at school he was always treated by the others as a china object, weaker and needing more attention. A part of Petey however had always wished that they would have been more aggressive with him, more dominate like Remus had been that day. Now that he thought back on that he realised why he had wanted more from Remus...it was because for the first time Remus hadn't treated him like a china doll. 

The had gotten almost back to the Yard when Petey felt a sharp pain in his arm, and realised Sirius was the cause of it. He wondered what was going through Sirius's head and though he had wanted him to be a bit more forceful, he certainly hadn't meant painful. 'Siri...Siri you're hurting me...' Petey said now as Sirius gripped his arm even tighter. Apparently the Sober-Up Potion was now fully in effect, and Sirius was no longer under the effects of the alcohol, meaning he'd gotten his strength and wits back. 'Sirius....Siri please...' he said as Sirius only gripped his arm even tighter.

Sirius didn't say anything, nor did he let go of Petey's arm. In fact he seemed angry now,  and Petey was getting more than worried. With Sirius sober there was no way he could fight him, he didn't stand a chance against a man like Sirius either magically or muggle ways. When they got to the Yard Petey was getting really concerned now. Sirius was gripping his arm so hard he was sure he was going to get bruises from it, and he tried to resist him now. 

Sirius stopped at the door to the Yard and turned to him, his black eyes blazing with something very close to hatred. Petey tried to resist him and wrench his arm away but before he knew it Sirius had smacked him across the face, and smacked him hard. He could even taste blood in his mouth, and he whimpered a bit in fear. 

'You try that again Petey and it'll be more than a crack across the mouth you'll get from me,' he said in a cold voice, then before Petey could even respond Sirius dragged him inside the Yard and up the stairs to his room.

When they got there Sirius slammed the door behind them and finally let Petey go, throwing him down on the bed, giving him a look of such intenseness that made Petey cringe and scramble away. 'Siri...Sirius...what are you doing? What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?' Petey asked in a small voice.

Sirius scowled and went over to fetch two towels from the washbowl rack. Throwing one to Petey he muttered, 'Get those clothes off and dry down. I'm not going to have you catching pneumonia or something.' Then Sirius himself followed his own advice and started to strip down, which made Petey turn away quickly. The one thing he didn't think he could handle it right now was to see the man he'd dreamed about so long in nothing but his bare naked skin.

Climbing off the bed he turned himself to the wall and got out of his own clothes, dropping them in a pile on the floor. Before he was done a set of warm pyjamas were thrown onto the bed, and he quickly got into them since by now he really was shivering and frozen to the bone. 'C-c-could y-you p-put up a-a w-warming s-spell?' Petey said through chattering teeth as he turned back to face the still angry Sirius.

Sirius grunted and shook his head. 'The is a muggle place Petey, you _know I can't. I'll put some more wood in the burner, it'll take a while though. Get into bed and cover yourself up with the duvet, and if you argue with me I'll __make you do it,' he said glaring at Petey, then went over and took out some wood from a small basket. Each room at the Yard had it's own small stove-pipe burner, it was used for general cooking, and the only heat source. _

Petey didn't argue and slipped under the duvet gratefully, teeth still chattering until he finally warmed up a few moments later. Sirius came over scowling, then sat down on a small three-legged stool that he had in the room. He eyed Petey for a few moments as if debating what he was going to say, but there was no question in Petey's mind Sirius was angry. Sober _and angry, not a good mix on any given day. _

'Siri? Why...' Petey began to say but a hard cold look from Sirius made him clam up quickly.

'Shut up. Just shut up Pete,' he growled, and again seemed to choose his words carefully. He pulled the stool over to the bed, right up against it and glared down at Petey. Finally he said in an odd voice now, 'You bedded him didn't you.' Not a question, a statement. 

Petey looked back at Sirius in shock, then he realised who it was he was talking about. Turning his face away from Sirius he said in a small voice, 'I-I don't know w-what you m-mean Siri-'

Before Petey could even finish his sentence however Sirius was on the bed, pinning him down, and roughly turned his face to look him in the eyes. 'Don't fuck with me Pete! You bedded him didn't you!' he spat out, his eyes completely fogged over with pure anger and hatred.

Petey winced as Sirius gripped his arms hard again and said, 'Siri...goddammit, get the hell off me...get off me!' He tried to squirm away but Sirius only held him down harder. This wasn't exactly what he'd imagined when he wanted Sirius to be more dominating that much he knew. With Remus it was one thing, he wasn't really a violent person when he was human, but Sirius was whole different cauldron of potions. He was pure muscle, and a downright violent person, especially when he was sober and angry like this.

'Answer the fucking question Pete! **_DID YOU BED HIM?' he screamed out now._**

**_'YES! All right? Yes, I did!' Petey yelled back now, tears beginning to reform in his eyes. He looked up at Sirius through his foggy glasses, waiting for whatever would happen next. What happened however wasn't what he expected._**

Sirius suddenly gave a pained groan and released Petey, getting off him to sit on the side of the bed. 'When?' he said in a quiet voice now.

Petey sighed and sat up, taking his glasses off and putting them on the nightstand so they wouldn't get more foggier then they already were. 'A long time ago. Before...before you joined Lucius even,' he said in just as quiet a voice.

Sirius was shaking now, seemingly in some sort of pain. 'Why? _Why Pete?' he said in a strained voice, and turned to face the smaller man, torment in his eyes._

'Oh Siri...' Petey said in a hushed voice as he sadly shook his head. 'it wasn't exactly like it was _planned to happen, it just did. He was doped up...it was...oh Merlin...it was Christmas Eve, 1908. I went to see him at the Club and...oh gods, I didn't know he had started taking the dope I swear it. I only went there to talk to him because Macnair ordered me to get him in order to recruit you. We went to his room only to talk..I swear that much...and....oh hell it just happened all right?' _

'He...so _that's when he...he started on the dope then,' Sirius said softly, a deep sigh coming from him._

Petey nodded and put a hand out on Sirius's shoulder. 'I tried to get him to stop but, he needed it so badly. He was so much in pain Sirius...I felt so guilty for what I'd done to him and he didn't even blame me for it. He was a mess but I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to get him to see reason but...well not like _I could eh?' he said with a watery smile. 'I __never meant to hurt him Padfoot, I __swear it too you. I know you love him...I'm so sorry...' he said quietly, pain tearing his heart out as he said those words. It hurt him to know how much Sirius loved Remus, it always would hurt him._

Sirius looked at Petey strangely then shook his head. 'I care a lot 'bout Moony, I don't deny that Pete. He was my first lover, as I was his back at school. I suppose we ended up addicted to each other...like a moth drawn to the flames. We needed each other, to hold each other, be together. But...' he said slowly, as if he didn't want to finish the rest for some reason.

'But?' Petey asked curiously.

'But..I never 'loved' him in the meaning of the word love, not that way Petey. Lust, Merlin yes, we both lusted after each other, but it was _never love. Truth is....well....the truth is...oh hell,' Sirius said with a groan and flopped back onto the bed with a thud closing his eyes with a sigh._

'Siri? Padfoot? What is it?' Petey asked quietly and leaned over his friend, his heart beating a mile a minute at this confession.

Sirius reopened his eyes and gazed back up at Petey with a very strange expression now. 'The truth of the matter was Pete is that we only went for each other because...because who we both _really wanted we didn't think we could have. So instead we found solace with each other, knowing that lust and sex was all it would __ever be. I only sent Snape out there because I was jealous, I didn't want him with Snape even though I knew that's who Remus really wanted to bed. I hated knowing it was Severus's name he screamed out when we shagged,' he said in a strange voice and looked away from Petey._

Petey frowned, unsure of what this meant. 'I don't get it, if that's all it was then...if you both wanted other people then why didn't you go for them?' he asked confused.

Sirius shook his head and muttered something under his breath before turning back to face Petey. 'Because we were both too afraid Pete.'

'Afraid of what?' Petey said confused. He was curious as well as to who it was Sirius had wanted, and his heart constricted at the thought it might have been even James or something.

Sirius sighed and it was the most heartfelt sigh Petey had probably ever heard come from this hardened man. 'Afraid of being hurt, of being rejected by the ones we _did love. Of what would happen if we allowed ourselves to be loved back in return I guess. It was dark times remember Petey, anything could have happened to any of us. Oh gods, look at what happened to James...to Lily and Harry...I loved them like family, they were my __only family far as I was concerned...and I couldn't protect them! I couldn't __protect them Pete!' he said in a tortured voice._

'Oh Siri...Siri it's not _your fault what happened to them. You can't keep blaming yourself for that, it's killing you..' Petey said softly._

'I could have stopped them, I could have done something Pete. I just let him go, I just let him waltz over to the dark side and I did nothing to stop him! Oh gods, what kind of person am I that I would let my best friends turn to such a life! First James joined Voldemort....then you and Remus joined Malfoy. I hate myself...I don't deserve to live...' he sobbed now.

'Padfoot, oh Paddy that's _not true! You couldn't have stopped Jamie from going, __none of us could. He was angry when the Auror's did nothing to stop his parents death. He wanted revenge in any way possible. He came back to us though...remember? At the end he came back...he __was good again...' Petey said softly, and put his hand daringly on Sirius's face to wipe away his tears._

'Not until he'd already killed and tortured any Auror he came across. Fifteen Auror's died at his hands Pete...one of them was my _partner for fucks sake! Frank...gods...__he didn't deserve to die, he'd just had a newborn, Neville I think his name was, just like Jamie had just had Harry. And Jamie killed him....he made me watch the whole thing did you know that? First he tortured him, then he fed him poisonous potions...then used the Cruciatius on him over and over until Frank was bleeding out of his goddamn ears. Finally I begged Jamie, pleaded with him to end it and before my eyes he did....he used the Avada Kedavra on Frank. And I could only sit there in the magic ropes he had me in and pray my own death would be quicker.' he sobbed again._

'He _didn't kill you though...he didn't. You're alive, you're safe now, and Jamie realised what he had been doing all that time...' Petey said._

'No, he couldn't kill me, he was going to...he had his wand on my forehead, ready to cast, but something stopped him and he walked away. I was found two days later, starved, cold and half dead remember? He would have killed me though...I could see it in his eyes...they weren't Jamie's eyes Pete...I would swear it, I remember now...I remember seeing a flicker of something in his eyes as he walked away...he was fighting to not kill me,' Sirius said painfully.

Petey was surprised at that and said in a thoughtful voice, 'Do...do you think it _wasn't Jamie? That he was under the Imperius or something?'_

Sirius sighed. 'I don't know, but it _wasn't Jamie. I could have wrong been wrong at that point...I really don't know, I was too sickened, angry and afraid. All I remember is he couldn't kill me, and a month later Albus Dumbledore owled me and said Jamie had turned himself in, that he made a full statement and was prepared to go to Azkaban for his crimes.'_

'He didn't though, Albus convinced Fudge not to send him there, I remember that,' Petey said with a shiver at those days long past. 'Jamie turned spy in the end.'

'Yeah, and got himself and Lily and Harry killed for it. I still don't know who ratted him out but I swear, whoever it was, they will pay one day. I will see to it _personally,' Sirius said thickly. 'I forgave him you know, I __did forgive him for what he'd done because I __had too. I couldn't believe it was really Jamie who was doing it all. If it hadn't been for Remy though during those dark times, I would have lost all sanity. Remus was my only salvation, he made me forget even if it was only for a few hours in bed, and gods did I need it,' Sirius said sadly._

'I wish I could have helped Siri, I wish I had known how bad it was for you. I was so caught up in my own pathetic attempts of living life that I didn't realize what was going on.' Petey sighed angrily.

'Don't blame yourself for that Pete, I don't blame you anyway. You had to do what you were doing, I knew that. When your parents died they left you with nothing, and I knew you wouldn't accept any help from me. I have a fortune buried under Gringott's, and I knew you of all people wouldn't touch a Knut of it. I wanted to help you so badly though, I really did. I'd see you in that Counting house, shivering in the winter, eyes nearly crossed at the poor lighting and stuffy room,' Sirius said slowly, turning his gaze away from Petey now.

Petey blinked in surprise and sat back, letting that all sink in. 'Y-you...you were watching me? _Why?' he asked in shock._

Sirius mumbled something then sat back up and put his hands on Petey's shoulders, looking him in the eye. 'I told you before that Remus and I only bedded each other because we both were afraid. In my case....it was..._you...I was afraid of Petey,' he said quietly._

Petey stared back at Sirius uncomprehending what he meant. Blinking again in surprise he said, 'Sirius?'

Sirius lowered his gaze though he didn't take his hands from Petey's shoulders and said in a soft voice, 'Simple Pete, I have been in love with you since I was fifteen years old. The more time passed though, the darker times got...I couldn't bare to think what would happen if I let myself admit I loved you to your face. I couldn't lose you, and when we left Hogwarts and I lost Jamie, I knew I definitely couldn't risk loving or losing you too. I am a coward Wormtail, a sap even. The only reason I even joined Lucius in the end was because I wanted to keep close to you, but I had to pretend to make it so difficult so you wouldn't suspect anything. If I had given in so easily...'

'I still would have loved _you too Sirius,' Pete said, his heart soaring, and before Sirius could say another word he leaned over and kissed him on the lips. For the first time in his life he had finally felt like a Gryffindor._

Sirius was surprised at Petey's actions, but this is what he had wanted, dreamed of for so long he wasn't even sure it was real. He wondered if somehow he wasn't back at the Jazz Band Club still bent, and this was a product of one too many drinks after all. The sweet taste of Petey's lips on his, the warmth of his tongue invading his mouth however was too much, and with a groan he gave in to him. 

Sirius was obviously the more experienced of the two, but Petey instinctively seemed to know what to do. It didn't matter any more that Petey had bedded Remus, he was Sirius's now and forever, and they silently both vowed never to let each other go again. They both knew the past was now the past, that it was time to start building the future, and together somehow, they would do just that. 

The never heard the footsteps outside their door, they didn't know that Jimmy had returned to his rooms. All they cared about was their passion, and for the first time in Sirius's life he had made love, not just had sex. He and Petey brought each other to places neither of them had ever touched, and they both knew the reason for that. It was love, pure and simplistic, love for each other. There was no hurrying, no reason to, for they had all the time in the world. In both men's minds they gave silent and thankful prayers even for what this Christmas Eve had brought them both. 

It would take time but Sirius would eventually no longer feel the torment of the ghosts of the past. Petey would be content in knowing that even though they had their roles to play right now, this was the way it should have been, and would always be. Sirius was gentle with Petey, and Petey responded to that like a flower opening from a bud. It would be well into the night before either man would allow the other to rest, and when they did it was in each others sweaty arms, tightly snug and warm under the duvet. Their passion spent for the moment, only their dreams were left, and it was dreams of happiness and security. And the hope that one day they could finally be free from what they were.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

Only one word of interest in the chap I'm afraid:

dead soldiers - beer bottles

_August 06, 2002   3:38 PM   ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	8. Hit The Road Jack....

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)

Shades - Heh good luck against your brother luv :grin: I only had a younger sister, and she usually tormented me far more then I ever tormented her lol. I have a half sister and brother too, but they were in their 20's by the time I came along so didn't get much 'tormenting' time in :pout:  Will do me best to answer the questions...all in good time :I'm good at saying that aren't I? :P)  Oh I can't help it, I just love Alan Rickman...he's closer to me age than Daniel or Tom so I can't really drool over them :gaze up:. Yup Ron will play a part soon, promise. You will see him yup yup! As to what Jamie took :whistles: if I wasn't exactly clear don't worry it will become apparently so soon! :nod nod:

Gia - did you get me review of your fic luv? I wasn't sure it took. Ohhh! :squeals: I do like it tons! Harry is adorable and poor Draco...didn't know what he got himself into doing that hex now did he! :grins: Can't wait for the update, put you on me author alerts so I know when you do update next :nod nod nod:  As to that night, much more actually happened on all fronts, I just covered only two aspects so far. I might yet go back to the ball, but....:thinks: we'll see...maybe as a flash back :P

On a side note, I don't know if this will be a long fic in total. I don't foresee it because I would like to get back to me other fics (I have been truly negligent on Deny Thy Father and It's Called A Heart). So from what me muse Scabbers is telling me...probably be only couple more chaps on this one. Course Petey AKA me stuffed yellow rat Scabbers might change his mind but...we'll see. Right now I am having fun with it :P

**_~~~~Chapter Eight: Hit The Road Jack....~~~~_**

****

****

****

_~~Hotel Wales, New York City, New York, USA - Dec 31st, 1924~~_

Draco was miserable, and that wasn't saying enough. It was New Year's Eve, and really he should have been happy, but this week had already started out with a bang - literally. Which was the whole reason Draco was now stuck at the Hotel Wales in mid-town New York City pacing the hotel room rather than in his own room back at Malfoy Manor. 

It had all started the week before when someone had planted a bomb in the motorcar of Antonio Avery killing him, his wife and their son instantly. The whole thing reeked of oddities, considering Antonio rarely used his motorcar, preferring to Apparate whenever possible. Something however had made him and his family use the car on that particular day, and that had been the end of that. That alone wouldn't have brought Lucius to New York though, and now Draco had to wonder what else had bothered his father enough to basically pack up and leave just like that.

It had taken five days to go from Liverpool to the port of Ellis Island in what was now being called 'the Big Apple' or New York City. Draco was surprised that his father had chosen to go by Muggle means rather than just use the International Floo Network, but Lucius vehemently refused to do that for some reason. Not that Draco had really minded, the trip had actually been quite nice aboard the recently refitted R.M.S. Mauretania, the fastest luxury liner in the world to date. Most passengers had stayed indoors during the trip being it was wintertime, and Draco had enjoyed an early morning stroll on the first class deck alone, often ending up at the writing room afterwards to read. His mother had not faired the trip well though, getting seasick only a day out and confined herself to the luxurious cabin. His father however though a bit green, maintained himself and they both had dined with the captain at suppertime, a privilege reserved for the wealthy upper-crust or in this case Draco though, very rich crime kings.

Draco wasn't sure, but it appeared as if Lucius was actually worried, enough where his father wanted to stay in high profile and prove to whomever that he wasn't going to be intimated by what was happening. Whatever it was though Lucius wasn't even confiding in his son at the moment, in fact far as Draco saw it his mother really didn't know the reason why they were now in New York City. Draco had observed his father aboard the ship, and he was a bit concerned actually at how nervous Lucius seemed. Most people wouldn't be able to detect that from Lucius Malfoy, he was always a cool cucumber on the outside, but Draco who had grown up his whole life round the man and studied him, knew Lucius was scared.

Draco didn't really think it was Antonio's death either that was worrying his father, but something else on top of that is what caused him to flee London. Whatever it was certainly was big though, or Draco wouldn't be here in the Hotel Wales scowling in boredom and frustration. It had been a little over a day since they stepped off the boat, and Lucius had disappeared first thing that morning, leaving Draco and his mum behind with orders not to leave unless accompanied by someone. 

Draco didn't know what to think of that comment since neither Crabbe nor Goyle, Lucius's bodyguards had stayed behind, they had gone with Lucius to wherever it was he went this morning. It had been two hours since Lucius had left, and though his mum had found things to occupy herself in her room, Draco was sitting in his own pacing and muttering every oath he could think of. For the first time in his seventeen years of life Draco was well and truly at a loss.

He'd brought some books for the trip but had finished the first one, Oliver Twist, whilst on board ship. The other two books he hadn't even unpacked yet, those being A Study In Scarlet and The Sign Of Four. He had the most recent and updated collection of all the Sherlock Homes books in print now and he loved them. It had been well worth the £100 he'd spent for the volumes too, though at the moment he really couldn't give a care about them. He was bored, bored, bored, and all he wanted to do was leave. If not New York itself, at least the hotel room. Despite that he had a suite of his own that was quite roomy, right now he felt suffocated and even a bit claustrophobic.

He knew it was just a short trip to the Museum Of Natural History from the hotel, and that's really where he wanted to go. Not that he could exactly tell his father or mum this though, they didn't quite approve of Draco going to such 'Mugglefied' places as that, but at the moment he really didn't give a damn. He wanted to go, and sitting down now on his bed he began to think of ways he could 'escape' his mum for a bit and head there. He had heard his father say earlier that he might not be back till very late in the evening, maybe even six or seven o'clock if that. Right now with it only being 10 AM in the morning, that gave Draco ample time to explore.

The only draw back to that was the thug outside stationed inbetween both his and his mum's doors. Draco had never seen this guy before but he looked like a bimbo, and twice as tough as even Crabbe or Goyle. In a small way he reminded Draco of Sirius Black, though in actuality he thought Black could probably do a job on this bloke easily. The bloke outside the door was only round 5'11 and lanky, though the two guns proudly on display in their holsters proved to Draco he was more than a match and dead on shot, not a man to be messed with. Wizards could fight off a lot of things, but bullets wasn't exactly covered in his education at Hogwarts.

Half hour later he was sitting on his bed still wondering how on earth he was going to sneak out without being spotted by the thug outside when a knock came on his door. 'Yes?' he called out in surprise, wondering who on earth it could be.

'Draco darling? Are you available?' a woman's voice called out.

Draco grumbled and got up from the bed and went over to the door to open it. He walked slightly into the foyer and confronted his mother. 'Yes mother, of _course I'm available. What __else could I possibly be doing in this benighted shite-hole __but sitting here __being available,' he scowled deeply._

'You always talk to your mum that way kid? If I was her I'd have washed out your mouth with soap years ago,' a gruff voice said from behind him, causing Draco to twirl round and face the man who'd spoken.

His eyes grew round as he looked right into a pair of black eyes, eyes that were twinkling in some odd form of amusement. 'You! What are _you doing here?' he said shocked._

'I'd rather not talk in the hallway if you don't mind kid,' the man said hastily. With a slight nod at Narcissa, he walked into Draco's room and sat down in one of the plush chairs within waiting on Draco.

Draco looked at his mother for a moment who smiled at him and nodded as well, motioning for him to go inside. 'Go on my little dragon,' she said softly and began to walk away, giving the thug in the hallway a glare. She then went back into her own room shutting the door behind her leaving Draco to wonder what was going on.

'You coming kid or I gotta drag you in here? Oh and make sure to shut the door behind you too,' the man said from the room.

Draco was too stunned still to even scowl at being order round like this, however he did do as the man asked and walked back into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He gave the man in the black clothes a strange look before going back over and sitting down on the bed, a dozen thoughts running through his mind at what was going on.

The man looked over Draco for a moment wearily then took out a pack of fags and lit up, offering one to Draco who took it hesitantly. 'It's a normal damned fag kid, I didn't poison it you know,' the man said with a sniff and threw Draco his lighter. 

Draco lit the fag and inhaled deeply, figuring if the man was going to poison him it would at least save him the frustration of being shut up in the hotel room. The taste of normal British tobacco however was enough to satisfy him that it wasn't poisoned, and he tossed the lighter back at the man, taking in another drag. 'All right, so tell me...to what do I owe this pleasure Black?' he scowled, regaining his usual off-handed demeanour.

Sirius muttered under his breath, rolling his fag between his fingers a moment, then gave Draco a dark gaze. With a glance at the door he got out of the chair and walked over sitting down next to Draco on the bed, leaning in to say in a hushed voice, 'I don't have much time to talk so listen up. I came here as your protection, and Godric knows right now you need it kid. You have any clue why your dad rushed you out of London so fast? Hmm?'

Draco stared at Sirius in surprise now, wondering what he could mean. Shaking his head slowly he said back in a low voice, 'Not a fucking clue. Father didn't barely say a word, only told mother and I to pack and then next thing we knew we were on the ship coming here. How did you get here anyway?'

'By ship, same as you, only we left a day later. You're father owled me secretly, that's how worried he was to even use Owl Post to the Muggle world kid,' Sirius said.

'What? Why? He _never risks doing that so what's going on?' Draco said._

'It's like this kid. Avery's death wasn't the _only thing that got Lucius scared see. There's a __new faction out there, a very __secret faction that's out to eliminate Lucius and his little 'gang'. Especially __you kid,' Sirius said quietly._

'Me?' Draco squeaked then scowled. 'Shite, I sound like a fucking parrot. Of _course they'd want to eliminate me, bumping me off would be a coup de grace for anyone to try and hurt my father,' Draco said bitterly. 'So, what does this group really want? Just to bump off __everyone?'_

Sirius shook his head and took another drag, blowing a few smoke rings into the air lazily. 'Nah, they want a fucking lot more than _that kid. They want all of you out of the way, they're peace lovers, they want to end the reigns of crime and distance the two worlds back to what they should be,' Sirius said._

'Peace lovers?' Draco said with an incredulous laugh. 'Blowing up a fucking motorcar I'd _hardly call peaceful Black!' he sneered._

Sirius snorted and took another lazy drag. 'You're not paying attention kid. I said they are _peace lovers, not __peaceful. They'll do __whatever it takes to bring your father and everyone associated with down. That means you too Draco, especially __you. With you out of the way your father's vulnerable and they bloody well know that. Take down the apple of daddy's eye, and the father crumbles they think,' Sirius shrugged._

Draco was the one to snort now and shake his head. 'They don't know my father very well then do they. My father's a bastard of a git, and I seriously doubt with me out of the picture he'd crumble to _anything. He's too fucking caught up in the world he's built to let even his own son's death phase him,' he said bitterly. 'Besides, he's got __protection of his own, and I don't mean those gits Crabbe and Goyle.'_

Sirius gave Draco an odd look at that. 'Maybe, maybe not who's to say. Right now though your father's worried enough to enlist the help of a couple big time cheeses here in New York to help his cause. Not to mention London wasn't exactly safe at the moment for him after what happened to Avery,' Sirius said practically spitting at Avery's name.

'You didn't like Avery much did you. And who's my father seeing anyway?' Draco asked.

'He's in talks with two men named Bugs Moran and Hymie Weiss that's all I know. Nothing but trouble though can come of it if you ask me. They're both daft from what I hear,' Sirius said with a sniff. 'As for Avery, I ain't even going to dignify that kid. I hated him at Hogwarts much as I hate all of your father's associates,' he grumbled.

'Even Lupin, Pettigrew and Severus? Oh, and we can't forget to mention _you happen to work for my father now, can we,' Draco said raising an eyebrow at him mockingly._

'Don't get cheeky with _me kid, you know what I bloody well mean,' Sirius scowled. 'Trust me, I had better things I'd rather have been doing than being holed up in this godforsaken city on New Year's Eve. I always hated New York, always will,' he muttered._

'Well that's a relief to know I'm not the only one,' Draco grumbled himself. 'At least you're  a lot more freer to move round the city than I am. I'm not even allowed out of the fucking room thanks to that arsehole outside,' he said bitterly.

Sirius chuckled than and glanced at the door. 'Heh, your typical New York street torpedo, big guns and tiny arse brains. They think shooting down someone is the only way to get the message across,' he said with a gleam in his eye as he pulled out his moon-shape handled shiv. 'Now _this beauty is respected. Seen it's share of blood and still working like a charm. No need to load it, just use it.'_

Draco rolled his eyes and said in a mocking voice, 'For a man who says he hates what he does you sure as fuck don't show it Black. You really _enjoy slicing and dicing people up? Is that __all you really want out of life? Cause if it is I feel sorry for you.'_

Sirius reclipped his shiv and put it back in his pocket, giving Draco a strange glance. 'And what would the son of Lucius Malfoy know 'bout anything else? What makes _you any less of a murdering bastard then your father eh? Or even me?' he said just as mockingly._

Draco glared now at Sirius, and stood up and walked over to look out the window, seeing the skyline of New York unfold before him. He didn't answer right away, though he could tell Sirius's eyes were certainly on him. After a moment he said in a soft voice though he didn't turn from the window, 'Maybe because I don't _want to be him. Maybe because I __want more from life than to be a cold hearted bastard murderer.'_

Sirius didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at the boy then got up himself and went over to the window and looked out. Gazing at the skyline he said in a quiet voice, 'You see that out there? They're building a new life here, a new world for the future. I hear they want to build all the way to the clouds one day can you imagine that? Maybe it's just a pipe dream Draco, but it's still a hope. It's a hope for a better world these people here have. That's what we all should have...a hope for a better life...a better world for _our world too, not just the Muggles.'_

Draco sighed then nodded slowly in agreement. 'Yeah...but it's still just dreams Black. As long as people like my father do what they do we'll _never be free. We'll never be able to know what it's like to walk down the street and __not feel afraid or alone. We'll never be able to...to love or be loved because it's too risky...' he said softly, a trace of bitterness clear in his voice._

Sirius turned to Draco and gave him a strange look, debating at what he was going to say. Taking Draco by the shoulders he said in a strange voice, 'What would you do to gain that though Draco? To defy your father and make that better world? What would you do to be loved?'

Draco looked back at Sirius and without hesitation said, 'Anything. I'd do _anything for that.'_

Sirius nodded and then let go of Draco's shoulders, walking back to the bed. In a gruff voice now he said, 'Get your coat on, we're getting out of here, it's time you knew.' When Draco didn't move right off he scowled and said, 'Get a move on kid, _now!'_

Draco didn't know what was going on but he quickly went over and got on his winter coat and his Slytherin scarf, surprised at the sudden change in Sirius's attitude. Without a word Sirius went over and opened the door, motioning for Draco to follow him. As they stepped outside the foyer the thug stepped forwards and said in a gravelly voice, 'Where ya think ya going boys? Mr. Malfoy told me to let no one outta here.'

'I'm taking young Malfoy here and I don't think _you're going to argue with me on this one,' Sirius said in a dangerously low voice._

'I don't _think so buddy boy. I don't know who the futz ya think ya are, but I gots my orders,' the thug said grabbed out one of his guns pointing it at Sirius._

Sirius was on him quicker than lightening, pinning the bloke to the wall with only one hand. 'You have _any idea who __I am...mate...?' Sirius said in a silky voice and reached in his pocket with his free hand to grab his shiv. Flicking it open he gave the thug a sly grin as the handle of the shiv seemed to be recognised._

'Y-you...you're 'Fingers' Black!' the thug stammered, visibly shaken now and gave Sirius an all out frightened stare.

'Very good, I'm glad to see my reputation's proceeded me. Now _you're gonna stay here and guard Mrs. Malfoy, but __I'm taking Draco see? If you got a beef with that, take it up with __me later, though I highly think you'll regret it. Oh, and I __don't like having a gun drawn on me, so maybe this'll teach you to think before you draw on __me next time,' he spat and before the thug could even flinch a fresh line of blood appeared on his face. Sirius then dropped the man down to the floor in a heap and with a sniff reclipped his shiv. 'Come on Draco let's get the fuck outta here,' he said now and stepped over the man who was slightly whimpering._

Draco shook his head as he watched the blood that was now freely dripping off the man's face, though he followed Black quickly. He caught up to him at the lift, and said in an amused voice, 'And here I thought you wanted peace Black. Not a good way to start that I'm afraid.'

Sirius glared at Draco and then to Draco's surprise he grinned. 'Eh well, if it's one thing I _really hate it's some wise arsed torpedo going right for his gun. Guns don't kill people Draco, people kill people, don't you forget that. Guns are nothing but inanimate objects, it's we humans that pull that trigger.'_

'A shiv's different then? It still kills, same as guns,' Draco said.

Sirius shook his head. 'No, a shiv is controllable, not like a gun. Guns can go off just like that, they can kill when all you want is to maim. A shiv though you have power over, you know where it's going, and where you can put it to make a quick kill. Guns are messy, shivs can be quick and clean.'

Draco snorted however and shook his head in argument. 'It's still a weapon Black when all's said and done. You're still just a murderer, just like my father is,' he said angrily now.

Sirius thought on that and actually sighed deeply. 'Yeah, I am, plain and simple. The only difference is now I have a different reason to be one. And if you play your cards right Draco Malfoy, you'll understand soon enough why that is.'

Draco was about to ask on that but didn't get the chance as the lift finally arrived. Getting in Sirius said to the orderly inside, 'Second...er...damn I forgot...third floor please.' The orderly nodded and pressed the button for the second floor. 'Why can't they goddamn just say it normally here in America, damned backwards country,' Sirius grumbled to no one in particular. 

Draco chuckled at that and he nodded his head in agreement. Though he did like New York, it certainly was strange to see people not using the metric system, and driving on the wrong side of the street. Not to mention like Sirius said why they had called the first floor of a building the 'first floor' and not the 'ground floor'. It was all _very screwed up in Draco's opinion, and he doubted he would ever get used to it. America was all right to visit, but he'd never want to live here, especially not in New York City, the people were just far too strange for his tastes._

As they arrived on what should have been the second, but was really the 'third' floor of the hotel, Sirius got out and made a motion for Draco to follow him. They went down a darkened hallway that had carpeting so red it reminded Draco of blood and he shivered a moment. He wondered what they were doing in this part of the hotel, especially when Sirius stopped at the end of the hallway and tapped lightly on the door.

The door seemed to open on it own accord, so Draco assumed it was magic that had done it, and walked into the room behind Sirius. The door closed behind him with a light thunk, making Draco turn in wonder as he saw no one had actually closed the door. Turning back to face Sirius now he gasped in pure shock at what he saw and his insides did a double flip.

'Well, we hoped we'd be seeing you one day young Draco. Please, do come in,' a man with twinkling blue eyes said with a smile.

Draco stood there stunned, not even sure what to react. finally he found his tongue and said in a wavery voice, 'P-professor D-Dumbledore...sir?'

Albus Dumbledore chuckled and with a wave of his hand motioned for Draco to take a seat on a small sofa, one that was also currently occupied by someone else, someone he knew all too well. 'Well please, do sit so we can commence with things Draco,' Albus said at seeing Draco's reaction to the person sitting on the sofa.

'Severus? What's going on here?' Draco asked in wonder as he sat down on the soft next to his mentor and friend.

Severus smiled at Draco than nodded at Albus. 'He'll explain it all Draco. I was hoping one day...we all were hoping that is...you would see your father for what he is. I'm glad to see my personal input in this matter was on the mark as well.'

'If we can begin then? Is everyone present?' Albus said quickly now to prevent more discussion. Looking round the room he said, 'For the benefit of Mr. Malfoy for those present he doesn't already know by name, will you please state your names and ranks?'

'Ranks? Ranks for what?' Draco asked in surprise before he could stop himself.

'Ah, yes, perhaps I should first explain why you are here Draco, and what exactly we are all doing here for that matter. We are a secret group, and hope to remain as such. It is our goal to bring peace back to our world, and separate what should be separated. We are known simply as 'The Marauders', a name given in token gratitude for a man who once believed that peace was achievable despite the heavy opposition he faced. All we wish is to restore the happiness that the wizarding world deserves, no matter what means we need to do that. Do you understand Draco?' Albus said quietly and gave Draco an intense look.

Draco's mind was reeling from this information, but he nodded slowly. 'I think I do understand sir. And...and you can count me in. I want to put an end to what my father's doing much as any of you...maybe even more so,' he said quietly.

'Can we _really trust __him Professor? I mean...he __is a Malfoy for Merlin's sake...even if he __says he wants to help us,' a boy's voice spoke up haughtily._

Albus turned to the speaker and gave the boy an almost glaring look. 'Might I remind you Mr. Weasley that Draco _has been vouched for by the proper number of people on this council. If __they say he is to be trusted, then there is no reason __not to trust him. Do I make myself clear?'_

'Honestly Ron, stop being a git and putting your foot in it will you?' a girls voice muttered and turned to Draco with a smile. 'Nice to see you again Draco...and...it was really a lovely Ball by the by. I had a wonderful time after we settled up things between us. You're a smashing dancer know,' the girl said blushing a bit.

Draco blushed slightly himself though it earned a glare from the boy who'd spoken. Ignoring him Draco said, 'Thanks...Gra-Hermione...for err..everything that night by the way. I'm glad we err...both came to an understanding...about um....things....'

Hermione smiled at him and nodded then turned back to Ron with a glare and smacked him on the arm. 'It's not what I know _you're thinking Ronald Weasley, so get your mind out of the gutter. We only talked and danced that's all. I made it quite clear where my affections are you git,' she said with a huff, though her eyes revealed how much she truly did seem to love Ron._

Ron muttered and rubbed his arm where Hermione had hit him but he seemed to have a  hidden smile at those words. However being his normal Ron self he said, 'Fine, whatever 'Mione, let's get on with it, I'm peckish.'

Everyone chuckled at that since it was obviously a running joke amongst these people about Ron and his appetite. 'Now that it's been established who we are, will you all say your names and ranks within the council please?' Albus said and looked at Sirius to start things off.

Sirius nodded and said, 'Sirius Black, information gatherer.'

'Peter Pettigrew, controller of the accounts and books.'

'Severus Snape, in charge of potion and chemical developments.'

'Remus J. Lupin, liaison to werebeasts, vampires and assorted dark creatures.'

'Ronald Weasley, err...student and spy at Hogwarts.'

'Hermione Granger, student and spy within Hogwarts.'

'Poppy Pomfrey, Mediwitch.'

'Arabella Figg, protector.'

'Arthur Weasley, spy within the Ministry of Magic, in charge of Muggle relations.'

'Minerva McGonagall, in charge of transfigurations of Muggle items for wizarding use.'

'Bill Weasley, information gatherer outside of England.'

'Charley Weasley, in charge of training the assorted creatures brought over to our side.'

'Albus Dumbledore, in charge of the Marauders.'

Draco looked round the room now at the thirteen people in shock and awe. He knew pretty all of them, though some of them more by face than name. He was surprised at how only a few people however were trying to undertake such a task as overthrowing his father and the empire he'd built. Suddenly something seemed to sink in, something important about what had been happening recently and his eyes grew round in shock.

'You...you're the one's who bumped off Antonio Avery weren't you!' he exclaimed now.

Sirius chuckled and gave Draco a wink and a nod of his head. 'I think Severus went a bit overboard on that err..'bomb' design of his but ahh well...it _was effective none-the-less don't you think?' he said with a grin at Severus._

Severus snorted and gave Sirius a wry grin back. 'Well I wouldn't have called it a 'bomb' persay Black. Just an unfriendly chemical mixture that when heated produces ahh...shall we say...a rather 'smoky' reaction,' he chuckled.

Remus seemed to think that was more than funny and laughed, patting Severus on the shoulder. 'And boy I wish I'd been there to see that too. Ah well, shame we were still on our err...holiday eh Sev? Didn't even get to see the fruits of your labours I'm afraid,' he said with a slight wink at Severus.

'Yes, well, it let's not go into _that now shall we Remus?' Severus muttered, though his coal black eyes spoke volumes as his gaze greedily took in Remus's smile, among other things._

Draco saw Ron and Hermione shake their heads and stifle a bit of a grin, and he had to admit it certainly _was strange seeing his normally cold, staid potion's master acting so well...lustful. Taking hold of himself however he turned back to Albus and said, 'So...I take it you all have been working against my father? For how long now?'_

'Quite some time actually, though Antonio's err...death shall we say was more open than we usually like to go,' Albus said giving Severus a slight grimace, though Severus was a bit busy apparently leaning in to whisper something in Remus's ear which was causing Remus to blush slightly and neither were even paying attention. Albus cleared his throat and said now, 'Err..at any rate, as I said, for a while now Draco we've been secretly gathering information and such to find your father's oh...vulnerabilities shall we say.'

'My father doesn't have _any vulnerabilities professor, none that __I know of anyway and I think by now I'd have seen them,' Draco said with a grimace._

Albus sighed and nodded his head as if in agreement. 'I'm sad to say you could be right Draco, we too have seen your father is virtually impossible to phase. Even Avery's death did not have the reaction we hoped for entirely. We did manage to shake him up enough however only after a particular owl post was sent to him.'

'An owl post? I don't understand....'bout what?' Draco asked confused.

''Bout _you mate,' Sirius said now with a thoughtful look in his eyes. 'Remember I told you back at the room that you're father's seeing some big cheeses here in New York? That he'd even sent __me an owl to come all the way here?' he said in a knowing voice._

Draco nodded slowly, swallowing hard. He didn't know why but he wasn't sure he was going to like where this was going. 'Why?' he said in a voice softer than he meant it to sound.

'Because that owl..._we sent it. Altered the handwriting a bit easy 'nuff. We told him that if he didn't want what happened to Avery to happen to __you, then he'd better start getting himself off the payrolls. Told him to start going more legit, and stop messing with the Muggle world. Otherwise __you'd pay for his crimes,' Sirius said with a strange grin._

Draco was stunned again, and stared at Sirius like he'd just grown another head. 'W-wait...I thought...I thought you said you wanted to _help me...not bump me off!' he said slightly afraid now. _

'Will you _stop scaring the poor kid Padfoot? Honestly!' Remus said now with a huff, apparently paying attention to things finally. Turning to Draco he said in a much softer voice, 'Don't take it wrong way Draco, we're __not going to hurt you and we __are here to help you. We needed your father out of London for a while that's all whilst we err...set up a few 'set backs' for him if you get my drift. We figure he'll spend at least a few days or a week here before heading back, by then we'll have our plans pretty much ready to go.'_

'Plans? What's going on? Are you going to bump him off or something?' Draco asked.

Remus shook his head and gave Draco an odd look. 'Oh no, we've got man power, but you're father's too well protected. We can't seem to even kill him. Everything we _have tried hasn't worked anyway,' Remus muttered._

'You...you _have tried already?' Draco said bewildered._

Remus nodded and sighed. 'We've poisoned him, tried to have him attacked at a club, even tried to blow him up, he seems to escape us every time. It's like he's got some sort of shield round him we can't penetrate. Do _you know what it could be Draco? What protects him?' Remus asked in an odd voice, focusing his gaze on the boy. In fact, all eyes in the room were now on Draco._

Draco cringed and wasn't sure he wanted to do this, but thinking it over he decided it was time to put an end to things once and for all. With a deep sigh he nodded his head now and said in a small voice, 'I know what protects him...and you're right. There's no way any of _you can defeat him.'_

'What is it? What protects him Draco?' Albus asked in an odd tone of voice as if he was expecting the answer.

Draco sighed again and it was truly a heartfelt sigh. He hadn't wanted to reveal his little 'secret' to anyone, not yet. However in view of things he realised now it had been foolish of him to think it was something he could have done on his own, and now all these people too had very good reason to fight as well. 

'My father as you know was the right hand man of Voldemort before his death. Not just in name only, but by _blood. Voldemort somehow transferred some of his powers to my father though a blood bind, enough to protect him anyway. He now uses those powers...one in particular. The Sphere of Slytherin,' Draco said softly._

A look of confusion was on twelve of the thirteen faces in the room, only Albus Dumbledore seemed to understand the graveness of the situation. 'So, it's as I thought. _That's why Lucius is untouchable. I should have known Voldemort would have pulled something like that,' Albus said thoughtfully. 'Well then, it seems we do have a problem now.'_

'Why's that Albus?' Severus asked.

'Because there is _no one alive now who can destroy that sphere I'm afraid. The person who should have still been alive was lost long ago, and I fear he too is most likely dead by now as well,' Albus said sadly._

'Professor?' Ron asked hesitantly. 'Why's that?'

'Because young Weasley, the _only way to combat the Sphere of Slytherin...is with __another true-blood Sphere. And __all the true-bloods are now dead, which means we __are without hope I fear,' Albus said in a hushed voice._

'Oh, well...that fucking sucks,' Ron said, and not even his father had the ability to yell at him for that statement.

Draco however was furiously thinking, debating again with himself if he should say something, and decided again that it was for the better good of all if he did. 'Professor Dumbledore?' he said slowly.

'Yes Draco?' Albus asked, his blue eyes no longer sparkling as usual.

Fidgeting in his seat he said now, 'You're wrong. There _is a true-blood left. One that's been right under all your noses for a while now.' He thought he saw a glint of something from Severus's eyes, but he was distracted by Sirius now._

'Draco what are you saying?' Sirius asked giving Draco a strange look.

Turning to Sirius, Draco said in a tight voice, 'I'm saying...that there _is another of the true-bloods left. A __Gryffindor heir at that.'_

Sirius shook his head and a low sob came from his throat. 'No Draco...all the Gryffindor heirs are _gone. They died...were murdered...years ago.'_

'No Sirius, you're _wrong,' Draco argued back now and pulling out his trump card said in a soft voice, '__The Gryffindor heir is alive...and his name is Harry James Potter.'_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

bimbo - not actually what you think it means. In Jazz age it meant 'tough guy'

futz - euphemism for 'fuck'**__**

lift - elevator (British term not Jazz age)

A/N: You really didn't think I was going to call it the Order Of The Phoenix now did you? :gaze up: eesh! Sooooo overdone don't you mates think! Figured the Marauder's had to have a part in there somewheres! :grin:

In the UK the 'ground floor' is the yanks 'first floor', our 'first floor' is the 'second floor' and so on and so on. It is a bit annoying sometimes when I do go into a place and ask for what floor is where I want to go on and have to remember when they say 'third floor' it is actually not the 'fourth floor' :gaze up: I think the worst is trying to figure out 'miles' and 'inches' and such. I have to keep an on-line converter for everything so I can actually figure it out! :groans: PS anyone wanted an on-line currency, mile, kilometre, etc converter let me know I have several very good ones!

The R.M.S Mauretania was indeed a star class luxury liner owned by Cunard Line during it's heyday. Elaborate state rooms, smoking rooms, writing rooms, lounges and dining rooms graced the First Class deck. Fares to NY would range up to £2000 depending on which type suite you wanted. It was equipped with actual 'beds' not births, even indoor 'toilet facilities' for private use. Docked in July 1921 due to a fire, it was reinstated back into the seas in March 1922 more elaborate, spacious, and revamped than even before. It boasted electric lifts for the First Class passengers and a two storey dining salon as well. New turbine engines rather than coal ones gave it a sporting advantage on the high seas. Not until 1929 would it have any competition even and that would come from the Bremen, a German liner.

However with the new laws in effect limiting immigration into the US back in 1921 passengers were few and far between. The revamping of the Second and Third Class cabins became a necessity, and from that point on a new generation of 'cruisers' boarded. Americans who were now free after WW1 to go to Europe and other points abroad were glad for the cheap fairs in the lower cabins, and though more modern ships bested her eventually she was still lavished upon until her retirement. On July 31st, 1935 she set sail from Southampton, UK to her final destination at the breakers yard at Rosyth, UK, a loss truly felt by the Cunard Line. 

_August 07, 2002   9:20 PM  ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	9. Hope Has Returned..And His Name Is Harry

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)

Anni - (I say this as I currently am wondering if I will even post by midnight tonight due to an awful headache at the moment :sigh:) I'm going to try to live up to your expectations m'dear...though I can't promise every morning, you can bet that at some point in the day I will most likely update on something. Weather is improving, which means me health is slightly improving, which in turn puts me back into the writing modes yey! Course me stuffed yellow rat Petey (AKA Squeaky Scabbers) is helping now that I have refound him! :grins:  As for Narcy, you'll have to see :smiles sweetly: more to it than you know yet! :nod nod: Very welcome on the dictionaries, and if you want I can even post a link to a British - US English page that I have to say is probably the single best site I've ever seen on the web yet. It's simply ace!  

As for the 'me' and 'meself' I know that's not quite err...well 'correct' in grammar per say. I have to admit it is the way I do speak, and when I type I often times don't realize I am even doing it. :sigh: London is such a place that you can stand in the middle of it and hear at least ten different 'dialects' spoken at the same time. 'Me' instead of 'my' happens to be what I use however. I will try though to err...fix that and use 'my' and 'myself'...if I can remember to that is :P  

I won't forget 'Deny Thy Father' promise on that. As for 'On My Mind' that yes, I have pulled for now. I am seriously considering revamping it and taking out the 'trio' pairing of Sev/Remus/Siri and instead making it a Sev/Remus, Peter/Sirius fic putting him into the fray. It did not get very good err..reads here on FF.net when I posted it, maybe the idea of a 'threesome' was just too squeamish I guess :sigh:  I'll see though what I plan on doing with it, I will definitely keep the same 'premise' of it however in which they would come from the past parallel world to future canon. :) (there is just something all tooooo yummy about a young Remus, Sirius, Severus and Peter :sighs happily)

Oh and far as the 'floor' issue :chuckle: yes, it is a bit annoying to me when I forget and end up on the bloody wrong floor than I wanted, however I am getting used to it a bit. It's when you add in 'basements' and 'sub-basements' that I positively go daft! :groan:

Mandraco - Kiwis? ;gaze up: did I miss something again luv? You mean real ones? :laugh:  I remember when I was in Sidney a while back that it was nice not having to worry about British/English/Australian as much. Since Aussie is 90% Brit based it was easy :)

Ameal - Cheers and hugs as always luv! :)

Shades - Heh yeah Tom is a cutie...but still way way way too young for me luv. I guess Alan's it for me...it's not always looks I see but his acting prowess. As an actress meself I have studied him greatly for his villainous techniques, and have to say he does make a spot on actor!  Ohh...yes, shivs can be _very dangerous I agree. However the facts are that far more injuries do occur from guns pure and simple. A knife can't just 'go off', a gun can. Given the choice, I'll take a knife over a gun anyday :P  Heh I wouldn't say Lucius 'loves' his son exactly...it's the whole heir thing. Draco's his only child and he'll protect the name and blood-line before anything else :gaze up:_

Me - Oi yeah I know, I am horrid for doing a cliffie in respects :P  Just called for it that's all :chuckle: No, Harry is definitely _not a sissy, I can't stand it when Harry is one. It's one thing to be totally angsty and wish he wasn't the Boy Who Lived or try to kill himself or something because of various reasons, but I just can't see him as a 'sissy'...nope nope!  Draco isn't exactly 'stalkerish' as much as 'inquisitive' I think. He has goals and hopes and wants what he wants...basically Harry and peace :chuckle: _

Gia - hmm...confident they'll be happy to know Harry's alive eh? :whistles: well...I suppose in the end they will be but...it's getting to that point that you're going to have to ponder on...though not for long promise! :)

**_~~~~Chapter Nine: Hope Has Returned..And His Name Is Harry~~~~_**

****

****

****

_~~Hotel Wales, NYC, New York - Dec. 31st, 1924~~_

A pin could be heard in the small hotel room as Draco dropped, in what was for all intent purposes, a hell of a bombshell. Suddenly, just as Draco began to fidget under the weight of the stares of everyone in the room someone spoke. Only it certainly wasn't what Draco was expecting, nor anyone in the room for that matter.

'I wondered when you'd figure it out Draco. What gave it away?' Severus said now in a quiet voice, his gaze intently focused on Draco.

Draco turned and stared at Severus, questions in his eyes. 'It was in Croydon, 'bout a week ago. I went to deliver a message to Black...when I saw _him for the first time. It took me a few minutes but soon as we started talking I knew it was him,' he said then a thought struck him and he gazed at his professor in shock now. 'You...you __knew?'_

Severus gave him a watery smile, ignoring the shocked faces of those now staring at him, then slowly nodded his head. 'I've known Harry was alive since the day James and Lily died. However, much as I tried to do what I could for the boy, it was impossible. Those Muggles that he was sent to -', and now he turned and gave an accusing stare at Albus, 'moved away, and I couldn't find him after that.'

'Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?' Sirius asked, coming out of his shell of stupor. Turning to glare at Severus then Albus he said in a tight voice, 'You...you...you _knew he survived that night? You sent him __away?'_

'Now Sirius calm down,' Albus said slowly, a faint twinkle appearing in his blue eyes again. 'Yes, I _did take Harry away that night to his Muggle relatives. However, something dreadful happened I hadn't foreseen. The Dursley's moved away from the area within a few months, and much as I tried, using every magical means I could think of, I could not track them down for some reason. By the time I did they themselves were dead, and I assumed since Harry wasn't with them that he too had died long before,' he sighed._

'He wasn't dead, just living like a pariah in a tiny cupboard underneath a staircase in Surrey. He was treated worse than a bloody house-elf I can tell you _that much. Even the neighbours didn't know Harry lived there,' Draco said without thinking, which earned him a few strange and questioning looks. Ignoring them however he asked Severus, 'When did __you know?'_

Severus pulled at his lower lip with his fingers and got a pensive look on his face as if trying to remember. 'I think it was a little over a month and half ago. At first I could hardly believe what I was seeing, but after digging up old wizarding photographs of James and Lily, there was _no mistake, I __knew it was him,' he said in a quiet voice. 'What surprised me is how __you never noticed what was right in front of your eyes,' Severus said with a slight frown at Sirius. "You of __all people I had thought would have seen it first. You were James's best friend, the first person to hold Harry after James and Lily, the first to get him to laugh...his godfather,' he said, though it wasn't an accusing tone._

Sirius blinked in confusion wondering what on earth Severus was talking about until finally it all dawned on him. Jumping off the sofa he had been sitting on he groaned and paced the room a moment, stopping here and there to shake his head in pure wonder, puzzlement, anger and guilt. 'By Merlin...it's been _him all along. How could I be so fucking __stupid...so goddamned __blind...' he muttered more to himself than anyone else._

'Sirius, what are you talking 'bout mate? Stupid and blind 'bout what?' Remus asked curiously, wondering if his friend was going to have a mental breakdown in front of him.

'Oh Merlin...oh Merlin..._right in front of me...all this fucking time...I didn't even __see it...I didn't even __know...forgive me Jamie...Lily...please...__please forgive me....for not even knowing it was __him...' Sirius said dropping to his knees on the gold striped blue carpeting, tears in his eyes. 'I've been so caught up in what and who I've become I didn't even know my own godson...' he sobbed. Then in a sudden quick change of emotions he turned and gave Albus a gaze that could have melted steel. '**Why? **__Why goddamit! Why did you take him away from me? __I should have been the one, __I should have taken care of him! __Why!!!' he screamed now._

Albus looked at Sirius with a touch of pity in his eyes, and a bit of guilt as well. Shaking his head sadly he said in a quiet voice, 'Because it _had to be that way Sirius. It was too dangerous to leave him in __our world, his life would have been forfeited almost immediately if Lucius had gotten hold of him back then. Lucius knows what he is, that he is the heir, he would have killed him and you __know that. Harry was only a year old Sirius, he was defenseless. Even with __all of us protecting him he would have died against Lucius at that point. The powers of the Gryffindors do not even begin to develop until the age of eleven, but when I couldn't find him at that point....'_

**'Then you should have looked for him harder! You left him alone, without anyone who knew him, who loved him! Do you have _any idea what had happened to him when I found him? __Do you?' Sirius cried out, torn between a sob and anger._**

'The fat oaf of a Muggle, his uncle he must have beaten him so badly. I saw how they must have treated him when he lived there. It was _horrible,' Draco said in a strange closed off voice._

Severus looked at Draco carefully for a moment then a suddenly realization hit him. 'You care for him, even though you only met him the one time...don't you Draco. Why though? Why care for a person you've only met once? What made you even want to find Harry?' he asked.

Draco didn't turn to face Severus, only watched as Sirius was now collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing and muttering again to himself. 'It was a little less than four months ago that I found all this out to be honest,' he said swallowing heavily, then finally turned to face his mentor. 'I can't go into all the details but...let's just say I did my research. I had my reasons for wanting to know. I even went to the Muggle's house after they died. When I left there...that's when I knew for sure Harry _was alive.'_

'How? What made you suspect it?' Petey asked now, his gaze focused on the man sobbing on the floor. Concern visible on his face, he got up and went over to Sirius, kneeling down next to him. To the surprise of everyone in the room, Remus included, he wrapped his arms tenderly round his lover and softly began to whisper things into his ear, apparently trying to comfort him. 

Draco stared at the two of them for a moment in surprise seeing as Sirius had now tightly wrapped his own arms round Petey. Sirius was rocking back and forth whispering back to him quietly in choked sobs. 'At first I _wasn't sure, because in the house there wasn't a single clue he __was living there. The only photographs I saw were of a huge red faced man which I assumed was his uncle, an incredibly huge whale of a kid, I think his cousin, and...a skinny, horse-faced woman that most likely was his aunt...and Lily Potter's sister. Though how __she could have been related to Lily Potter is beyond me...' Draco said with a shiver and snorted for a moment._

Apparently a slight tension eased at that amongst some in the room and a slight murmur was heard. 'Oh I'm in agreement on _that young Mr. Malfoy. To think that such a beautiful, talented woman was related to such a...a....' Minerva began, but for some reason she just couldn't continue._

'Muggle bitch?' Severus said with a dark gaze and a hint of a grin on his face. 

_'Exactly the words Severus, yes a Muggle bitch. Thank you,' Minerva nodded, a tight-lipped expression on her face._

'Err..well...from what I understand from her neighbours she wasn't the most _pleasant of women, that's for sure,' Draco said with a slight cough at hearing his usually very stoical Transfigurations professor using such language._

'What made you think he had been in the house then if you couldn't find anything?' Remus said, still looking at Petey and Sirius, a tiny ghost of a smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling when it was now obvious that his two best friends had finally found each others secret desires after all these years. 

'I didn't, I was a the point of thinking I _had imagined that the instincts I had felt the moment I walked into the house were way off. I halfway had convinced myself that Harry __wasn't alive at that point I was so err..well...disappointed. But then after I spoke to a few of the neighbours...I found out that a black haired boy __had been seen once in a while out doing yard-work out in the back of the house at dusk, although they assumed it had only been a hired work boy. In fact one of them had even said they hadn't seen the boy in a few weeks and wondered what had happened to him. After that I put two and two together and re-inspected the house top to bottom. Again when I was ready to admit defeat, in a tiny locked cupboard I had previously not bothered with, I found a few odd things,' Draco said._

'Like what?' Remus asked in a semi wavery voice now, almost as if all of this was finally hitting him. Severus reached over and took Remus's hand in his own, squeezed it gently and gave him a small smile of understanding, which Remus returned briefly.

'Err...well that is...I found a few toys. I thought maybe yet again I had been fooled, maybe they had been that whale's toys, but something made me look deeper. It wasn't really much, a carousel horse, a couple of toy soldiers, a spelling primer...but it was what I found on the wall that finally convinced me I was right,' Draco said quietly, remember how his heart had almost soared when he'd seen what he had.

'What was it Draco? What convinced you?' Severus asked quietly.

Draco looked up at Severus and in a hushed voice said, 'Initials. Carved into the wall, recently too. The initials were H.J.P. I knew right there and then he was still alive, missing...but alive. Only one person could have carved that into the wall, and it had to have been Harry.'

Severus nodded, and gripped Remus's hand tightly now, a sigh actually escaping him. 'All these years I had hoped he was still alive. I tried so hard to look for him when the Muggles moved, but failed just as miserably. When those blasted good for nothing Muggles went into hiding they certainly managed to do it goddamned well,' Severus muttered. 'How though is what I still want to know. How did they do it? How could they manage to get away from even your magic Albus?' he asked now turning to the man in question.

Albus looked thoughtful, his eyes swirling a mile a minute even as he was thinking. A light then came into his eyes and he said in a strange voice, 'Of course! I should have known, realised it even. Originally when I left Harry on their doorstep they had not lived as you know in Little Whinging, rather in they had lived in Glastonbury.'

'So? What does that have anything to do with it?' Severus questioned.

'It's the forest, it shielded them, how could I have missed that,' Albus mused quietly.

'Albus, what the bloody fuck are you talking 'bout? What fucking forest? Shielded them from what?' Sirius said now, apparently calmed down now by Petey that he was back to his usual discontented self. His arms though were still firmly wrapped round Petey's body and the tears were still fresh on his face.

'The Bracknell Forest. Hundreds of years ago the man who owned it, a Duke, fell in love with a young maiden who was not of social birth. The forest was their secret meeting place, and for nearly a year they met there enjoying their relationship. It was rumoured however that the girl became with child, and knowing that she could never marry her lover drowned herself in a deep pool in the middle of the forest. The Duke, who also was a wizard though he rarely used his magic, was besides himself with grief. When he heard what she had done he cursed the forest for all time, giving his powers to the forest since he could not use them to bring her back. To this day anyone living on the borders of that forest are shielded from magic detection. The forest acts like a vacuum, sucking in any magic in the area. Therefore when we tried to _magically locate the boy it passed right over him. Not knowing, we thought that meant he just simply wasn't there,' Albus said quietly._

'So, _that's why none of us could find him,' Severus said quietly. 'If only we had known sooner, if you had remember this sooner Albus. We could have saved that boy a lot of trouble I think,' he said with a deep sigh. _

Hermione was thinking back to something for a moment then said in a quiet voice, 'He's been brutally beaten you know. I saw as much when we met recently. Not just a one time thing either, but for a long time.'

All eyes turned to her now in surprise, Ron's eyes were just simply in shock. _'You met him 'Mione?' he said._

Hermione sighed and nodded slowly. 'In the park near my aunt's house in Gravesend. Remember I had been staying there for a few days this holiday? Anyway, it was the night of the Ball actually. I was upset about having been forced to go...' she began a bit sheepishly and gave Draco a tiny smile, 'sorry but I _was at the time.'_

Draco actually grinned and chuckled back at her with a nod. 'Not half as much as _I was, trust me on this one,' he said._

Hermione chuckled a bit as well then said, 'Yes, well, I decided before the Ball to go to the park for a little while and think over what I could do about it and he came there too. 'Course I didn't know at first who he was, then when I saw the err...scar on his face all I knew he was the kid I'd heard about that worked for you Sirius. We chatted for a bit and when I went to touch him for a moment he flinched and nearly slid off the bench in fear. You all know I've been studying medicine and I could tell instantly he had been hurt at least physically and emotionally. I don't know though if it was in any other ways,' she said a bit hesitantly and gave a glance towards Sirius.

Sirius's lips were set in a hard line and he shook his head. 'If those fucking goddamned Muggles did anything sexually to him....I swear to the gods I'll dig them up and fucking kill them all over again,' he said in a tense, threatening voice.

'Geeze, sounds like a hell of a way to grow up though, I feel really bad for him,' Ron said in a sad, wistful voice. 'I almost can't wait to meet him now and be his friend. I would _never let him get hurt again,' he said nodding his head aggressively._

'You're forgetting one thing though Ron. In a few days we go back to Hogwarts, and Harry can't come with us,' Hermione said sadly.

'She's got a point, much as I hate to say it. Harry knows _nothing of the magical world we come from. He knows nothing of who he is, and apparently is so afraid of being found out that he even changed his name to protect himself. I doubt he even knows his Muggle relations are dead and doesn't need to hide anymore,' Severus said with a deep sigh, one echoed by many in the room. 'I am curious though, was it fate or merely coincidence that brought him back to us. Why did you even help him Black? Of all the street urchins in Croydon, why him?' he asked puzzled._

Sirius wiped away the rest of his tears and thought on that a moment. Shaking his head he said in a quiet voice, 'I...I don't really know Snape. I remember walking into the alley behind one of the places I was doing a job in, for what reason I don't even remember. There he was though, smack dab face down in the middle of it. He was bleeding on his back so bad I thought there was no way he was alive. Something in me though compelled me to look closer...now I'm glad as fuck I did. He was a mess, looked like someone took a handful of course sand and shaved his skin off with it, and knowing the butchers in Croydon Hospital I sure as hell wasn't taking him there. I remembered though 'bout the Children's Hospital in Norwood so I took him there instead, and actually was ready to leave him and be done with it.'

'You didn't though did you,' Petey said quietly.

Sirius shook his head. 'No, sure as hell didn't. Don't know why but something just got me 'bout the kid even then. Like a force pulling me to him, though now I can understand why. I went back a couple of times to see him, I knew he'd been beaten but he had told Annie, that was his nurse, that it had been some thug he didn't know. Even though Annie wasn't thrilled with me, it was either let me have him or he'd go to an orphanage. I wasn't going to let that happen though, I knew he couldn't have survived a place like those workhouses they pass off as orphanages. He seemed a nice enough kid and sort of took to me as well so that's why I offered for him,' he said quietly.

'Perhaps it was fate than, not coincidence that led you both together Sirius. Who is to say really, the fates do what they do and we mortals only can follow along with it blindly. Perhaps he took to you because he sensed a kindred soul, a friend whom he didn't know was there for him, or even a tiny portion of a distant memory of you. Until we tell him the truth, tell him of who we are, what has been and who he is, we will not know however.' Albus said thoughtfully.

'I seem to recall _someone saying that Harry would __never know what had happened on that night so long ago,' Severus said with a slight glare at Albus. 'In fact, __I was prepared to tell the boy what had __really happened to his parents, knowing that the certain someone would gloss it over in their __usual manner.'_

Albus coughed slightly and gazed deeply at Severus, then a soft smile came across his face. 'So it _was you that night. I thought I had sensed another wizard nearby, but I couldn't pick up who exactly. I did detect a trace of dark magic at work, not a malevolent one however so I didn't pursue it. You were very clever and sly that night Severus, but that __is typical of a Slytherin, isn't it,' he said with a chuckle._

Severus only gave Albus a slight smirk, though he nodded his head towards the man. 'Of course, would you have expected less of _me? I heard and saw __everything Albus. You __do realize the potential is now here for the magic you casted on him to come to pass?' he said with a raised eyebrow._

Minerva slightly gasped at that and was about to say something when she was cut off by Albus. 'So, you saw _that as well,' he said in a strange voice. 'I believe you are right Severus, yes indeed. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the magic was all ready at work as we speak.'_

'Albus what the fuck are you talking 'bout now? Why do I feel like a bloody third wheel here in all this when he's _my goddamned godson!' Sirius grumbled and gave both Severus and Albus dirty looks._

Albus only chuckled however and his blue eyes twinkled like bright stars, his voice now a jovial tone. 'A magic I performed on Harry when I took him away is what Severus is discussing Sirius. An ancient magic, no one even remembers where it came from. Some say the elves and I am more than inclined to agree.'

'What type of magic was it Professor?' Hermione piped up, always on the look out for new and exciting forms of magic learning.

'A tri-spell Ms. Granger. What I did was make it so that when the time came for his Gryffindor powers to come to pass, he would need assistance in order to _fully use them,' he said._

'Are you saying that you made it so that if he _doesn't get this 'help' he __can't use his powers as the heir of Gryffindor?' Draco said in a harsher voice than he intended._

'Oh no, not that at all Mr. Malfoy. Rather, he _will still be able to use all the powers of his birthright. However, with the tri-spell as an additive, he will be stronger, far far stronger than even his father was. Strong enough to defeat your father most definitely,' Albus said._

'I don't get it Albus, why would you do that to him? Not that it sounds like a _bad thing but...it was taking a hell of an awful risk,' Remus asked puzzled._

Albus thought deeply for a moment, debating if he should or shouldn't reveal the information he had known these many years. Weighing the options he knew it was time to pass it along however, even if it might not be taken too well. 'There is something that none of you, not even _you Severus despite you're being there later that night, knows about what really happened when Voldemort was actually defeated...'_

'Why do I get the feeling this _isn't going to be good,' Ron said suddenly._

Albus didn't smile, nor even reply to that. Instead he chose his words carefully then said, 'As you all know Voldemort was defeated on October 31st, 1908. No one knew how or why he had been defeated, or who had done it. His body was only found in a pile of charred remains, barely enough to confirm it was indeed him who had perished. Everyone assumed since Lily and James were dead as well that it had to have been some sort of 'miss-crossed' hex or curse casted at the same time, killing both or even all three of them at the same time. That was _not the case however.'_

'Are you saying it _wasn't Jamie or Lily who killed him? If so, who __could it have been?' Petey asked in surprise._

'Yes, that _is what I am saying Peter. Believe it or not, neither James nor Lily killed Voldemort. In fact, it was young Harry who killed him,' Albus said quietly._

Everyone, Draco included, turned to Albus eyes wide in shock. 'How can that be possible?' Draco asked in pure confusement.

'I take it you do not know much about the Sphere of Slytherin young Mr. Malfoy,' Albus said turning to him now.

'I know it's fucking impossible to penetrate, and it protects him from _everything obviously,' Draco said, belatedly realising he had been blatantly cursing in front of his headmaster half the morning and lowered his gaze a bit guilty._

Albus didn't comment on his choice of words however to his relief. 'There is far more to it than that. In your father's case the power has actually been modified, since he only shares a small amount of Slytherin blood. It limits the true power of the Sphere, which is why I assume he is here in New York trying to protect you by other means, since he _cannot offer his sphere to you.'_

Now Draco was completely confused and shook his head at what he was hearing. 'I don't understand sir,' he said, raising his gaze back up and remembering his manners. 'Offer it? You mean it can be just given away?'

'Ah, that is the power of being a true-blood Draco. A true-blooded heir _can pass the Sphere of Slytherin to another person, though it will only have half the protective nature. I have a very high assumption that that is exactly what James did that night, passed it on to Harry whilst Lily was casting her own charms of protection as well. However, with the limitations it has in being passed rather than casted directly, it only could do so much, even with the ancient magic I suspect Lily was using. I am sure however that when Voldemort went to kill Harry with the killing curse, it reflected off the shield, bouncing back to destroy him instead. The power of both the shield and Lily's charms must have been so strong it was enough to reduce him to nothing but smoky remains. There is a draw back however, one I didn't remember at the time,' Albus said in a heavy voice._

'What drawback Albus? What's wrong with my godson?' Sirius said in a worried voice.

'Nothing is _wrong with him per say Sirius, not in that respect. It's his scar that I question now. I have not seen the boy since that night so long ago, so my memory is a bit fuzzy I'm afraid. The price one pays of being 150 years old I fear,' he said with a fallen face for a moment, though he quickly shook it off. 'Tell me Sirius, what shape and position is his scar in again?' Albus asked._

'His scar? Hmm..well...it's...it's a lightning bolt shape and..er..it's on his forehead, just a little to the right of being smack dab in the middle of it,' Sirius said. He was so concerned now for his godson that he wasn't even being his normal 'thug' self, reverting almost back to his youth in speech and mannerisms. He didn't even realize he hadn't said a single cuss word in the entire two sentences he had spoken, though everyone else in the room certainly had noticed, and some even slightly smiled at the possibility that having Harry in Sirius's life might be a good influence somehow.

Albus as well decided not to comment on that fact. Instead he said now, 'I see. Hmm...yes, then it _does make sense. That is no ordinary scar on his forehead. It's the mark of a curse, a powerful one at that. If I suspect correctly, not only did young Harry manage to avoid being killed by the Avada Kedavra, but he also absorbed some of Voldemort's powers as well. Not bloodwise, no. Power wise. Combine that with the magic I casted on him back then before I realised this information...hmm....yes...I see now the possiblities.'_

'Well that's just bloody fucking great sir...err sorry,' Ron said a bit sheepishly as his father glared at him now for his words. In a more subdued voice he asked, 'What does it have to do with anything though? How can it help us now?'

'Truth, love and friendship...' Severus muttered quietly, and his coal black eyes began to show a glimmer of understanding. 'Of course! And you say _I'm the sly one Albus!' he said with a slight laugh now. 'You'd would have also made a good Slytherin.'_

Albus chuckled at Severus and nodded his head actually in agreement. 'Though between us, I always wanted to be a Ravenclaw for some reason. Ah well, long ago now and irrelevant. However, yes Severus, I see _you understand now.'_

'Well _we don't Albus, care to enlighten __us?' Remus said in a huff._

'Of course, forgive me Remus. The magic I casted would bring Harry's powers full force if he were to achieve the knowledge of truth, love and friendship roughly at the same time as his Gryffindor powers would emerge. Had he not disappeared and gone to Hogwarts as planned I have no doubts that would have happened by now. However, since he did not get that chance, we will have to help him find those things instead of him doing it on his own. Originally I only intended to be a guide if he would have needed it. I had hoped at Hogwarts on his own he would have found what was needed to complete the spell. Now it seems we all will have to play a part in bringing Harry to his full potentials since he is currently not capable of finding them on his own,' Albus said.

'Truth, love and friendship?' Sirius said puzzled. 'The kid's been brutalised, seen murders take place in front of his eyes..er...which we _won't go into,' he said with a tiny cough though everyone knew what he meant, 'he's got no friends that __I know of....and no I __don't exactly count myself as his 'friend'. I'm his 'boss', not much else. As for love, for Merlin's sake...he's so afraid to even be touched...how on earth is the boy going to understand __love?' he said with a deep sigh. Subconsciously he tightened his grip round Petey, knowing how close he himself had come to missing out on what love meant._

Petey melted into Sirius's arms, thinking along the same queues, then sighed himself. 'I agree with Siri. Love is such a strange thing....it's wonderful to find it...even when it ahh...well...takes years...' Petey said with a slight blush now and looked at Sirius, 'but how can a kid who's been so badly hurt, who knows nothing beyond either being sheltered all his life like he was or in the life he currently leads where it doesn't exist openly...how _can he understand what love means?'_

'I think you'd be surprised Pettigrew,' Draco said in a quiet voice. 'Love isn't something you learn, it's just something you _know. Something you feel deep down inside and explodes like fireworks when it's right. Even the most hard hearted of us can find it...if we want to.' _

Subconsciously Draco's eyes drifted over to Severus and Remus, and it was clear that what he had said was the truth. If two people who had such horribly battered lives as Severus Snape and Remus Lupin could find love together, then there _had to be some hope for himself and Harry. The fact that Draco had known for a while now that his 'obsession' with Harry had turned into far more a waking dream that consumed him day and night, home or at Hogwarts even....well he was willing to fight for that too. Draco had fallen in love with a story book character, a boy who was only mention like a myth in passing in the history books. Only in this case sometimes wishes do come true, for Draco had found and would get his story book romance because in this case the story had come to life._

Severus however now looked at Remus, a very revealing, loving smile on his face and he pulled Remus into his arms holding him tightly. 'Draco's right. Even when the cards are against you...love somehow seeps in and finds it's own way,' he said quietly, then turned to Draco. 'Isn't that right Draco?'

Draco swallowed nervously as the eyes in the room turned to him questioningly. With a slow nod of his head he said in a soft voice, 'I like to think so Severus.'

Sirius looked at Draco oddly for a moment, then realization kicked in. 'You love my godson don't you. _That's why you are willing to fight against your father. That's the peace you really want, not for the wizarding world...but for yourself...to be free to love him,' he said quietly._

Draco nodded and glanced at the others round the room for a moment before resettling his gaze on Sirius. 'I never meant to mislead anyone by not telling when I figured out who he was. I admit I am doing this for selfish reasons, and that when I figured out a way to get to Harry I would have used him for those reasons. But I _swear to you Black...Sirius...that I would have done it because I __do love him. Because I __want that hope, that better future...and I only want it for him...with him...' he said almost in a whisper now._

'Then we will fight Draco, _all of us, to get that dream of yours. As I'll fight for Petey, for __our future,' Sirius said giving his lover a tender gaze, 'as Remus and Severus will fight for each other. As Ron and Hermione, Molly and Arthur...hell...all of us for whatever reasons.'_

Everyone in the room nodded at that, and not a single person blamed Draco nor even Severus for not telling them all sooner of their discoveries. Remus however wondered on the other two issues and asked thoughtfully, 'What of truth and friendship though? What do we do of that? Draco clearly will handle the love aspects...but the other two things?'

'Ah, now that is where it _will get tricky. The friendship that accompanies love is __not enough, he will need __true friends. Friends who not only will be willing to protect him, but whom he would willing to protect them as well. In his current state that is easier said than done however, but we can think on that...' Albus began but was cut off by another voice._

'Professor? Couldn't....well couldn't Ron and I handle that? I have already met him and we _did get along that day at the park. I just know Harry would like Ron too....and I know that I would die to protect my friends...especially if it meant dying for the cause of peace,' Hermione said._

'Hermione, do you know what you're saying? I mean...he's not even really met us...well yeah he's met _you but for what an hour or less? He's not even met me yet...how do you know he'd even __want to be our friends?' Ron asked in surprise. 'Not that I'm not willing to be his friend and all but...well it seems a bit much to just assume he would anyway,' he muttered._

'Oh Ron, how could he _not like you!' Hermione said with a grin and to Ron's embarrassment leaned over and gave him a full kiss on the lips. 'You're the sweetest, kindest, sometimes the most annoying person I know...but you really are a wonderful person, and anyone would be daft __not to like you.'_

'Malfoy doesn't like me,' Ron muttered and gave Draco a glance of not hatred, but something similar to distrust.

Draco however chuckled and shook his head. 'Actually the only person I really and truly hate is my father. You _are a bit of a git sometimes Weasley...Ron....but then I know I am __always a git myself, so I don't see the problem here. I'm willing to put aside our little feuds for the better of us all...if you are,' he said and in a show of gratitude leaned over and offered out his hand to Ron._

Ron looked down at the offered hand debating what to do. At school it was almost a weekly situation in which Ron or Draco would end up either in detentions or hospital from fights between them. However Draco did have a point, this was for the better of them all, and for Harry's sake. With a firm grip he took Draco's hand now, and said, 'Right then.  For us all I _will do that.' Suddenly however a thought struck him and taking his hand from Draco's he slapped his forehead and groaned._

'Now what Ron?' Hermione asked perplexed at Ron's actions.

'Well...it's just that...what's going to happen back at school? If Mal- err...Draco...and I start actually being 'friends'...I don't even want to _think what's going to happen there!' he said with another groan._

'You know, he's got a point there. This _is going to be a problem,' Draco said with a frown._

'Ah, but you see, it _won't be. And that is where the 'trust' or part of it anyway, will come in. At school I do not expect you to alter the roles you will play now. You will now be actors in an elaborate stage performance, as is Severus. In __public, though I __do hope you will refrain from using the ahh...certain hexes you both have been flinging at each other...otherwise continue as you have been. In __private however, I will arrange with Severus meeting areas where we can discuss what is going on with Harry and the others,' Albus said._

'Harry's not going to Hogwarts then? So _how are we to become friends? How is Draco supposed to get him to fall in love with him?' Hermione said concerned._

'No, he will not be going to Hogwarts...not _yet anyway,' Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. 'First he will have to be slowly weened into other types of trust, and of course introduced to the wizarding world. That is where Sirius, Remus, Petey and the others here will come in.'_

'This...could take _forever,' Ron said with a sad sigh._

Albus chuckled. 'Not really. I hope to have him at Hogwarts in due time. For now though, you two..' he said and pointed to Hermione and Ron, 'will 'accidentally' meet up with Harry and Draco whilst they are at the Museum of History, which is I believe where young 'Jimmy' expressed to go, was it not Sirius?'

Sirius nodded. 'Yeah, he said he wanted to see some Egyptian exhibit he read in the paper this morning. Was pretty excited 'bout seeing those mummies and all.'

Draco and Hermione's eyes both lit up at that, and at the same time gave a smile of pure delight. 'The museum! I had _so hoped I could go there someday!' Hermione said with a passion._

'Well you shall get your chance young lady,' Albus said with a grin. 'Now, if anyone asks, you two came to New York arriving only a few days ago, even though we all Flooed here actually except for Sirius and Harry of course. You are staying here at the Hotel Wales, accompanied by Arthur Weasley. Molly will be arriving shortly as well, she had some last minute things to attend to or she would have been here today. Now Arthur, Severus has managed to book this room, and the two next to it for the four of you. I don't need to tell you to keep your ears and eyes open at all times. If possible...'

'I know, try and play the part of the Muggle tourist to perfection,' he joked. 'Not a problem really as none of us have ever been to New York. I think we'll have quite the go of it actually!' Arthur said happily, and you could already see he was anxious to try out and most likely take home as much of Muggle New York as he could.

'Exactly,' Albus said with a small laugh. 'For now let us depart. I don't need to stress that everyone _must continue to call Harry by the name he has chosen, Jimmy. Quite the appropriate name I might add. Do __not slip up on this, it is very important that before you leave you do not give him any clue you know who he is, or he might run away again. And in a city like New York even our owls would get confused,' Albus sighed._

'Err...professor?' Draco said hesitantly now, and fidgeted quite a bit.

'Yes Draco?'

'Harry err....well...that is...oh hell...he already knows _I know who he really is. That day in Croydon I err...sort of let him know,' Draco said hesitantly._

Albus gave Draco a deep gaze, almost as if he was looking right into his soul. Nodding his head slowly however he said, 'That might be a good thing actually. It shows he may already be experiencing the signs of his powers, and by not running from you he might even trust you quicker. That can in turn lead to his trust in us. Be careful when you are with him the next few days however. Only call him by his chosen name in public, but I'm sure Sirius can arrange it so you can speak to him in private as well. Find out what might be happening to him, since it seems he is curious enough to stay knowing you would confront him again.'

Draco nodded and sighed internally in relief. He had hoped what he had done that day at the Inn hadn't just screwed up matters worse, but now he saw it hadn't and he was grateful. He really did want to see Harry again, desperately so, and the thought that at least for the next few days he would be able to do just that made his heart spin in joy. This trip to New York was turning out far better than he thought it would, and for the first time in his life he was glad to be a Malfoy. 

If he hadn't been one then he never would have needed to come to New York, or met the Marauders. And most importantly, if he hadn't been a Malfoy he never would have found out about or met Harry, and that was worth bearing the curse of the Malfoy name forever as far as he saw it right just then. No, Draco Lucius Malfoy could not have been happier to be the son of a crime kingpin on this day, that's for certain!

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

Whew! That was longer than I planned on, sorry about that. I wanted to do even more with that chap, but guess it will have to wait till next time :sigh: 

Oh, I forgot to mention this last chap as well. The Hotel Wales is real, it is in mid-town NYC, and not far from the MNH or Museum of Natural History. For anyone who hasn't been there or the attached Planetarium, it truly is a delight. Just like the London Museum it is a treasure trove of history from ancient to present day, and if you ever are in NYC, do stop in and go there, I insist! :grin: As for the Hotel, it is a bit shabby today, but a nice cheaper hotel to stay at, quite affordable by normal NYC rates. Worth taking a peek at though for it's history, but then most of NYC is like that for me. I can never get enough of that place!

In last chap I also mentioned Ellis Island. I'm sure you all know what it is, but on a personal note that place means a lot to me. Me parents names are on the wall of tribute there as passengers who came over from Russia, as are me aunts, uncles, grandparents and a few cousins. Another place I truly insist you visit if you go. You can almost hear the voices of the immigrants as they stood there in huge queues waiting to be admitted to their new country, all hoping they wouldn't get turned away or detained so they could begin their new lives. 

Irish, Brits, Russians, Germans, Dutch, French...they all stood there side by side, hoping for a better life, and with their dreams. Though the first time I went there I was very young, 8 or 9 I think, and they hadn't 'restored' it yet, so you could still smell the musty rooms and the vibrations were thick as butter. Years later when I went back for the tribute wall ceremony it was different, but still just as lovely and awe inspiring. I will always enjoy going there though, even more than the Statue Of Liberty, it's truly a part of me family history, just like this fic is :grin:.

Oh for the record, the Bracknell Forest is real, and in Surrey, but far as I know does not have the 'legend' I created. That was merely for plot holes since I needed a way to 'hide' Harry from everyone for all those years. :P

_August 08, 2002  11:07 PM   ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	10. A Day In The Life Of The Muggle Tourist

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)

I apologize on the delay in getting this out :sigh: Just as I write that I am feeling better I ended up with a headcold yesterday and barely moved off me pillows. I am taking meds for it however if I sort of fly off tangents (and I know I did do a repeat of some things in this chap but it was for sake of POV), forgive me, I'm still feeling a bit groggy :mutter:

Shades - I think it's not so much as he hated James but regrets it was his nemesis who 'saved' him. After all, he didn't just save Harry once, but continues to do so time and time again, doesn't sound like something you normally would do for the son of you're most hated enemy eh? If you ask me, I really can't picture Severus of all people being jealous over James's 'Quidditch' skills. Remus made that so glossed over in a way that I get the distinct impression it was far far more than that. Who knows, maybe it was Lily he wanted, or maybe it wasn't James at all he was following! (and there speaks the true slash writer eh! :giggles: I can't help it, I adore Remus/Sev, or Siri/Sev....so wonderful!)  As for the 'forest', that was me own creation so to speak. The forest is real like I said, and in a way all forests in England do have a bit of 'history' behind them, whether it's drowned maidens, faeries fluttering round, gnomes or elves living in them or whatnot. I just need a legend that made sense (hopefully it did anyway?) for the plot :P

Shini - Ahh...now see that's just the thing...there's a hint in chap 8 a bit towards the end, after they say their names that gives a slight clue to all this. It's within Draco's thoughts....but so I won't be too cruel I will tell you in basics...Draco himself wonders how such a ragtag group of only 13 people think they can take down his father's empire. Yup, that's right, only 13, well, 14 now with him. Or...is it? A comment made at the end of chap 9 however does say there is more to it then that, as in Molly's 'missing' status. Perhaps then there are more people...but only those who could Floo in were present? :whistles: course, that still remains to be seen! (ah yes I know I am being cruel again :sigh: however I can't give it all away now can I? What fun is that! :chuckles:)

Ohh, me kids dad is half Japanese too, and I lived there meself when I was younger for a bit of time. I understand you're interest in WW2 on that aspect. I do remember a few tidbits me dad spoke on me of WW2, and though some I cannot repeat here, let's just say it was a very 'informative' chat. I do know he killed people during the war, but then it was war, kill or be killed. War is wrong however, there is no rights or anything else. As someone terminally ill I have come to learn life is too bloody precious to take for granted, and it sickens me as to all the crap that is going on in Israel and Palestine today. Mere children are blowing up people...how worse can it get! :sigh:

As someone fully Jewish, who had family die in the camps during WW2, who's father fought in the war and to his dying day had a haunted expression in his eyes when he thought on those times of what he saw when he would liberate a camp...I can say that of all wars fought in the 20th century that was the worst of them all. 'Nam was senseless and Korea was harsh, but WW2 was well....let's just say unless you had the first hand 'talks' of it like I did you can't really know how bad it was. The pictures I have here at the house that me dad not only took, but being an artist painted as records, is enough to send shivers down to your toes :sigh: Me mum still speaks of the days in which she would be forced under her desk at school in the 40's for air raid drills, and how every night they had curfews and how my grandmum would stock up on things to prepare for the worst. It was truly horrible she said.

As for the NMH no, during the '20's it did not close. It's been round in existence since I believe 1868, and unless it was for repairs or to redo and exhibit, it has far as I know, never closed it's door for any length of time. They had no need to anyway during the '20's, it was peace time per say, WW1 was long over, and WW2 wasn't a threat till the late '30s. Culture became the 'in' thing amongst the high society, and the NMH provided best they could. In fact during the '20's the museum hit notoriety for showing the first exhibit of the new findings of King Tut's tomb off I believe. It is a huge, huge wonderful place, and the Planetarium that had been added on is also spectator to say the least. I would spend hours upon hours whenever we went to stay in NYC at both places, and wish I could still. When me kids are older I definitely plan on going to the city and staying with me older sister who now lives on the Island and taking them to all the places I went as a child...err...minus two places but I will always have a spot for the Towers as well. Such a tragedy there :sigh: As for the NMH closing during the attacks, yes it did, but not for very long as most places closed and reopened within a time frame. 

Gia - no Harry isn't on a cruise ship still or rather luxury liner as they were called...he's in NYC just waiting and occupying himself as Sirius went off on his 'business' :chuckle: Of course Albus had to say that too, we don't want to scare Harry off now do we? Oi, I ran away a few times when I was staying in NYC (err...well...:cough: yes we won't go into that) and I can speak on firm experience, getting lost in NYC back in the 70's and 80's wasn't fun...can you imagine though getting lost in the city back in the '20s when you might run across a rival gang? :gaze up: nope we can't have that now can we!...then again....perhaps we might! :giggles: whistles:

Avalon - I hope I was quick enough for you m'luv? I am trying! :nod nod nod:

Tenshi - ohh do I see another Tenshi Muyo fan? :grabs her stuffed Ry-Oh-Oki doll and Carrot Pillow up suddenly for a huge hug:  err...anyway...;coughs: I will say this much on what is 'learned' on the '20's in schools, it's not even the tip of the iceberg :chuckle: You don't learn the 'steamier, seamier' sides of it that's for sure. It's been glossed over and glamorised to say the least. The 20's was a time of flappers, jazz, guns, murder, gangs, and probably the most interesting, colourful decade of the 20th century. Nothing has come close to what that age represented I think nor ever will. It was truly the turning point of US history in a lot of aspects, and well worth doing more investigating on for those interested in doing so :)

As for Petey ohh...I can't help it, I have said it and will say it, I adore young and pre-betrayal Petey. There is so much lovely angst, heartache and lack of love and adoration for the poor boy how can you not enjoy that! :chuckles: I wonder though, if Peter had gotten that love and attention he should have would he have gone over and betrayed James? I doubt it...or I would like not to think so. I love to write him though, and he is equal on me list with Sev, Remus and Sirius for just the qualities and challenges it poses in writing the pairings I adore. 

Harry and Draco have the same qualities, however at this point there's not much 'freshness' to work with usually. Yes I admit I am a devote follower of the 'stranger' pairings....and a time traveller fic person all told! :mumbles as she suddenly receives an idea from her muse Scabbers about a new fic involving....er...hee hee you'll have to wait and see I guess! :whistles: Won't be for the faint of heart I can tell you that much! nope!)

Err....I do apologize I take soooo much room from the fic in answering your reviews. I just appreciate when I get them so very much, and I like to answer the questions you all pose to me as quickly as possible. However now I have a question for all of you....would you prefer it if I moved the reviews to the end of the fic with the A/N's or keep them right up front so you can see them first off? I know sometimes I can take up to three pages to answer all of you, you all have such interesting questions sometimes! :grin: but...I don't want to detract from the fic either or get anyone annoyed at the length of the answers. Let me know what you'd like me to do all right? Cheers!

**_~~~~Chapter Ten: A Day In The Life Of The Muggle Tourist~~~~_**

****

****

****

_~~Various Parts Of NYC, NY - Dec, 31st, 1924~~_

As the meeting wrapped up at the Hotel and everyone was saying their good-byes, the boy in question was sitting in the lobby oblivious that he was the topic of much discussion. Instead he was being totally fascinated by everything round him. This had so far been an adventure he never could have foreseen, and since the moment he'd found out that he and Sirius were coming to America he had been in almost a joyous stupor. The liner they had taken, The Scythia, had been a wonder for him. A floating paradise like he'd never hoped to imagine. He hadn't even gotten seasick, though Sirius had been a bit green which had amused him.

For a man who could do what Sirius did for a living to get seasick made Harry almost giggle even now at the thought. He however had enjoyed his stay on board immensely, from exploring the entire Second Class that they had travelled in, to catching up on the reading he had wanted to do. He wished they could have gone First Class but that just wouldn't do for people in their position, though he had snuck up to the First Class deck to do some exploring but he nearly got caught up there and had to duck back down to Second Class quickly. He hoped during the return trip that he could get more exploring done, it was something he wanted to remember the rest of his life.

Then of course was the arrival at Ellis Island in the New York Harbour. Despite the fact it had been snowing earlier this morning when they arrived, he had gone to the deck and watched the ship pull in. Seeing the famous Statue Of Liberty with her shiny torch and the hopes and dreams of people from all round the world made his heart beat in pure joy. It almost was like an omen to him coming on this trip and seeing that statue. A promise that something good was going to happen, that maybe even he would find out more of himself and what was going on within him.

They had taken a checkered taxi to the hotel, quite the most interesting experience all told. The man who drove it had an accent that made Harry stare in curiosity till he realised how impolite he was being by staring. He'd never heard anything like it, but apparently it hadn't affected Sirius in the least. He seemed to understand this 'Brooklynese' man's accent without a single problem. It was strange though how the taxi driver seemed to just talk on and on about really nothing at all, just passing time with a passenger. Back in London it wasn't right to do that, and he found it a bit odd to hear some of the phrases the man used. 

The hotel was another thing to be awed by of course. He'd been used to the shabbiness of the Yard and the few Inn's Harry and Sirius had stayed at round the UK on business, so to think that they were staying at such a place like the hotel excited him beyond belief. Again though he noticed it didn't phase Sirius in the least for some reason, Sirius was more impatient to check in and go off on his 'business' that he said he had than anything else. The golden chandeliers, the different coloured plush carpeting, even the bellhops didn't even get noticed by Sirius and that made Harry wonder a bit. From the looks of it, it's almost as if Sirius had seen far grandeur things in life, though for the life of him Harry couldn't imagine Sirius being part of anything that grand at all, he certainly didn't fit the bill for that anyway. 

When they had gotten to their rooms on the 'second' floor, Harry had laughed at how Americans numbered their floors, not to mention he found out that yanks didn't use the number thirteen in their room layouts. Sirius had told him the more swanky places never used the number thirteen because it was considered 'unlucky' which made Harry only shake his head at the strange America superstitions. As for the floor numbers, Sirius said that's because America was 'backwards' and they just wanted to be 'different' then the rest of the world. Harry slightly agreed because he remembered cringing back in the taxi when they had first taken off and thought for sure they were going to die when the bloke started driving on the right side of the road not the left. Sirius hadn't pre-warned him on that issue and it had been slightly embarrassing when Harry had gripped Sirius's arm hard in fear until Sirius said that's how they actually _did drive in America._

Over all despite those few issues, Harry was having already a wonderful time. In the hour and some since Sirius had left him to explore the ground floor of the hotel he had found a lovely little gift shop, a dining hall, a dance hall, a room just for a telephone, elaborate toilets where they even had hot and cold running water in the same tap and little soaps and shampoos for free (of which he helped himself to a few without guilt), and had just simply sat and watched people go to and fro. Children, parents, young and old all seemed to be in such a hurry in New York Harry thought. He however was not in any hurry, and could have sat there all day watching the people go by getting ready for New Year's Eve. New Yorkans apparently made a very big deal of this night, and hats, and party favours and decorations were in full display, all saying 'Happy 1925!' or just 'Happy New Year!'. 

Despite the fact he was truly enjoying his time in the lobby he wished Sirius would hurry up in his business meeting. He really had wanted to go the Museum of Natural History after reading an article in the paper whilst waiting for Sirius to check in. He had hesitantly approached Sirius on wanting to go, and Sirius said that after his meeting he would consider it as long as Harry behaved himself and didn't get into any trouble whilst he was gone. Harry was overjoyed and vowed to Sirius he wouldn't, his enthusiasm almost bringing a smile to Sirius's lips. However Sirius took off almost as soon as they had settled into the room, and now he prayed Sirius wouldn't forget his promise.

It was already close to noon now, and Harry was getting antsy. The article said the museum would be closing at promptly six o'clock tonight for the New Year's festivities, and he wanted to get in as much time as he could there. Personally he wanted to just go on his own, but he didn't think Sirius would agree to that, so he resigned himself to the fact Sirius would have to take him. Maybe though he could get Sirius occupied or just get him to stay in the refectory whilst he went round on his own. With that thought as a possibility he brightened up a bit, and continued to wait patiently for his boss.

'Guess you kept your part of the bargain kid. Seems you earned yourself a trip to a museum eh?' someone said behind him now causing him to nearly jump out of his seat.

He had been so caught up in an article he was reading in _The World, a local New York Paper, about some thugs named Bugs Moran and Hymie Weiss that he didn't even notice anyone had approached him. Looking up in surprise now at the person who'd spoken, a smile came across his face at the words, and he nodded happily. 'I __promised I'd be good didn't I boss? I always keep my word,' he said with a grin, then seeing something, or rather, someone behind Sirius his eyes grew round in shock. '__H-H-Hermione?' he half whispered in a nervous voice._

Hermione smiled at him and nodded her head, and walked up to him. 'Hiya Jimmy. Bit of a surprise to see me here I guess eh?' she said with a slight chuckle as Harry nodded his head in agreement.

'Umm..yeah...it is. How...err...what are you - ' he began to say, but then another person came into his view and he couldn't even finish his sentence. All he could do was stare at the new person, he palms going sweaty, his mouth going dry, and his heart starting to beat a kilometre a second. It was _him...the one person he'd been dreaming about for a week now...the one person whom he wondered if he would ever see again and silently prayed he would._

Draco himself was under some sort of temporary paralysis as he looked back at Harry. It was one thing to be discussing him upstairs in the room, but quite another to see him again in person like this. In Draco's eyes Harry looked even more handsome and more desirable than he'd first seen him, and it sent tiny little shock waves through his body. Harry's emerald green eyes displayed such a range of emotions all at once and for a tiny moment Draco wondered how he could look at Harry and _not sweep him into the biggest snog of probably both their lives. _

A slight cough from Sirius brought both boys back from their silent gazes and they both turned away almost guiltily from each other at the same time. It was clear at that point to Ron, Hermione and Sirius that there _was an obvious connection between the two boys, and it was more than blatantly mutual for which they were very glad. However now was not the time for musing on this, now it was time to continue the day's plans and get Harry to begin to trust everyone._

'Well, since you already know Hermione and Draco, perhaps we should introduce the last member of our little group today eh? Jimmy, this here is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Jimmy Norbury,' Sirius said giving Ron a nod.

Ron held his hand out a bit shyly and Harry looked up at Ron carefully, examining him with a deep gaze. Ron felt a bit worried about this, but Sirius had pre-warned him that Harry did not like to be touched, nor even shake hands easily. This was Harry's way of getting the gen on a person, his intense 'gaze' so to speak was his way of deciding if you were a friend or foe. After a few moments though Harry did shake Ron's hand though it was only a brief seconds touch, and nodded at him. 'Nice to meet you Ron,' he said with a slight smile now.

Ron, not to mention everyone present was relieved that Harry had accepted him. 'Nice to meet you too err..Jimmy,' Ron said with a smile back. 'So, I hear you want to go to the Museum of Natural History huh? I can't _wait to see the place either. My dad's told me all 'bout it, he really loves Mug-er..New York and all,' Ron said sheepishly as Hermione stepped on his foot at his almost slip up._

At the mention of the museum Harry's eyes lit up again and he nodded at Ron. 'Me too! I mean, I haven't seen much of the place yet, New York that is, but so far I'm finding it amazing don't you think?' Harry said in an excited tone of voice. This Ron bloke can't be a bad kid he thought if he liked museums, and from the slight glances at Ron from Hermione whom he did semi-trust, it was clear the two of them were friends as well. If Hermione trusted him then Harry would too, for now anyway.

'Well then, all we have to do is wait for Arthur and we'll get going,' Sirius said almost jovially, and sat down in a chair next to Harry and lit up a fag for himself inhaling deeply and watching Harry carefully. Now that he knew this was Jamie and Lily's son, he was torn between wanting to take him into his arms and hold him tight, and the need to maintain the distance of being just a 'boss'. It wasn't going to be easy though Sirius knew, it would take a lot before Harry probably could and would accept things for what they were. 

'Arthur?' Harry asked puzzled. 'Who's that?'

'That's my dad, you'll like him. He's a bit over enthusiastic I think sometimes but he's a jolly good bloke all told. I wish Bill could have come instead, he knows everything 'bout Egypt, he works there you know,' Ron said.

'Oh Ron, he _doesn't know that you git. Honestly,' Hermione said rolling her eyes. 'You'll have to pardon Ron sometimes, he's a bit weird, thinks everyone should just __know things.'_

'Hey, I am _not weird!' Ron pouted. _

'No, just a pain in the arse half the time Weasley,' Draco drawled in a mocking way and lit up a fag. 

'Cripes, you all just don't appreciate having a big family round do you. I can't help it if I just am _expected to 'know' things,' Ron mumbled._

'Err..how big _is your family Ron?' Harry asked hesitantly, surprised at how these three were able to banter so casually like this and not get really offended by it._

'Err...that is...big. I'm the sixth out of seven kids. There's six of us boys, me being the youngest, and then my younger sister Ginny. Now you want to talk weird, _she's the one who's weird,' Ron said with a chuckle. _

'And why is Ginny weird? I think she's sweet,' Hermione asked.

'Oh come on, she's dating Neville Longbottom for fuck's sake Hermione, how can you _not think __that's weird,' Draco said huffily whilst taking a drag._

'Nev's not a bad bloke Malfoy. A little clumsy but not _bad. He appreciates her and at least he isn't a bad chess player either,' Ron said in defence of both his sister and his friend._

'So...wow there's _seven of you?' Harry said gazing in awe at Ron. 'I don't think I can even __imagine what that's like. How do you do it?'_

Ron grinned and shook his head. 'Not easy mate I can tell you that much. It's fun and all though, but it's a lot to live up to also,' Ron said with a slight sigh.

'Oh Ron, that's not true, you're fine as you are,' Hermione said and wrapped her arm through his, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'At least _I think you are.'_

Ron blushed slightly, it always got him when Hermione acted that way with him in public. 'Awe 'Mione...' was all he said back though and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as well.

'Oh this is fucking good, are we going to have to watch the two of you being cozy all day? If so I think I'll go upchuck now and get it out of my system before the museum,' Draco said rolling his eyes. Privately all he was wishing right now was that he could do the same thing to Harry, but since that wasn't an option he wasn't going to let Ron and Hermione have the only fun without being his normal sarcastic self to them.

'All right then, everyone ready?' a new voice spoke up jovially, a pair of blue eyes twinkling under thinning red hair. 

'Ah there you are Arthur, everything set then?' Sirius said with smile at the man who was nodding happily back.

'Just perfect Sirius. Now, you must be Jimmy eh? Pleasure's all mine young man, yes indeed,' Arthur said with a smile at Harry. He too held his hand out to the boy and waited as Harry gave him the once over as well. Harry took his hand as well, again only a brief seconds touch, but it was enough for Arthur apparently. Rubbing his hands together he said in a very excited voice, 'Well, shall we head to the museum? I cannot _wait to see what things the Muggles have come up with these days!'_

**_'DAAAD!' Ron groaned and Arthur looked completely crestfallen as he realised he'd made a heck of an error. 'Err...that's all right, let's go!' Ron said and dragged off his father quickly before anyone else could say another word. _**

Draco just coughed and put his fag out, Sirius looked at Harry a bit oddly, Hermione seemed a bit pale suddenly, and Harry just sat there looking at all of this with a bit of amusement. 'He is a bit umm...._strange...isn't he,' he reflected and watched as Ron was quietly speaking to his father. _

The tension in the lobby eased visibly as Hermione, Draco and Sirius seemed to relax. Apparently, or thankfully, Harry had not picked up the word Arthur had used, or at least hadn't deemed to question what it's meaning was. Sirius privately thought it might be far better if when they arrived at the museum if he and Arthur were to go off alone and let the children fend for themselves. In fact, that was exactly what Sirius was going to do, there was no way he could let the very overeager Arthur make more slip ups at this tender early stage of the game. 

'Well, err...shall we go then? I think we should take a checkered taxi however, it's snowing again,' Hermione said thoughtfully as she glance out the large french windows of the hotel lobby.

'Right,' Sirius said with a nod and got up off the chair. 'Oi, Arthur, Ron, let's get a move on eh? Don't got all day!' he called out to the others who nodded and came back over to the group.

'Everything all right Ron, Mr. Weasley?' Hermione asked worried and stole a quick glance at Ron's father who was still a bit subdued.

Ron nodded back and glared at his father for a moment. 'Yeah, everything's all right _now 'Mione,' he said firmly. Looking back over at Harry he said, 'So, you like Egyptian things too?' he asked in a much brighter mood as they all headed outside to have two taxis actually called for since not all of them would have fit in one._

Sirius, Draco and Harry ended up taking one taxi, Hermione, Ron, and Arthur the other. Harry was very conscious that he was sitting next to Draco, and the feeling was mutual. The driver of this taxi was an Scotsman though and had quite the conversation with them at first on catching up with events back in the UK. Harry nor Draco however paid attention after a few moments, letting Sirius take over the conversation. Instead they were both trying to find the right words to say to each other without it sounding completely stupid or far worse.

'So...umm...I didn't err...think you were the type to umm...like a place a museum,' Harry said hesitantly, though as soon as the words were out of his mouth he mentally kicked himself. That probably wasn't the right thing to say to the son of Lucius Malfoy, it made it sound in Harry's mind like Draco was a complete moron.

Draco however wasn't offended, though at the last moment had to keep in mind he was supposed to behave exactly as expected for a Malfoy. With a slight smirk he said back to Harry, 'You'd be surprised what _I might or might not like kid. I can say the same 'bout you too you know. Makes me wonder how a kid who works for Black here would even know what culture __is.'_

Sirius actually had heard that comment and turned to give Draco a slight glare when he realised that Draco had little choice to say such a thing. Instead he sniffed and said, 'I'm not a complete fucking imbecile kid. I _do appreciate the finer things in life even if I never get much chance to see them.'_

Draco snorted though he was fully aware of the fact that Sirius had actually quite a bit of Galleons hidden in Gringott's, not to mention a family home somewheres. With a silent groan however he realised that being round Harry was going to be far more difficult than he thought it would be, and he hoped he would be able to keep up his normal attitude. Not just with Harry either but with Sirius, for now he had a grudging respect for the man he never had had before. Now that he knew the truth, and what was planned, Sirius actually had risen to the top of his list in preferred allies and acquaintances.

'I do hope we won't have to spend our time at the museum with you and Weasley. The last thing I think I could handle right now is having to listen to that man go on and on 'bout things like a fucking child,' Draco said huffily, and gave Sirius a silently almost pleading look that they would somehow be left to their own devices.

Sirius internally chuckled, amazed how the kid read his mind so well. With a scowl however he said in a gruff voice, 'Now what's the idea of that kid? I was sent here to _protect you, not let you and a bunch of kids loose in a public place. You want me to fucking get the tear down from your father if I were to let you outta my sight for even a moment?' _

'Umm...boss? I think we should be all right. I mean it's not like Dra-err...Mr. Malfoy's son will be 'alone' really. I'll be there anyway, and you know I'm pretty good with a shiv now, and I do have my piece on me,' Harry said quietly and tapped his pocket.

Draco actually stared at Harry at hearing that, and turned to give Sirius a full on glare. Harry was not only carrying a shiv but a gun now? Quickly however Draco realised that of course Harry would be doing that being Black's runner, and until today why shouldn't Black have trained Harry to use the weapon's of the trade. 'He's got a point Black. Not that I _want to admit this but...if __you trained him I doubt anyone would get to me,' he said with a slight edge in his voice. He didn't like it at all that Harry was adept at being a thug these days even if till now it had been necessary._

Sirius didn't return the glare however he did nod in understand, hoping Draco would see it was more a nod at the fact that he could see how upset Draco was. 'Well, seeing as you will also have Ron and Hermione there, perhaps it will be all right. But if I get a whiff of trouble I swear I'll fucking kill the lot of you myself,' he muttered and gave both Harry and Draco a look that meant all business. 

'We'll be good boss, promise. I won't let none of us get into any trouble,' Harry said firmly and nodded at Sirius.

Privately he knew Harry was a good aim in both shiv and gun, but it still meant leaving his godson and Draco exposed which although at first had sounded like a good idea back at the hotel, now he was more than worried. He couldn't bear to lose Harry again, not now, not when so much rode on him. He really wished Petey could have joined them, but he knew it was impossible since Petey was supposed to be back in London taking care of things with Severus whilst Lucius was here in New York. Maybe one day though when this was all over he and Petey would come back to New York and take their own holiday, he would plan on that anyway.

'I'm not without my own devices either Black,' Draco said with a knowing look. 

Sirius understood perfectly however and realised that Draco must have his wand on him, which meant that if there really was any trouble Draco wouldn't hesitate to break the Under Age Magic Laws and cast away on anyone daring to hurt Harry or himself. Knowing Draco as Sirius did he would be surprised if the kid didn't know how to duel, and probably knew the Unforgivables as well. Sirius didn't have his wand on him though, he learned a while ago that his shiv was all it took, and his wand was back at the Yard sitting at the bottom of his wardrobe. Especially after he took on Harry it was a liability, though he suspected that it would be dug back out soon enough when the time came to tell Harry who he was.

Sirius nodded at Draco now and they finally pulled up at the museum. Sirius paid the driver the $2 fare with a thanks, and was slightly worried when he saw that the second taxi was still sitting there. An argument however was taking place between the driver and Arthur and Sirius had a suspicion now what it was probably about. He quickly walked over to the second taxi and it was obvious that it was what he had thought.

'Now see here my good man, I don't know what this 'dollar' is, but surely you will accept a few Sickles or Knuts perhaps?' Arthur was saying in exasperation. Seeing Sirius now his face brightened and he said. 'Oi, thank Merlin your here Sirius! This man wants something called a 'dollar', what _is he talking about?'_

Sirius rolled his eyes and fished out two American dollar bills and handed it to the taxi driver who took it with a sour look. 'An' ya ken tell dat man we don' accep' no futzing crap coins here. American dollars or nuttin'. No dough, no service. Tourists,' he muttered with a shake of his head, then got into his taxi and sped away in a hurry.

'Well, that was most decidedly unusual. Are _all taxi err...drivers so expressive?' Arthur said in a daze at the way the man had spoken._

Sirius sighed though it was more because of the taxi driver than anything else. He did wonder why on earth Hermione or Ron hadn't tried to stop Arthur from trying to pay the man with wizarding money, but the looks on their faces was enough to tell him that Arthur had offered before they could say anything. 'Only when they're being fucking gits Arthur. Now let's get a move on, it's bloody freezing out here,' he said and wrapped his coat round him tightly. 

Without another word all six of them headed inside the museum. It was free to get inside which Sirius was grateful for. He really hadn't brought a lot of America money with him at the moment and didn't want to have to deny anyone if they got thirsty or hungry. He figured that none of the others would have any America money, so he was for the moment the banker in the group. 

Looking at his watch he saw it was just getting on for 12:30 PM, and said, 'Do you all want to just go in and get right to it or eat something first? I don't know 'bout none of you but I ain't eaten it seems in days.' He wasn't going to even touch the fact that on-board ship he felt so sick he barely could even stand to look at the food much less touch it. For someone who had been a beater on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team and could preform incredible movements on a broomstick at hundreds of feet in the air, a little thing like being on a boat had made him ill and he practically seethed at that fact.

_'Food? You said the magic word Sirius! Led on mate!' Ron said with a huge grin which made even Draco slightly chuckle._

'I agree, I'm peckish myself boss. I haven't eaten since before we docked,' Harry said nodding his head as well.

'I admit I haven't eaten a thing since we left the Bu- err...since we arrived,' Arthur said.

Hermione nodded as well saying, 'I think it's unanimous then. Draco? Are you hungry as well?' 

Draco nodded his head in agreement. 'I think I could eat something although I had quite a good breakfast this morning. The Hotel actually has decent food though American food is a bit odd if you ask me,' he said with a slight sniff.

'Oh, well I'm sure it will be an experience for us,' Hermione said with a smile. Opening up the printed map of the museum they had gotten when they entered she spotted the refectory on the lower level. 'Seems to be downstairs. This way I think,' she said and pointed to a stairwell.

They headed downstairs now, ordered their food and sat down at a table, discussing what the plans for the afternoon would be. Draco only half listened however, wishing that they would all sod off and just let him and Harry have the afternoon to themselves. Now that Hermione and Ron were here he wondered if he ever would find that so-called 'time alone' with Harry as he was supposed to, and he was trying desperately to think of ways to get Harry alone here at the museum without too much trouble.

'...so is that all right with you Draco? Draco, are you listening?' Hermione was saying now causing Draco to look up her and blink in slight confusion. He hadn't heard of course she had been speaking to him and it was a bit of a shock that she had been.

'What's all right Hermione?' he muttered now, hoping it didn't sound too embarrassing that he hadn't been paying attention.

'I said that we have decided that Sirius and Mr. Weasley were going to go to the Roman Exhibit first, Ron and I were going to go to the Greek Exhibit first, and we thought you and Jimmy would like to explore the Egyptian Exhibit first. I figured since we don't have a lot of time we would all take a section and meet in-between, this way if we don't get time to see all of it we can tell each other what it was about,' Hermione said with a semi-grin.

Draco couldn't believe his luck and almost was about to reach over and kiss Hermione for her thinking. With a quick glance at Sirius and Arthur and Ron to confirm this really wasn't a joke, and they really were going to let him go with Harry alone, he was internally in a state of bliss. Not to mention worry, apprehension and flat out fear. Being alone with Harry even though it was in a public place was right now his idea of heaven, but he hoped he would be able to control himself and not just ignore the exhibit entirely and take Harry to a corner and snog his brains out. The fact that the museum was virtually deserted as well being it was New Year's Eve was only a bonus as far as Draco saw it.

Collecting himself however so as not to raise too much suspicion with anyone, especially Harry, he nodded his head slightly. 'Whatever Hermione, if that what you think is best,' he said and took out a fag and lit it up since he was finished with his lunch.

'Well than, it's all decided. Let's say we meet at the Japanese Shogun Gardens and Exhibit by umm....five o'clock? Is that good?' she asked.

Everyone nodded and agreed to the plan. 'Sounds good 'Mione. I do hope we can see the Egyptian Exhibit too though, can't we?' he whinged and gave her his puppy dog eyes knowing she could never resist that.

Hermione chuckled and with a dimpled coy smile said, 'We'll see Ron. You can always see things from Egypt at home...'

'No I can't! Bill _never brings the good stuff home!' he grumbled and pouted._

'Weasley I'm more than sure you're girlfriend here will provide you with time for the Exhibit. Although I'm sure you might just enjoy the Greeks far too much to worry 'bout the Egyptian's,' he said with a wink at Hermione who slightly blushed at that. 

'Eh, what's _that supposed to mean?' Ron asked looking from Draco to Hermione puzzled._

'Err..nothing Ron. Let's get a move on shall we than?' Hermione said and quickly put everything back on the trays and had Ron help her take them to the rubbish bins. 'We'll see you all later than!' she called out and in seconds she dragged Ron off towards the stairwell disappearing out of sight.

'That was cruel Draco, you fucking know that right?' Sirius said with a slight amused grin.

Draco chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. 'He'll figure it out soon enough Black,' he said with a grin and stubbed out his fag in the ashtray. Standing up he stretched and said in one of his usual Malfoyish drawls, 'Well guess it's our turn to head out eh kid? It's a fucking good thing those mummies are already dead if they had to sit 'round waiting on our sorry arses.'

Jimmy actually chuckled at that however, not put off at all. Standing up he gave Sirius and Arthur a nod and a smile then said, 'See you in a bit then boss, Mr. Weasley. Have fun.'

Sirius and Arthur nodded back with smiles of their own and watched as the two boys headed off. Turning to Sirius with a bit of a worried look on his face Arthur said, 'You _sure this is a good idea Sirius? What if something goes dreadfully wrong? What if - '_

'Now Arthur _nothing will go wrong. Harry's a good kid, quick on his feet these days and he's carrying his shiv and piece. I doubt anyone in New York even will care 'bout two boys running round a museum. 'Sides, what are the chances anyone would have followed us anyway. __Our group are the only ones interested in the kids, why would the Muggle's give a shite what the son of Lucius Malfoy does?' Sirius said._

Arthur looked pensive but nodded his head slowly. 'Yes, maybe you're right. Oh I do wish Molly had come though, I get awfully lost in big places like this. Though I dare say she'll be far worse for the wear if we have to use Muggle money again. Bad enough she knows little of the Muggle world as it is,' he said with a sigh.

'I'm sure it'll work out Arthur, and I'll give Hermione a few pointers on how to use America money as well. Just make sure she sticks to you, and you and Molly'll be fine. Now let's go, I'm anxious to actually see this place. Sort of reminds me of Hogwart's don't you think?'

Arthur grinned and nodded, anxious now himself to get to exploring. His eyes now shone with all the amazing Muggle things he would learn today, and he even had hopes he could take home something even if it was only a writing instrument or such. Anything would be lovely to add to his growing Muggles collection. 'Yes, yes it does actually remind me of Hogwarts with all the interesting things they have here. However I can't wait to see all the Muggle artefacts and texts. Oh do let's hurry!' he said and got up quickly as an excited two year old who asked why the sun was yellow and the sky was blue.

With a laugh Sirius followed the childlike man up the stairs, oblivious to the fact that they weren't exactly 'alone' here in the museum. In fact, the Marauder's were not the only one's who had interest in Draco Malfoy, and especially in the black haired boy with him at the moment. No, the man in the unobtrusive grey clothes also had interests in them, and all the people here at the museum today really, but the boys were the main targets. He silently followed the two men up the stairs, making sure to keep them well in his sights, but out of theirs. 

Why he had chosen to follow the men first was easy. He needed them out of the way, and somehow he hoped to be able to do that before the day was over. With the adults out of the way, especially Sirius 'Fingers' Black, it'd be child's play to get to the one's he really wanted. Ah yes, this man had waited for a long time for this, for revenge, and revenge would be sweet in the end. He would not only have the sons of his rivals, but he would make them his. Mould them to his specifications, and when the time was right, reclaim what should have been his. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

Few A/N's:

gen - British word, means 'information'.

refectory - British word, means cafeteria (though most of you should know this one :P) 

Bugsy Moran and 'Hymie' Weiss were real gangsters in the 20's. Bugsy was said to be 'buggy' or 'crazy' hence the nickname Bugsy. 'Hymie' though he sounds Jewish wasn't, he adapted the name since the Jewish 'mafia' was just as strong and powerful at the time though more underground. It sounded more intimidating anyway to him from the sources I heard.

Again please let me know if you would prefer the review answer at the beginning or end. I truly do not want anyone upset with me for taking any room from the fic :sigh:

The Scythia was a set of trio ships, all the same in speed and tonnage in the R.M.S. lines. Owned by Cunard, the only difference between them was the way they were designed internally. Each of them however were floating luxury by any standards. Again by 1924 most of the shipping lines had altered Second and Third Classes to accommodate the 'new' set of US travellers to Europe. 

I am not 100% if during the '20's this would still have applied, and I can find little reference sadly of anything past early 1900's, however the individual classes did not mix together before that. In the mid to late 1800's and early 1900's First Class Decks were off limits completely to Second and Third class (or what was commonly called 'steerage') passengers, reserved for the elite and nobles only. To be caught on the First Class deck was not a good thing per say, and could even get you cordoned off to your deck for the rest of the journey with a serious reprimand by the captain of the ship. Again though I did write Harry as almost getting caught but I still am trying to find out if that was still a practice in the '20's. If anyone finds out more let me know. :)

When my father's family came through Ellis Island in 1921 they were on the Second Class deck. They had money even back in Russia, my grandad I found out was the town 'mayor'. My dad's family actually managed to get into the US just under the date of the cut off of the new immigration laws. My mum's family I believe was also Second Class, though since it was already 1929 when she came here as an infant it was much cheaper to travel Second Class and steerage was a thing of the past. 

I do remember me dad telling me that when he came here he saw what Third Class (steerage) was like and he said he was glad he wasn't there. It was cramped, cold (he too arrived in wintertime), and they were from his view penned in like sheep. Not a way I would have wanted to travel but for those risking everything to come to the US at that point it was heaven. I guess now I know why they called it 'steerage' because it was nothing more than a cage atmosphere like you would put animals in.

_August 10, 2002    5:25 PM   ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	11. Something Wicked This Way Comes...

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)

Well since no one has said either way on the issue, I'll take it into me own hands :P  I'll keep the review comments at the beginning of the fic for now and see how that goes. If anyone has an issue please let me know. 

Avalon - Hope you had a great holiday luv! Glad to see you back :hugs: As to who he is, you'll be finding out very shortly. As to H/D :grin: again...all good things! :whistle:

Illk - :hugs and hugs: luv, soooo great to hear from you! :nod nod: Yes, I do know you and the 'happy' ending...and have I ever disappointed you in that? Egads I do hope not! :sniff: I promise...no matter how dark and angsty I start a fic, you know me luv! :grin: I know I am getting 'darker', call it the result of the blasted summer and being ill 24/7. I am at the point however where I just enjoy it, but I promise you never fear :)

Mandraco - Kiwi's are cute, gotta admit. So that's what that was about! Now I see, though have to say haven't really heard too much of the 'Aussie slangs', didn't spend enough time in Sidney I guess :sigh: hopefully will go back one day and do more exploring, it was a rather lovely place!  Strange how all of us are British based (being Aussie, NZ, UK, Tasmania, etc) yet we all have our issues with each other. :gaze up; Ah well...Heh believe me, here in the US, I've heard far worse 'slang' for people than that though!

Shades - :hugs and hands you tissues: hope you are feeling better luv. I hate summer, the absolutely WORST time of year one can be in down here in S FLA. Air condition is 100x worse than any snowy day! And the humidity on top just makes me cringe in fear...I now understand why a friend of mine in California refuses to come south for the summer and visit, even she will not tolerate it here! :grumbles: As for US food over British food, well....it's not even that I was thinking on that line so much as comparing US food to what probably is served at Hogwarts. I can see clearly Draco enjoying 'feasts' daily at Hogwarts, with rich over abundant food. By and large I find US food a bit err...'strange' yes. The flour is weaker, the bread is thinner and style is just different. Not a bad thing really, but give me a good thick slice of British made scones anyday with some strawberry jam and clotted cream on top anyday! Ohhh I miss that sooo much! :sighs: Yes, I agree, US is not err 'backwards' just 'unique' very very much so :giggles: 

As for the 'greek' comment :laughs: err...well...let's put it this way luv... Ron is in for quite the surprise in the artefacts he'll see in that exhibit! :laughs:  Though here's a clue: It was the Chinese who truly were the 'masters' in the 'arts of making love and sensualisms' I must say (gives a cheer for a part of me bloodline heh!). I say this in all true sincerity, Brits on a whole are NOT the most err...sexual, sensual people. Very laid back but not very 'open' in that area. Not saying Brits aren't passionate, but not publicly, just isn't 'proper'. We (and though I am really Russian/Chinese I consider meself British by raising standards) Brits are just big on 'proper', but whilst when I was in Greece, Italy, Spain, Mexico and Russia I can say that they are the most ardent, passionate lovers one can have. Especially Russians! :giggles: 

Celestinne - Glad you're enjoying luv, and I'll make sure to keep up the explanations. Don't want anyone too far in the dark, but then if I do too much I haven't done me job! :grins:

Gia - I read your latest, bravo luv! Eeps, I think I forgot to review though! :slaps forehead: I am soooo horrible now, will have to go back and make sure if I did or didn't. :mutter: Too much on the brain I guess. Yes, they will have time alone, or...will they? :whistles:

One thing I am wanting to know however since this fic will be wrapping up within a couple more chapters most likely. (Sad to say but true, me Scabbers/Petey muse is telling me it's time to return back to the latter half of the twentieth century lol). I'm thinking of redoing an older fic of mine I had posted a bit ago which was originally a Sev/Remus/Sirius trio pairing fic. Apparently not what people wanted to read and really in the end though I liked the plot I was having issues on it meself :mutter:. 

I did like the principles though and wondered if I were to make it a HP/DM, SS/RL, PP/SB pairing fic would you guys have a go at it? Yes I can't help it, it has to have Peter in it :gaze up: Yes, I do know I need to return to Deny Thy Father as well but.. right now it's not calling to me yet again. I will try however but I still have plot bunnies for other things, not a good thing with me :P  Anyway let me know if you'd be up for another 'different' take on the normal boring 'AU/para world/time travel type' ficcy. Enquiring minds need to know! :giggles: I will promise however that the fic will be dark, angsty, yet just 'fluffy' enough...full of all the things I've err...gotten used to writing as of late. Hope that won't be too much of a problem :P

**_~~~~Chapter Eleven: Something Wicked This Way Comes...~~~~_**

****

****

****

_~~Egyptian Exhibit, Museum Of Natural History, NYC, NY - Dec. 31st, 1924~~_

_'Copacetic!' Harry said in awe as they were staring into a glass case with an actual mummy in it. From the information on the placard it wasn't a very well know mummy, one of the lesser pharaoh's, but still the thought that this was a ruler 3000 some years ago was incredible by any standards. _

'Agreed, hard to believe it's been so well preserved. They really knew their mummification techniques back then,' Draco had to admit as he too was a bit awed by this place. At first all he had wanted to do was drag Harry off and skip the exhibit entirely. Spending the next few hours in some out of the way nook was all he wanted, but seeing and hearing Harry's enthusiasm for coming to the exhibit ruled over. Now that Draco was here though he was glad he had come to see it all, it was truly not only amazing, but inspirational. 

The artefacts of the various Gods and Goddess of the daily Egyptian culture, the Egyptian and Hebrew texts that had some various passages translated to the side of how life had been lived, the hieroglyphics, the pottery, and now of course the mummy were fantastic. Draco for a moment wondered what it must have been like to live back then, and figured it really wasn't much different than how the wizarding almost lived now. Still archaic, still bound by deities, still honouring old school ideas to the point of almost extreme. It was only the Muggles who changed really decade to decade, the wizarding world rarely ever did, and to Draco that's what was so wonderful about the world he lived in.

Seeing Harry's expression at all of the splendour's of the ancient world, how almost accepting he was of it all, make Draco wonder if Harry's acceptance of the wizarding world was gong to be easier than everyone first thought. Harry seemed childlike in his gaze, eager to learn and know what it was like. Which left Draco no wonder at all that Harry probably _would understand, and probably even take to the idea of magic easily. Glancing round to make sure none of the others had wandered their way, Draco decided to take a risk, a very big risk, but one he had to know._

'Jimmy?' he said hesitantly and saw that Harry was now gazing up at a set of statues representing Aker, ironically an ancient god who was depicted by a set of lions facing away from each other. 

According to the plaque they signified the horizon, and the lions were known as 'Yesterday' and 'Tomorrow'. Aker was connected to the primeval concepts and belief in the earth powers, his lion representatives were also the guardians of the gates to the underworld. If anything could be more apropos in this case, it was that particular deity Draco thought. Just like the Gryffindor lion, these lions were symbols of who Harry was, he was the reason for the 'yesterdays', and the hope for the 'tomorrows'.

'Yeah Draco?' Harry asked without looking away from the lions. 

Draco noted that for some reason Harry seemed totally fixated on them, and Draco could almost feel strange vibrations emanating from him that he couldn't explain. Draco walked over and gazed further on the statues himself, accidentally brushing against Harry, and nearly jumped at the spark of pure electrical current that radiated from the boy. Harry seemed oblivious however, and Draco turned and watched Harry a moment though Harry wasn't even noticing. Being this close now to him Draco realised it wasn't just a 'vibration' Harry was emanating, it was pure energy, even Draco could tell that much. 

Draco himself became fixated, but not on the lions, only on Harry. The electrical currents were making him cloudy, foggy brained, and he felt as if he had just smoked a pipe of hashish. Before he even realised what he was doing he turned to Harry who was now looking at him strangely enough, though Draco hadn't remembered seeing Harry turn towards him. In a half whispered voice that barely sounded like his own he breathed, 'Harry....oh Harry...'

Neither of them even knew who moved first, nor did they care. Whatever those lions had triggered within Harry seemed to affect them both, and before either could stop themselves they moved together, melting into each other's arms. It was perhaps the whim of the gods that they were alone at the exhibit just then, for they doubted they could have nor would have wanted to stop what happened next.

Harry's hard worked, roughened hand met with one of Draco's unworked, soft hands, clasping it almost harshly, whilst his other arm tightly wrapped round Draco's waist, drawing him as close as possible to him. For a moment neither moved again, only stared into each others eyes. Draco didn't know how but he saw that those emerald green eyes seemed to glow with a power beyond anything Draco had ever seen, though it didn't scare him. For there was another emotion in them as well, one he couldn't believe he was seeing. It wasn't lust, but love. Pure and simple love....along with passion....hope....and dreams. Everything that Draco had prayed for but wondered if he would really ever get.

Harry being the taller of the two then leaned down and captured Draco's soft, warm lips with his own, both slightly moaning as their lips connected with each other. It wasn't a harsh kiss, but the most tender, loving, gentlest kiss either could have ever imagined. It was a pledge, as if saying that their two souls had finally found each again other at last, that they were back where they belonged, and would never part again. A piece of a heaven on earth that neither boy could have even imagined existed.

It could have been minutes or hours that they stood there locked in each others embrace, they didn't know nor care. Their kisses were at first gentle, exploratory, but they soon became filled with passion and need. Draco felt himself enveloped in Harry's power, giving in to his every demand, and even making some demands of his own. For a moment Draco wished they were back at the hotel where they could truly be free to explore each other, but for now he would have to be content with Harry's kisses and caresses.

Bliss did not last long however, and with a sudden startled cry Harry pulled away, crashing to the floor and moaning in pain. Draco was at first too shocked by the sudden pull away to respond until it registered that he was seeing Harry lying on the floor and he reacted quickly. Kneeling down to bring Harry to his chest he said in an unsteady voice, 'Harry...oh Merlin Harry..what's wrong? What is it?'

Harry at first couldn't respond, it seemed like he was just wreathing in pain. His hand was clasped to his forehead, and Draco with a sinking feeling in his heart now saw something that sent him plunging into fearful darkness. Harry was holding the spot over his scar, and there was now red leaking through his fingers. He was bleeding, or rather, his scar was bleeding, and Draco didn't have a single clue what to do. 'Harry? Harry...Harry!' he tried to scream, but it was more a frightened whisper.

'Si-Si-Sirius...' was all Harry managed to breath out in an effort.

'Sirius? What's wrong with him? Harry? Harry...what's wrong with Sirius?' Draco said startled now.

'D-d-dan...danger....in...danger...' Harry breathed again, and to Draco it was the most frightening tone of voice he'd ever heard. Fear, there was nothing but pure fear in Harry's voice now, and it scared him to no end. Harry's eyes really scared him the most, they were vacant now, voided almost of life even as they stared up at Draco unseeing.

Taking his gaze off Harry's eyes he glanced round worriedly. Draco knew they were still alone at the exhibit, and the next one over was too far away to call for help. All he could think of was that there wasn't even a freaking guard in sight for some reason, yet they had seen several coming to the exhibit. Muggles he thought were never round when you goddamned needed them! To run to the Greek exhibit to get Granger and Weasley would not be a good idea, it would mean leaving Harry alone, and he couldn't do that either. And if Sirius was in danger, going to find him and Arthur was probably the stupidest thing he could do. If anyone could be that dangerous to hurt Sirius, then Draco stood no chance at all.

Glancing back down at Harry who was nestled in his arms, Draco could see Harry's eyes were no longer open. In a way he was glad, those eyes that moments before were filled with such loving emotions then had turned rigid in agony, torture and fear before finally becoming lifeless as Draco had last looked away, he knew right now he couldn't handle seeing that again. Harry wasn't sleeping though Draco noted, his breathing was too erratic for that, but he was in a state of almost a trance. In fact, as he watched him Harry began to move round, not harshly but in fear, cringing and trying to bring himself into a tight fetal position. That's not what scared Draco most though, not at all. It was the whispered words Harry was now saying that made Draco's blood run cold.

_'Run....run Sirius...Padfoot...Padfoot....don't die...RUN! Don't let him win again...don't let him take you away from me like he took away mummy and daddy....noooo...no leave him alone...leave him alone! **PADFOOT RUN!' Harry screamed out now, and his body then went limp in Draco's arms. Harry's hair was all sweaty and plastered to his forehead, his breathing was completely laboured and rough as if it was an effort to just breathe at all, and blood still poured from his scar.**___

In that instant Draco knew it wasn't the past Harry was seeing or 'dreaming' about, it was now. _Right now. __Right here in the museum. Sirius was in trouble, __big trouble, and whatever it was it wasn't to say the least good. Making one last check that the room was clear, and now he was grateful it was, he reached into his pocket swiftly and pulled out a small object. One he was silently grateful now he remembered he had._

Back at the hotel Albus Dumbledore had given the object to him, and explained that it was only to be used in emergencies. However if this wasn't an emergency Draco didn't know what would be. Without another seconds hesitation Draco tapped the small object twice as he was instructed and whispered a single word. He knew no more after that as a sudden backlash of energy which only could have come from Harry seemed to explode not just round him but inside of him, consuming him. Inky darkness then took him over and he knew no more.

Ten minutes later a security guard was making a check on the Egyptian Exhibit as someone had claimed to notice a strange light come from there. Peeking in he sighed, realising it was just another tourist having the willys in such a place. He didn't blame the tourists, this place gave him the creeps too sometimes and was grateful he was on day shift and not night shift. He didn't know how the graveyard shift did it being round those dead mummies all night long. He shivered a moment and was glad it certainly wasn't _his job. Day shift was good and well for him thank you much._

Everything was apparently in order though so with a nod of his head and slight whistle he walked back out, muttering again about the crazy tourists. Only an older couple, a man and a woman were in the Exhibit room looking at the mummy, and he figured they weren't going to be any problem. Deciding since it was well after lunchtime the guard went and headed for the refectory to take his break and catch a smoke, hoping that his wife had all the preparations ready for the New Year's party he was throwing tonight. It was the biggest one he'd ever attempted, and he wanted not a single hitch to go wrong with it.

_~~Greek Exhibit Room, Museum Of Natural History~~_

Ron was staring at the vase in the display case and feeling a bit giddy, and a touch ill at the same time. A blush as red as his hair was on his face yet for some reason he just couldn't pull his eyes off the thing.

'Ron? Ron....Oi Ronald Weasley will you stop looking at that thing!' a very exasperated Hermione Granger said with a huff. 

Ron turned away guiltily, not even daring to look his girlfriend in the eyes now. 'Err...sorry 'Mione...it's err..well...just that...' he coughed slightly and pretending to flick some lint off his coat.

Hermione shook her head and glanced at the vase rolling her eyes and moved Ron to another section of the exhibit. 'Oh Ron, it's not that I care what you were looking at but honestly...like I _really need you to get any more ideas on how to err...well you know!' she said, though actually she was now more amused than angry._

'Awe 'Mione, there's _always room for improvement you know,' Ron said mischievously now and pulled Hermione to him boldly, sweeping her into a long passionate kiss. It had to be the room Ron thought to himself making him so brash, he was never this way in public of all places. But hey, when in Greece....or rather, when surrounded by Grecian things that were of the nature...._

Breaking apart a few minutes later Hermione's eyes twinkled, her cheeks were red as Ron's hair and her lips equally so. With a slight coy look now she giggled, 'Oi, well if _that's the case, by __all means, __please continue to observe my dear man!' _

Ron laughed and turned to look at another display, amazed at how the ancient Greeks were so _expressive in their artwork. Or at least, in this particular 'style' of artwork. Turning his head slightly to see the display better he said, 'Whoa, is that way even __possible?' he said awed._

Hermione laughed and looked over to what Ron was looking at herself, and blushed again. 'I'm not sure, but don't you even dare think of trying _that on me Ronald Weasley! I think we do just fine in the err...way we err...do things now...yeah, that's it,' Hermione said with a blush again._

Ron grinned and nodded, wrapping one arm firmly round his girlfriend and dropping a kiss on her cheek. _'Trust me 'Mione, I think we do just fine too. The Greeks aren't the __only ones with a monopoly on knowing how to pleasure a woman...err...well...'_

'Or a man...rather several of them in the case of some of these displays?' Hermione giggled and Ron nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, that too. Sheesh, so that's what it's like though is it? Not that it bothers me but...well I for one am glad I'm _not that way. I prefer my women thank you much,' he said. _

'Women?' Hermione said mockingly. 'Implying that you have _several?' _

Ron blushed and pulled Hermione tightly to him. 'There's only _one woman in __my life 'Mione, all there ever was or will be. Even when I was too stupid to realize it. How I ever went to the Yule Ball back in fourth year with Padma Patil and not you I __still don't know,' he said with an exaggerated sigh._

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. 'I don't remember I really gave you the choice since I ended up going with Victor Krum now didn't I.'

'You were still the most beautiful girl at the Ball 'Mione, can't believe it took such a thing as jealousy to make me see straight,' Ron sighed.

Hermione patted Ron's arm and said softly, 'At least you realised it in time Ron. As if there really was ever anyone else for _me either. I was just as jealous you know when you went with her...but...'_

'Hey, over and done with. We've had three years now of happiness and I'm _not going to let you forget that. __Ever. In fact...truth is...' Ron said hesitantly, and suddenly moved away from Hermione slowly gazing deep into her eyes._

'Ron? Is...is something wrong?' Hermione said puzzled at this strange behaviour of his now.

Ron shook his head and put his hand into his pocket, keeping his gaze on Hermione. Choosing his words carefully he said, 'Hermione, I know this might not be the time nor place...and I know there's a lot to be done before our world is free again....but I don't know if I could do any of it without out you by my side. Truthfully, I know I can't....so...I was wondering if...that is...oh bloody hell...Hermione Anne Granger will you marry me?' he asked in a rush, and hesitantly pulled out a small black velvet box, opening it up in front of her.

Hermione stared down at the glittering gold object, shock written all over her face. Then suddenly it was as if the sun came out of a very stormy rain cloud and a smile as big as the universe was on her face. 'Oh Ron....oh Ron of course...of _course I'll marry you! I love you!' she said in a voice that was so filled with joy that tears were now in her eyes even._

Ron's face lit up and he beamed so brightly he thought diamonds couldn't outshine him...or both of them even. Taking the ring out gently he slipped the ring on her fourth finger of her left hand, then pulled her closely to him. 'I swear to you 'Mione...no matter what happens I'll always love you and protect you. I'll kill for you...I'll die for you...forever...' he said in a hushed voice.

'Oh Ron...' was all she could respond, and again they were oblivious to anything else round them, lips locked in a tender yet passionate embrace.

However a soft beeping sound broke them apart, and at first they couldn't figure out what it was that was making the sound. Then in a moment of realization both of them quickly reached into their pockets and pulled out a small object that was flashing red and beeping urgently, and together they looked at each other in fear.

The guard who was now on his lunch break was interrupted when another security guard came over and called for him. 'Hey Manny! Something's up in the Greek Exhibit. Got someone said they saw something strange in there, go check it out will you?'. 

Manny grumbled and with a sigh looked at his hamburger, wondering why he'd bothered to ever take a break when he never seemed to get time to really enjoy it. Probably another crazy tourist he thought with a groan, and wrapping up his hamburger carefully he stuffed it in his pocket hoping this wouldn't take long. With a sigh he headed to the Greek Exhibit only to find not a single thing wrong there, and with another grumble of protest went back downstairs to the refectory to finish his lunch.

_~~African Exhibit Room, Museum Of Natural History~~_

'Well, this is _much more exciting than those Roman's were I have to say!' Arthur said happily as he flitted eagerly from one display to another._

Sirius however wasn't interested, instead he was standing by the golden topped ashtrays that were set round the museum and was lighting up a fag again. 'Err..yeah, much more,' he said however, not wanting to dampen Arthur's spirits. The man was like a kid in Honeyduke's he thought wryly, though personally Sirius had always felt that way in Zonko's Joke Shop more than anywheres else.

Ah yes he thought, now _those were the days! Back at Hogwarts he, Jamie, Remus and Petey would take turns sneaking into Hogsmeade to pick up any and all assorted articles of 'crime'. Dungbombs to throw in Severus's cauldron (course that's when their group, also called the Marauder's, were still against Severus and could freely pick on him), trick wands to annoy the teachers, fake mice to scare the girls with....ah the good times!_

How he missed those carefree days of Hogwarts, even with the threats of evil and dangers always on the horizon it never really phased the four Marauder's. They were immortal it seemed, joyful, happy and even when they got into trouble it never was really 'harsh'. Albus always had a soft spot for Jamie, everyone did except old Barnes the Potions Professor and _his house. Then again Barnes was a Slytherin, and all the Slytherin's hated the four boys, but the feeling was mutual as well. It still surprised Sirius even now how Remus ended up with Severus as a lifemate, but after seeing how much Severus apparently did care for Remus even Sirius could no longer fault that relationship. Even if he himself probably never would get on with Severus, at least they were now civil._

'Sirius! Sirius you have _got to come see this, it's incredible! The detail, the complete detail of this is utterly __phenomenal! Oh how I wish Molly were here to see all this!' Arthur said now breaking into Sirius's thoughts._

With a sigh Sirius stubbed out his fag and went over to see what Arthur was raving about, and in the end he had to admit it was really something to see. It's not that Sirius wasn't a culture person, he did enjoy it from time to time, but his mind was just on too many things to truly enjoy all of this right now. To him it didn't seem right that they were in a museum when there was so much at stake, so much that needed to be done.

Arthur oddly enough seemed to sense this and said quietly, 'Everyone needs the break once in a while Sirius. Don't take it the wrong way but...things won't be easy from now on and the kids need some time to adjust. I'm sure they will appreciate this, trust me.'

Sirius sighed and nodded, surprised actually Arthur was the one to think on that queue. Usually he wasn't the most level headed of the group, bit flighty even from Sirius's viewpoint even if he was a great person. 'Yeah, I know you're right Arthur. It's just this is fucking killing me that we're here and wasting so much time. There's so much he has to learn,' he said frustrated and lit another fag.

Arthur nodded in understanding. 'And he _will Sirius, I __know he will. He's James and Lily's son, he's a smart lad. When the time comes I'm sure everything will work itself out. Now let's try to enjoy things whilst we can eh old boy? I personally am in heaven here!' he said jovially now and gave Sirius a grin._

Sirius couldn't help but to grin back chuckling and shaking his head. 'You're a strange man Arthur Weasley...but you're spot on too. Fine, let's see what this place can offer two old men eh? Though I have half a mind to go check up on Ron and Hermione where they are at. Letting them loose in the Greek Exhibit I'm not so sure was a grand idea after all,' he said with a laugh.

Arthur laughed and nodded his head. 'I may not know all of the Muggle cultures, but I _do remember the one time I went to Greece when I was younger. If it's what __I remember, those two better __not be doing what I __think they might be doing,' he grinned. 'Molly'll skin me alive if they are!'_

Sirius laughed. 'On second thought, maybe we best leave them be. I think I'd rather face Molly's wrath than Hermione Granger's. That girl is far too fucking clever by half and has a temper to boot, worse than Molly's if you ask me!'

'I do believe you have a point there Sirius, let's let them be. I can only hope Ron has enough sense to keep his hands to himself...or at least the rest of him to himself,' Arthur chuckled.

'Ah now mate, I may be getting old but I do remember when I was seventeen, there was very little _I could keep to myself back then,' Sirius grinned._

'Oi, don't remind me! Molly and I got caught...er..that is...her parents caught us during our seventh year Yule break. I'd taken a day to go over and visit since we didn't live too far from each other and by Merlin, I can tell you it _wasn't pretty what happened after that,' Arthur groaned in remembrance._

Sirius chuckled. 'I think Remus's parents caught us a few times back then too, but they were more happy that he actually had someone who wanted him then to care 'bout punishing us for it. I guess they were too afraid he wasn't ever going to find anyone being err...well you know,' he said.

Arthur nodded. 'Yeah, that must have been hard on poor Remus, not to mention his parents. I'm glad he's found Severus, though between you and me I still find it a bit strange. Severus just never seemed the type to ever fall in love,' Arthur mused.

Sirius nodded in agreement. 'I know, I still find it a bit fucking squeaky too. He was our worst rival back at Hogwarts from Quidditch to studies, and now he's shagging my best friend. Forget that he's shagging him senseless, he's outright obviously in _love with Remus. If I lived to be 200 I __never thought I'd see the day that Severus Snape, ex-death eater and down right fucking greasy slimy Slytherin git could __ever find love, and with a Gryffindor no less!' Sirius said with a shake of his head in wonder._

'Just goes to show the heart overrules the head Sirius,' Arthur said thoughtfully. 'Take Draco for example. A Malfoy and Slytherin through and through yet now on _our side, __and in love with Harry. Guess it's true what they say old man...'_

'Oh and what is it _they say?' Sirius mused._

'Love really _does conquer all,' Arthur said with a grin. 'Now, shall we get back to the displays? I promised Molly I would - ' he began when a sudden low urgent beeping sound made him stop in mid-sentence._

Sirius and Arthur looked at each other in unison, both in shock and fear, then together reached into their pockets and pulled out a small object that was beeping and flashing with a red light. Not even bothering to check if there was anyone else round them they knew what they had to do, and did so without hesitation.

'Manny! Hey Manny!' another guard called out and again Manny the security guard had his meal interrupted. 

'What _now? Can't you people see I'm in middle of lunch for chrissake?' he muttered back._

'There's something going on in the African Exhibit can you - '

'Yeah yeah I know, go up and check it out. Futz, can't I just get a meal in peace already?' he grumbled, and wistfully looked at his only half finished hamburger. He'd barely just sat back down when this latest guard called his attention.

'Well get a move on, it could be important!' the other guard said and headed back up the stairs. 

Manny didn't even bother to wrap up his burger this time, instead he just chucked in out in the rubbish bin knowing by now he wasn't going to get much more chances to eat it anyway. With a muttered oath he made his way to the Africa Exhibit and just sat there scratching his head in wonder. This was beginning to get on his nerves now and he wondered if the tourists today had suddenly all gone crazy. For the third time there wasn't a single thing wrong in the exhibit he'd been called to check out. 

The only person in the room was a small man in grey clothing, not flashy or anything, just a boring older man with thinning hair and reddish coloured eyes. Manny stopped then and rubbed his own eyes and looked back at the bloke, and breathed a sigh of relief. No, they hadn't been red eyes, they were green eyes, although they seemed a bit tinged with anger at the moment. Deciding to ignore the man Manny walked back out of the room muttering under his breath. Red eyes indeed, perhaps _he was the one going crazy today, maybe it was the stress of tonight's party getting to him. _

He needed a break though, he'd been there since 5 AM without a single sit down other than the few brief moments he had gotten so far. Stopping in at the security desk he decided to take the rest of the day off and thankfully met no opposition on that point. Heading home he didn't even give the museum or the crazy events of the day another thought, and was glad to see his wife had indeed gotten all the preparations for his party tonight. Including the illegal booze he'd asked for he thought with a huge smile. Yup, welcome in 1925, for tonight he was going to party like there was no tomorrow!

****

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

Copacetic - think I already did this one but if not, means excellent.

If you haven't figured out by now on the 'Greek' references, I'll drop the hint now. The Greeks were notorious for their ahh...'orgies' and their art reflected that as such. And I don't mean with women in the 'drawings' or 'events' either. So now perhaps you get me drift? If not...heh well...go to Google and look it up, I'm sure you're going to find something to see! :giggles:

Ah, on other notes, a bit of a plugging here. For those interested in exploring other avenues beyond FF.net and FA and such, check out this site. This is the link to me own portfolio, however from there you can go anywhere within the site. If you're interested in joined campfires, live rounds, groups for just bout anything you can think of, posting your own original or fanfiction works to get more viewpoints...or whatever check it out. It's free to join, or like here at FF.net you can also pay to get the 'better' services. However you don't need to if you simply want to just browse round and take advantage of all it has to offer. The place is called Stories.com and the site is: **http://Stories.Com/authors/piriotessa**

****

_August 11, 2002   7:30 PM   ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	12. The Return Of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot A...

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)

Avalon - ick, the nasty 's' word...and I mean school in that case :chuckle: glad me own form days are long long long over! :P  Ah, and don't worry, be more lovely snogging to come! :nod nod: 

Shini - let's just say all will come in time :whistles: 

Mandraco - petrol? What on earth can you really do a report on petrol on? :gaze up: err..let's see here...it's smelly, greasy, oily...:giggles; all right all right...good luck on it luv! You're right, Tas is part of Aussie in respect of name, but it's an island far as I remember...or do I remember me geography wrong again? :sigh: 

Shades - Feeling better I hope luv? I am a bit, thankfully :faints: Err..trying to anyway :chuckle: And I am a myth buff, adore, idolize, and worship mythology. Especially and above all Egyptian. I even have an Eye of Ra sticker on me car!  And yup, it's 100 times worse here in FLA than in Cali (though never been to Cali meself personally, I hear it is void of the humidity factor. When it's 90 here the humidity can make it feel like 150 :groans: Give me the bleeding desert any day! :nod nod nod:

Illk - :hugs hugs hugs: Glad you liked the R/H scene, I think those two are cute together, enough love with the right touches of friction that nothing is easy. :nod nod: Ron can be just adorable I have to admit. Though...I still love Bill and Charlie too! I knew you would like the snogging ...and don't worry more to come yup!  Cantonese kewl! Me granddad was Manchurian I believe, and have other relatives that were Serbian (migrated or something), and I did live in Hong Kong for a while. It's okay there, wouldn't want to have lived there longer though. I prefer me Russian side though....it ignores the analytical, lecturing side of me! :giggles: The Russian rules me heart but the Chinese side of me rules me head and boy is that a power struggle! :laughs: 

Gia - :HUGS: Sorry luv I didn't respond to your email sooner, I have days where I hate to even dare wade through all the #@%^ emails I get and respond to none, and days where thankfully there's few emails and I can respond to all. However I will say this, I'm glad you took the advice to heart, trust me it does work much nicer in this field :)

**_~~~~Chapter Twelve: The Return Of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot And Prongs~~~~_**

****

****

****

'Will he be alright?' Sirius asked, fear and concern thick in his voice.

'I don't know. He's lost a bit of blood, but that's not what I'm worried about. It's as if he's here...but not 'here'...' Poppy sighed as she gazed thoughtfully down at the boy.

'What happened to him? What's causing this?' Draco asked worried, a raw pain in his voice.

'Again I don't know. I wish I had the answers...I really do. Whatever happened to cause the reaction in New York though seems to have stopped at the moment,' Poppy said.

'You did the right thing bringing him here though Draco. However I'm afraid you and Sirius will have to return to New York. It's too dangerous for the both of you to be seen here now,' Albus said softly and glanced down at the stilled form of Harry, worry deeply etched into his blue eyes.

_'No! I want to stay here with Harry! Please...__please let me stay...' Draco said now and took Harry's hand gently in his own. _

'Draco, I know you want to be near him but I'm afraid I must insist you return to New York. Ron, Hermione, Arthur...I'm afraid that it also might be too risky to send you three back as well. I will have Sirius check you out of the hotel and send your things back here, and I have already owled Molly to join us here as well as the others,' Albus said firmly.

'The others? You mean..._everyone?' Hermione asked surprised._

Albus nodded. 'Yes. Right now I have some suspicions as to what this might have been, however until I know for sure...' he trailed off thinking rapidly. 'As the case may be, I want twenty-four hour surveillance on Harry. He is not to be left unguarded, is that clear?' 

All those present in the room nodded except for Draco, who could only gaze down at Harry with tears in his eyes. Gently he reached down at brushed a sweaty lock of Harry's hair from his forehead, wincing as he saw how raw and blackened his scar had gotten in just a short time. 'It's not fair...I want to stay with him...' he said in a whispered sob.

'I do too kid....but we have to do as Albus says. He's right, if you're father thinks something has happened to you and you don't show back up at the hotel there could be worse trouble,' Sirius said softly and put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

'I think I might be able to find a way for you to visit Harry again tomorrow young Draco, if it's possible from the New York end of things,' Albus said.

Draco looked up at his headmaster with a light in his normally cold, steely grey eyes. 'Honestly? I...I could come visit him tomorrow?' he said in a half hoping voice.

Albus smiled down at the lad and nodded. 'I can give Sirius a portkey designed to activate at a certain time of the day. However, should you miss the opportunity, the next chance won't come for twelve more hours later. However your time here will be limited with him, no more than an hour or two at best,' he said firmly.

Draco nodded and smiled, then gazed back down at Harry. 'I don't care, as long as I can see him,' he said in a quiet, but very revealing tone. 

Albus smiled and motioned for the others to start making their way outside. 'I will give you and Harry time alone right now. You'll have until we get done planning the next stage of things, so at least an hour. Call us should you need anything though.'

Draco nodded then his eyes turned back towards Harry, and it was blatant that he'd already forgotten everyone else was in the room. Even Ron and Hermione understood though that Draco's need to be near Harry was a pull that couldn't be avoided. Quietly those present in the infirmary room headed outside, though many questions were hanging like a silent banner in the air. Albus shook his head however and motioned for everyone to follow him back to his office. It was a subdued and pensive group that was now gathered there, and the questions started flowing like wine.

'Alright Albus, what's the deal? What the fuck is going on?' Sirius demanded.

'Yes, I'm quite curious myself why were are now back at Hogwarts and not in New York,' Arthur said with almost a pouted sigh. Just when he was so looking forwards to seeing such wonderful Muggle things he'd been pulled away from them.

'Does this have anything to do with Lucius, Professor?' Hermione asked.

'Now now, everyone please. I know you all have your questions and I will do my best to answer what I can. No, I do not think this has anything to do with Lucius Malfoy, not in the way you think anyway Ms. Granger, in fact of that I am certain. This goes far deeper than that,' Albus said pensively, a slight frown on his face.

'Deeper than Malfoy? What the bloody hell could be deeper than _that?' Ron scowled. _

Albus turned and faced Ron, a hardness in his eyes that no one in the room had ever seen. 'Are you sure you want to know young Mr. Weasley?'

Ron was a bit unsettled by that comment, but with a tight swallow nodded his head slowly. 'What...whatever it is Professor...it was enough to put Harry in this state, and have Draco flipped out enough to send the signal. I think we should know don't you?' he said in a very grown up way.

Hermione looked at Ron in both surprise and adoration. 'Oh Ron, you really are growing up aren't you,' she said in a loving voice.

Ron blushed a bit but nodded at her, love so clearly in his eyes. 'Hermione, I guess we all have to sometimes right? Especially now that we're getting married. I'm going to _have to be an adult...' he said with a small smile._

_'Married? What's this about marriage?' Arthur said turning to his son with a quizzical look._

'Err...I mean...that is...' Ron stammered now and his blush grew as red as his hair. Gathering up his courage however, since he felt that now was the best of times to be a Gryffindor and show his courage, he said, 'Dad...I asked Hermione to marry me when we were at the museum. Before Draco signalled that is but...well...she said...yes...' he said in a soft voice now, and turned back to gaze adoringly at his new fianceé.

'Oh Ron, that's fantastic! You're mum will be thrilled to no end. Good for you son, congratulations both of you!' Arthur said proudly beaming at them both.

'Um...thanks dad...' Ron said with an almost comical look on his face though he was still blushing.

Hermione however was beaming and wrapped her arm firmly through Ron's. 'Thank you Mr. Weasley...er...dad...' she said a bit hesitantly.

Arthur only chuckled and nodded at her. 'Sounds like I just gained another daughter. Ginny will be happy that's for sure. You two are such good friends as it is. She never has gotten on with Percy's wife Penelope anyway,' he said with a slight sigh.

'Don't worry, I'm sure Ginny will be thrilled dad. Anyway...' Ron said and turned back to Albus, 'you were saying?'

'Well, congratulations to you both for starters,' Albus said, and the twinkle for a moment was back in his eyes as he gazed happily down at his students. However, that was replaced quickly by the darkness of a murky blue sea, and he said, 'sadly however I fear it might not be the most appropriate time to plan a wedding.'

'Congrats you two, and why not Albus? What the bloody hell is it you're _not saying?' Sirius said._

Albus got up and walked over to the window of his tower office, gazing out at the winter sunlight reflecting off the snow that had fallen just the night before. Though things were not good in this world, at least it had remained constant, unmarred by further complications and threats. Turning back to face the group he sighed, and walked over to the fireplace, threw in some green powder then called out, 'Severus? If you would be so kind as to join us please?'

Moment's later a blur appeared in the fireplace and Severus stepped out and brushed himself off quickly. Nodding at those in the room he surprisingly turned back to the fireplace that was glowing green again, and seconds later Remus was joining him at his side, brushing himself off. 'You called Albus?'

Albus nodded at Severus and Remus, motioning for them both to take a seat. Together they sat down on a small setteé, a strange look on both their faces now. 'I know you're aware the special portkeys were activated roughly an hour ago, though till now I haven't called you as to why. I had to make sure that it was what we suspected, and I fear now is the time,' he said slowly, and focused an intense look on Severus's face.

Severus was visibly shaken, and grabbed Remus's hand tightly. Remus himself now was looking at Albus with a paled face and dilated eyes, clearly he had been smoking opium though by now everyone was used to that. However the paleness now seemed to be worse than usual. 'Albus? Are you sure?' Severus asked now in a tightly drawn voice.

Albus sighed deeply and nodded, then sat back down at his desk. 'I'm afraid so.'

'Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on? I swear to Merlin I am getting sick of being left out of things! This is _my godson if you people haven't forgotten, and I __am his sole guardian as per James and Lily's instructions. So tell me what the bloody fuck is going on here!' Sirius practically screamed._

'Calm down Siri, we haven't forgotten you're Harry's godfather. Stop being an arse will you?' Remus muttered and shot a glare at his friend. 'Oh for Merlin's sake just tell him already. They all deserve to know the truth now.' 

All eyes focused on Albus who nodded slightly at Remus, then again got up from his desk and began to pace the room worriedly. 'Very well. I wanted to wait for all the members of the Marauders, but I don't think we have the time. I will have to get individual dispatches out to those who were weren't in New York. Arthur, I'll leave you tell contact Molly, Bill and Charlie when we're done. Severus, you will contact your people, I will contact the rest.

'About what? For Godric's sake Albus spill it already!' Sirius scowled and sent a daggered glare at Albus for his obscurities. 'Am I not a member of the Marauders? Haven't I worked my arse off all this time to help bring down Malfoy and his goons? So why am I now the only one who apparently doesn't know what the fuck is going on?'

'Black _enough! You __aren't the only one who is 'not in the know' as it where. No one knows what is really happening now but a few people. Remus, myself, Albus...and those who still are alive and...still bear the mark...' Severus said slowly, allowing that to sink in._

As that piece of information sunk in a gasp from the rest in the room was heard. 'No...it...it can't be...you're not serious...are you?' Arthur said, fear thick in his voice now.

'By the Gods...Severus...? Are you...can it...is it _possible?' Sirius said thickly, his mouth going dry and his palms sweating._

Severus glanced at everyone in the room with cold black eyes, then nodded slowly. 'If Draco triggered the portkey...if Harry's condition is what I think it is...then I'm afraid it is,' he said quietly. Turning to Albus he asked, 'Tell me, was his scar bleeding?'

Albus nodded, a sigh escaping from his lips, and an audible groan was heard from both Severus and Remus in unison. 'Yes, it was. Badly as it happens. He's resting now, but it does confirm our suspicions.'

Severus let out a string of cuss words that put even Sirius to shame just then. Finally, when he was done ranting he got up off the couch and began pacing the room, stopping to shake his head from time to time and giving Remus heavy, odd looks. 

'Severus...don't,' Remus said softly and got up to walk over to where Severus was now standing at the fireplace shaking for some reason and gazing into the flames with unseeing eyes. Wrapping his arms round Severus's waist he lay his cheek on Severus's back and sighed deeply. 'It has to be done Sev...you know that. We have to be strong now, we can't let it happen again. For Harry's sake we have got to be strong now,' he said quietly.

'Albus?' Sirius asked though his eyes were on the couple by the fireplace. Severus had slipped down to the floor now and was clutching his knees tightly to his chest, his eyes were still glazed and unfocused. Remus was kneeling next to him, holding him gently and whispering to him. It reminded him of just that morning, and he shook his head in wonder that it _had only been that morning, when Sirius had been doing that same thing. Only it had been Petey comforting and whispering softly to __him. Right now more than anything he wished Petey was here at his side instead of being back in London. He needed his lover's touch desperately, ached for it even at the moment._

Whatever was going on it wasn't good, Sirius knew that much. It was something so horrible even that it reduced a man like Severus Snape to be sitting there before him dazed into oblivion. Severus was a man who could cast the Avada Kedavra without hesitation, yet here he was now reduced to this, and Sirius was afraid on that basis alone. Not to mention that whatever was going on had reduced his godson to a state in which had made Sirius's heart nearly burst in agony when he'd first seen him after Draco had rushed him via the portkey. Harry had been so limp, so almost dead-like in appearance that it had scared him silly.

'Albus?' he repeated again now as he noticed he hadn't gotten an answer. Everyone in the room was focused on the couple on the floor, pretty much as dazed as Sirius had been. _'Albus! Dammit, talk to us!' Sirius said louder now._

Albus blinked and turned back to Sirius with a shake of his head and a long, drawn-out sigh. 'I'm sorry. This is all a bit much I think...but now is not the time to lose our guard either. Gentleman...Ms. Granger...Lucius Malfoy is now the least of our concerns. We have far bigger fish in the frying pan and his name is - '

_'Professor come quick, Harry's awake! Please come quickly!' a voice from the fireplace burst out and Draco's head appeared in the now green flames. 'You __must come, you __have to! Something's wrong! He's - No...Harry...__Harry...come down from there...Harry __stop!!!' Draco was screaming and wide eyed at something off to the side, and then he was gone just as quickly, the flames returning back to normal._

Everyone in the room, even Severus and Remus were now stunned into silence. Sirius was the first to react and with a strangle cry of **_'Harry!' he dashed out the office door, obviously heading right to the infirmary. As a group everyone else followed suit, wondering what was going on._**

The sight that met them at the infirmary wasn't what anyone could have expected. Poppy was ringing her hands with worry, Sirius was standing at the foot of Harry's bed stunned at the scene before him, and Draco was trying to plead with Harry, tears in his eyes. Harry however was seeing none of this, nor hearing anything. In fact, Harry wasn't on or in the bed at all, but actually floating about five feet in the air, and an aura of energy so pure and thick was surrounding him that even Albus wasn't sure what to do.

That wasn't all of it either, unfortunately for everyone now in the room. Somehow Harry had managed to get hold of his gun, and it was pointed right at Sirius now, and dark almost evil look was now in his eyes. 'Where is it Black...where is it?' Harry was saying in a dangerously low, threatening voice now.

'I-I don't know...I don't know what you want...what 'it' is...Harry...Harry...please...please just...just come down from there...' Sirius was saying in a scared and confused voice.

_'Don't toy with me Black! I __know you have it! You were his __best friend, he trusted __you above all others! Now __where is it?' Harry was yelling, and now his voice almost took on the guise of a hissing sound more than anything else._

'I don't know what you want! You aren't Harry...where is he? Who are you and what have you done with Harry!' Sirius screamed back, his own black eyes ringed with fear, hatred and something far worse...a possible understanding.

'You want to play these games with _me Black? Fine then...suffer the consequences!' Harry, or rather the hissing voice that now was Harry, said angrily. Seconds later a gunshot was heard and Sirius dropped to the floor clutching his arm, and blood began to pour from a jagged wound. '**NOW WHERE IS IT!' **_

'**I DON'T KNOW! I SWEAR TO YOU I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!' Sirius screamed, tears in his eyes and he was now biting his lip to not scream out from the pain nor pass out from it either. Another gunshot was heard and Sirius now doubled over clutching his stomach, a string of cuss words equal to Severus's early flowing from his lips before blacking out completely.**

_'**ENOUGH! HE DOESN'T HAVE IT!'**** Severus yelled now and quickly crossed the room to stand next to Sirius by the bed, looking up at Harry. 'He doesn't have it, I will **__swear to it,' he said now in a more quiet, tense voice. _

Harry, or whoever it was who had Harry's body, turned his gaze towards Severus now, a sneer on his lips. 'So, the lamb has returned. What's the matter Severus, don't like my choice for a new look?' Harry smirked.

Severus tensed but didn't waiver, he refused to back down now. 'I think you could have done better than a street rat, yes,' he said darkly.

Harry laughed, a very unpleasant sound. 'Street rat? Hmm, yes, you never did take much stock in the Potter's did you. Even though James was your partner in crime you would rather have been kissed by snakes then to work with him. Of course...werewolves always did make much better bedmates...don't you agree?' Harry sneered and glanced for a moment at Remus.

Severus scowled and a tick in his cheek started to jump, which meant he was trying to control his anger. His coal black eyes blazed with heat, and in a voice as icy as the north pole he said, 'My sexual preferences are no concern of _yours. Leave the boy alone, he means __nothing to you.'_

Harry's eyes shifted back to Severus and he gave a short rasp laugh. 'Oh but _I think he __does. Irony too profound even, yes indeed. His traitorous father burns in hell but I...__I have his son. The boy who everyone thought was my downfall shall now bring about my resurrection!' Harry said with a dark, foreboding laugh._

'He's _nothing I tell you! The boy knows nothing of who he is, not even that he's a wizard. To use him would be pointless - ' Severus began to argue but was cut off when another gunshot echoed round the room. Severus staggered back after a moment, not even aware he had been hit at first, only to look down and find he'd been directly hit in the chest. With dazed eyes he looked back up at Harry, his mouth trying to form words but nothing seemed to come out._

'You're a fool if you think this boy is nothing Severus. He is a Gryffindor Heir...that will now share _my blood as well! Come here Severus...before you die I have a use for you yet,' Harry sneered, and before Severus could even stop himself an energy surrounded him forcing him to walk round and stand on the bed._

Harry gazed at Severus, a deep intense gaze, then a small sickly grin came on his face. 'You will still obey your Master, how quaint. You're going to die Severus, die as you should have years ago when you abandoned me. Did you think I didn't know you were spying with along with Potter? Did you think I didn't know what Lucius had planned? Of course I knew there might be some drawbacks, but I wasn't a fool either. I took precautions that day before I confronted James and Lily Potter. I didn't exactly plan that a mere child would destroy my body but no matter, my soul still had it's defences. However, you Severus, were as much of a traitor as James Potter was to me, do you do deny that?' 

Severus's eyes were hollow and before he could even stop himself he said in a deadened tone of voice, 'No Master, I deny none of it. I was a traitor, I deserve to die for what I did.'

Harry chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle that sent shivers down the spines of those in the room. 'Yes you do. However I have decided I will let you live after all, since thanks to Lucius being a bit eager with you back then you still carry enough of my blood in your veins to sustain me for the moment. Now...' he said and lowered himself down to Severus's eye level, 'take the blood from your wound and spread it on the boys scar. The the two blood-lines shall be mixed and I shall be invincible this time. There will be _nothing to stop me from ruling all this time!' Harry said with a chilling laugh._

Severus however did not respond right away, and through gritted teeth, as if he was fighting whatever it was Harry was doing to him he said, 'You're forgetting one thing _Master....'_

'Oh? What is it I'm forgetting Severus? Do tell,' Harry sneered.

**'_Me!' Albus said and with the words, "__Deleo Maleficus!" a burst of energy from his wand sent Harry flying across the bed and smashing into the wall of the infirmary, sufficiently knocking him out cold to the relief of everyone._**

Severus fell to the bed limp, shaking and holding his hand to chest which was now bleeding rapidly. Poppy came over and before she could even reach him Severus said in a thick raspy voice laced with pain, 'Attend to Black, I'll be fine.'

Poppy didn't know what to do but Remus was on the situation and came over to Severus with his wand out and muttering a few spells as well as handing Severus a small pink phial of liquid. 'Get Sirius, he's unconscious and his heart's almost barely beating. Give this to him Poppy, quickly!' Remus said and took out another phial of liquid from his pocket, a blue one this time, and handed it to Poppy with urgency. 'And someone deal with Harry!'

Draco however had already rushed over to Harry, removing the gun from his hands and throwing it halfway across the wing. Gently taking Harry into his arms he held him tightly, refusing to let anyone get close to him, not even Albus. Albus nodded his head in understanding, leaving Arthur, Ron and Hermione to stand watch over Harry and Draco whilst he went and check on Severus, Remus and Sirius.

Walking up to Remus, who now had Severus and Sirius drugged into oblivious sleep in their own hospital beds, he asked softly, 'How are they?'

'We've got to get the bullets out of both of them, but you know that's not possible magically without major issues. Sev's bullet is lodged in his lung, but very close to his heart, if I try to magic it out it could rupture before I can get it halfway out. Sirius's arm isn't bad, shattered bones bout it. His stomach's ruptured however and he's leaking toxins into his body because of it. Poppy's already off to contact a mediwizard at St. Mungo's for the proper procedures,' Remus said with a heavy sigh of frustration. He then turned to Albus, his gold brown eyes blazing in fury. 'Oh Merlin Albus, what the hell happened? _How did he manage to do it?' Remus asked in a hard voice now, tears in his eyes._

'I'm not sure, mind transference however if I remember correctly, was always a pet project with him, even back at his Hogwarts days. A deep, dark part of the Dark Arts that unless you know what you're doing shouldn't be attempted. However in view of the situation...' Albus trailed off pensively.

'He'd have had to be damned fucking close to Harry to get to him that way though Albus. Dark Arts is _my specialty too remember, and if it is a Mind Transference Spell he'd have had to have been within 400 to 500 foot range for it to succeed,' Remus argued._

Albus nodded slowly, thinking on that. 'Which means he's been watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to get to Harry. He couldn't do the spell in the UK, the Ministry would have been all over him in a second if they detected Dark Arts of that magnitude.'

'The museum, dammit, that was the perfect place!' Remus growled. 'The American ministry doesn't monitor Dark Arts as closely as we do because they were never really affected by all of what happened back then. Damn you Lucius for going to New York!' he muttered.

'Lucius is scared too remember. He knows as well as Severus did that something was amiss, which is why the Marauders struck when we did. I had hoped Lucius would have had more sense to protect Draco and Narcissa better though then with just Muggle guards,' Albus frowned.

'Come off it Albus, between you and me we both know Lucius doesn't give two shites 'bout Draco and Narcy. Far as he's concerned they could go jump off the London Bridge and be done with it, and he'd be free to pursue every fucking skirt and pair of trousers in his clubs,' Remus grumbled and held Severus's hand tightly.

'Lucius is _not stupid though Remus, he knows more than you give him credit for. He doesn't want to lose his empire to 'him' anymore than he does to us. What we have to be concerned for now is Harry's part in all of this,' Albus said strongly, and glanced over to one of the other beds in which Draco had now placed Harry and was protectively keeping everyone else at arms length._

Remus growled slightly and nodded, his shoulders sagging. 'Poor Harry, this was not the way he should have found out who he is. We were supposed to edge him into this gently, not with a force of a fucking train Albus.'

Albus nodded sadly, though his eyes were still on the boys. 'I don't know what will happen with him now. When he wakes we'll find out I suppose,' he said quietly, then something drew him to go stand over at the boy's bed, a frown on his face.

Harry was now moving round, slightly thrashing about even to Draco's dismay. 'Professor? It's...it's not going to happen _again...is it?' he asked worriedly._

Albus leaned in and looked at the boy closely, then shook his head. 'No, something else is going on but I - ' he began then stopped mid-sentence.

Harry's eyes had now flown open, and there was a fire burning in his eyes. His body was stilled and pale. Dazedly he focused a glowing emerald gaze on Albus's blue eyes and in a low whisper he said in a pained, pleading voice, '...Moony...Padfoot...Wormtail...Uncle Severus...help me...help me...don't let him win again...'

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

Deleo Maleficus - in Latin means roughly Destroy Evil.

_August 13, 2002  6:01 PM   __©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	13. The Importance Of Being Yourself

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

Cheers of course to all readers and reviews! :)

Shini - Clue was in the last chap :chuckle: His 'body' was destroyed, but his 'soul' was not...he took precautions and has been biding his time until he was strong enough to fight back. You really think good old He-Who-Is-A-Pain-In-The-Arse wouldn't have come back? :giggles: Eh well, I needed to throw in a curve, just couldn't make poor Harry have it that easy! :grins:

Gia - I can say I've never been shot before but I have a friend of mine who was, and I know it's not pretty. Was hard even to write that scene without wincing :P

Mandraco - heh yeah agreed there. Tas however is a lot more popular than the others considering how often you hear about it. Tas Devil and of course the best of the lot Mel Gibson is a Tassie! :grins:

Illk - nope you didn't miss anything trust me...why he called Sev 'Uncle' will be revealed soon :nod nod: Yeah, I like the add-in with Ron/Hermione, with so much evil going on round them I wanted to show that the times were still light enough where people fall in love and want to be together no matter what the odds.  Yup, Russians are a very passionate people in all forms from love making to arguing. Probably more on the argumentive side I'd wager, we have a hell of a temper beware! :grins:  I wouldn't say I 'liked' HK, but I was young and impressionable I guess...and it was an experience anyway. :P

Shades - I will eventually get back to Deny, trust me. Write now I'm being drawn back to another fic as well called It's Called a Heart (Sev/OCF) fic of mine, and working on this one and Reality. Will try to get to Deny soon though, promise :)

Avalon - I was born in Coxley, Somerset, (just NE of Glastonbury) though raised in Gravesend, Kent. Being that me parents were actually American's (though they were born in Russia) not British I spent me childhood growing up between the two countries. Though for a bit we also lived in Hong Kong and Japan as well because of me dad's business. Primarily though I am British, me papers come out of UK since I was born there. I also lived up in Kensington round Notting Hill Gate (just south in W8 postal), and for a short time in Camden. Went to Oxford for a year but ended up back at London Uni, then did me finishing in the US. Currently I live in S FLA because me mum and sister came back here years ago and me dad's buried here in FLA as well. Hope you're migraine's better though now luv, should be since I didn't post on this fic for 3 days now :groans: :P

****

**_~~~~Chapter Thirteen: The Importance Of Being Yourself~~~~_**

****

****

****

_~~Hogwarts School, Somewhere In Scotland - Jan 1st, 1925~~_

New Year's Eve had come and gone, it was now well after midnight at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a very subdued group however that was now being forced to wait in the hallway leading to Hospital Wing, for the St. Mungo's Hospital had finally sent their people over to examine Severus and Sirius. Poppy and Remus had done what they could to stop the bleeding and from letting more toxin's flow into Sirius's body from the gaping wound, but there wasn't much more really they could do. Medicine's were not very advanced in these times, and everyone knew that even to wizards, gunshots could be very fatal. 

Of the two men however Severus was the one most in trouble when all was said and done, and Remus had finally collapsed to the ground outside the infirmary with that knowledge. Petey had arrived not long ago, after Remus insisted someone contacting him about what had taken place and Sirius's condition. He wasn't sure but he figured Arthur had, and Molly too had arrived shortly afterwards, along with Bill, Charley and Ginny. Bill and Charley also were Marauder's, though they hadn't been able to make it to the New York meeting. What Remus had been surprised about was that Narcissa had also show up and Remus had to wonder why Draco hadn't gone back to New York by now.

Albus had quietly informed Remus that Draco had now refused to leave Harry's side, and in Draco's own words he had said something to the effects of - 'You can tell Lucius to fuck off, I am not leaving Harry!' - and that was that. Albus had himself gone and spent over an hour talking to Lucius back at the hotel in New York updating him of events though Remus assumed he didn't tell Lucius why Draco really wanted to stay at Hogwarts, nor who Harry really was most likely. Knowing Albus he probably just had said that Harry had been used as a vessel, and left it at that. He had arrived back at Hogwarts with Narcissa in tow however, though Lucius had declined to leave New York, and frankly Remus thought that was the best thing all round.

Remus was now sitting with his back against the wall, eyes staring at really nothing though he felt someone slid down next to him and he knew it was Petey. Until now Remus had been strong, he had to be because he wasn't going to lose his lifemate, but now everything seemed to be crashing around him. He knew Sirius would be all right, the toxins were leaking badly but fixable by magical means, and with Skel-E-Gro his bones would be rebuilt in no time, even if it would be sore and stiff for a bit. 

However the bullet lodged in Severus's lung was not going to be so easy. One of the mediwizards had come out only a few moments ago and had spoken privately to Remus, which is why he was now here collapsed against the wall with a look of pure agony. They had told him the bullet wasn't just lodged in his lung as Remus had first thought, but practically sitting on the lining of his heart and even Remus knew what that meant. The mediwizard hadn't seemed too hopeful, they had never pulled out a bullet this close to the heart before with success, and basically the man had told Remus to prepare for the worst case scenario. That of course being that Severus was going to die.

Remus wasn't going to tell anyone though how bad it was. That was right now between himself and the people working on Severus, and he really didn't think he could handle any pity or condolences at the moment. As he sat there staring out at the grey wall across from him the comfort Petey was giving him even without saying anything seemed to sustain him. He twirled a small brown bottle in his fingers, gazing at it from time to time and shaking his head. When he could take no more though he knew that what was in this bottle could help take the pain away, could help what was to come, but something in him snapped at that same moment and for some reason he couldn't take the drug. 

Petey seemed to sense this and got a bit concerned, and he turned to his friend now and said, 'Remy? You all right?'

Remus shook his head and curled his knees to his chest, the small bottle still tight in his grip. 'You tried to warn me you know...all those years ago you tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen. By Merlin Peter...what have I done? What have I become?' he said in a far off type voice.

'Remy....Moony please. The past is the past, we can't change it, only go on from it. Life dealt all of us pretty bad hands, not much we can do about it,' Petey sighed.

'Do you have any idea what it's been like for me Petey? Do you?' Remus said in a harsh voice now. 'For nine years I sold my body to what ever man would pay for it. To have to do things that in my whole life I never _thought I could do, I was __forced into doing. I'm a prostitute...a fucking __whore Petey, an __addict...and I let myself become that way because I was too weak to fight anymore.'_

'No Remy that's _not true. If anything __I was the weak one, I fell to Lucius before all of you...and I dragged you and Sirius down with me. __I was the one that got corrupted first...' Petey sighed deeply._

'I _let you drag me down though. I let you because I was too weak not to, I couldn't fight anymore against it all, the pain of losing James, of being the monster was too much for me. This...' Remus spat and held out the small bottle, __'this was supposed to be my salvation. It isn't though...all it's done is take away the last fifteen years of my fucking life instead. Numbed me to the point of no return until without it I'm a fucking zombie. Oh Merlin...and I'm guilty of bringing Severus down with me too...' Remus slightly sobbed now and curled himself up tighter._

'Remy...Remus what do you mean by that?' Petey asked confused.

'Pete...Severus...he...he bought my contract from Lucius six years ago. No one knows Pete, no one but the three of us and now you. I stay at the club, I still pretend to be what I was...I still get paid for a drink and a dance...but only Severus sleeps in my bed now. But I still am what I am Pete...I'm still a whore and an addict who survives on the generosity of my dance partners and living on money that was made by selling my body. I won't touch Sev's money...he's offered it to me a thousand times...he even sneaks it to me...he feels guilty I think for making me his alone. He's so godfucking proud sometimes, and I love him so much for that. I won't take the money though...I'd rather be skint than take a dime from Severus,' Remus said with tears in his eyes.

'Remy why do you think you dragged him down then? He wants to help you, to be with you, so why think that?' Petey asked quietly.

'Because he deserves more than _me Peter! Don't you see that? I've dragged him down into a place he __never should have been...the lifemate of a prostitute and a opium addict. He deserves someone __better...not a werewolf who's ashamed of what he is and does. I'm nothing but a monster Petey...a fucking monster who even almost killed Sev once.'_

'Don't you dare Remus J. Lupin...don't you _dare put yourself in the same category as a wild, untamed werebeast who __doesn't know right from wrong because you __do know what's right or you wouldn't be here now. Don't you dare blame __yourself for Sirius's petty jealousies back then. Severus forgave you, he took you into his heart __knowing what the past was, what __you were...and he still fucking __loves you, you stupid arsed git! Enough to buy you're fucking contract from Lucius so you __wouldn't have to keep being dragged down. If that __isn't love...if that __isn't commitment...then dammit __nothing is,' Petey said angrily._

'Pity...he took pity on me that's all,' Remus sobbed. 'That's all it was at first. I remember it so fucking well. Seven years ago is when it all started Pete. I wanted to hate him for as much as I loved him. I wanted to spit in his face for what he did to me...made me feel...but no. Severus had to go play the fucking Gryffindor after all...he may have rescued me from Lucius's hands...but I dragged Sev down to my level by letting him give me his hands instead. Even though I belong to Severus...Lucius still claims my rights and even Severus can't deny that,' Remus said bitterly.

Petey stared at Remus a moment unsure of what that meant. 'Wait...you're not saying...Lucius...that he...you...together?' he stammered.

Remus growled slightly, then nodded his head slowly and he sighed deeply. 'Do you really think Lucius was going to give me what he did without some 'paybacks' Petey? He wasn't gentle by any means either. Unlike with the girls whom he treated with dignity...no...not me. That fucking wanker raped me Petey...that's all it was...rape. For my 'privileges' I paid, gods did I pay...' Remus said with a slight shiver now.

'What did he do Remy? For fucks sake...what did he do to you?' Petey demanded.

Remus choked back a sob and shook his head slightly, tears now falling down his cheeks. 'I could show you the scars but I won't. Not all of them are outside either Pete. They're in here too,' he said and tapped his chest. 'That night though...the fateful night Lucius came into the club...it only got worse at first not better...'

'How? Dammit, what happened Moony?' Petey said angrily and drew Remus into his arms to hold him now.

Remus sniffed and snuggled into Petey's arms, grateful for his friends understanding. Grateful that Petey didn't just turn and run from him at the moment Remus had told him the truth as he feared he would have. With that knowledge he began to tell Petey everything of that fateful night.

'It was the first time Lucius came to the club without the intent of being with me but with the girls instead, though I figured out why quick enough. It was the first time he had brought a party with him, some cronies of his from Chicago in America and of course he couldn't reveal he also bedded men, not to those type of blokes. The Belladonna was known by then for the Jazz and the shows, the best in London really I have to admit. The woman were fast and loose, no longer the kids they were remember?' he said looking up at Petey.

Petey smiled a bit then nodded. 'I remember. They grew up fast at the Bella that's for sure.'

Remus nodded before looking back down and continuing his story. 'At first I didn't know they were there, I had had a trick of my own I was occupied with but it was only one of the regulars, and he never lasted long. Hour at best, if that. I came back downstairs ready to accept the next trick when I saw Lucius. There was a grin on his face when he saw me, though the girl on his lap, Beatrice if I remember right, made it clear she had claimed him for the night so I wondered what was going on. I saw he was with people I didn't know, Americans, which is why he didn't call for me I assumed. Lucius was always strict 'bout our 'meetings', always apparating in a specific times right to my room so only the proprietor knew he was coming to see me.'

'That night however as I walked downstairs I could see the look in his eyes of warning, and I knew it was hands off. I was grateful almost, I really had been in no mood for Lucius's trysts that night, but I wasn't going to be let off. He called me over to him privately however and told me that he had someone he wanted me to 'take care of' for the evening, of course I agreed, how could I say no. I thought it was probably one of the bodyguards for the Americans, it was known that some of them did have gay thugs, so I resigned myself to that and figured it was going to be that kind of night anyway.'

'They weren't gentlemen I take it then,' Petey said with a sigh.

Remus snorted and shook his head. 'Not in the word Petey, not even close. I had in past been 'privileged' to attend to some of Lucius's American 'friends', and they were 'bout as giving and gentle as Lucius was with me. Lucius told me the man would be sent to my room within the next fifteen minutes and I was to go up and wait, which of course I did. I was washing myself up in the loo when the man came into the room and I called out that I would be right out. I got silence however but I didn't think 'bout it much. When I walked out though the room was darkened, all the lights were out but one near the bed.'

'The man didn't say anything and I didn't move at first, I didn't know what was going on and frankly I was a bit afraid. This wasn't exactly in the rules, the lights never went out when I did tricks, even Lucius knew that. It was too intimate otherwise, and that was a luxury that except for...well...that night with you...I never allowed...' Remus said softly.

Petey tightened his arms round Remus and hugged him close, kissing him on the top of his head. 'That night was one I never forgot Remy...never wanted to. I can't thank you enough for what you did for me that night you know, even if it did take fifteen years to finally get what I always wanted...' he said with a deep sigh, though more of happiness than sadness.

Remus smiled and nodded his head. 'I'm glad you finally did Petey...you two belong together, always did.'

Petey chuckled at that and nodded, another soft sigh escaping his lips. 'I felt like I'd been lifted out of blindness when I finally admitted to Padfoot how much I did love him. Finish telling me though 'bout you and Severus? I'm curious now,' he said with a grin.

Remus chuckled. 'All right. As I was saying the room was dark, and I was apprehensive. I had taken a more than a few sniffs of opium of course whilst in the loo figuring I'd need it, so I wouldn't have to remember what was 'bout to most likely happen to me. Those American thugs always scared me, not as much as Lucius, but close. What I got though I wasn't expecting. The man was shrouded in shadows, I couldn't see his face, and then he spoke. I thought it was odd the man wasn't American after all but British, that much was obvious. Remember too I hadn't seen Severus in years, not since Hogwart's days, and I rarely left the club after I got there so I really didn't know he had changed so much in not only looks but his voice.'

'That's right, he had changed by then. Have to admit Severus did get much better looking then the slimy, oily, greasy haired Slytherin git we all knew. His voice got much deeper too, though being round him as much as I was I supposed I didn't pay that much attention,' Petey said.

Remus nodded and continued. 'I don't blame you for not noticing, you had and always will have only Padfoot on the brain,' he chuckled. 'Anyway, the man told me to close my eyes, and I did, though with my wolf instincts I could hear him slip out of the chair and walk over to me. I shivered then as I suddenly felt a cool, silky cloth on my face and I stood still, expecting that maybe this one was into something I hadn't done yet. Actually I never would allow any sort of bondage type things, and I had anyone who tried to tie me up or use 'toys' physically kicked out of the club. However he didn't tie me up or anything, just ran the silky cloth round my face and arms, like he was just playing with me...teasing me. Oddly enough though I calmed down, whether the opium was finally meshing in or just his whole attitude I could sense or both I don't know, but I was no longer afraid nor nervous.'

'He seemed to know when I relaxed, as if he could sense it, and then stopped teasing me with the cloth. He told me not to open my eyes however, so I didn't, but I was relaxed enough not to care. Then he handed something to me, a glass, and told me to drink. I remember thinking I hadn't remembered bringing any glasses into the room lately, the club didn't allow drinking in the rooms. Yet here this man was with a glass, and I drank whatever it was he gave me blindly. It tasted sweet, but I could tell it wasn't wine or champagne or anything else I'd ever drank. When I was done he took the glass and I heard him set it down on the table, and then the next thing I know he was behind me rubbing my shoulders gently.'

'I was surprised, his hands were so gentle, so warm yet I could tell they were hard working hands, strong and calloused. The more he massaged the more uninhibited I became, and soon he was doing more than massaging me. I could feel kisses on my neck, ears, cheeks and finally, although it was my rule never to kiss on the lips, again too intimate, he kissed my lips. I felt dizzy, drunk...it was the warmest, most tender, romantic kiss I think I'd ever had in my life. Yet a sad kiss, full of pity and even a hint of anger but I could almost sense it wasn't anger directed towards me.'

'I got lost in that kiss, how long it lasted I don't even remember. I do remember however that during the kiss he began to undress me, and when I was standing there eyes closed, completely naked I heard him gasp slightly, more in wonder than anything else. The next thing I remember he was tracing my scar with his fingertips, the most electrical touch I'd ever received. Normally I never let anyone near my scar of course, it's always been yet another rule that none of my tricks touched where I'd gotten bitten. This man broke the rules...and by the gods did I let him.'

'Then he moved and began to caress me in ways I never dreamed could be real. Tender, honest, open touches that were almost loving in a way. Gentle, probing, careful and every feathery touch send me into shivers and I couldn't help but to gasp and moan from them. Even Sirius had never touched me like that...and I couldn't do anything more than bend to this man's whim and will. I felt like I'd had the jellylegs curse put on me I was so weak-kneed. When he done caressing me he gently lifted me up and then I was on the bed...and then he was kissing me in all the places he had just touched. Liquid fire ran through me, I was helpless against this man...it felt so good I can't even begin to tell you.'

'Wow...you're giving me some interesting ideas here you know mate for the next I am able to tackle Sirius,' Petey grinned.

Remus grinned back and chuckled. 'Believe me, it works Petey, highly suggest you do use that tactic. Anyway, when I thought I could take no more of the teasing, taunting, incredible touches, caresses and kisses he brought me to heaven. That's all I could tell you it was, pure heaven. As we moved together...him so attentive inside of me, catering to me and me alone I thought...if I died right there and then I would die the happiest man on earth. His moans against my own...his whispers of my name in my ear in a voice that was like honey and wine and music combined melted me into oblivion. It was both pain and pleasure, blinding heat and passion enveloping me until I couldn't even think any longer.'

'I was being fed the ambrosia of the gods and when we released to each other...oh Merlin Petey...I thought I _was going to die...it was so painful to have to come down to earth again...and all I could do was lie there in this mans strong arms was cry. I actually cried from the intense emotional, physically, mind shattering experience. I still didn't even know who he was but I cried like I never had before. And then...he whispered to me the one thing that changed my life forever..."Remus, my love...my wolf...why are you crying?"...and I stiffened at those words, tears frozen on my face and I opened my eyes to see why this man would say that.'_

'I looked up into the warmest, sweetest pair of black eyes I'd ever seen...and they were smiling at me...dancing within the light of the single bulb still lit in the room. Black diamonds within milky white pools and full not of hate, or lust or fear...but love...and directed at me and only me. When I realised who those eyes belonged to...when I realised who it was who had brought to me heaven and back I laughed. I couldn't believe it was him of all people. In one fell swoop I'd lost my heart to my worst enemy, and I didn't care.'

'We spent the rest of the night in each others arms, making love, for that's what it was, two more times before the sun came up. Apparently Severus had paid for my services well into the next day as well, and though I wish I hadn't had to have taken his money he insisted, promising me he would come back again. During the night we had talked, and he told me he had known I was at the club, and had been keeping tabs on me ever since I had left Hogwarts. That he'd loved me even back then...even after he knew what I was...and always would, but that he felt pity for what I had become which is why he had done that for me that night. So you see it was pity at first...'

'But he still loved you, didn't he?' Petey whispered.

Remus nodded, and new tears flowed down his face. 'He loved me, Merlin yes he did. He felt sorry for me, for the life I was reduced into, for the men...the drinks....the drugs. After that night I didn't see him again for a year after that, and I wondered at that point if it had been real. The only thing that had kept it real was that every now and then money would find its way into my Gringott's account, and I knew it was him. I wouldn't touch it though, fuck no, I felt like I'd been betrayed almost, that although it had been heaven...that the money was to make up for what I was beginning to think was really nothing more than a 'pity fuck'. I began to doubt his words of love, and what I had felt.'

'What changed it? What made you believe?' Petey asked.

Remus smiled then, a soft, tender smile. 'He did. A year to the date from when he first came to the club I was told that my services were paid in full for the next five days. I was shocked to say the least, no one had ever done that, but when I was handed my pay packet with £10,000 in it, I knew it wasn't a joke. I went to my room in shock and I found a note there underneath a glass. Inside the glass was a strange yellowish liquid I'd never seen before. The note told me simply to drink it and ask no questions. I was hesitant but for some reason something made me drink it. As soon as I did I remembered that taste, the sweetness...it was the same thing that Severus had given me a year before.'

'I laughed when I finished the drink, and shook my head in wonder. Then I happened to see another note pinned to my pillows and it said to go to the Leaky Cauldron, that further instructions would await me there.' Remus said with a small smile.

'You went?' 

Remus chuckled and nodded his head. 'Of course, I was curious now, and I had to know what it was that he had had me drink. I knew it was a potion by now, and again I felt so relaxed and calm I wasn't even angry any longer at him for ignoring me for a year. When I got to the Leaky Cauldron, Tom the Barkeep handed me another note. It told me to catch the International Floo Network Grates to a specific place, 'Villa Del Sole'.'

'That's Italian isn't it?'

'It is, it means the Villa of the Sun, and aptly named. When I arrived at the villa he wasn't there, but a house-elf told me to wait in a salon so did. I couldn't help however to step out onto the balcony and see the view, and what a view it was. The city was in full swing of Mardi Gras, and the sounds of gaiety and laughter, the song of the gondoliers all created a fairy tale like dream. The next thing I know his arms were round me pulling me to him and his lips were on mine, and the past year seemed like the dream instead of the reality. It was like yesterday we had met last, and for the next four nights he more than made up for his neglect of me.'

Petey sighed happily. 'How romantic. What happened next? Did you ever find out what the potion was?'

Remus laughed then. 'I did, turns out it was only a potion to stop the effects of the opium. In essence, what I had felt that night a year before, and what I felt for the next five days was not opium induced as I had thought. It was all him...and me...together as it should have been. Heaven turned out to be really...heaven. He said he had given me the potion because wanted me to feel him, not the drugs.'

'If it stops you from using the opium Remy, why don't you take it all the time then?' Petey asked puzzled.

Remus sighed then and shook his head. 'Unfortunately because of being a werewolf it would be deadly to me to take on a regular basis Pete. You see it contains a slight trace of silver in it and I'd be dead within a year or two if I take it daily. In small, infrequent doses I can tolerate it because my blood has time during the transformations to purge itself. Besides, it only curbs the effects, not the cravings really, it's still a struggle not to take the opium with the potion, I have to fight myself not to. When we go off together on hols now it's only for the five days, and I take the potion the whole five days because I know Sev hates me using the stuff. We have to always plan our hols round the time of the full moon too, so the potion won't stay in me long,' he said sadly.

'Well that's a crank isn't it,' Petey grumbled and hugged Remus again. 'Don't worry though, I'm _sure Severus will think of something else to help you, he loves you so much.'_

Remus sighed and again tears started to fall now. 'What if now he won't get the chance Petey? What if he dies in there? Oh Merlin...what will I do without him now in my life? We had hoped that...that eventually we could leave London...go away..far far away...Italy, France...Russia even...to get away from all of this. To grow old together without guns and shivs and death round every corner. Now though...oh Petey what will I do _now?' he sobbed._

'Remy...Moony _no...don't even __think it. He __won't die...they won't let him. Hell Moony Severus is a fighter you know that, __he won't go down without a fucking fight...' Petey tried to say lightly._

'I can't think of life without him Petey...I swear to you...I swear before Merlin and Godric...I _won't live either if he doesn't...' Remus said through his tears._

'No..._no Moony, you __can't do that. I refuse to let you. Why? Why would you even __think 'bout something so stupid as killing yourself?' Petey asked in both fear and anger._

'Fuck Petey, don't you get it mate? Without Severus I have nothing..._nothing! My contract to him would be voided...Lucius would take me and put me back to work. A life I __don't want, that I __can't do again. I can't Petey...I __can't...without Sev to protect me...death would be a welcomed release from hell. When I have to still sit there and accept drinks, dances and have these...these...men...__touch me...' Remus spat out and shivered a bit, 'I want to scream and kill them. I can't though, of course I can't. The only consolation I have is knowing it's only Severus in my bed...it's only Severus's arms round me, only his lips on mine. Without that protection...without his love...I would gladly take my death Petey,' Remus said with a deep sigh and a choked sob._

Petey sighed and again held Remus tightly to him, praying for all his life that Severus and his own beloved Sirius would be all right. He couldn't lose any of them, not now, not when so much was at stake. He'd heard briefly of the events that led him to now being here holding his best mate, and that had put his lover in Hospital. He couldn't blame Harry, he knew Harry wasn't at fault, just an innocent pawn in a deadly game. 

Now that it was confirmed Voldemort was back, and willing to use whatever means necessary to get not only Harry, but whatever it was he had killed the Potter's for, Petey knew life had taken a sharp turn for the worse. As much as right now he wanted to scream, cry, tear apart things and be angry for all of this, he knew it wasn't the time nor place. Albus and the Marauder's would have to deal with all of this as it came up, and Petey knew if they couldn't do it, then death might just be a more viable option. For a world that would be retaken by Voldemort would be far worse than any empire Lucius had built.

Whereas Lucius was business, caution, and depravity at it's best...Voldemort was just pure death. A world in which Peter Pettigrew did not want to think about. He wasn't strong like Remus and Sirius, but he would die before he would let either of his friend be pulled back down again. Somehow he vowed, someway he would fight as hard as he could to protect them. He knew Remus wasn't kidding when he'd said he would rather die than be without Severus, and Petey knew that he probably would do the same thing without Sirius in his life. Though circumstances were far different, living without love was a burden he didn't want either. 

Then again Peter didn't think he'd have the bravery to commit suicide either. A world without love for him would be harsh, but if he had a chance to rebuild it, to destroy the evils, even if it meant being alone and cold, he would rather do that. He would fight and fight hard for what he believed in, even if Remus couldn't. Making up his mind right there and then he knew even if Sirius did die, he wouldn't. Remus he understood though, death really would be his only choice, but not for Petey. He loved Sirius so much it hurt him, he would die to protect him, but he wouldn't die because of him. He would live, and fight, and he prayed that everything would turn out for the best in the end.

It was over two hours later when a shadow fell across the two men who were holding on to each other on the floor. Remus had fallen asleep finally in Petey's arms after crying himself out, so only Petey was awake and looked up to see who it was. It was Albus, and there was a haggard, worn look on his face as if he had suddenly aged 100 years in a few hours.

'Sirius?' Petey asked in trepidation.

'He'll be fine Peter, they've extracted the bullets now. His arm will need a few days to regrow, and they've stopped the toxins and are cleaning them out now,' Albus said softly.

'And...Severus? Is he...?' Petey half whispered, dreading the worst.

Albus sighed deeply and gazed softly down at Remus. He remembered this man as a child, how happy he had once been, how ecstatic he had been to be allowed to come to Hogwarts despite being a werewolf. It pained him deeply what Remus had become, and he wished there had been any other ways at the time to help him. 'They took the bullet out but...it doesn't look good. His lung wasn't fully repairable, it had collapsed too quickly. As easy as it is to regrow bones, I'm afraid internal organs are another matter. There is nothing in either Muggle nor wizarding medicine that can do that Peter. If he does live he will be plagued by conditions and ailments from this for the rest of his life. He will have to leave to warmer climates where it will be easier for him to heal and breathe.'

Petey sighed and groaned slightly. 'Will he live though? Please Albus...please tell me he'll live. If he doesn't then...then we'll lose them both,' Petey said quietly so as not to wake Remus. He didn't know if Remus would have wanted him to tell anyone what he would do if Severus died, but Petey felt Albus had the right to know.

Albus looked again at Remus sadly, knowing what Petey meant. 'He's very weak Peter, I wont deny that. Right now he's in a very critical state, if he can survive the next twelve hours without infections or the lung recollapsing, he will live, though as I said not the way he is accustomed to. It all depends on the next twelve hours.'

'Can I see him Albus? Please?' Remus's voice spoke up to both Albus and Petey's surprise, and wiping his eyes of sleep he sat up, looking straight at Albus. No longer though were his eyes full of tears, but determination and hope. 

Albus debated on this for a moment, the nodded his head. 'You can both go in there now and see them. Sirius is still asleep as well, though Poppy said he should wake within the next few hours,' he said.

Petey scrambled to his feet then, hugged Remus, then Albus, tears of joy on his face. 'Thank you Albus, oh Godric thank you!' he said and before anyone could stop him he ran off to the infirmary, a lilt in his step.

Remus watched his friend go, and smiled slightly at how childlike Petey could be sometimes. It reminded him of so long ago a time in which James had gotten hurt, one of the many times actually one if not more of the 'original' Marauder's would end up in Hospital, and Petey had practically skipped at the news that James would be all right. He'd gotten bludgered badly to the head, and for a while it seemed touch and go, but James had pulled through like the typical Gryffindor. He was a fighter too, always had been. 

'Remus...' Albus began now and put his hand on Remus's shoulder for a moment, a strange look in his eyes.

'Don't Albus. Don't placate me. I don't want to hear it, not from you,' Remus said shaking Albus's hand off his shoulder.

Albus's eyes twinkled then and he shook his head with a slight chuckle. 'I wasn't going to. Actually, there was something else I had in mind. Remus, you have as much knowledge of Dark Arts as Severus does, and there is something that I think might help him, as well as Sirius, and our young Harry. If you're willing that is,' he said, and now that familiar blue twinkle was blatantly clear.

Remus stared at Albus in surprise and shock. 'I haven't picked up a wand in fifteen years Albus. Except for the few minor healing potions I gave out today, I haven't even touched magic in that long. You're putting your faith in the wrong man,' he said bitterly.

'No Remus, I'm putting my faith in the right man with all the right reasons to do so. If _anyone can save them all now it's __you. I know that the spells and charms I'm thinking of aren't exactly __allowable, but if you're really wanting to save Severus's life, and I know you do...I can get the Ministry to look the other way. It's up to you whether or not you want to choose life or death Remus, but for all our sakes I hope you choose the right path. You must let me know quickly though, these things take time to prepare,' Albus said firmly._

Remus gave Albus a steely gaze then glanced over at the doors to the infirmary, then looked back at Albus. Severus, his lifemate, the only man that had ever seen past the monster, needed him. For the first time ever Severus needed _him instead of the other way round. Sirius, one of his best mates, his partner in hundreds of mischiefs back during school, needed him too now. And Harry, James son, the hope for the future...Harry need him even if the kid didn't even know who he really was yet. _

He made a decision then and there, and he knew he wasn't going to regret it. The small brown bottle that had been in his hand even during his sleep fell to the ground with a clatter, and Remus didn't even bother to look at it. No longer was the drug going to control him, he was going to free himself, he belonged here at Hogwarts, as he should have all these years. He wasn't going to let the drug, Lucius, and especially not Voldemort destroy him again.

'Tell me what I have to do Albus,' he said now in a determined voice, the hint of the old Marauder sparkle gleaming in his eyes, and he held himself straight and proud for the first time in years.

Albus smiled and nodded his head, then wrapped his arm round Remus's shoulders and led him away from Hospital wing. 'This is a complicated series of spells and charms Remus, but I know you can do it. And if it works...then we all stand a chance...' he began to say as they headed down towards his offices to finish discussing what needed to be done so that the future would be assured.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

_August 16, 2002  8:07 PM   ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	14. Sometimes You May Not Like What You Hear

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~_**

****

****

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while on this fic :sigh: had a cold yesterday and didn't update anything, and been working on Altered Reality since that's almost at an ending. I promise I will get back to AOI though a bit more now :)

Toyo - :hugs: cheers luv!

Coriander - :hugs to you as well!: glad you like it!

Shini - have faith luv, you ever seen me 'really' kill off anyone? :chuckle: oh I might one day...but not this time I promise ;P Florida actually can get very cold in wintertime. I guess maybe after all these years me bloods 'thinned' out as they say, but I find it cold anyway. I pull out jumpers, down jackets, sweats, boots, scarfs, mittens and hats in the dead of winter. Nights can get cold enough to freeze you to the bone trust me...especially when you work outdoors at nights it is cold, cold, cold! :P

Mandraco - :giggles: damn's a good word err...or sound! :laughs:

Shades - awee...gotta be a little cruel now and then...just wouldn't be fun if I didn't! :grins: As to Remus blaming Harry...you'll see :)

Ameal - :sniffs: again don't worry luv...I'm cruel but not a cold hearted err...lady :gaze up: or at least I try not to be :chuckle:

Illk - :hugs and hugs: I still can't consider meself in that way...I don't have the faith to think of meself in the leagues of some slash or het writers...I just do me best though...that's all I can :)

Avalon - :chuckles: I have lived and been to practically everywhere true...but there's still no place like home. Ah the sights, sounds, annoying rain and fog of London...can't beat it! :grins: (have I said how much I HATE HATE HATE Florida? :groans: I know I have...I just miss home lately that's all :sighs:)

Gia - :P  Poor Remy I am being cruel I know...but he's is Remus J. Lupin and I always did think of him as strong actually in mind and heart. For Sev he'll do anything...at least he wants to :)

****

**_~~~~Chapter Fourteen: Sometimes You May Not Like What You Hear~~~~_**

****

****

_~~Hogwart's School - Jan. 8th, 1925~~_

__

__

It had been exactly one week since the incident in the infirmary had taken place, and everyone was still on pins and needles. Sirius had recovered with mild aches and pains, but Severus was still unconscious. His vital signs were stable at least, thanks to the complex series of magics that Remus had preformed days before. Harry also had not woken up, and Albus was worried it wasn't because of just being tired, but because darker magic was still at work.

'This wait is driving me fucking batty! _Why can't we just wake him up magically already?' Draco muttered for the hundredth time, his gaze never leaving Harry's pale face._

'We already told you we _can't do that Draco. Whatever is happening to Harry must take it's course naturally. If we try to bring him back magically, it could interrupt whatever it is Mr. Lupin did to him,' Hermione said in a huff. She could put up with a lot from Draco, but by now even her nerves were wearing thin. Not to mention she was considerably worried about Harry herself._

'Hermione is right Draco. The spells I did on Harry and Severus take time to work. _If they work that is...' Remus said quietly, worry clear in his voice._

'Have more faith in yourself Moony, I do. I know you won't let us down,' Sirius said quietly and gave his friend a hug. He gazed down at his godson, a look of pure pain on his face. 'I just wish none of this had to have happened is all. It's fucking killing me to see him lying there so lifeless.'

Remus closed his eyes and put a hand over Harry's scar, a visible shiver going through him. Opening his eyes he said in a far away voice, 'I can see such pain in him Siri. He's been hurt so badly...but he's like Jamie was...a survivor. He's strong...'

'Not strong enough apparently if he's still fighting us. Harry...Harry you have got to come back to us...dammit...you've got to come back to me! I _can't lose you now...I __won't. I won't that bastard take you away I promise Harry, why can't you see that?' Draco said heavily and tried to hold back a sob as he held onto Harry's hand tightly._

'He is fighting Draco, but not against _us. Against __himself. He's afraid of what he's remembering...of the horrors of what he's seeing inside himself. It hurts him, but __we can't fight that battle for him now. It's up to him to figure things out...to find out who he is and what he wants now. When he's ready to stop fighting and accept, he will,' Remus said quietly and took his hand off Harry's forehead._

'There's one thing I don't get Remus, how did he know us? You told me he called out for me, you, Petey and...for fucks sake of all people...Snape. Why on earth he would he call Snape 'uncle' I still don't understand. Makes no sense,' Sirius grumbled.

'I don't know either Siri, wish I did. Severus has never mentioned anything to me 'bout it. I can't think for the life of me why he would remember us either...or how. He was only a bit over a year when we last saw him,' Remus said furrowing his brow.

'He might have been a year and some old Remus but you forget who it is we're dealing with. Harry is no ordinary child, never was. He was always much more advanced than other children, no doubt due to the Gryffindor blood line heritage,' Albus said.

'You think so Albus?' Sirius said pensively, 'you know I _do remember actually he was walking by what...seven months? And talking by a year too if I remember right. But to actually have memories of that time...that's a bit fucking much to believe.'_

'Memory is a funny thing Sirius, even _I don't claim to know all it's functions. Just when you think you have forgotten something there it is, and when think you might remember something important...it slips away. Why just recently I found a room here at the castle that I thought I had never seen before, or thought I hadn't. When I walked in the room however I realised I __had been there...a good oh hundred and forty years ago when I was a student here. I didn't remember it until that moment, but the memory got triggered,' Albus said._

'Hmm...you could be right Albus. You humans...err...rather humans on a whole that is...don't use half of the memory functions they could be using. I forget the percentage but if I remember right they use only round what...10 or 15% of their memories. The rest just get buried,' Remus said.

'Moony, _you are no less human then __I am you git,' Sirius grumbled and shot his friend a dark look. 'I don't __ever want to hear you say you aren't, got it?'_

Remus chuckled but shook his head sadly. 'Siri...much as I'd really love one day to not have to say it, the truth is as it is mate. I _am a werewolf...a creature of darkness...not fully human, yet human enough I suppose. There's not much I can do 'bout that now though and I accept that. Even if one day you could separate the two out...I wouldn't know what to do without that side of me. I don't need to be human or wolf to know what I want though, and at this point...I'll do anything and everything in my power to get it,' he said softly._

'Far as I see it, Remus is just simply...Remus. Sweet, adorable, kind, generous and loving Remus. One of my best mates, a Marauder and always there for his mates,' Petey said quietly and gave Remus a shy smile.

Sirius chuckled and nodded his head, then wrapped his arm round his lovers waist. 'On that note I agree completely my dear Wormtail. Even if his choice of mates includes greasy haired potions gits,' Sirius said with a grin and winked at Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes and laughed, then smacked Sirius on the arm. 'Oi you'll be sorry one day you know when you get the chance to really get to know him. He's not really as bad as he makes out to be...even if he does have to pretend it.'

'G-giving...a-away...all my...s-secrets...Re-Remus?' a voice stammered from behind the men causing them to turn round quickly in surprise.

_'Severus! Oh Merlin....you're awake! Oh Sev...Sev!' Remus nearly screamed out then dove into Severus's arms, tears flowing down his face. 'Oh Sev I thought...I thought...you were going to die on me,' Remus said sighing and sobbing at the same time._

A soft smile came across Severus's face, one that neither Petey nor Sirius had ever seen on the man, and his arms came up and wrapped tenderly round Remus's body, trying to soothe him. 'S-shhh...l-love...I-I'll...be...all-all right...n-now...I-I...p-promised...I...w-wouldn't...l-leave...w-without...y-you...' he stammered out obviously in an effort.

'Ah, good you're awake. I thought I heard a yell coming from somewheres. Now here, take this, and before you say no Severus Snape I will tell here and now, if you refuse I will simply force it down into you. It's from your own stores, not one of my 'abhorrent brews' as you call them. Now drink,' Poppy said sternly, and distangled Remus from Severus's arms, which he was not happy at all at Remus's removal, then she helped him sit up a bit to drink the potion.

'F-fuck...t-that's...n-nasty!' Severus muttered with a cough, his traditional scowl now back on his face.

'It'd be you're own fault if it did Severus, considering you rarely ever taste what _you brew down in those dungeons,' Poppy said recorking the phial with a huff._

'Hmph, I do taste what I brew woman, needs sugar that's all,' Severus grumbled again, then looked back up at her with a smirk. 'At least it _works. I can talk normally again, and breath better.'_

'That's an improvement?' Sirius said dryly.

'Sirius! Honestly!' Remus said a bit miffed till he realised Sirius was only joking. Shaking his head he turned back and crawled into Severus's arms again sighing happily. 'Ignore him Sev, he's just being his usual annoying and witty self.'

Severus wrapped his arms back round Remus and shot Sirius a smug look. 'Don't worry, I learned to ignore him years ago. Now...someone fill me in with what's going on. How's Harry?' he asked now worriedly.

'He's fine, but there's something interesting I need to ask you Snape. If you would be so kind that is to answer it,' Sirius said keeping an eye on Severus. He was having issues dealing with how loving and comforting Severus was with Remus near him. It was liking watching one person with two distinct personalities and it was frankly a bit unnerving.

'Mmmm...I might...depends on what you ask me Black,' Severus said, then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Remus's forehead. Looking back up at Sirius who was staring at him now he said testily, 'What it is now?'

Sirius just shook his head in amazement. 'I just...I don't know...am finding it hard to believe you two really are...err...that you're so...so...' he began to say but couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for.

'So loving with each other? Is that it Siri?' Petey supplied, looking at Remus happily snuggled into Severus's arms.

'Err..yeah...that. One minute you're a complete bastard, and the next second you're all...sappy and loving. I don't know which is worse,' Sirius said with a shake of his head.

'Oh Siri stop it. Now ask you're question already and then shove off won't you?' Remus said airily, though it was clear exactly why he wanted them to get lost from the look in Remus's eyes.

'For the love of Godric, Remy you're beginning to sound like him!' Sirius exclaimed, but a glare from Remus shut him up. 'Oh for crying out loud...fine fine I'll get on with it and leave you two to...I don't _want to know what,' he muttered. _

'No I'm sure you _don't, so get on with it Black I don't have all damned day to sit here and listen to you jabber away,' Severus scowled._

'Right then. Explain to me why my godson would call out _your name after he collapsed...or rather...why he would call out 'Uncle Severus'.  Any ideas? Something you have to tell us Snape?' Sirius said scowling himself now._

Severus seemed to tense up and even Remus looked up in concern. 'Sev? What is it? What's wrong?' Remus asked quietly.

Severus seemed to get a far off look in his eyes, then a look of pure sadness came into them. 'He...he said that?' he asked in a strange voice.

'Would I be asking you if he didn't Snape? So spill it, why would he be remember _you of all people?' Sirius asked._

Severus seemed to think this over very carefully, unsure if he should or shouldn't tell them things they probably wouldn't want to hear. Finally he said, 'Are you _sure you __really want to know Black, because you may not...scratch that...you __won't like what you hear.'_

Sirius sucked in a long breath and let it out slowly, then sat down in one of the chairs near the bed, Petey grabbed a chair himself and sat down next to him. Albus and Poppy however seemed to mysteriously have vanished from the infirmary at the moment to everyone's surprise. Ron and Hermione came over too, though stood only close enough to listen in on things. Draco, interested now himself, left Harry's side a moment and stood by the curtain, though not really taking his eyes off Harry much.

'All right Snape, he's my fucking godson...so if it involves him, it involves _me. Tell me why he called you that,' Sirius said slowly._

Severus closed his eyes a moment and allowed himself to drift back. Back to a time when things were not really easier...but simpler. When you knew which side you were on, and what you believed in still. Who you're friends...and you're enemies were...who you trusted...and who you didn't...

__

_~~Godric's Hollow, Wales - July 30th, 1908~~_

_'He's really adorable Jamie, I envy you and Lily,' a younger Severus Snape said looking down at the boy sitting on his lap and who was wiggling in his arms._

_'Heh, chip off the old block that one eh Sev? Be pulling pranks before we know it,' Jamie Potter said with a grin. _

_'Unkie Sevahrus pway? We go on bwoom now? I love to frwy...it's fun!' the boy said grinning whilst sucking on his thumb and looked up at his uncle happily._

_Severus laughed but shook his head. 'Maybe tomorrow Harry boy. You're da's friends will be here soon and you know I can't be here when they come,' Severus said sadly and put the boy down on the floor._

_'Unkie Sevahrus fwriend too...like Moony an' Paddy an' Wormie is. You stay too!' Harry said stubbornly and grabbed onto Severus's robes with his tiny fist._

_Severus chuckled. 'It's not the same Harry, not that I wouldn't wish it differently. Now go on and help your mum out kiddo, I think she's calling for you.'_

_'Pwomise you come back twomorrow Unkie Sevahrus? Pwomise? You come back an' pway wif me?' Harry begged and climbed back into Severus's lap, hugging him tightly._

_'I promise Harry. I'll be back tomorrow, you can bet on it even,' Severus said with a smile and hugged Harry back just as tightly._

_Jamie came over, took Harry from Severus's arm and tweaked him on the nose. 'Run along squirt, your ma wants you to help her upstairs.'_

_'Awe da I hates howseworks!' Harry said petulantly and shuffled his toe against the black and white tiles of the kitchen._

_Jamie chuckled and nodded his head. 'I do too squirt but when your ma says to do it, we don't have a choice eh? Now go on, and if you're really good I might have a surprise for you after dinner!' Jamie said with a grin._

_Harry looked at his da happily. 'Is it...iwe cweam? Chockie iwe cweam?' he said with a bounce._

_Jamie and Severus laughed at that and Jamie whistled for a moment. 'I don't know...you'll have to just wait and see eh?' he said and ruffled his son's hair._

_'Oh bowy oh bowy oh bowy! Iwe cweam! Yeyyyy! I'll be gowd, pwomise! I goes helps mama now!' Harry said with a big grin and picked up the small black dragon toy Severus had given him for his birthday then headed out of the kitchen in a hurry._

_Severus chuckled and shook his head giving Jamie a grin. 'You sure as fuck know how to charm 'em no matter what age don't you Jamie.'_

_Jamie chuckled and nodded his head, then pour out tea for them both and sat down at the table. A worried expression came to his face then and he blew on his tea a moment to cool it off. Then he said, 'We can't hold out much longer Sev. He's gonna come here, we both know it. Just a matter of time. I don't want it here when it gets here.'_

_Severus sighed and nodded his head, sipping carefully at his own still hot tea. 'What do you plan doing then? I told you this was dangerous, you wouldn't listen to me Jamie. What do you want me to do? You know I'd do anything for the two of you. You're not just my partner...but my friend...hell Jamie you're like a brother to me even, you know that.'_

_'I wish...I wish we didn't have to keep pretending to hate each other Sev. Only you understand what I've become. How much I hate being his servant now. I'm sick of torturing...killing...innocent people. I'm sick of him getting everything whilst I...an heir of Gryffindor...sit in silence, receiving nothing,' Jamie said angrily._

_'Jamie...James I do know, that's why I'm here. That's why you know I'd do anything to help you two out. What were you thinking to accomplish though by taking the damned thing? What good does it do now that you have it back? He's going to kill you to get it you know,' Severus said with a sigh._

_'I know, but he doesn't deserve to have it. It's been in my family for 1000 or more years Sev. I was a fool to give it to him in the first place, but I had no choice. I can't let him have it anymore now that I have Harry. It belongs to him now, not our Master. It was never meant to be used in such a way Sev...never meant to be used in destruction like it has been,' Jamie said heavily._

_'What did you expect it to be for Jamie? To be used like you did at school? As a fly by night way to map the grounds of Hogwarts and to pull pranks and get away with it?' Severus argued back._

_'Yes! No...I don't fucking know Sev. It's better for that than to use the bloody thing to kill people and get away with it isn't it? I'm tired of it Sev, that's why I stole it back. It's bad enough I've dragged the name Gryffindor down into the fucking gutters by becoming a Death Eater...I didn't need to use family heirlooms to do it though,' Jamie said bitterly._

_'Bullshite Jamie. The name Gryffindor still stands for nobility, courageousness and honour. It always will as long as Hogwarts stands. Where is the thing anyway? Where have you put it?' Severus asked._

_'It's here...in the house,' Jamie said quietly._

_'Here? Have you gone daft Jamie? This is the first fucking place he's going to come and he'll tear this place apart to find it!' Severus said angrily._

_'I know, I know that you git! For Godric's sake though what can I do? I don't have time to get it out of here. Much as I trust and love the others I can't let them take it either. Tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do with it Sev!' Jamie said torn between anger and tears._

_Severus thought on that for a few moments whilst finishing his tea. 'Give it to me Jamie. I'll take it somewhere safe, somewhere where nobody will find it, trust me on that. I'll protect it as much as I'll protect Harry and the both of you. I'm as sick and tired of being a murder as you are Jamie, I just won't be so blatant 'bout it.'_

_'Hmph, knowing you I don't doubt that Sev,' Jamie said with a bit of a grin now. Getting up he walked over to a place in the wall that seemed normal enough. Tapping the wall with his wand and saying a few words the wall opened and a draw was revealed. Jamie pulled a brown paper wrapped package tied with a rope string from it and brought it to the table, setting it down in front of Severus. 'Take it Sev. I don't care how or what you do with it, just make sure he doesn't get his grimy paws on it again won't you? If I don't make it out when he comes for me...give it to Harry for me one day...and tell him who he is and why he's special. Not because he's an heir of Gryffindor...but because he's my son...Lily's son...tell him 'bout us please?' Jamie begged._

_Severus sighed and took the package carefully, holding it for a moment in debate, then put it into his robe. 'I will Jamie. I'll tell him everything...good and bad...because he deserves to know. I still say you're a fool though...a right damned fucking git for doing this, but you always thought you knew what was best,' he said with a half hearted chuckle. 'Damned Gryffindors...'_

_Jamie chuckled back and nodded. 'That we are Sev, that we are. I don't care what façades you put up for the world to see Severus Snape, but to me you've been nothing but a true blue friend. I trust my life and family to you, always will...or for as long as I can anyway,' he said softly. 'Sirius may be his godfather Sev...but you're his 'uncle', you're his family too. Even if not by blood, you're still family to me Sev, never forget that...and I hope Harry never forget that...'_

_Severus smiled softly and nodded at his friend. 'I'll always be his 'Unkie Sevahrus' Jamie...even if he doesn't remember me...one day though maybe he will...I'll always remember the good times we've had. He's an exceptional kid Jamie. Not that I will ever have any, but if I did...I hope they turn out like him.'_

_Jamie laughed at that then shook his head. 'Sev if I ever find out you've turned straight I think I'll be glad to be in hell. I ain't going to heaven that much I know...but so help me I pray never do see you with a woman. That's just...sick actually,' he grinned._

_'Bah, you are impossible James Potter! Why do I put up with you I don't know!' Severus said mockingly._

_'Not like you have the choice old man. You better get going, Siri, Remus and Petey will be here soon to help set up more wards on the house. If all goes well I'll see you tomorrow...if not...' Jamie said getting up from his chair._

_'If not I'll see you in hell Jamie,' Severus grinned and getting up himself he gave his friend a hug. 'Tomorrow then?'_

_Jamie nodded and hugged Severus back. 'Fuck yeah, if not Harry will kill us both!' he said with a chuckle. 'Night Sev!' he called out as Severus headed out the door._

_'Night Jamie! Give my love to Lily and Harry will you mate?' he called back and shut the door as he got his answer._

_~~~~_

'Only 'tomorrow' never came. When I did go back it was to a house that was destroyed, Jamie and Lily were dead...and...well you know that Albus and Minerva were already there for Harry. I...I never got to say good-bye to them. He was more of a brother to me then my own brother was...we protected each other's backs for years, we couldn't help but to be friends in the end. It was easier to pretend still to hate each other as things were, get suspicion off us you see. Jamie really never was cut out to be a Death Eater...he hated what he was. That's why he did what he did...so he could take back his life. Be free...' Severus said sighing deeply. Even after all these years it hurt him to no end to think of that last time he'd seen his friends alive.

'He never said a word. Oh fuck...we thought you two hated each other...hell of a ruse Snape. I...I don't know...what to think...' Sirius said dumbfounded.

Severus softly huffed and shook his head. 'You don't have to think anything Black. You wanted the truth, I gave you the truth. Harry was like a son to me too, I loved that boy like my own. I would have done anything for him. He was my best friends son...my only friends son. I still will protect him with my life. I swear to Salazar I will kill anyone who hurts him again, you or anyone else Black, don't think I won't,' Severus said giving Sirius a deep intense gaze.

Sirius put his hands up in defence and a slight grin came on his face. 'Not me, I swear I wouldn't ever hurt Harry. He's my godson remember...for what it's worth,' he said now sighing. 'Well that explains the 'uncle' part of things. But...if Jamie gave you the thing then...'

'Yes, I still have it. I haven't touched it from the day I put it in hiding though, but I can say for sure it's still there. I know Jamie didn't want it to be used as a weapon, but in this case...now that Vol-Voldemort's back...' he said with a slight shudder, 'I think Jamie would want it used in the best way possible.' 

'Where is it then? I can go - ' Sirius began but Severus cut him off.

'No, no..._you can't get it. Only __I can, it's trapped so that unless I deactivate the area personally you'd be sliced, diced, hexed and cursed into oblivion Black. Trust me on this, when I set __my traps, I set them well,' Severus said with a smug grin._

Sirius snorted. 'Why don't I doubt that for a second Snape.'

'You're just going to have to wait Siri, Severus is _not leaving this bed till __I say so...err...till Poppy says so anyway,' Remus said giving Sirius a glare._

'Hey...I promise Moony, I am _not going to interfere in you're ah...tender administrations. It's waited this long, it'll wait a bit longer. 'Sides, Harry should know what to do with it...now that I know what 'it' is that he wanted. Or rather what Voldemort wanted. Fuck, this is confusing. I still want to know how the hell he got hold of Harry,' Sirius said angrily._

'On that I'm not 100% sure either Sirius. I know it was at the museum, it's the only place he could have. It's very complex, dark magic mind transference spells, but something of course he could do easily. I think Harry was just so easy to use because he wasn't prepared for it, he didn't know how to shield himself. Honestly though I don't know, but I do know that scar of his has to do with it,' Remus said with a frown.

'What do you mean? What's his scar got to do with things?' Petey asked puzzled.

Remus shook his head and bit his lower lip to think. 'I can't explain it but...whenever I touch his scar I can feel dark magic radiating from it as thick as treacle. It's not just because Voldemort gave him the scar either. I think...I think it might not have anything to do with the Gryffindor power. Whatever power beyond Jamie's blood-line that's flowing through him...it's dark and easy manipulatable.'

'So how do we protect him?' Draco cut in. 'I'm sure as fuck not going to let Harry get taken over by that wanker again. So what do we do?' 

'I don't know honestly Draco, I wish I did. I'm going to need to do more research...now that Severus is back though we might be able to have more chance to figure this out,' Remus said looking up at his lifemate.

Severus nodded. 'I'll see what I can remember on my Death Eater days. I'm sure there's got to be something, I'll help. I'm not going to let Jamie and Lily down again. This time I _will protect Harry,' he said firmly._

'Right then,' Remus said all business-like now. 'Siri, Petey I need you to go the restricted section and get some books. I'll give you a list. Draco - '

'Uh uh. I'm _not moving from his side. You're daft if you think I am,' Draco said stubbornly._

Remus chuckled. 'That's fine. What I was going to say was that I want you to just keep talking to Harry as you were doing anyway. Softly reassure him it's all right to come back to us.'

Draco nodded and went back to Harry's side, again taking up his vigil. Turning to Hermione and Ron now Remus said, 'I need both of you to help as well. I want to go to Severus's lab and get me some ingredients and potions, I'll give you a list too.'

'Now wait just a minute here Remus. I will _not tolerate children going into my __personal stores! Some of those phials have potions that aren't exactly...err...__legal...you know,' Severus said scowling._

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head at Severus. 'Honestly Sev, it's a bit late in the day for caring what's _legal and what's __not legal. They're not going to give two figs what's down there, and I __need these things. So stop your hemming and hawing at me, it won't get you anywhere,' Remus said sternly._

Severus muttered to himself and glared at Remus a moment. 'Oh all right, they can go. Just be careful down there you two. Only take what you're asked to get and _nothing more,' he said sharply._

'Right professor, we won't,' Hermione said stepping on Ron's foot to keep him from saying anything stupid.

'Ow! Hermione!' Ron said huffily, then blushed a bit. 'Err..right. We ahh...we won't touch what we're not supposed to,' he said sheepishly.

'Good. I'll get to work on grilling Albus in exactly what it was he did to Harry that day when Jamie and Lily died. I'm sure he's not telling me everything, I just have this feeling anyways he's not. Whatever magic he used I'm sure is a part of all of this too,' Remus said.

'And what about _me? What am __I going to be doing?' Severus asked suddenly._

_'You my dearest love, are going to do nothing more than lie there, look incredibly sexy and shaggable...and __rest. If I find out you even moved a __centimetre out of this bed you're going to be in some __very deep shite with me Mister, make __no mistake,' Remus said with a look that clearly showed he meant every single word._

Severus groaned and shook his head. 'You are impossible Remus Lupin, you know that,' he said with a sigh.

Remus nodded his head and coyly smiled at him. 'For once _I am going to be the man in this relationship Severus Snape, and I assure you...I'm __more than capable of doing that.'_

Severus grinned then and chuckled, pulling Remus tightly to him with a satisfied sigh. 'I have _no doubts you are my love. Now...guess it's time for all of you to get to work eh? Oh...and Black?'_

'Yeah Snape?' Sirius said getting up from his chair.

'Good luck.'

Sirius smiled and nodded. 'You too. Think _you'll need it more than __we will,' he said with a grin. Wrapping his arm round Petey's waist the both headed out of the infirmary together towards the library._

Remus watched them go, a soft smile on his lips. 'They really are cute together aren't they?' he said quietly.

Severus chuckled. 'Not half as cute as _you are when you're being all masterful like that my dear wolf. I think I could get used to that actually...' he said with a feral grin._

'Oh really hmm? Perhaps then I'll let the wolf play with his...food...more often...' Remus grinned back equally as feral, and leaned in to kiss his lifemate on the lips passionately. 'Everything's going to be all right now Sev...I just _know it...' he whispered a moment, then with a long, tender kiss he got up from his lifemate's arms and began to write down the lists of things he would need. _

He gave one list to Hermione of the potions and ingredients he'd need, and the second list of books to Ron to run up and give to Sirius and Petey. When they were gone he made a last check on Harry and Draco, gave Severus another kiss, then he himself headed out of the infirmary to Albus's office. Now it was time to find out exactly what Albus hadn't told them, and he hoped beyond hope that in the end it would all come right. Because deep down in his soul he knew that if they couldn't find out how to defeat Voldemort once and for all...and soon, Lucius Malfoy would begin to look like an angel of mercy. And that was one thing Remus _really didn't want to think of as a possibility...even if it would be true._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

_August 21, 2002   _

_10:20 PM  _

_©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	15. Answers Within Dreams

**_~~~~Age Of Innocence~~~~  
  
_**

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P  
  
  
**_A/N_**: _This chap is dedicated to Ifede for believing that I would come back to it at some point. Cheers and hugs luv, and thanks for reminding me I still needed to update it, I was almost at the point of putting it on the dust pile :sighs:_  
  
  
Nagini - heh normally I am not a Hermione/Ron person, but when the scene calls for it lol...I can't see anyone but those two together :P  
  
Dark P - No, and you're not the first to ask me that. Honestly I had no idea about Edith Wharton's book, I got the name from me usual source - music. As it happens I was listening to the soundtrack for the film Age Of Innocence right before I wrote the first chap, and in me mind I thought it was perfect for a time such as the 20's. Sort of a way of saying how the 20's weren't so 'innocent' or naive. 80% of me inspirations always come from music, I'm a 60's to late 80's early 90's musically challenged person. I guess I just never will understand today's groups when I could be listening to the Beatles, Pink Floyd, Alphaville, Travelling Wilbury's, and all them :chuckle:  
  
Gia - :hugs: hope you're all right luv, haven't heard from you in a while now...things going good?  
  
Shini - Don't worry, everything will work out, I can't help it I'm a sucker for a happy ending :chuckle:  
  
Celestinne - :laughs: I can so see Remus saying that too! :nod nod:   
  
Illk - :hugs: you always do cheer me up luv. I know I have to get back to Altering Reality, honestly there was only another chap or 2 left of it, but it's still not calling yet...soon though :)  
  
Shades - Sugar makes the Wolfsbane useless, but not 'all' potions far as I would imagine. Some probably need it :P  
  
Coriander - sorry if I've been so neglectful of updating, will try harder to get this fic finished :)  
  
  


**_~~~~Chapter Fifteen: Answers Within Dreams~~~~  
  
  
  
_**~~HogwartsSchoolInfirmary, Scotland, UK - Jan. 10th, 1925~~  
  


_It felt like he was drowning at first, so much darkness and pain. Screams of a woman and man, frightened for their lives. He was being held in the woman's arms now and they running, and when they stopped he heard whispered words of comfort. Words that were telling him that he'd be all right, that she would protect him, give him her magic to help him. A strong power filled him suddenly, and he was no longer afraid but happy, content, a warm fuzziness that enveloped him...a warmth that could only be love.   
  
That warmth spread through him like wildfire, and he somehow knew the woman had given everything of herself she could to him, and voices now swirled in his mind, telling him not to worry, that they were there with him, watching over him just as they always had and always would. He was one of them, and they protected their own. Then he heard more footsteps, and an argument between a man he didn't know and the woman, then the sound of a high pitched laughter and a thud as the woman's body now lay next to him on the floor, cold and lifeless.   
  
He looked up and saw eyes that were tinged with red, looking at him full of hatred as well as pure triumph, but he wasn't afraid. He heard those voices from his place of safety, the voices that belonged to the people who showed him things of places and times not his own. They had told him that he would be all right, and he now faced those reddish eyes with that knowledge. He just sat there and stared back into those eyes, unwavering and unmoving, not a sound nor a cry would he utter.   
  
Clutching his beloved black toy dragon close to him he looked into those red eyes, not as an innocent child facing death, but through the eyes of a child who was noble, proud, and seeking revenge against the loss of all he had held important. As the words of a spell began to leave the man's lips, he only sat there on the cold floor smiling as he heard the sound of triumphant laughter being replaced by a scream of pure terror. When the green light cleared and the darkness finally descended upon him, he knew that the danger wouldn't be gone forever. That the evil would return one day, and when it did...he would be ready...  
  
  
_Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes with a yawn, weariness settling in with all that had happened in the past two days. Hogwarts was now being galvanised into action like a war was about to take place, but the person who had started it all was at the moment missing from action. Remus Lupin was currently still holed up at the Shrieking Shack as far as Draco knew, oblivious to what was taking place under his orders. Though Draco didn't know much about werewolves apart from what little he'd learned in DADA classes, he knew last night had been a full moon, but somehow he didn't think werewolves stayed transformed past dawn.   
  
He knew this transformation was important though, Severus had told him that it would hopefully purge the last vestiges of the opium from Remus's body. The past week had been rough for Remus as he fully came down off the opium, even with the potions Severus had been force-feeding him, Remus had been shaky, weak, dizzy, nauseous, and sometimes downright cranky at times from the full withdrawal. Draco was worried though because Remus had promised he'd be back after dawn, and though he'd been asleep at that time, when he woke up there was no sign of the wolf. Now it was several hours past dawn, and still no sign of Remus appearing in the infirmary.  
  
Getting up and stretching he walked over to where Severus was, noting that Severus himself was on edge. 'Is Lupin all right, Professor? Shouldn't he have been back by now?' Draco asked Severus worriedly.  
  
Severus's face was grave and he nodded slowly. 'Yes, he should have been back just after dawn. Since the effects of the potion he takes now, the Wolfsbane, keeps him from losing his mind when he transforms, he usually isn't as weak afterwards and can make it back to the club with little problems. I thought perhaps because he was ridding himself fully of the opium he might be weaker then usual, so I sent Madam Pomfrey out to help him if need be. However...when she went to the Shack...he wasn't there,' he said, fear clearly in voice.  
  
'He wasn't? Where could he have gone then, the Forest?' Draco asked in surprise. He hadn't been told the little detail that Remus had gone missing.  
  
Severus shook his head with a frown. 'He wouldn't have gone there alone, not Remus. Since Black, Pettigrew nor myself was able to accompany him last night during his transformation, Remus would have been too bored to go there on his own if I know him. Werewolves tend to prefer a pack when they are 'hunting', rather then going solo. Not that Remus hunts mind you, the Wolfsbane lessens the urge to need human prey whilst he's the wolf, but Remus knows these grounds, he would be bored on his own I know that much.'  
  
Draco looked surprised at what Severus had just said though. 'How can you possibly be round a Lupin when he's a werewolf? Isn't it way too dangerous?' he asked.  
  
Severus chuckled then glanced round the ward a moment, satisfied that they were in essence alone. 'Werewolves are only a danger to humans, not to other _animals_, Draco. Black, Pettigrew and myself are all animagus, in that form we are of no danger to him anymore than he is to us. We are all unregistered though mind you, so keep that information to yourself,' Severus said giving Draco a stern look.  
  
Draco grinned then and nodded. 'Not a problem, Professor, your secret's safe with me. Besides, if I told on _you_...then let's just say you could tell on _me_, and I certainly don't want _that _now of course,' he said nonchalantly.  
  
Severus looked at Draco in surprise, then he laughed. 'Slytherin to the core, aren't you m'boy. Well then, I guess we both have our little secrets to keep eh? What worries me now though is where the fuck Remy's at. Dumbledore did an interior sweep earlier, no sign of him in the castle. As for the Forest, there were still too many untransformed werewolves this morning to determine if any of them were him, though Dumbledore gave me the impression he felt none of them were,' he said with a sigh.  
  
Draco thought on that for a moment and happened to glance back at Harry, then gave a gasp of fear. 'Harry!' he screamed out, and dashed over to the bed in a panic.  
  
Severus had no choice but to responded to that as well, and though he'd promised his lover he wouldn't leave his bed without assistance, at the moment it was called for. Poppy was still out trying to find Remus, as was a few others, so he was the only adult right now available to take care of this situation, whatever that was. Hobbling out of bed on the crutch that Poppy had given him to use for loo trips, he made his way over to Harry's bed quickly as he could. He gasped himself as he saw what had made Draco scream out in fear.  
  
Harry's eyes were open but unfocused and unresponsive, and blood was lightly flowing from his scar again. He wasn't moving, nor even blinking Severus realised, just staring out at nothing. Emotions of fear, anger, hatred and something else Severus couldn't for the moment place, were swirling dizzily through emerald pools. Severus quickly touched him to make sure he wasn't dead, grateful when he felt a pulse. He was surprised because the pulse felt so strong underneath his fingers, yet Harry's body was cold and rigid, like in death.   
  
Harry then moved finally, though only for a moment before becoming rigid again, and Severus watched as one of Harry's arms moved up against his chest, as if it was cradling something invisible, something small but apparently very precious. Severus put his hand on Harry's arm and it was like an electric bolt hit him, yet he was unable to pull away. Severus's mind began to stir then and he felt his eyes close against his will, as if he was being pulled into a trance...as if he was being forced to do something now...to remember something very important from long ago...and he relaxed as a feeling of calmness washed over him, and a dreamlike state took him over...  
  


  
~~Godric's Hollow, Wales - July 30th, 1908~~  
  


_Severus Apparated into the clearing next to the Manor house carrying a small box with green wrapping paper and a huge silver bow, pausing a moment to make sure it was still in tact. Satisfied that it was he then turned and stood looking at the house before him for a moment, a soft smile on his face. He could hear the sounds of a child's laughter from somewheres, probably the backyard he thought, and smelled the scent of smoky wood, indicating that someone was cooking on an outdoor grill. It was early yet, just before __noon__, but today was a special day. Today he was going to help celebrate his 'nephews' first birthday, even if it was a day too early.  
  
Severus knew James had not invited his school friends for the afternoon's events, he had arraigned it so that Black, Pettigrew and Lupin would come for dinner instead. Since the next night would be a full moon and Lupin wouldn't be able to be there, James had arraigned to have Harry's birthday celebrated by friends and family today, it was better all round for everyone. James and Lily had plans of their own tomorrow, making it a 'day out' for the three of them only, something they rarely got to do these days if ever.  
  
Jamie and Lily had decided in the end to hold the parties today, opting instead to spend his actual birthday by taking Harry to the new Muggle kiddie park that had opened nearby recently. They were also going to take him 'shopping' in Diagon Alley, though Severus suspected Jamie just really wanted to get a look at the new Silver Arrow broomstick that had just hit the markets last week. Severus had not really liked the idea of them going out in 'public' though, since right now James and Lily were supposed to be in 'hiding', but Jamie had dismissed it by saying they would alter their appearances and dress like Muggles to throw off suspicion. Jamie wasn't going to deny his son a proper first birthday for anyone, even his enemy.  
  
Severus couldn't have been more honoured when Jamie had said that this afternoon was going to be for his 'family' only, and that Severus was to be there without fail. Severus never had gotten on well with his own family, and Jamie, Lily and Harry were more 'family' to him then anything else, so it made him feel giddy that Jamie considered him in the same way. For the thousandth time he wished things could be different, that he wasn't restricted by pretending to only 'tolerate' Jamie's presence in public, and even moreso that Severus could one day bridge the rift between himself and Jamie's friends...one in particular.  
  
Ever since his days at Hogwarts he had loved Remus Lupin, even when he'd found out from Jamie what Lupin was it hadn't dampened that love. However by that point the rifts between the 'Marauders', specifically Sirius Black, and Severus were too great, and he knew that he would never have the chance to express his true feelings to the wolf. Lupin was bedding Black anyway far as he knew, though he was sure it wasn't love they shared since by graduation Black had earned the reputation of bedding down close to half of Hogwarts males and females, though Severus suspected most of that was nothing more than rumour, though he wouldn't put it past the Gryffindor playboy.  
  
Today however none of that mattered as Severus stood looking at the Manor house, because right now he felt happier then he'd had in while, despite the fact danger was now lurking round the corner waiting to pounce. He had a 'family' here in this Hollow, and a 'nephew' who adored him and whom he couldn't help but to adore back. He would do anything to make Harry's life happy and free him of the tortured life that his father had been leading. It tore at Severus how badly his friend had to suffer like he did, and if he could do anything to help make that pain less for Harry, he would.  
  
'Oi, Sev! You gonna stand there all day mate or come up and join us?' a voice called out now breaking into his thoughts.   
  
He saw Jamie standing at the kitchen door, a spatula in being waved at him one of his hands, and to Severus's amusement, Jamie was also wearing a red and white checkered apron. Walking up to his friend now he gave him a hug, then said with a twinkle in his eyes, 'She got you horsewhipped into wearing the skirt in the family now eh, mate?'  
  
Jamie pretended to scowl and looked down at his apron before looking up and rolling his eyes. 'Quiet before I make you wear it you git. Then we'll see who has the last laugh eh?' he chuckled as they walked through the house to the back patio. 'Oi, Lils, you didn't let 'em burn did you?' he called out now as they stepped out onto a stonework patio surrounded by a copse of trees and a large patch of grass.  
  
Lily looked up huffily at that comment until she saw Severus and then she grinned. 'Would teach you not to wander off if I did now, wouldn't it,' she chuckled and winked at Severus, then came over to give him a hug. 'Hey you, glad you could make it.'  
  
Severus snorted and hugged her back, 'As if I had a choice eh? Messr. High-And-Mighty-Gryffindor here told me if I didn't come he'd hex my arse off, which personally I'm rather fond of it,' he said shooting James a mock glare.  
  
Lily and James laughed until a smoke signal shot up from the grill. 'Oh bloody hell, the food's burning!' James said in horror and quickly went over to salvage what he could.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and led Severus over to a picnic table decked out with some presents and assorted things like plates, cups and such. She poured out some pumpkin juice for herself and Severus, shaking her head she sighed a moment, then turned to watch her husband who was dealing with the almost burnt food. 'His mind's just not on things lately.'  
  
'Can you blame him, Lils? He's got enough on his fucking plate for twenty men, let alone one. He's playing a damned dangerous game, Lily, you know that,' Severus said.  
  
Lily nodded sadly and turned to Severus, a weary look on her face. 'What can I do though, Sev? I'm only his wife, doesn't count for much in these days. I may run this house and take care of Harry, but that's as far as it goes, I have no more say in anything else any more than my mum did before me. What good is having all the jewellery, money, clothes, and the rest of the damned material things he got when he became a Death Eater, if all it's doing is bringing us unhappiness?' she asked angrily.  
  
'That's the whole point though, Lils, he knows that now. He knows it's all pointless, and he wants a better future for you and Harry. He'll do anything to get it, even if means cheating, lying, stealing, or even killing for it,' Severus said quietly.  
  
'Even if that also means dying in order to get it?' Lily said with a hitch in her voice.  
  
Severus nodded slowly. 'Jamie told me once that death would be far more preferable than living like this, Lily. He's too noble to admit it, but he's just as scared as you and I are. I fear every time I come here now that one day I'll see the Morsmordre over the house. I don't like what he's doing anymore than you do, but I'm no fool to stop him either. He's a fucking arse 'Gryffindor', and nothing we can say nor do will stop him from being one.'  
  
Lily chuckled at that and nodded, her gaze turning back to her husband who was fighting a losing battle with the grill. 'I know, Sev, I know. I just wish...well...one day maybe Harry will carry on and do what we can't...and be free from all this.'  
  
'I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens, Lils. Where is the tyke by the by? Haven't seen him yet, though I thought I heard him earlier right after I Apparated in,' he asked curiously.  
  
'Had to send him off for a quick bath. Apparently he decided to turn his sandbox into a mudbox right before you got here. I swear I don't know what gets into that boy sometimes,' Lily said with a shake of her head.  
  
'He's already doing transfiguration?' Severus asked in surprise.  
  
Lily frowned and nodded, letting out a small sigh of exasperation. 'Amongst other things. He doesn't even have a fucking wand yet, Sev, and he's already doing magic like that. I just don't know what we'll do with him when he gets older and does get a wand, Godric help us then. What worries me now is if 'he' finds out what Harry can do, 'he' won't want him dead...oh no not 'him'...'he' will just want him for his own evil purposes,' she said with a shudder.  
  
'Don't you worry, Lils, that'll never happen as long as I'm alive, I promise. Still though, hasn't the Ministry picked up anything? They can always tell when underage magic is being used, though they're fucking useless prats most times, they're usually right on par with tagging underagers,' Severus scowled.  
  
'Oh yeah, they've noticed, believe me they have. They sent a team round just a few weeks ago even, right before we went into 'hiding'. Jamie took care of it though when they got here, and they went off with their pockets a lot fuller than when they arrived. Amazing what an old blood-line and a few thousand Galleons'll get you isn't it,' she said bitterly.  
  
'Now, Lils, Jamie's only doing it to protect you and Harry, you know that. Don't worry you're pretty little head about it, it'll all work out,' Severus said with a smile now and wrapped his arm round Lily's shoulder. 'Now...if I remember correctly here, Jamie said something to me yesterday about there being something a hell of a lot stronger then pumpkin juice floating round in the house. Care to show me where that might be?'   
  
Lily laughed and nodded, then turned back towards her husband. 'Oi, Jamie! I'm taking Sev inside to look at those bottles you picked up a few weeks ago. Which ones should I give him?' she called out.  
  
'Whatever he fucking well wants! For the love of Godric, don't bother me with such trivial things right now woman, can't you see this damned grill hates me!' he yelled back. 'Oi, give that back you piece of shite!' he screamed at the grill now, causing Lily to only roll her eyes and chuckle as she watched the grill now shut on Jamie's hand purposefully, causing him to yell out a whole new string of oaths.  
  
'I told him not to buy a wizarding grill but would he listen...nooo...insisted on the bloody thing he did,' she chuckled. Wizarding grills were picky things, and would attack anyone who was mistreating them and would burn the food or attack the cook like it was doing now to Jamie. Obviously Jamie had not learned yet how to control the thing, it took skill to use a Wizarding grill, and right now James Potter's skill level was sorely lacking.  
  
As the two of them got into the house Lily led Severus over to a low deep brown wooden bar and opened one of the side doors, and at least twenty bottles of Muggle liquors slid forth on a crystal tray. Severus picked out a few bottles, including some gin and vodka, and closed the door in triumph. How Jamie had gotten hold of this stuff he didn't know, but Severus knew this was the good stuff, not just bathtub swill. Just as they were leaving though a voice from behind called out, 'Unkie Sevahrus, Unkie Sevahrus, yows hewre!'  
  
Severus quickly handed the bottles to Lily who took them outside, and seconds later a very tiny and still half wet Harry flung himself into his 'uncle's' arms. Severus picked him up and swung him round a moment, then chuckled as Harry gave him a huge hug, and a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek before he put the lad down. 'Hey kiddo! Was wondering what was taking so long,' he said happily.  
  
Harry took his 'uncle's' hand and they started to head outside. 'Kibby makes me scrwub rweal goods so's I can pway again. He didn' liwke the muwd,' Harry said dejectedly.  
  
Severus smiled at that. 'House-elves usually don't like to be that dirty, Harry boy. You're ma says you made a mudbox earlier hmm?'  
  
Harry nodded sheepishly, though his green eyes twinkled in mirth. 'It was fwun, Unkie Sevahrus! Sand's bowring, muwd is so muwch funner!'  
  
'Not sure you're ma agrees with that, though personally I certainly do,' Severus said ruffling the boy's hair, which even wet it stuck up in all directions just like his da's did. 'Come on, let's see if your da is done fighting the grill yet shall we? Hopefully we'll eat before the sun sets.'  
  
Harry giggled and nodded, and then giggled again as they came out onto the patio and saw the grill spitting the food back out at Jamie. 'Guewss the gwrill no liwke da muwch huh, Unkie Sevahrus?'   
  
Severus nodded, then dropped Harry off with his mum and went over to help Jamie salvage the meal. Thankfully Severus knew how to handle the wayward grill, and with some coaxing and a promise to it that Jamie wouldn't touch it again for the day, the grill stopped fighting and gave up the food. Not more than a few minutes later they were all sitting down to a lovely afternoon lunch of hamburgers, hot dogs, potato salad, cole slaw, crisps and some other assorted things. Finally it was time for the gifts and Harry couldn't have been happier.  
  
From his da he got a new toy broomstick, which he spent at least five minutes playing with before moving on to the next gift. His old one had been broken a week before when 'Padfoot' accidentally sat on it somehow, snapping it half like a twig. From his mum he got the more 'practical' gifts, some new Holyhead Harpies (one of the only two pure Welsh Quidditch teams and Jamie's favourite team) pyjamas with golden snitches on it, some socks and y-fronts, and new outfit that he would wear for tomorrow's outing.   
  
Severus's gift however Harry fell in love with the moment he opened up the box. Harry squealed in delight and kept saying, 'A dwagon! Unkie Sevahrus gots me a dwagon! Loowk da, mama, it even moves!' he kept saying in awe as the small dragon came up and snuggled against the lad's hands.  
  
The dragon was just perfect for cuddling, black as ebony and made by pure magic, so it was softer than anything Muggle's could ever make. He'd seen it in the window of the Hogsmeade Toy Shoppe whilst he was still back at school teaching, and knew it would be perfect for his 'nephew'. It was designed to move round on it's own, though thankfully it didn't breath fire, though the poor thing was trying to apparently. It had black eyes that looked up lovingly at Harry, and Harry couldn't help but to love it back. He then picked it up and nestled it firmly into the crook of his arm, petting it and whispering to it happily.  
  
'Thwank yous, Unkie Sevahrus. He's the bewstest!' Harry said giving his 'uncle' another hug and a really sloppy kiss again.  
  
Severus laughed. 'You're welcome, Harry boy. I think he really likes you too.'  
  
'What are you going to call him, squirt?' Jamie said smiling and ruffling his son's hair.  
  
Harry thought on that a moment before answering. Holding the tiny dragon that was nestled against him in his arm he said, 'I thwink I'll cawlls him awfter my fwiend, is thawt __okays__?' he asked looking up at his 'uncle'.  
  
'Sure, Harry, but who's you're friend?' Severus asked curiously. As far as he knew Harry didn't know any other kids his age, Jamie and Lily had kept him totally isolated in that respect for many reasons. Looking up for a moment he happened to see a strange look in Jamie and Lily's eyes, and then an even stranger look pass between them before they looked back at Severus, shaking their heads silently as if warning him of something.  
  
Harry distracted him again as the boy looked over at something a moment then back at his 'uncle', saying, 'Well...he's nowt rwelly my fwiend yet...but he will be one day, Unkie Sevahrus. He towld me he would be an' I bewlieves him. His name's...Dwaco. He sawys it means dwagon too, sos I thwinks it's a perwfect name fowr my dwagon, don' you?' Harry asked quietly, then before Severus could reply he dashed off towards his toddler swing set, his new dragon friend still nestled firmly in his arm.  
  
Severus watched him a moment puzzled, then turned back to Jamie and Lily. 'What the hell did he mean by that?' he asked.  
  
Jamie and Lily passed another look between them and then sighed, gazing after their son. 'He sees things sometimes, Sev, things we don't. At first we thought he had some of those 'imaginary' playmates that Muggle kids have sometimes, but it wasn't that. Then we thought he was talking to a...a spirit or something. He's no Necromancer though, I made sure of that,' Lily said firmly and shuddered at the very thought of such a thing.  
  
'Well that's a relief,' Severus said letting out a small breath. Necromancers were not treated well, worse than werewolves or vampires even. They were simply just exterminated whenever possible, for no other reason than it was 'better off' not to have such beings running round creating trouble and bringing the dead back to life. 'So what is it he's seeing then?'  
  
Jamie looked at Severus carefully, then back at his son, a sad look in his eyes. 'We're not 100% sure but..we think he's seeing the 'future', Sev, best as we can figure anyway. It's not just 'divination' either, it's something more, like he can interact with it, people from it or something, but from the way he talks sometimes when he thinks we're not listening...he says things we can't understand. What we do know is that there's only one person with the name he mentioned that we've ever heard of, and we've never had any reason to say that person's name, nor have we...or anyone else for that matter...ever said it in his presence.'  
  
'You mean...Lucius Malfoy's kid?' Severus asked in surprise.  
  
Jamie nodded and turned back to Severus. 'That's the one. Whatever Harry's able to 'see'...whoever it is that's showing him the 'future' or whatever...I'll bet my cloak that the Malfoy kid is a part of it. There's more as well, Lily and I heard Harry talking to this 'Draco' recently about umm...things...and well...not that it's not good for you but...well it's not exactly what I hoped for Harry...but...guess that's the way it will be one day...' he said with a sigh.  
  
'Stop talking in damned riddles, Jamie. What is it you're trying to say?' Severus said sharply.  
  
'What Jamie's saying, Sev, is that Harry is most likely...going to end up like up you, rather, liking the same preferences you do, if you know what I mean. Not that we're against it, if that's the way it is, that's the way it is. I just hope that whatever the future does hold for him...that he'll be happy with his choices,' Lily said quietly.  
  
Severus didn't know how to respond to that, he was too stunned to think really, and turned to watch Harry on the toddler set for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Harry was apparently talking to someone, not the dragon either because he was holding it out as if he was showing it off to a person none of the adults could see. Then Harry dashed off with a giggle, pretending that his dragon was flying, and then Severus distinctly heard the words, 'Come on, Dwaco, let's pway!'  
  
As Severus watched Harry move near a copse of trees and look back at him, Severus got a strange feeling worm it's way through him. The more Harry was now staring at him, the more Severus began to see things. Before he knew it an image appeared next to Harry, and Severus watched as Harry clasped hands with the image, making the ghostly image more visible so that Severus could get a better look at what he had a funny feeling only he was seeing.   
  
Standing next to Harry was a ghost-like silver haired boy with grey eyes, a boy not Harry's age but older. From the looks of it Severus guessed the boy was perhaps seventeen years of age, and he had a smile on his face, love clearly showing in his eyes for the young boy who was clasping his dragon tightly and beaming with happiness. The silver haired boy looked up for a moment then, as if he could sense he was being watched, and smiled at Severus as well, giving him a little nod as if assuring him everything was going to be all right.  
  
Severus watched as the silver haired boy then bent down and whispered into Harry's ear for a few minutes, and Harry turned back to look at his 'uncle', a very serious expression on his face. Then the silver haired boy was gone, and Harry was now coming over to the table, a curious yet determined look on his face. Standing next to his 'uncle' he pulled on the sleeve of his robe, indicating he had something to tell him and him alone. Severus then leaned down and whispered to him, 'What is it, Harry?'  
  
'Dwaco says to tewlls yous nowt to wowwry sos muwch, tha' evewrytwing wills be all riwght now,' Harry whispered back.  
  
'I don't understand. What do you mean?' Severus asked puzzled.  
  
'Dwaco says you needs to mawke us remem'ers...in the fwuture. He says Moony in twouble, evil man haws him. Yous hawve to fwinds him at the biwg cweepy howse on the hill. Then Moony mawkes us remem'ers, an' the evil gows 'way.'  
  
'Harry, why does your friend say this? What's going to happen?' Severus asked worriedly.  
  
Harry looked at Severus with a strange far off look in his eyes, his emerald eyes swirling rapidly as if he was seeing things again that Severus could only imagine. 'Mama an' da gows 'way soon, but I won' cwry, I pwomised I wouldn'. Dwaco will go 'way too for awhile, so's I'll be sad, but he'll come bawck he says. Juwst liwke you will Unkie Sevahrus.'  
  
'Oh, Harry boy...I'll always come back for you. You're my family...I'm your 'Unkie' right?' Severus said sadly, a feeling that something dreadful was going to happen flooding through him.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, hugging his 'uncle' closely. 'I lovwes you Unkie Sevahrus. Yous mawkes Moony happy soon, he lovwes yous too,' Harry whispered with a giggle.  
  
Severus started at that, no one but himself knew how much he loved Lupin, but now he was hearing that Lupin may love him as well? Could Harry really be seeing the 'future' then? Could Lupin really be his one day? He made a vow to himself then and there that he would keep a close eye on what happens to Remus Lupin from now on, and when the time would be right...he would make his move. If Harry's 'prediction' was on par, some things in the future at least were not so bleak. 'Thank you, Harry, for telling me that. Just don't tell anyone else, all right kiddo?'   
  
Harry nodded and giggled again, putting his finger to his lips. 'I won'! Paddy get mad at me anyways if I do tells,' he said conspiratorially, gazing deep into his 'uncles' eyes for a moment as if he was seeing way down into Severus's soul, and then something odd began to happen.  
  
The backyard began to shift round him, and Severus felt like he was being pulled into a different place, a different time even. Looking round a moment he wondered what could be happening, the colours and shapes round him were hazy, all grey, fuzzy, and dreamlike. Jamie and Lily were gone now, and he now smelled not the scent of outdoors, but of medical supplies, and he realised he was in another place. He was standing in the infirmary at Hogwarts he recognised it now, though he couldn't imagine what he was doing there or how he'd gotten there. Suddenly he felt another tug at his robe sleeve, and he looked back down, only it wasn't 'Harry' he seeing...yet it was.   
  
It wasn't a child Harry he was seeing, but a grown-up one, round seventeen years of age, who was lying in front of him in a hospital bed. He looked so much like Jamie that at first he thought it was the teenage James he was seeing. Except this 'James' had emerald eyes and a scar on his forehead, one that was burned into him, a curse scar, and it was bleeding. Severus knew then he wasn't seeing 'James', but Harry, an older, harsher Harry, one that had seen too much of life for such a young age.   
  
The boy in the bed was unmoving which worried him, and when he looked round now for help he gasped in surprise. There was another boy there, the same boy he'd just seen at the copse, but this boy was crying now, clearly upset at what was going on in front of him. There was one other person there as well as, a man in a hospital gown, and with a sense of de ja vú he realised he was looking at none other then...himself, though a much older, more wearied self. A sound behind him made him turn round quickly, and he was confronted now with another image. The same 'Harry' that was lying there on the bed with an unblinking gaze, was now a ghost-like image in front of him, and Severus noticed a strange silvery strand connecting this ghostly Harry with the Harry on the bed. 'What's going on?' he asked torn between fear and anger..  
  
Harry looked at him intently, his green gaze boring right though him into his soul making Severus fidget uncomfortably. 'I can't explain this all to you right now, it would take too much energy that I don't have control over yet. You won't remember any of this anyway until the time is right, Uncle Severus, and when it is that time...it'll all make sense. Until then things must happen as they are meant to, even I cannot change them now. When you do remember though, tell Draco I'm sorry for scaring him like this, and that I love him. Also, you must not let anyone wake me up by magic or Muggle means, it's too dangerous they tell me, it could sever the life-cord and if that happens...well, let's just hope it doesn't.'   
  
'Why? Who's telling you this?' Severus asked confused.  
  
'When you find Moony, he can tell you part of it, all you have to know right now is that they will let me wake when I'm ready, when my training here is finished. I won't be gone much longer though, I promise. Please tell Padfoot and Wormtail I love them too, they need to know that. One more thing before I go...tell Moony that he must send Draco 'back'...tell him to seek out the answers in the dreamworld...he'll understand...I love you, Uncle Severus...never forget that...' Harry said softly, then like a chalk picture being erased by the rain he faded away, and Severus was left in darkness a moment before returning to the normal looking backyard. Here could here voices now, though he couldn't yet tell what they were saying.  
  
'Sev? Severus? You all right mate?' Jamie asked worriedly at seeing the blank look on his friend's face.  
  
Severus blinked a moment and shook his head, clearing away some nagging feeling something important had just been told to him, but he couldn't remember what it was. Nodding his head at Jamie he glanced back at Harry, who was still trying to get his little dragon to fly. 'Yeah, Jamie, everything's all right,' he said, though not thoroughly convinced of that himself. Turning back to Jamie he said now with a grin, 'So, what about that Muggle liquor eh? Would go good with some pudding wouldn't it?'   
  
Lily huffed and rolled her eyes, swatting Severus on the shoulder. 'Bah, he's fine. Cake time then eh?' she said with a smile then turned to call her son. 'Harry! Come on little one, pudding time! You want your birthday cake don't you?'  
  
'Yeah, your ma slaved over a hot cooker all day for that thing, come on squirt!' Jamie called out with a grin as a jubilant Harry came toddling up at the prospects of his cake.  
  
'Chokie cawke, da?' Harry said climbing into his 'uncle's' lap, holding dearly onto his dragon.  
  
Jamie laughed and winked at him. 'Don't know, squirt, you'll just have to find out now won't you!'  
  
Severus smiled, once again the feeling of warmth spreading through him at having a 'family' just like he always wished he'd had growing up. This was what the word 'family' meant, the happiness, gaiety, laughing and good times together. All thoughts of Voldemort and the looming threats disappeared for a while as they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together, as a 'family'. Severus didn't remember anything odd had happened to him that day, however, there was a sudden desire after that to keep track of one Remus Lupin in his mind, for which he did just that.   
  
When the time came he did make his move, taking the object of his desire to bed, and permanently into his heart. He never did remember why he was so sure he would succeed one day, but he was grateful to whatever it was that had given him the urge and the hope to watch and wait. Thanks to careful planning, prepared potions, and a large payoff to Lucius, Remus Lupin was his now, and no one would ever take him away again. The only regret he had was that he hadn't been able to save his family, if he had his life truly would have been complete, but that would never happen now.   
  
It would be three months after that wonderful day at the Hollow when they had celebrated Harry's birthday before he would get the chance to see his family again, even though he had promised his 'nephew' he'd be back. The next morning Voldemort had found out about Jamie's 'theft' of the item in question, of his betrayal, and after that it was three long months of lying and fighting off Voldemort's anger at losing the heir of Gryffindor to his ranks.   
  
By the time Severus could go back to the Hollow and see his family it would be too late. James and Lily were dead, and all he could do was watch Albus and Minerva take Harry away, leaving him behind with far too many questions. Voldemort was gone, but Lucius would rise in his place, corrupting the ones left behind of the group once known as 'The Marauders', turning them into his pawns and playthings. It would be sixteen long years later before he would remember that he'd had so many questions about his nephew the night James and Lily died, and he knew now without a shadow of a doubt, that he would finally get those questions answered. He just hoped that they would find Remus in time...  
  
_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
**

_September 20, 2002__ 8:36 PM ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape/Piri Malfoy_


	16. Past, Present And Future Rejoined

**_~~Age Of Innocence~~  
  
_**

**_Disclaimer_**: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P  
  
  
  
Since it's been soooo long since last update (two months :grumbles:) I won't really do the traditional cheers individually, rather cheers go out to everyone for putting up with my tardiness as of late. Hugs to everyone! :)  
  
Also, there is only one more chapter left of this fic, figure it's about time for it to end. Sad I know, I had fun with this fic, and perhaps I might come back and fill in some gaps, but for now this is the second to last chapter. I probably will end it by next week at latest, depends on how I'm feeling. Right now still a bit groggy from the stomach flu so we'll see :sigh:  
  
  


**_  
~~Chapter Sixteen: Past, Present And Future Rejoined~~  
  
  
  
_**_~~__Hogwarts____School____Infirmary__, __Scotland__, __UK__ - __Jan. 24th, 1925__~~  
  
_

  
'When is he going to wake up?' Draco asked pacing the room nervously whilst throwing sideways glances towards the still prone figure of Harry.  
  
'Patience, Malfoy, he'll wake up, at least Snape says he will,' Sirius grumbled.   
  
'And Severus is suddenly the authority on Harry's well being?' Draco replied coldly.  
  
'Look, I don't like this any more than you do, kid, but apparently he does seem to know more than we do about all this. Now we either listen to what Snape says and leave Harry be, or risk waking him and lose him forever. Take you goddamned pick, but I'm for letting him be,' Sirius said.  
  
Draco stared daggers at Sirius then in a heavy half choked sigh he dejectedly nodded his head in agreement. 'This waiting is killing me though, Black. It's been a fucking fortnight to the day since he went into this coma thing, I just want him back!' he said wearily and went over and sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
Sirius sighed and walked over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder almost tenderly. 'We all do, kid, believe me. To think that I had him with me all that time and didn't even know him...it still makes me ill,' he sighed.  
  
'I didn't even have him but a day, Black, and already it feels like I've lost everything,' Draco said sadly.   
  
'Both of you shut it won't you? Harry'll be fine, he's a strong lad, and I trust what he told me,' Severus said walking into the infirmary now, a dark scowl on his face.  
  
'For the love of God, Snape, don't fucking sneak up on us like that!' Sirius scowled himself. 'You want me to end up back in that damned bed?'  
  
'Stop being a bastard for a minute, though I know that's difficult for you, Black,' Severus said dryly and walked over to look at Harry. 'He'll be fine, he said to let him stay put, and that's what we're going to do.'  
  
'Why though? What the hell is he doing in there?' Draco demanded.  
  
Severus turned round to face Draco and give him an intense gaze, scrutinising the lad closely. 'He's learning how to fight the darkness, Draco. He's learning who and what he is,' he said quietly.  
  
'What the bloody hell does that mean, Snape? Why do you know so much about what's going on here? Why didn't he pick me for this? I'm his fucking godfather last I checked!' Sirius said angrily.  
  
'Maybe that's exactly why he didn't pick you for this task, Black! You're an over-hyped, trumped up piece of - '   
  
'Enough...please...' a voice said quietly, yet the voice was clearly heard by the three present, though they wondered who it was speaking.  
  
Draco was the first to notice something was definitely different. Making sure he wasn't seeing things he had to look twice at what he was seeing, then his face lit up and he gave out a whoop of joy. 'Harry! You're back!' he yelled.  
  
Harry groaned and shifted slightly, blinking as he opened his eyes. 'Draco...please...no yelling...' he grumbled.  
  
'Oh, right...sorry, Harry. Just so happy to have you back. I thought- ' Draco began hesitantly then saw Severus give him a shake of the head. 'Well never mind what I thought. Just glad to have you back.'  
  
Harry smiled for a moment at Draco then turned to look at Severus, a strange look in his eyes. 'You didn't find him did you, Uncle Severus,' he said softly.  
  
Severus looked at Harry and paled, then his shoulders hunched over and he sighed and shook his head sadly. 'No,' he said in a pained voice.  
  
'I know, Draco was supposed to be there...inside the dreams...but he wasn't,' Harry said without breaking eye contact with Severus. 'The house was empty?'  
  
Severus nodded. 'Yes. Oh, Harry, where is he?' he asked in a voice suspiciously close to tears whilst sitting down heavily in a chair. 'What happened to him?'  
  
'Will someone tell us what the fuck is going on here?' Sirius demanded now whilst looking back and forth between Severus and Harry. 'Are you talking about Moony?'  
  
Harry blinked then turned to look at Sirius with unfocused eyes. 'Padfoot,' he said with a small smile. 'I don't have time to explain things really, you'll just have to trust me right now, and let me do what I have to do,' he said quietly, then turned back to Severus and stared at him intensely again. Closing his eyes he seemed to be concentrating on something, and to everyone's surprise a shimmer of light appeared and formed something.   
  
At first Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing, it couldn't be real. He knew for fact that the item in question had been destroyed, he'd seen it with his own eyes all those years ago. It had been charred beyond redemption, just a smouldering mass of cloth, yet now before his eyes the item had been returned as if it hadn't been but a day since he'd last seen it.   
  
Harry opened his eyes looking a bit drained, but satisfied at what he'd done. Taking the object in his hands he lifted it up to look at, a silly grin on his face. 'Da never did manage to learn how to use that grill...did he, Uncle Severus,' he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Severus couldn't help it and he laughed and shook his head. 'No, he never did, Harry boy. You remember that eh?' he said with a sad smile.  
  
Harry giggled and nodded, then he faced Severus and held out the item. 'I told you when the time was right you'd remember. Since Moony isn't here to do this, now it's up to you. You have to do what he should have, Uncle Severus, you have send Draco and yourself back, he has to remember that day and you have to show him what took place,' he said quietly.  
  
'But, Harry...I'm not Remus. I can't do dreamweaving, you know that,' Severus said hesitantly. 'I can't...'  
  
'You can, just let me guide you,' Harry said.  
  
'What's going on? Send who back where? What's going on?' Sirius said.  
  
'Just be quiet, Black,' Severus muttered. 'Harry knows what he's doing, I trust him.'  
  
'Yeah well I want to know what it is you're talking about, Snape. I trust my godson, I sure as fucking hell don't trust you,' Sirius said.  
  
'Please, Padfoot...don't fight. I wish I had more time to explain things but I don't, but what I can say is that right now Uncle Severus needs to do this,' Harry said.  
  
'Why? At least tell me why, Harry. Why him?' Sirius pleaded.  
  
'It's because he's bound to Lupin, isn't it,' Draco said thoughtfully. 'They share the same soul, same blood, same bonding, so he'll be able to find him inside the dreams, right, Harry?'   
  
Harry looked at Draco and nodded. 'Yes. But first you have to go back too, Draco. If you don't, then I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have been able to tell Uncle Severus what I did, and shown him what was to come. He can't find Moony without you first going back.'  
  
'The Mobius Strip theory, of course,' Severus said quietly.   
  
'The what theory?' Sirius said, 'Stop speaking in riddles. What the bloody hell does that mean?'  
  
'It means you dolt that the past was affected by the present, or rather at the time, the future. By somehow sending Draco's energy back into the past, it created the events that were to come. If I'm correct, Harry is the reason that everything that's happened up till now has taken place as it has. It was Harry's friendship with Draco in the past that gave him the energy to use on turning James at the last moment.'  
  
'Wait a minute here. If I go back to then, why don't I just warn them what will happen? Why don't I tell them they're going to die and about everything that has happened till now?' Draco asked in confusion.  
  
'Because you can't alter certain events that weren't meant to be altered. James and Lily had to die, just as Voldemort was meant to die,' Severus said.  
  
'But he's not dead, things got screwed up,' Harry said quietly, his gaze now focused on the ceiling. 'He's out there now, and is using Remus's energy to get to me. He can't fight it much longer, Uncle Severus. He's dying, I feel it.'  
  
'What?' Severus said jumping up from his chair. 'No...no it can't be...he can't die...not now! Oh Merlin, not Remus...take me instead but let him be!'  
  
Harry sighed and turned back to face Severus. 'It's not too late, Uncle Severus. The ones who've trained me tell me that I was always the key. I was the one that altered the past, present and the future. I can change it all...if you'll let me.'  
  
'How? What can you do, Harry? What will happen if you do?' Draco asked worriedly.  
  
Harry shook his head and frowned. 'I don't know, Draco, not all of it. If I do this, there is no guarantee that any of what has happened up till now will happen exactly the same again.'  
  
'You mean...I might not ever see you again?' Draco said hesitantly. 'I might not know who you are, or know that I love you?' he asked in a pained voice.  
  
Harry smiled tenderly at Draco and reached out for Draco's hand, then placed it on top of the little black dragon. 'You will always be my dragon, Draco. You will always know that I am out there...waiting for the day we somehow meet again. We will never be complete without each other, we're a part of each other's souls, just as Uncle Severus and Moony as well as Padfoot and Wormtail share one soul. But there's no guarantee you'll remember me, or any of what has happened. I can't promise that.'  
  
'Why, Harry? Why do all this? For what reason?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Because of Voldemort,' Harry said quietly. 'We both were supposed to die for good that day, but we didn't. I was supposed to destroy him forever...but he escaped somehow so I was also saved so that I could fight him again. Now he's back, the time has come that I have to finish what should have been done years ago. I have to destroy the evil...forever...Padfoot. If I don't he will win.'  
  
'Oh, Harry!' Draco cried. 'Why you? Why do they want you alone to do this? It's not fucking fair!'  
  
Harry smiled and held Draco's hand tightly. 'Life isn't fair, Draco...my dragon. I can't bring back my parents...but I can save everyone else. Don't you see? I'm the only one that can do this, I have to do this. I have to save everyone from an evil worse than your own father. Lucius an angel compared to what Voldemort will do if he uses me to return...and he will, Draco. Using Moony's powers he will, maybe not today or tomorrow, but soon. I can't let him do that.'  
  
'He's right,' Severus said thickly.  
  
'Have you gone daft, Snape? You're saying the entire fate of our world rests in Harry's hands? Are you fucking insane? Harry's a kid, just a kid!' Sirius argued.  
  
'He's a child who knows what he's doing, Black,' Severus said angrily. 'And it's not just our world, but the Muggle world as well. Voldemort will not hesitate to destroy us all, Mage and Muggle alike should he return. If Harry can truly stop that, then I say let him do what he has to do.'  
  
'And I say you're insane! I won't allow this!' Sirius replied.  
  
'You don't have the choice in this, Sirius,' Peter said sharply as he now walked into the room. 'I heard enough to know that Harry's right. Lucius is tolerable compared to the terror that Voldemort would bring if released again. I'm with Snape, let Harry do what he has to do.'  
  
'But, Peter...' Sirius began then looked at the determined look on his lover's face and he sighed. Turning back to Harry he asked, 'What...how much...do you think will change?'  
  
'I don't know, Padfoot, I wish I did. Even those in the dreamworld tell me they can't say for sure what will or won't happen. The only thing that is a constant in every scenario however is that Voldemort grows stronger, and unless I do this...' Harry said trailing off.  
  
'We're all going to lose,' Severus finished out heavily. Looking at the others in the room slowly he said, 'Are we in agreement on this then?'  
  
Everyone else in the room nodded slowly, each with a sigh. 'If this is what has to be done, then let's do it,' Peter said firmly.  
  
Draco turned to Harry and gazed down at him with a very loving expression. 'I'll find you again, Harry. Somehow, some way...I will find you again.'  
  
Harry smiled up at Draco tenderly. 'I know you will, Draco, somehow I know you will,' he said softly. Holding out the little black dragon now he said, 'Hold onto him for me won't you?'  
  
Draco took the dragon and held onto it tightly. 'I'm you're dragon huh?'  
  
'Always my dragon,' Harry half whispered, then turned to look at Severus. 'I need you to hold Draco's hand now, whilst he's holding mine. Then both of you close your eyes and I'll do the rest.'  
  
'Harry?' Peter asked suddenly as he went over to stand next to Sirius, taking his lover's hand in his own.  
  
'Yeah, Wormtail?' Harry asked.  
  
'Will...will I still...will Sirius and I still love each other?' Peter asked curiously.  
  
Harry smiled sadly. 'I really can't answer that, Wormtail, I wish I could, but I can't. I'll hope you will though.'  
  
'So will I, Harry, so will I,' Peter said softly and put his arms round Sirius. 'I do love you, Sirius Black.'  
  
'I love you too, Peter Pettigrew, always will,' Sirius said with a smile then gently brushed Peter's lips with his own. Turning back to Harry he said, 'Good luck, Harry. Someday we'll meet again I hope.'  
  
'I have a feeling we will, Padfoot,' Harry said with a secretive grin. 'Sooner than you think actually.' Turning to Severus and Draco he said, 'Are you ready?'  
  
Severus and Draco looked at each other, both hoping this was really for the best, then nodded. 'We're ready, Harry. Do what you have to do,' Severus said quietly, then closed his eyes, Draco doing the same.   
  
Harry nodded then lay back against the pillows, holding Draco's hand tightly, his eyes closed. Whispering words under his breath he didn't see the room start to slowly melt away as if a giant eraser was removing the colours, then the images itself. Neither of the three saw new images reeling round them, although they did hear the sounds of voices. They heard the voices of their friends, families, and of people that were long gone from the face of the earth. The voices of a younger Severus, Remus, Peter and Sirius, as well as of James and Lily. They were voices from a happier time in which there was still laughter and peace. Then the echoing voices stopped, and as they did so the three of them remembered no more.  
  


**_~~~~  
  
_**

_'You've done very well, Harry.'  
  
'Did I? Have I fixed what you asked me to do?'  
  
'You have done enough. Now it is up to us to do the rest.'  
  
'Will they know? Will they remember any of it?'  
  
A woman shook her head sadly and glanced down at the young lad in front of her. 'They will remember only what should have been remembered. Not the false memories that they have lived till now.'  
  
'Which means they won't remember me,' Harry said dejectedly.  
  
'Time is a funny thing, Harry James Potter. When the time is right, what needs to be remembered will be,' a second woman said with a smile.  
  
'Will I remember any of them? Of what took place up till now?' Harry asked thoughtfully.  
  
'You will remember only what needs to be, no more nor less,' a third woman said.  
  
'You know, you three are really confusing,' Harry muttered. 'What was it all for if no one will know anything happened? What can really be changed by it?'  
  
'Much will be changed, and yet much will remain the same,' the first woman said.  
  
'Well that answered a lot,' Harry said rolling his eyes. 'In other words, you three don't even know, do you,' he said accusingly. 'What if I did all of this for nothing?'  
  
'Do not doubt yourself, young Harry. We are the guardians of Past, Present and Future, but even we cannot predict everything,' the first woman said.  
  
'What we can tell you is that it wasn't all for nothing, Harry,' the second woman said firmly.  
  
'Can you promise me that? Can you say for sure that I did the right thing?' Harry pleaded.  
  
The guardians of Past, Present and Future looked at Harry and smiled. 'We can promise you that you have done the right thing, Harry. You will be returned to the moment in which the Fates decreed you should have died, where we intervened and saved you.'  
  
'Why didn't you just let me die then? Why save me if you were going to mess with everything?' Harry asked.  
  
'Because we knew the time would come when you would be needed to alter things again. We alone knew that the past, present and future would once again become aligned and at that moment you then could fix what should have never been.. You were the key to doing that, so we saved you.'  
  
'So you let me suffer and go through all this because I'm a key? Because you three messed up?' Harry said angrily.  
  
The first woman chuckled. 'We never intended to let things get this far, unfortunately they did. By then it was too late to stop what we had neglected to fix.'  
  
'So you saved me to fix your stupid mistakes, that's just bloody great,' Harry muttered. 'Meanwhile I'm going back to the past and who knows what could happen now. What if I never meet Draco again? What if this time someone dies that shouldn't? What if I still can't stop Voldemort? What if my parents...' Harry began, then sank to his knees in pain. 'I still can't save them...can __I.__'  
  
The three woman in white shook their heads sadly. 'No, young Harry, you cannot. That was meant to be, and even we cannot alter that. We can only alter what should not have been.'  
  
'Then what is that shouldn't have been huh? Draco and me? Uncle Severus and Moony? Padfoot and Wormtail? What is it that you really want me to fix? ' Harry yelled angrily.  
  
'Time, Harry. You need to fix time,' the first woman said softly.  
  
'And how in the hell am I supposed to do that?' Harry demanded.  
  
'You have already begun to do that, Harry,' the second woman said with a smile.  
  
'How?' Harry asked puzzled.  
  
'By being here now,' the first woman said.  
  
'Stop talking to me in damned riddles! Tell me exactly what you want!' Harry demanded.  
  
The three woman chuckled and smiled again at Harry, as if sharing in some secret that only they knew. 'You don't need to know the whys and whatfors, Harry James Potter, not anymore. What you do need to know is that soon you will rest, and when you wake again, you will already have fixed what needed to be.'  
  
'Great, just great, I do all this and you won't even tell me what it is I've done. That's gratitude for you,' Harry muttered.  
  
The women came over and surrounded Harry, placing their hands on his shoulders, enveloping him with a white, angelic glow. 'You have saved them all, Harry, that is all you really need to know. Sleep now, we will take care of the rest,' they said in one voice, and in just a moment's time Harry was indeed sound asleep on top of a feathery cloud-like bed.  
  
'It is done then,' the keeper of the Past said.  
  
'I wish we hadn't had to use the boy,' the keep of the Present said sadly.  
  
'You know that it had to be him and no other, sister. He was the it stared with, he was the only one that could have fixed it,' the keeper of the Future said firmly.  
  
'He is a child, he didn't even know what he'd done so long ago,' the Present argued.  
  
'It wasn't for him to know everything, he knows too much as it is. He corrected our mistakes, that's enough,' the Future said.  
  
'Mistakes we never should have made, sisters,' the Past said wearily.  
  
'He contributed to that don't forget, by pulling the future Draco Malfoy into the past before he was supposed to,' the Future argued.  
  
'You should have stopped the child then,' the Present said sharply.  
  
'He did it before even I could stop him, sister,' the Future said huffily. 'What does it matter now? He fixed things, now the time line is back where it belongs.'  
  
'Is it though? One has to wonder...' the Present said thoughtfully.  
  
'All is as all should be now, sisters. The child has healed the rifts, what happens next is up to him and him alone. Let him dream of the life he should have had,' the Past said whilst looking down at boy who was now merely a year or so old, instead of the teenager he had been only moments before.  
  
'Yes, sister is right. Let him finish dreaming, then we shall return him to the moment in which we saved him from the Fates,' the Future agreed.  
  
'They will take him this time,' the Past said sharply.  
  
'Maybe, maybe not. Remember, now they will receive the soul they should have the first time,' the Present said.  
  
'Do you truly think they will be satisfied with only one instead of both?' the Future said.  
  
'We will just have to make sure they will be, sisters,' the Present said firmly. 'Let us go now and make the preparations to send him back. I am sure that the Fates will heed us and let the child be now.'  
  
'A bit overconfident are we, sister?' the Past chuckled. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say you were becoming attached to the mortal boy.'  
  
The Present shrugged and looked down tenderly at the young lad. 'He's rather cute for a mortal though isn't he? He's suffered so much, sisters, and mostly because of us. I suppose I feel for him because of that. He didn't have to do what we asked of him, but he did anyway, why shouldn't he be given a second chance to have the life he should have had?'  
  
'Hmph, you're becoming soft in your old age, sister,' the Future said airily.  
  
'I think after 20,000 years I'm entitled to a little softness, sister,' the Present said with a smug grin.   
  
'Let us depart for now, sisters. We have much work to do yet if we are going to convince the Fates to leave him be hmm? Let him sleep and dream of his new life, and then we shall know where to put him,' the Past said softly.  
  
The three white clad figures turned into mist and floated away from the young boy, each hoping that everything would turn out all right in the end. Somehow though, they were almost positive it would, because one thing they all knew was that Harry James Potter was a special child indeed, and he deserved the happiness that had been denied to him for so very long.   
  
_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_**__

_December 24, 2002 3:46PM ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape/Piri Malfoy _


	17. Was It All Worth It?

**_~~Age Of Innocence~~  
  
_**

**_Disclaimer_**: JKR is the goddess and anything canon belongs to her :sigh: Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P  
  
  
  
And so we come to the final chapter whew! About time I say eh? :grins: Ah I do hate to end a fic :sniffs: but have no fear as you know I have sooo many others still in works to keep you satisfied (hopefully)! Now that both Deny and AOI are finished, I'm going to return to working on A New Decade and Mirrorverse, both which need massive updating, as well as my het fic for those of you enjoying Sev/OCF. Then of course for all of you (few) who enjoy my Remus/Severus pairings, I have a few ideas in the works, so be on the look out for something soon! :)  
  
  


**_  
~~Chapter Seventeen: Was It All Worth It?~~  
  
_**

  
'We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of two wonderful souls, James and Lily Potter...'  
  
  
The dark haired man looked down at the freshly dug graves with a heavy heart. It pained him to think he would never seen his best friend again, and the loss cut into him deeper than a knife. How long he stood there he didn't know, until a hand on his shoulder made him come back to reality.  
  
'It's time to go, Severus. Everyone else has gone now,' a soft, quite voice said behind him.  
  
'Have they? I hadn't noticed,' Severus replied in a dull voice as he turned up to look at the grey winter sky for a moment. In truth he had known full well everyone else had left the grave site, mainly because he hadn't dared approach during the funeral itself because of certain circumstances.  
  
'I was told to tell you that a solicitor wants to see you,' the person behind him said whilst looking off into the distance.  
  
Severus turned round and looked intensely at the man behind him, questions in his eyes. 'A solicitor wants to see me? Whatever for, Lupin?' he asked.  
  
Remus shrugged and turned back to look at Severus. 'I don't know, he wouldn't say. Only that you, me, Sirius and Peter were to go to his office now.'   
  
Severus scowled then with a sharp nod turned back to the graves, a fleeting look of sadness and loss on his face. 'I'll be there in a moment,' he said gruffly.  
  
Remus nodded at Severus's back out of habit, then briefly put out his hand onto Severus's shoulder. 'It's all right to grieve for them, Severus. Not even you are made of stone,' he said softly.  
  
Severus didn't move nor acknowledge Remus's words, however he did something that he hoped wouldn't be considered a bad tactic; he reached his hand up and covered the one that was on his shoulder, holding it tightly for a moment. 'He was a fool...but a good fool,' he said with a sigh.  
  
'He was a father and a husband, and he only wanted what was best for his family, Severus. No one can fault him for that,' Remus said quietly.  
  
Severus nodded again then reached his other hand out and dropped the single yellow lily that he had been holding in his other hand. 'May you find in death the freedom you couldn't have in life my friends. Gods go with you,' he said quietly, then turned round to face Remus again. 'Let's go.'  
  
Remus didn't answer, though he was very aware that Severus still had not let go of his hand, nor did he until they reached the carriage waiting for them at the gates of the Godric's Hollow Cemetery. Before they alighted into the carriage however he stopped and turned to face Severus, questions now in his own eyes. 'You really cared for him, didn't you,' he said.  
  
Severus scowled a moment then glanced round, as if suspecting there was some sort of hidden trick to this question. When he was satisfied that they were indeed the last two people left at the cemetery he sighed deeply and nodded his head. 'He was my brother, Lupin, in all sense of the word. I know you don't want to believe that but- '  
  
'I do believe it,' Remus said cutting in and giving Severus a look of sympathy. 'James told me the truth about the two of you, amongst other things. He told me everything, Severus.'  
  
Severus looked up at Remus in surprise, then disbelief. 'Everything? What exactly did he tell you?' he asked in a half whispered voice.  
  
Remus reached out and clasped Severus's hand tightly himself now, as if that explained everything. 'When you're ready...I'll be there, Severus.'  
  
Severus looked at Remus and found to his dismay he could no longer hold back the unshed tears. With a slight groan as if a dam had burst and Remus's words were a release he pulled Remus into his arms and held him tightly. 'I've been ready for years, Remus Lupin, I just didn't think you would ever want someone like me,' he said through his tears.  
  
Remus sighed softly as if he'd come home at last, then wrapped his arms round Severus's waist in a loving fashion. 'You're not the only one, Severus Snape, but I think we need to see the solicitor before we make any future plans hmm?' he said with a trace of happiness on what should have been a miserable day.  
  
Severus couldn't help it and the tears were stopped and replaced by a smile and a soft chuckle. Daring himself he lightly kissed Remus's temple and stepped away, taking Remus's hand into his once more and nodding. 'Yes, though I haven't a clue why he would want to see me. Do you know what he wants?'  
  
Remus shrugged. 'I reckon we'll find out shortly,' he said, then saying nothing else stepped into the carriage, Severus directly behind him.  
  


**_~~~~  
  
_**

'Ah good, you're all here. He's waiting in his office for you, please go in,' the secretary said with a nod and pointed towards a set of double oak doors.  
  
Sirius, Peter, Remus and Severus walked up to the doors and went inside, wondering what on earth was going on. 'Ah good, your all here. Come in, come in, don't be shy,' a man said from a large chair that was behind a rather oversized oak desk. 'Amarie, we'll discuss this later,' he said to a woman in a sharp looking suit. The woman looked at the four men, wrinkled her nose, then nodded at the man at the desk and went out, closing the door sharply behind her. 'Well now, terrible day all round isn't it?' he said indicating for the four men to sit down.  
  
'If you don't mind, say what needs to be said and let's get this done and over with,' Severus said sharply as he sat down on a small settee next to Remus.  
  
'I agree, today wasn't exactly the day for whatever you want of us, Mr. err...' Remus began.  
  
'Dollop. Anthony Dollop at your services, Mr. Lupin,' the man said with a flashy smile. 'I am...er...was James and Lily Potter's solicitor.'  
  
'You're a Muggle,' Sirius said, irritably stating the obvious.  
  
The man chuckled. 'Not exactly. A squib sad to say, hence why I moved into the Muggle world. I happened to have met James and Lily last year when I...err...well we did some business together is all,' Dollop said as he gathered up a file on his desk.  
  
'What do you want with us, Mr. Dollop? You do realize today was their funeral,' Peter said with a hitch in his voice.  
  
'Yes, yes, of course I do. Unfortunately I wasn't able to attend myself since it was held in Godric's Hollow, and without invitation one cannot enter that place these days,' the man said. 'Not of course that anyone would have invited me in the first place. But no matter, I've asked to see you because of their will.'  
  
'What?' Sirius asked in astonishment. 'They had a will?'  
  
Dollop nodded quickly. 'Of course they did, it was at Lily's insistence.'  
  
'Mages do not leave normally wills behind you have to understand,' Severus said skeptically. 'So why would they have done so?'  
  
'Lily was a Muggle-born keep in mind, Mr. Snape,' Dollop said in rebuke. 'She was the one as I said who was quite adamant that they had one when they realised that they were being sought after.'  
  
'So what's in this will and why did you need us?' Sirius asked curiously.  
  
'Patience, Mr. Black, I'm getting to that,' Dollop said and opened the folder in front of him. Eyeing all four men carefully he got up and came to the front of his desk, a sheet of paper in his hand. 'This will affect all of you, so listen to their words carefully. Once I'm finished reading this off you can have your say or dispute anything written.'  
  
'Oh just get on with this man, we haven't got all day,' Severus scowled.  
  
Dollop sniffed as if he knew full well the attitude the cold Potion Master could have and cleared his throat, then began to read from the paper in his hand.  
  


_~~The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Evans Potter~~  
Witnessed by: Albus Dumbledore   
Dated: September 30th, 1908  
  
  
We, that being James Artimus Potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter, declare that at the time this was written were both of sound mind. These are our last expressed wishes should anything happen to us as we fear it will.  
  
Our remains we wish to be buried side by side in Godric's __Hollow__Cemetery__, where every Gryffindor heir for over a thousand years has been buried. Where Godric himself resides even.  
  
Should our son Harry James Potter survive us, our entire fortune belongs to him. The keys to both mine and Lily's Gringott's vaults (numbers 613 and 212) will be held by Albus Dumbledore until Harry is old enough to need them. Any funds that will be needed for his care and upbringing can be taken from either vault.  
  
As for the upbringing of our son, we have both agreed that we want Severus S. Snape, my blood-brother, as his caretaker. We know Harry will thrive with his 'Uncle Severus', and we know Severus will take good care of him in our place. Any funds Severus will need can be gotten from Albus Dumbledore.   
  
As for Godric's Hollow, until Harry is old enough to take claim, we turn temporary title over to Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Since Sirius's home was destroyed we know he will treat our home with love, and keep it in good care until Harry is ready for it. Should the Hollow be destroyed somehow, wait six months then return. The Hollow is the ancestral home of the Gryffindor's, it will be rebuilt on it's own since it has the same magical properties that Hogwarts itself has.  
  
As for our possessions should they survive, each of you can have whatever you like. However, my Invisibility cloak will be held in secret by the person who already has it until Harry is old enough to have it. I know that the person who has it now will keep it safe until that time, and we trust that person to know when the right time for Harry to have it will be.  
  
As to what we leave Remus J. Lupin is simple. We leave him with the task of helping Severus raise our son. We haven't been blind all these years, and we know that you will make Severus very happy, Remus as he will make you happy. Raise Harry well and teach him not to fear what others do; show him he doesn't have to fear the darkness.   
  
In parting we have this to say. Sirius, Peter...stop hedging and admit to each other how you both have felt since we were teenagers. Remus, Severus...if I have to come back from the afterlife to get you two together...you better hope I don't have to. Take care of our son, live life to the fullest, and be happy till the very end. Don't think we've fully left you all, we haven't, in your hearts we'll always be there when you need us.  
  
Don't grieve for us, and don't run from who and what you are. Take care of yourselves, and be safe. We love you, and above all...make this world a place that you can be free of the restrictions. We want no fighting between the four of you, it's time to put aside old grudges and accept each other's faults and friendships. I know you will all make us proud, and we know you will all do what's right.  
  
_

  
Dollop sniffed as he read the last line of the will and collected himself, then carefully looked at all four men in the room. 'Well, there you have it gentlemen. These were James and Lily's expressed wishes for what they want done.'  
  
'You're...you're not serious...are you?' Severus said in a hushed voice.  
  
'Quite so, Mr. Snape. The Potter's were very particular about these wishes, and I am to make sure they are met,' Dollop said firmly. Walking round his desk again he pulled out two envelopes, handing one to Sirius and one to Severus. 'In yours,' he said looking at Sirius, 'you will find a temporary deed to Godric's Hollow, made out in the names of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.' Turning to Severus he said, 'In yours you will find a Certificate of Guardianship for one Harry James Potter, made out in the names of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. For the keys to the vaults you will need to see Albus Dumbledore of course.'  
  
'You're serious then,' Peter said in awe.  
  
'I do not joke on matters of legalities, Mr. Pettigrew,' Dollop said. 'Oh, and there is one stipulation that must be met or you will lose what you've been given.'  
  
'What stipulation?' Remus asked in bewilderment.  
  
'That each of you must get along,' Dollop said matter-of-factly. 'James was quite adamant in the fact that some of you,' he said non-chalantly glancing at Sirius, 'would balk at the decision to leave young Mr. Potter in Mr. Snape's care. From what I'm led to believe there was a tense history between some of you and Mr. Snape, and James wanted no anger or resentments at his decisions.'  
  
'Well...er...that is...' Sirius began and looked at Peter, then towards Remus and saw the looks on their faces. 'Oh very well, I don't exactly like it, Harry is my godson after all, but if that's what Jamie wanted...well I'll live with it,' he muttered.  
  
'Now that's the spirit, Mr. Black,' Dollop said jovially. 'The arrangements have already been made for Mr. Potter to be picked up from...ah yes, a Dursley family in Surrey. He should arrive this evening at Hogwarts, I assume that will not be a problem, Mr. Snape?'   
  
Severus shook his head. 'No, it...er...shouldn't be,' Severus said still a bit dazed. 'Are you quite sure this is what James wanted? For me to raise Harry?' he asked skeptically.  
  
Dollop nodded. 'Oh yes, very sure, Mr. Snape. He was very adamant that he wanted you and Mr. Lupin to raise his son.'  
  
'Even in death Jamie outsmarted us,' Remus said with a slight chuckle as he looked at Severus. 'He knew all this time.'  
  
Severus looked up into Remus's eyes and oddly enough a tender smile spread across his face. 'I'm glad he did,' he said quietly. Turning back to the solicitor however a slight frown creased his brow and he said, 'You are aware however that I am a Professor at Hogwarts school ten months of the year.'  
  
Dollop nodded again. 'Not a problem at all,' he said with a grin then pulled out a second piece of paper from the folder on his desk. 'This is from Albus Dumbledore himself. Your Professorship was indeed taken into account, and by Dumbledore's words he expresses that he, nor does the rest of the staff, have any problem with young Mr. Potter being raised during the year at the school. In order to accommodate Mr. Lupin's presence as well in both you and Mr. Potter's life, arraignments have been made for him to live at the castle and share your living quarters during those times.'  
  
'At...at the castle? In Severus's rooms?' Remus asked startled then turned to look at Severus. 'Is...are you sure you want that?'  
  
Severus scowled for a moment. 'If you have to ask me that...then I suppose I will have to prove how much I _don't _mind later on,' he said with a slight upturn of his lips.  
  
'Egads, Snape, the last thing I want to hear about is your sexual habits at the moment!' Sirius muttered. 'I think we get the point so let's drop it.'  
  
'Oh do shut up, Sirius, I think it's sweet,' Peter said with a grin. 'I'm glad for the both of you, really I am. But what about us now, Sirius? What's going to happen to us?' he asked hesitantly and looked at Sirius. 'Do you...you really want me err...I mean...'  
  
Sirius stared at Peter a moment then broke into a huge grin. 'I'll be bold enough to say that I'll second what Snape said a moment ago, Petey. That answer your question?'   
  
'Now who's calling the cauldron black, Sirius eh?' Remus said with a chuckle. 'What will you two do now though?'  
  
Peter shrugged. 'I reckon I'll stay at the accounting firm in Knockturn Alley for a while.'  
  
'Absolutely not, Pete!' Sirius said sharply. 'They overwork you there, they haven't given you a pay rise in years, and I won't have you freezing your arse off every fucking day of the winter because they're too cheap to provide you with coal. You're going to quit there tomorrow.'  
  
'But...but, Siri, I can't just quit like that! We may have run of the Hollow, but we'll still need money!' Petey argued. 'I can always take Malfoy up on his offer you know.'  
  
'Not in your dreams, Petey,' Sirius said firmly. 'We'll find a way, any other way than to crawl over to Malfoy's goons. Don't you worry, we'll manage.'  
  
Peter sighed. 'All right, Siri, I trust you. You're right, working for Malfoy wouldn't be a good idea. He scares me anyway,' he said with a slight shiver.  
  
'Ah, you're talking about Lucius Malfoy?' Dollop asked curiously.  
  
'Yeah, you know of him I take it,' Sirius said.  
  
'I've not had the pleasure of meeting him no, but I've heard quite a bit about him. He owned all those illegal places, not to mention he was that Voldemort bloke's right hand man yes?' Dollop asked.  
  
'Something like that. He delved into the Muggle world on his own accord you could say, behind Voldemort's back,' Severus said dryly.   
  
'Ah, I see. Well than, you haven't seen today's edition of the London Times I take it,' Dollop said.  
  
'We've been at a funeral today in case you've forgotten,' Severus said with a touch of rebuke in his voice.  
  
'Quite right, forgive me for being callous,' Dollop said sheepishly. 'Perhaps though you should see something however.' Going over to his door he poked his head out and said, 'Angie! Angie the paper please! Spit spot, yes, the London Times if you would,' he then called out, and moments later closed the door again and walked back to the group, handing the paper to Severus. 'Read that.'  
  
Severus looked down at the paper curiously, then his breath caught in his throat. In a shaky voice he then read the headlines:  
  


**_  
BODY OF LUCIUS MALFOY AND WIFE FOUND IN _****_THAMES_**

_Lucius__ Malfoy, owner of many illegal speakeasies, gambling houses and bawdy houses, and his wife Narcissa Malfoy, were found dead earlier today. Apparently the victims of a jealous rival their bodies were found floating in the __Thames__ by a man walking his dog early this morning.  
  
'Scariest thing ever did see. All white and pasty faced they was. Knew right away they was dead though when I fished them out of the water. Could have bowled me over when I realised who it were. Imagine finding such a man dead in your hands eh? Well good riddance to bad rubbish I say. That man nearly had my son going over to the side of the Devil with his gin and pretty women. Feel bad for the wife though, she didn't deserve that,' Thomas Applebee said in an interview.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are survived only by their one year old son Draco Malfoy. Apparently the child has already been turned over to an old man dressed in strange blue garments who said that the child would be raised amongst people would care for him.  
  
A group calling themselves 'The Marauders' has also already stepped forwards to claim the rights to Malfoy's vast underworld empire. It is unclear of their goals at this time, however a red-headed man known only by the name of Arthur said that things will be changing for the better. We at the Times can only hope this will mean that the illegal speakeasies and houses of ill repute will become only a lost blemish on our history, and that __London__ will once again be restored to the glory it deserves. Here's to the Marauders and to good times ahead!_  
  
  
'So, he's dead,' Severus said quietly.   
  
'I don't get it, who are these Marauders?' Sirius said curiously.  
  
'I believe I can answer that,' a new voice said quietly as a man stepped out from a side door of the office.   
  
'Albus? What on earth are you doing here?' Remus asked in surprise.  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled and walked into the room, a small bundle of blankets in his arms. 'James would be proud of you all you know.'  
  
'What is going on, Dumbledore?' Sirius said. 'Did you have anything to do with this?' he asked pointing to the news article.  
  
Albus chuckled and looked at Sirius, a startling twinkle in his eyes. 'Yes...and no. However, now isn't the time to go into the whys and whatfors, that is for another time. Right now I have another task at hand.'  
  
'And what would that be, Albus?' Severus said warily.  
  
'You know me too well I think, young Severus,' Albus said with a grin and turned to face Severus. 'What I require from you is very simple actually.'  
  
'From me?' Severus asked skeptically. 'What now, Albus? What more is expected of me?'  
  
'Now, now, Severus, nothing so terrible,' Albus chuckled. 'In fact, something quite wonderful really.'  
  
'Will you stop being cryptic for just a moment?' Severus said irritably. 'What is it you want me to do?'  
  
'Very well then, I shall tell you. As you can see I have with me a very special package. One that I feel would benefit highly in your capable hands,' Albus said. 'Severus, meet Draco Malfoy,' he said and held out the bundle of blankets for the four men to peer inside.  
  
'Oh no, no no no no, Albus. You are _not _thinking what I think you're thinking!' Severus said stepping away from the older man in horror. 'One is quite enough, thank you!'   
  
'Oh, Severus, don't be so hasty,' Remus said quietly as he looked down at the sleeping child. 'He is kind of cute.'  
  
'He's a Malfoy, he _can't _be cute,' Sirius said then looked at the child himself. 'Well...all right, he is a _bit _cute,' he said with a slight grin.  
  
'Severus,' Albus said in a firm tone of voice.  
  
'Albus,' Severus replied wearily.  
  
'I'm sure you and Remus will have no problem raising Draco along side of Harry. They will have a good life with the both of you, with all of you that is,' Albus said.  
  
'I take it we have no choice in this matter?' Severus said dejectedly.  
  
Albus chuckled. 'It won't be so bad, Severus, you'll have all the staff of the castle at your disposal. I'm sure two children won't be so hard to handle...'  
  


**_~~~~  
  
_**

**CRASH!**   
  
'Oops...I don't think we should have done that...'   
  
'Don't blame me, I thought you were getting it!'  
  
'Nope, I thought you said you were getting it!'  
  
'Doesn't matter, let's make a run for it before one of 'em catches us in here!'  
  
'Right!'  
  
The two boys didn't get but a few feet when they ran into what appeared to be a brick wall. Or rather two adults who certainly didn't look very happy.  
  
'Care to tell us what this was about?' the dark clad man said with a scowl at the two boys.  
  
'Err...well...that is...' the first boy began hesitantly.  
  
'We didn't mean to break the jars,' the second boy said hanging his head down.  
  
The brown haired man sighed and shook his head. 'Detention, both of you. And ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Understood?'  
  
'Yes, we understand,' the black haired boy said with a sigh. 'Can we go now?'  
  
'You may go after you tell us what you were planning on doing with those ingredients,' the first man said firmly.  
  
'We wanted to...that is...err...' the black haired boy began.  
  
'We wanted to make an Animagus potion, Father,' the silver haired boy said with a slight smirk. 'Uncle Sirius and Uncle Peter told us what to get so we decided to- '  
  
'To steal from my store room?' the dark clad man said with a twitch of his lips. 'Oh for the love of Merlin, put those damnable ingredients down, and I will have a few short words for those two as well. You are _not _going to learn that potion until _I _say you can.'  
  
'But, Uncle Severus! Then we'll never get to do it! Please? Uncle Remus can't we?' the black haired boy asked with a pout.  
  
'Don't pout, Harry,' Remus said. 'You're uncle is right, that's a very complicated potion, and last thing we need is either of you screwing it up. Especially when Sirius and Peter are the ones helping you,' he said wryly.  
  
'But they did it when they were at school and had no problems. I don't see why we can't make it too,' Draco grumbled.  
  
'Draco, there will be no more discussion on this. Now go to supper, and stay out of my store room,' Severus said irritably.  
  
'Fine, come on Harry, let's go see what Ron and Hermione are up to,' Draco said in defeat.  
  
'Are you ever going to let us do the potion, Uncle Severus?' Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
Severus sighed. 'I'll make a deal with you both. If you can stay out of trouble for one week, that means no detentions, no pranks, no anything, then I'll _think _about it.'  
  
'Really? We can do that! Right Draco?' Harry said jubilantly.  
  
Draco nodded and grinned. 'Yup, I know we can!' he replied. 'Come on, Harry, let's go tell Ron and Hermione!' he said whilst happily grabbing Harry's hand then flew down the corridor.  
  
Remus watched them go and chuckled as Severus only groaned and shook his head. 'Tell me, what did I just get myself into?' he asked Remus.  
  
Remus laughed. 'A hell of a lot of trouble, Severus. On the upside, for the next week we won't have pink hair or purple polka dotted faces hopefully.'  
  
Severus snorted. 'And who's idea was it to tell them about Muggle egg customs at Easter, Remus? I believe that was _your _brilliant idea.'  
  
'Well fine, next time you can tell them about the Muggle holidays when they ask you,' Remus said with a roll of his eyes.   
  
Severus muttered an oath under his breath. 'I think I liked it better when they weren't able to ask us questions like that, or any questions at all,' he said wearily.  
  
'They're seventeen now, Severus, they're inquisitive about a world they've never entered, you can't blame them for that. We're the one's who've sheltered them all these years, only going into the Muggle world on rare occasions.'  
  
'For their safety, Remus. There's nothing in the Muggle world they needed to see anyway,' Severus said firmly.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. 'I can think of a few things. Remember that villa in Italy we rented over Yule holiday?' he said with a grin.  
  
Severus turned and looked at Remus intensely a moment, then broke into a grin. Glancing down the corridor to make sure it was empty he then reached out and pulled Remus into his arms then kissed him passionately. 'That villa is waiting for the next time we can break away you know,' he said now in a low, husky voice.  
  
Remus chuckled and looked deeply into his lovers eyes. 'Have you noticed anything going on between Harry and Draco as of late, Severus?'  
  
Severus scowled a moment. 'Do they always have to come up in the middle of a romantic moment, Remus?' he asked irritably.  
  
Remus laughed and brushed his lips against Severus's for a moment. 'That's what I'm trying to tell you, Sev. I think that we may not have to worry about the two of them much longer.'  
  
'What gives you that idea?' Severus asked as he began to kiss Remus's neck.  
  
Remus sighed softly and said in a low voice, 'Because I think they're going to move in together after the Leaving Feast in June.'  
  
'What?' Severus said as he looked back at Remus surprised. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'Oh come off it, Sev, you can't be that blind can you?' Remus snorted. 'They've been 'together' for months now.'  
  
'What do you mean 'together', Remus?' Severus demanded.  
  
'Oi, do I have to explain this to you? Honestly, Severus,' Remus grinned. 'Together as in 'together'.'  
  
'Holding hands you mean,' Severus said in a hopeful voice.  
  
Remus snorted. 'Did _you _want to just hold hands at the age of seventeen, Sev?'   
  
Severus thought that over a moment then shook his head, a slight grin on his face. 'No, actually I wanted to kiss you and make love to you until neither of us could move at that age. Sadly I never did,' Severus said.  
  
Remus looked at Severus with nothing short of pure love in his eyes, although there was a slight trace of sadness. 'We were stupid fools back then, Severus. Beholden to houses and hatreds. They aren't. Let them have whatever it is they have together, they deserve it. Personally I'm grateful for having them both in our lives, and I hope they take full advantage of whatever is they can.'  
  
'Oh? And why is that, my dear wolf?' Severus said once again leaning in to kiss Remus's neck.  
  
Remus moaned slightly and fell into those kisses. 'Because my dear Potion Master...I'm very much looking forwards to going back to Italy...without the kids this time,' he said in a voice laced with deep passion.  
  
'Mmm...now that sounds like the best idea you've had all day,' Severus said with a grin. 'You know, Remus, somehow I get the feeling that everything turned out just how it should have.'  
  
Remus nodded and smiled at his lover. 'I think you're right, Severus. Everything has turned out as it was always meant to be.'  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_**

_January 07, 2003__12:17 AM__ ©__Piriotessa/Piri Malfoy _


End file.
